Break Us or Make Us
by BadCookie
Summary: Sequel to 'After the Kiss that Started it All'. Finn and Rachel enter into junior year thinking nothing could match the drama they experienced previously. However they couldn't have been more mistaken.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: Hello Chummies! I'm back quickly! Only because I had a few fresh ideas, and more for the next few chapters. Most people hate introductions, but I like doing it, as it all planned out! **_

_**Anyway, as promised the sequel to The Kiss That Started It All. This chapter may seem like a filler, but hopefully you pick up on the subtle hints. **_

_**As always, REVIEW! **_

_**Xx**_

This time last year he walked into school alone. Knowing that in a few minutes he would have to find Quinn and ask her how the last week of her summer was as she spent it in the Hampton's with her family. He was stuck in a miserable routine which involved football and fake friends and his controlling girlfriend. This year couldn't be more different. He walked down the halls with his beautiful, tiny, talented, diva girlfriend held tightly at his side, a smile plastered on both their faces.

The two of them had been inseparable all summer. Finn went on the Berry family weekend to Columbus and Rachel joined the Hudson's and Hummel's for a week at the beach. A new experience for Finn, the only holiday he'd been on was football camp as his mom couldn't afford for them to go away. However she'd found love in Kurt's dad part way through last school year which really changed things. It was weird for Finn at first, he acted out a bit, but nothing nearly half as bad as the Beth situation. But in the end she thinks he likes having a brother, no matter how many times Kurt has tried to teach him to cleanse and exfoliate.

If they were being honest their sophomore year had been a roller-coaster of emotions and obstacles and new faces after another. First there was the surprise arrival of a one Jesse St James, someone Finn despised from the second he saw the way he eyes Rachel. Turns out he had every right not to trust the boy. He was only a pawn for a greater plan, Rachel's mom. The quarterback had spent a few nights with Rachel crying into his arms about her. How the woman thought she wanted a relationship then changing her mind and leaving Rachel hanging time and time again. It was his turn to be the rock in the relationship, just like she had been for him. And it was nice to be there for her, to show her that no matter how hard times got he wasn't going to run away. It was also fun to have a yelling match against Jesse when he kept saying his intentions were never to hurt Rachel, and he learnt to love her a little bit. It was also nice to have Puck at his side when the two of them showed the curly haired-broadway-boy no one messes with Rachel. They only screwed with the guy, broke into his BMW and fixed the CD to play Barbie Girl for hours on end, and they may have glued toilet paper and pencils to his designer boots in class without him knowing. Either way everyone was pretty sure Jesse wasn't coming back.

Then there was Finn's end to an already traumatic year. Quinn going into labour at Regionals. Despite it being months since he found out about Beth not being his, it still hit a nerve and for the first time since the whole situation began he had to face it alone. Rachel decided to stay and watch Vocal Adrenaline. He didn't really know why he went to the hospital with a screaming Quinn and the rest of his team, he knew it would be hard, but in a way maybe it was to get closure. And he really needed to be there for Puck, despite what had gone down between them they managed to reform a friendship.

Whatever happened last year was now in the past, Beth was adopted and hopefully out of his life for good, or would be in the future a little more considering Rachel's mom was now her adoptive mother. But Rachel wasn't too keen to have Shelby as a massive part of her life, just someone she could go to if that need ever came about. The two of them had spent their summer in a little world of their own, a Finchel bliss. They'd done everything they wanted and more. And now it was time to get back to school, back to work and back to winning sectionals and then regionals and hopefully nationals.

He gave Puck a heads up as they passed him, flirting with some cheerleader. It was safe to say as soon as Beth was adopted both Quinn and Puck wanted to get back to their old selves which was a shame, they made honest people of each other, but it seemed reputation meant more to them at this point in their young lives. Quinn wanted to be head cheerleader and Puck wanted to be a sex shark. It was clear Puck was on the right track, but who knows what Quinn had tucked up her sleeve to get back on top.

The girl at his side stopped at her locker and wrapped her ams round his neck, dragging him down for a kiss, but not her usual quick peck which is what Finn usually received in public, this was a full on hot, passionate kiss. He almost yelped when he felt her tongue swipe delicately across his bottom lip, and never someone to deny Rachel anything, he complied allowing her entrance.

"Oh please! Would you two save it for when you crawl back to your cave?! You literally reek of sex. I could smell it from a mile away," the sassy Latina call down the corridor as she approached with Brittany hot on her heels.

Rachel pulled away, smiling at the way Finn was still taken aback with her daring act. She blushed and cuddled back into his side. She's been very affectionate lately, not that minded, it was just when she wanted to have sex when he knew his mom and Burt would be back any minute, that he was confused. It was about the second week of summer break and they both decided they wanted to move the relationship to a completely new and different level. It was messy and he didn't last long, which in a way he was thankful for as Rachel seemed to be in pain the entire time and he hated seeing her cry. When they tried again a few days after she was still hurting, a little, but said she enjoyed it. It wasn't until their third time that she started to seem to get really into it. The little noises she made were enough to send him over the edge. However the magical moment was on the fourth try. They were in his bedroom and Carole and Burt had taken Kurt to seen his grandma, so Finn said he'd stay home that weekend. They wasted no time and that afternoon he had Rachel naked on his bed screaming his name as she finally came. She was so excited that the rest of the weekend was spent trying out various places through out the house, her personal favourite being the washing machine, and his kitchen counter. For the rest of the summer they could barely keep their hands off each other. And for Finn it was pretty perfect. For the last few weeks though, Rachel seemed to be more desperate than him and would be grinding her hips into his at every chance she got, "Santana, not so loud! But, yes. Finn and I are no longer virgins and have participated in the act of love making over the summer."

"You make it sound so dull," she scoffed at Rachel before directly addressing Finn, "now Finny, are you sure you did it properly this time?" She patronised, "did you're little submarine enter Rachel's harb-"

"Yes! Yes it did!" He cut her off in a harsh whisper so she would stop embarrassing them.

"Well, finally you learnt the mechanics of it all, congrats! Now come on, Berry, I need girl talk before first period and to reapply my gloss."

"I ate it off," Brittany finally chirped in.

"Shh, Britt. Come on," Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and tried pulling her away, "let go of gigantor," she took a step in the direction of the girls bathroom and both Finn and Rachel looked at her with eyebrows raised, "that's a good girl," she patronised.

He looked down at her and placed a quick kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you later, babe."

"Lunch?"

"Sure, I'll be right here, promise. You'll see me waiting."

"You better be, I'm already starving so I won't wait for you," she teased and finally let go of his hand and was dragged towards the girl's bathroom.

"My God, you two are possibly the worst couple I have ever had to witness kissing in public! Were you planning on eating him?" Santana said as the bathroom door closed behind them and both cheerleaders immediately went to the mirrors to look over their appearance.

"I'm sorry if me showing affection of my boyfriend offended you," Rachel snapped back as she entered a stool which took the Latina by surprise.

"Someone is touchy today, I was just saying-"

"Well next time maybe keep your thoughts to yourself." The three of them fell silent and Rachel went about her business and the two cheerleaders shared amused glances at the diva's sudden change of mood. Everyone in glee club was used to Rachel's mood swings, but they'd thought she'd mellowed a little since being in a relationship, but apparently today angry Rachel was back.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning," Santana finally said as Rachel flushed and reappeared, washing her hands.

"I'm just really tired, and been feeling a little sick lately, but you can't tell Finn I'm ill. He'll just fuss and tell me to rest, when I've never missed a day of school in my life and I don't plan on doing it now," she took a quick look at her reflection and tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled, "plus I have solos to perform. We lost at regionals and I don't plan on doing it again," the small brunette looked expectantly at the other girls who just nodded and burst out laughing as Rachel turned her back to dry her hands.

"Whatever you say, hobbit. Anyway, I wanted to ask you a favour," the diva turned back round to face them as Santana continued with a small plea in her eye, "can you please spy on Quinn for me and find out what she's up to? I know she'll want my spot at head cheerleader and I know Q is ruthless. If I talk to her she'll know something is up, and same if Britt did...also I don't think Brittany understands the concept of spying."

"I told you I don't believe in it! However I can offer Lord Tubbington's help, he secretly works for CSI, he told me," the blonde said with such conviction it was impossible to laugh, and you could only silently pity her and carry on your own conversation.

"Whatever you say, Hun. But Rachel...will you?"

"She hates me!"

"So? You have this annoying ability to irritate people she's bound to slip up and she won't suspect a thing! Please Rachel, I wouldn't be asking unless I was really desperate...really, really desperate."

"Oh thanks! Nice to see I mean so much to you!"

He rested his head against the cold metal of the locker as he waited. His tummy rumbled and he pulled a face as people past him, excitedly making their way to the cafeteria. She was five minutes late. Rachel was never late. This was the first time ever, and she had to choose to be running behind when he really needed his lunch.

"Rachel's in the bathroom," a soft voice said from beside him. He hadn't even noticed the girl open her locker, currently her hand was hidden by the door, but Finn could recognise that voice from anywhere, "she said to go and save her a seat. She needed to...freshen up."

He looked quizzically in her direction and she slammed the locker shut to reveal a head of full blonde hair, "really?"

"Why would I lie to you Finn? Haven't I done that enough?" And with that, Quinn strutted off down the corridor leaving Finn alone and confused.

Rachel slid onto the bench next to him a minute or so after he'd sat down. He liked the glee table more than the jocks. It was smaller, sure, but it was rare that Brittany and Santana sat with them, they'd normally be on the cheerleader's table at the centre of the room next to the jock's which is normally where you'd find Puck and Mike, so there was plenty of room of the six of them and occasionally Quinn. Their little table was tucked neatly into the comer of the room, with just enough light. "Where have you been? I was waiting ages, then Quinn told be to get lunch."

"I was in the bathroom, can't a girl pee?" She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and Kurt pulled a face. Unfortunately for him, he'd had to put up with Finn and Rachel's 'cuteness' for the majority of the summer, he contemplated drowning himself when the two were 'play fighting' in the sea.

"Did you at least wash your hands?" He asked trying to keep his eyes on his food and not the display in front of him.

"Of course, cleanliness is key," the small brunette opened up her box of salad she'd packed that morning, but her stomach rumbled more looking at the lean green leaves. Without even thinking about it, her hand reached across and stole a fry from Finn's plate. He frowned and pouted, but didn't say anything. It wasn't like he was against sharing food, but when he was super hungry it wasn't appreciated. However no on else seemed to notice, and Rachel just carried on like nothing had happened. It wasn't until she stole a couple more a few minutes later that he dropped his fork in annoyance, catching the attention of the entire table, "what?" She chucked at his childish behaviour.

"You!"

"What about me?" Kurt and Mercedes eyes were darting from male to female as the exchange took place.

"Stop eating my food! I chose the cheeseburger and fries, not you. Just...eat your salad. You always have salad and tell me off for eating so 'unhealthily', why are you being a hippopotamus?"

Kurt squirted out half a mouthful of water as Rachel glared at Finn, her slight amusement instantly disappearing, "a what?!"

"You know, you tell someone not to do something when you do it anyway."

"A hypocrite, Finn, you mean hypocrite."

"Whatever, just stop eating my food! I'm a growing boy!"

"What a charming boyfriend you are," she snapped back grabbing a few more fries and eating them slowly for added effect, "what are you going to do about it?"

Without a moments hesitation he grabbed her rosy red apple and took a large bite from it, making the rest of the table try and hide their laughter as the couple continued to bicker. Rachel features stiffened as her boyfriend chewed loudly making 'yummm' noises, with his mouth open so that some of the juice ran down his chin, "so tasty," he mumbled with his mouth still full of the fruit.

It was taking a lot at this point for her not to throw a hissy fit. Not only had she just got her appetite back for the day, but now he was stealing her food and rubbing it in her face. It was only an apple, but she's been looking forward to it all day and Finn had to just come along and ruin it. Before she broke down into tears in front of every one, she grabbed the remaining fries and threw them at his lap, getting up from her seat. Without even packing up her lunchbox, Rachel stormed out of the cafeteria in true Rachel Berry fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Hola! Loving writing this at the moment, so I've already got the next chapter done! I'm holding it hostage until I think it's time to release :) **_

_**I don't mean to make Quinn a bitch, I actually love her as a character until about season 3, I love Di, she makes Quinn :) **_

_**anyway...REVIEW! Please and thank you.**_

_**Xx**_

She refused to move from her spread eagle position on her bed for the rest of the evening. Thank god there wasn't a glee rehearsal after school, because she was too tired to do anything other than to perhaps roll over in a minute or two. She'd also set her self the challenge of ignoring Finn all afternoon. Rachel was still fuming from his little stunt earlier at lunch and wasn't going to forgive him quickly, not matter what he thought. She lasted through English not speaking a word to him, which considering the summer they'd had was pretty good going despite his constant plea and little notes passed across the table to get her attention. Every time she looked up there was a new note at her side and he looked at her with a dopy, hopeful smile on his face, it was almost enough to make her crack, but then she'd remember her poor apple and just push the paper back at him.

It was still early due to her early return, but it was only the first day back so she didn't have homework, and her dads wouldn't be back until diner which was hours away. Normally she'd use this time productively and use this opportunity to practice a few scales or tidy her room, but today the small brunette was just too tired to even move, and slowly her eyelids drooped. She snuggled up to her pillow and slowly drifted off into a sleep.

"Rach? Rach," he whispered shaking her shoulder lightly not wanting to startle her, only wake her. It probably wasn't nice to wake her up when she looked to peaceful, but he'd technically broken into his house for a reason so he couldn't just stare at her for another ten minutes when there was business to attend to, "babe, wake up."

A groan escaped her lips and she tried to turn away from the person sitting besides her on the bed, "no! Sleeping." It wasn't like Rachel to use simple one word sentences, but he's learnt through their time together she may be a morning person, but wake her up from sleep and she needed a minute to adjust.

He chuckled and lay down next to her, letting her roll close to him and rest her head on his chest. Automatically his hand went to her long, chocolate brown hair and be stroked through it; fingers sliding easily through the silkiness, "okay, just listen. I want to apologise for eating your apple-" she grunted in response, "but you have to admit you over reacted as well!" This was met by a sharp jab of disapproval in his side, "okay, fine, it was all my fault. Anyway, you left your lunchbox so I brought that back for you, and I put an apple in it. A different one, so it doesn't have a chunk out of it, as an apology." He bent his neck down to have a look at her face, her expression was always a good indication of the way he'd handled a situation, and despite her eyes being closed and appearing asleep, he didn't miss the small smile creep across her face, "do you forgive me?"

She allowed his to wait for her response, letting his sit in anticipation before giving in and waking up for him. An arm wrapped tightly round his middle as she clung into him and nodded into his chest, "I forgive you. Of course I do. I love you."

"I love too, so much! You amazing even if you stole half my lunch," he joked, hoping she wouldn't take him too seriously.

"That was uncalled for. And I expect another apology," she sat up now, off his body but with her arms on his shoulders, pushing him down against the headboard.

"Oh really? How do you want me to do that," after the holiday they'd had, Finn and come to know and love the look in her eye. Eyes immediately becoming dilated and lips ever so slightly parted making them pouty and irresistible. Sometime he couldn't understand how she could go from being mad and not talking to him one minute, then completely turned on the next. It was exciting yet confusing, and to most people so unlike the Rachel Berry they knew, but really she was like a sex kitten. And the last few weeks had had him breathless and exhorted but for all the right reasons.

"I can think of a few ways," she teased, throwing one leg over his thighs so she could straddle his legs, her head ducking down to whisper in his ear, "and I think you can too."

She had put him in an impossible situation. No matter how hot, and sexy she was right now, and how turned on she made him feel, he was aching and completely wiped out from football practice, "Rachel...baby," he moan lightly as he felt her begin to grind her pantie core against his crotch, arousing the growing bulge in his jeans, "I really want to-"

"So why not?" Her hands moved to grip the head board and with more force she trust herself down on him.

Her breast where at the perfect eye level, and her blouse was so low cut that he could see right down it. Finn don't know if it was a new bra or the top which had made them look bigger that day, but right now, seeing them almost bursting out of the fabric he thanked his lucky stars. It's not like Rachel's boobs hadn't always been awesome, it's just recently they were even more awesome. He could see her cinnamon tinted nipple peeping out of the cup and begging for his attention. Slowly, he raised his hands from the bed and slid them under her top, untucking it from the waistband of her skirt and finally reached her breast. He didn't want to rush into anything, especially as he knew her parents would be home soon, so he was a gentleman and only fondled through the bra. But due to the inadequacy of the bra, and the poor job it was doing of covering her boobs, he was sure that his hand was covering more than the bra.

And little whimper escaped her, the second his hands made contact with the skin of her breast, "gentle, gentle, gently," she wined. Finn slowed down his actions, and applied less pressure as he squeezed and massaged, "better, that's good." As a reward for listening to her direction she kissed his lips, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth. Despite how bad she was red him in that moment, her breast had felt sore and didn't want the full attention he gave them.

"Rach? Sweetie? We're home!"

She moaned in frustration on hearing her papa call from downstairs and Finn's hand detached themselves from her body, leaving her agitated, "sorry, baby," he whispered, pecking her flustered cheek.

"We'll be down in a minute," she called back, climbing off her boyfriend and straightening out her top as Finn worked on repositioning himself in his jeans, "you okay?" Rachel took a shy look at the slight bulge in his pant, no doubt the arrival of her parents took care of half the problem.

"I'm good, don't worry. We better get down stairs," he nodded towards the door, sitting up from the bed.

"Is Finn up there?" Her daddy called.

"Yes," she replied a little worried about their response. Although the three men had got along well over the summer, she still worried about how protective they were of her.

There was a few seconds of silence before her daddy called back, "is he staying for diner? I promise there is limited rabbit food."

Rachel looked over at Finn who shrugged and answered for himself, "as long as there is some of the really good ice cream for dessert!"

"Oh! Yes please!" Rachel added and crawled over to him, wrapping her arms round his neck from behind.

"I'll see what I can do," her papa said.

"How did you even get in here anyway?" Finally addressing him without her fathers in conversation.

"Rach, I snuck in like...five time over the summer, I know where you Berry clan keep the spare key."

"We might as well just give you the key."

Diner went like it did every other time Finn stayed. They ate and joked, and normally a small sing-song would start after dessert. Then they'd all retire to the living room where her fathers would put on a movie. However instead of Finn living after the film was over, Rachel had fallen asleep with her head on his lap. She awoke the next day on top of her covers of the bed, still clothed from the night before, with the addition of Finn's leatherman jacked covering her top half and keeping her warm enough.

After a quick exchange with Finn at her lock in the morning, Rachel found herself feeling that same nausea she had been for the past few weeks. It must have been a bug she'd picked up, maybe from when she was at the coast with the Hudson-Hummel clan, or when she was in Columbus. Either way it was starting to annoy her, having to constantly run to the bathroom in the mornings, not being able to keep her breakfast down.

This morning she found herself in such a rush, that there was no time to check the bathroom was clear as she dropped her books outside the stool and hurled herself at the toilet just in time. Rachel hated being sick, it always make her throat sore and there was no time for a sore throat with her lifestyle which evolved round her singing talent. It would hinder any solo she auditioned for.

She hugged the toilet for a minute or so after the wave of nausea had passed, just to be sure. When she felt strong enough to stand she tried to find balance on shaky legs and exited the stool, which is when she head the toilet next to hers flush and the last person she wanted to see in her weakened state walked out of the stool, "sounded like you had fun."

Rachel grabbed a paper towel and dabbed delicately at her mouth, "very funny," she said dryly, looking at her pale reflection in the mirror.

Quinn exhaled, a smug smile appearing on her face as she continued to eye the brunette, "you were sick yesterday too, around lunch."

The diva turned to quickly look at her, a look of disgust on her face, "have you been spying on me?!"

The ex cheerleader sniggered and approached the sink next to Rachel to wash her hands, "please. I have better things to do with my time than document your bathroom comings and goings."

Rachel suddenly became alert, remembering what Santana had asked of her yesterday, "and what 'things' are those?" She tried desperately to sound casual, "I mean since you no longer have to worry about the baby."

"Berry, just stop," the blonde turned off the tap and looked directly at her, "I know what you're doing and it won't work. I know Santana is on my back, and I know she's turned you into one of her little bitches. Trust me when I say she doesn't give a shit about you."

Her words hit the Jewish girl hard. Of course she knew Santana had a reputation of Queen bitch to up hold, but the past year she thought that a part of her had changed or surfaced. A caring side which only a selected few got to see. Santana had become her friend, more than that, best friend. But here she was still holding a little doubt in her loyalty, all because of a few words Quinn had said, "she's not like that," she said quietly, but loud enough for Quinn to hear.

"Oh really, does she know your 'ill'?"

"Yes! I told her yesterday."

"And what did she say or do about it?" Rachel thought back, nothing. Santana had said and done nothing when she'd told both her and Britt about the sickness she'd experienced over the last few weeks. She didn't even ask if she was okay. Unsurprisingly Quinn picked up on the way Rachel's expression dropped and she looked down at her feet in embarrassment, "thought so."

Feeling a lot more exposed, emotionally and physically with Quinn's judging eyes baring down on her, Rachel wanted to just disappear, but she couldn't find it in herself to move from her point in the bathroom as the blonde looked her up and down, "you should think about joining the Cheerios."

"Last year you told me I was too ugly to join."

She laughed coldly, "oh yeah! Well, maybe you should think about doing something more to shift that summer weight. I mean, maybe not Cheerios, but something, then perhaps you won't be bullied constantly and your boyfriend might find you attractive and Santana might stop using you," there was a pause as Rachel's bottom lipped trembled and Quinn's tone changed from her usual mocking to one of slight more concern, "and that way you won't have to keep throwing up every second."

"What...? I'm not...it's not that...I'm not doing-" she tried to explain she didn't have an eating disorder and once again Quinn was just making huge assumptions on little evidence.

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow and a more snide smile grew on her face, one which scared the small diva, "if it's not that, it couldn't only mean one thing."

Before Rachel could answer, Quinn had turned on her heel and was heading out the girls bathroom without explaining or elaboration. The last five minutes had left Rachel feeling confused, scared and self conscious, but she had no idea why. Quinn had this amazing ability to do so much damage with words and mind games, here was no doubt then, when she had and idea she'd follow though, the ex cheerleader was ruthless.

"Okay guys!" Mr Shue walked into the choir room and clapped his hands once together as he came to a halt in front of he piano, "first of all, welcome back!" An infectious grin came on his features which was met with an eruption of cheering from the floor of choir members. Next to her, her boyfriend was on his feet, theist pumping the air before giving Artie a high five as everyone settled back into their seats to allow their teacher to continue, "alright, alright. On a sadder note, you can see we're a little light on the ground. So, I think it's time to recruit a few members!" There was a less enthusiastic cheer, as some members looked around sceptically. They had a nice little group at the moment, and any new member might effect the group dynamic, "come on guys! We need people or we won't qualify. It's not a suggestion, more of a necessity."

"I agree, Mr Shue," Finn spoke up, "I mean we need to qualify and I think some fresh blood can't be all bad, can it?"

"Thank you! I'm glad to have someone support," Will turned and picked up to piles of sheet music which he had placed on the piano and handed one to Finn and the other to Rachel.

"These are different songs," she said quizzically looking over at the sheets Finn was holding.

"I know, I want to try and rile up some interest, so I thought we'd do a girl number and boy number for assembly,perhaps. To show the diversity."

"Isn't that sexist?" Quinn said rather aggressively.

"No...I just think that it shows two sides of us. We have strong male singers and female, and some people might be attracted to different aspects of the group." He didn't have the whole support of the group, he knew that, but it was too late to back out now. Once the music was handed out the boys left for the auditorium while the girls stayed in the choir room, discussing their plan of action.

"I think I should have the solo," Mercedes stated, not even taking notice of anyone else as she filed her nails, "it is a Beyoncé number, and I'm the most Beyoncé one here, so-"

"Oh please! You can't even move your feet, to be Beyoncé you have to dance, and look hot-as-fuck. There is only one person here who can do that, and that's-"

"Oh really, Santana? I'd like to see you hit those note with as much power as me."

"You really wanna go there, Wheezy?!"

"Guys! Stop! Let's actually figure out how we're going to do this first," Tina pipped up, standing between the two girls before a full blown cat fight broke out.

"Rachel? Don't you have something to say about this?" Quinn asked bitter sweetly from her perch on the piano stool over to Rachel who remained isolated from the group in her seat at the back.

"What?" She hadn't been listening, all day Quinn's words had rattled through her head like a big grey cloud, dampening her usually cheery mood.

"Hello? Earth to, tubs!" The nickname made Rachel glare at her, and all Quinn did was return a taunting smirk which went unseen by everyone else, "we have a number to prepare!"

"Oh, right," she sounded obviously deflated.

Eyeing her enemy, Quinn stood up and took control, "I suggest we start with some choreography? Everyone, follow my lead!"

They'd been practicing for about forty five minutes, full on, nonstop. Everyone one but the cheerleaders were begging for a break, but every plea was met with Quinn barking back that to be the best they had to push for perfection. She'd come up with a completely original routine, by herself and was leading it perfectly. There was reason for her being ex head Cheerio, and it wasn't because she was beautiful and everyone was scared of her, but because she was brilliant at her job and her moves were flawless.

"Keeping up, Rachel?" She called over her shoulder the one time Rachel decided to take a breather.

She'd been feeling light headed for the last fifteen minutes, but was determined to not give up and give Quinn the satisfaction. She had no idea what her angle was, but she knew that she wasn't going to left Quinn Fabray walk all over her, "fine," she panted and tried getting back into the swing of the routine. In her head she knew she was far from fine, maybe it was the illness or the night of disrupted sleep building up, but Rachel was feeling extremely light headed. Every few steps she had to rebalance herself or she was sure she'd fall.

"All right, I want to watch you run it through once, then we'll go through it twice more straightening out the kinks," Quinn turned to look at the group who all looked knackered, even Santana and Brittany looked a little flustered.

"So wait, that's three more times?! No...no, no, no, no, no," Mercedes was doubled over with her hands on her knees trying to get her breath back.

"If you want to succeed, you have to push yourself," was all Quinn said as the rest of the girls rolled their eyes at her motivational quote she'd repeated about ten times during the session.

During the small break Santana dared a look over at Rachel, and practically threw herself in her direction when she saw her friend waver slightly and toppled over, holding into the piano so not to hit the ground, "Rachel?! What the hell," she wrapped an arm round her waist to hold the small girl up and guide her over to a seat which she practically collapsed into, "what happened?!"

The small brunette placed a hand on her head to try and stop the room from spinning, she'd soon have a pounding headache, "I ju-just had to sit down, I'm fine." Why was she refusing to listen to her body which was quite clearly telling her the exact opposite.

"That was not being fine!" Santana was almost yelling in her face as the rest of the group gathered round Rachel's chair, fussing.

"Do you want some water?"

"I'll get Finn!"

"Did Rachel want to go to sleep? But it's not dark yet."

"All of you, just giver her some space!" Everyone jumped back in shock as Quinn spoke up. Even Rachel looked surprised as the girl who'd been nothing but annoying and taunting her all day actually seemed to care about her for a moment, "just carry on with the dance. Rachel, put your arm round my shoulder."

Too stunned to do anything else, she complied, "where are you taking her?"

"To the nurses office, while you all continue to practice," she said sternly as she carried Rachel out the door.

She sat awkwardly on the uncomfortable bed. The nurse had left her alone a few minutes ago to gather some notes or something like that. On arrival Quinn had been the one to explain what happened, and had helped Rachel to the bed. Her constant changes of heart were giving her whiplash. One minute Rachel had the sinking feeling that the blonde was out the get her, the next she was carrying her to the nurses office offering nothing but her full support. It was almost like Quinn knew how far to push her, and would stop just before it was too much. If she thought her a friend this quality would be ideal, but she had a strange feeling Quinn wasn't looking for a friendship, in which case her knowing Rachel's limits was frightening and left her seeing vulnerable.

There was a little bit of discomfort in her abdomen, although she hadn't eaten much that day so she was just probably aching for food. The lack of energy would also explain the faint and dizziness so there was really no need for the nurses opinion. All Rachel wanted to know, was when this bug was going to pass. It had been a few weeks now and more than anything she wanted to know if there was some cure, or a herbal remedy to help ease the sickness.

"Hello, Rachel," a soft, motherly voice wondered thought the curtains which belonged to a middle aged woman who took the opposite her, "how are you feeling now you've had a little rest?"

She was annoying patronising at this point, and the over concern was something Rachel disliked, "I'm fine now. Obviously just a little moment. Can I go now?"

"No, actually. I have a few questions," Rachel rolled her eyes as the woman looked down at a note pad which had scribbles of writing over it which she couldn't make out, "I was just having a chat with Quinn, and-"

"What? And what? Did she say I have an eating disorder?" She knew Quinn was only acting nice and the only reason she escorted her here was to spread rumours, "because I don't. I just can't keep much down at the moment. I try! Trust me I do, I would eat a horse at this point, but every morning it's the same nausea and it's been going on for a few weeks."

The other woman was frantically writing everything she said down, "okay, okay. Actually she didn't mention the eating disorder, it was something else. Rachel, when was your last period?"

The petite brunette was a little taken aback with the question, she wasn't one to be so brash with such personal matters and details, "why?"

"It's just a general question, you can tell a lot about a girl's problem by her monthly cycle," despite her concerns at the beginning, the nurses casual tone was becoming more comforting as the conversation went on.

"I'm not 100% sure," Rachel confessed making the nurse look up in surprise, "I mean...I've always been slightly irregular, so it's hard to say exactly."

"That's okay, sweetie. Just tell me when they normally come."

"Ummm...I guess my last one was about when school broke up for the summer," she felt a little more panicked, "why? I mean it's all really depends, and changes, I guess I'm usually on a seven week cycle, but sometimes it's eight or six. There was a time when it was nine weeks!"

"Okay, okay," the incessant 'okay' was driving Rachel mad, "so that would be about twelve weeks ago?"

She thought back, "yes."

"Okay," the nurse scribbled something else down, "how have you been sleeping? Quinn mention you'd been looking tired in glee club and some lessons.

'Of course she said that,' Rachel thought to herself, "I guess my nights have been a little disrupted, and I have been tired. I look a two hour nap yesterday, after school."

"Right, okay, good," the woman continued to write down notes which infuriated Rachel. All she was doing was asking questions without giving her any explanation.

"Well?! What's wrong with me? I can't be ill, I'm never ill, so whatever it is it must be serious, and I can't miss school, I just can't. I never have and never will, so could you please tell what's going on!"

"I used to be a midwife, did you know?"

"And?!"

"I'm just saying, I'm quite perceptive of somethings. And I'm here to help."

"You're the nurse, that's your job!" Rachel knew she was bing rude with the woman, but right now all she wanted was answers, ones the nurse seemed to be avoiding.

It seemed, though, her little angry out burst had done the trick, "Rachel, I think you should take a pregnancy test." There was silence as Rachel looked at her in complete and utter shock. Her heart seemed to have stopped beating for a few seconds and she couldn't form any words. She left herself go as white as a sheet in a second, and the dizziness from before came back as she had the sudden urge to be sick. "I know this is a shock, and I could be wrong, but you're showing all the classic symptoms. I think, even as a precaution we should try it."

"We?" She croaked out finally, her eyes darting from the woman to anywhere else in the room.

"I have a test. Since Miss Fabray last year, Principal Figgins made sure we kept a test or two incase the circumstance arose again," she put a hand on her shoulder, "you don't have you, I can't make you. However I think it would be wise. And we can take things from there."

Rachel gave a small nod and the nurse smiled to try and calm her as she got up and walked passed the curtains only to return moments later with a box, "take this. You can go to the girls bathroom and wait there for the result, or come back, it's up to you. I'd be quick though, there's only a few minutes before after school activities finish."

She walked like a zombie on autopilot on the way back from the bathroom, test hidden in her cardie. Luckily it was deserted when she entered and it didn't take her long. A million thoughts were running through her mind; how did she let this happen? When did it happen? How is she going to tell Finn? Her fathers? What would they say, and worse, what would they do? What is she going to go if it is positive?

She entered the office again, sitting behind her desk was the school nurse, with a solum smile on her face. It was clear she pitied the girl, clear there was sympathy, but it was Rachel fault. She was stupid enough to let this happen.

"Okay, sweetie?" Rachel didn't say anything, just pulled the stick out and lay it on the table waiting for the final few second to be up and her fait sealed. Rather awkwardly, the nurse reached across the table and held her hand. It was strange, Rachel was unsure if it was comforting to know this complete stranger was her for her, or if it was all just part of the job. She must think she was a slut, for getting knocked up in high school and practically throwing away her future. "I think it's time."

They both peered over the stick and Rachel took a quick, sharp intake of breath.

Positive.

One word, one tiny word, which to some people held so much hope, broke her. She felt herself begin to crumble as the water seeped from her eyes and her body collapsed in on itself. Within seconds, she felt herself being pulled into an embrace. She didn't struggle or pull away, just let herself be held by other woman, "it's alright. It's going to be fine. There are options, this isn't final. I can set up an appointment with the doctor, I know a good one. But you don't have to think about all this right now." Her words never fully hit Rachel. Everything was muffled and pointless to her at this point. And what she thought would be comforting was more suffocating. She wanted Finn, wanted his ams round her, wanted his soft voice telling her it was going to be fine, wanted his lips to kiss away the fear. But he wasn't here. He didn't know. No one knew, but her and this nurse, or so she thought.

Outside, pressed against the wall tightly, so not to be seen from inside the room, was Quinn. She'd listened to every word, seen every moment and knew every secret. Rachel Berry had just given her all the information she needed. A malicious smile played across her features, and it was hard to feel sympathy for the girl who had just given her all she needed for her revenge and come back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: Hey! Next chapter, lots of stuff going on, and I guess this is the calm before the storm...however it's not that calm. **_

_**Also if you hadn't noticed by this chapter I have a soft spot of a brotp, you will by he next...Glee really missed a trick with those two. **_

_**Please review! I don't feel this story is being loved at the moment, which is depressing because I'm loving writing it! **_

_**So, **_

_**review!**_

_**review! **_

_**Review!**_

Rachel had been distant with him the rest of that week. She didn't want to come over or even invite him over. It was strange, she seemed to have become a shell of the girl she used to be. All the energy and sparkle had gone, leaving her empty. It didn't matter how much he tried, she wouldn't open up to him. He tried, really hard to. He even went so far as to set out a little picnic for the two of them one lunch time in the auditorium. But all she wanted to do was hold him. Like she wanted to comfort him.

It was scary, watching her slip away, and Finn began to question himself. Was it because of earlier that week when he didn't want sex, but she did? Was it the fact they were sort of in competition with each other at glee club? Or was she simply going off him? Would he find himself single by the weekend? Because it certainly felt that way.

There had to be something he could do, something to win her back if he had royally fucked up. She meant the world to him, and after their first year together he knew there was no way he could ever face anything again without her by his side to brave it with him. Most people only ever found the person they wanted, he got lucky. Not only did he want Rachel like he wanted food, and football, but he needed her like air. She was his other half, but right now he didn't feel like hers. She was normally so easy to read, but when he kissed her forehead before she walked off at lunch all he got in return was a weak smile, which didn't reach her eyes. Lately, she'd been spending less and less time with him, making Finn feel lost. Without her by his side, he was still the captain of the football team, quarterback, glee stud and male lead, but he felt like nothing. Rachel had the ability to make him feel whole and worth something that no one else could.

He spent a minute just watching her walk away from him, books hugged close to her chest, hips swaying lightly, making her skirt swish. She was so understatingly beautiful, despite his heart aching that she was so far from him, he still managed to smile just thinking about her. A smile reserved of only her.

Lunch was pointless. He sat the their table, huddled in the corner as the other four talked animatedly about some TV show which aired last night. Quinn never sat with them anymore, and the rest of the guys were at the jock table. Considering Rachel had decided to ditch him that lunch time, he would have joined them. But he didn't think he could face having to put on a fake smile and pretend that everything was alright. Instead, he stayed reserved in his corner looking at the sad plate of food in front of him. It was a sad day when even food couldn't make Finn feel better.

For a while he wrapped the same piece of spaghetti round and round his plate, watching as it left a trail of tomato sauce, when suddenly a body occupied the seat next to him, "alright fetus face, we needs to talk."

"I'm not in the mood, Santana," he sighed and looked up at the girl who didn't budge from the spot next to him, "where's Brittany anyway? Aren't you attached at the hip?" He always felt a little safer with Brittany around, she was the only person he'd met who could control the fiery Latina and whenever they hung out in a foursome he found Brittany actually took notice of him unlike her girlfriend.

"Very funny," she said sarcastically, "could have asked you the same question!" This was met with a glare from Finn, "hit a nerve?"

"I don't have to listen to this," he began to get up, but a small hand on his arm pulled him back down and there was a sudden change in Santana's expression which scared him. Never had he seen her eyes soften from the steamy glare to show compassion.

"Look, I sorry. I'll try and be all serious and concerned for once in my life," he waited impatiently and Santana looked around to make sure no one was listening in, "I'm worried about Rachel."

"Oh, no shit," he said a little over the top but Finn had had it with people pointing out the obvious when it came to his girlfriend. It made him feel inferior whenever some one said she was sad, or acting weird, like he hadn't noticed. He was her boyfriend, "you don't think I've noticed?!" He seethed, trying to keep his voice down, "I've tried to talk to her, I've done everything I can think of! I'm scared shitless, I can't sleep because I'm going insane wondering what's going on in her head. She won't talk to me, I want to just take her shoulder and kiss some sense into her! I can't eat-"

"And I'm worried about you!" The small group of glee clubers were the only ones to hear Santana's small outburst to shut Finn up. He just looked at her, blinking like an idiot while she explained, "I know I call you names like Orca and Pillsbury Dough Turd and Lumps The Clown, but the truth is," she lowered her voice even more, "I care about you. You didn't ask questions or make assumptions or judge when you found out about me and Britt, you accepted it-"

"What was there to accept, you're in love. Anyone would-"

"I'm not finish, Tubs!" He looked apologetically at her before she continued, "not everyone would be that accepting, Finn, you're innocent and naïve to still think the best in people, like Britt, which is another reason why I must like you. And just because I'm comparing you to my girlfriend, doesn't mean I want your man titties, I have a perfectly good set of titties waiting for me in the janitors closet," he tried desperately not to let his mind wonder to that image, but he was a teenage boy and sometimes couldn't help it. Those images disappeared quickly though as Santana continued, "but, I guess unlike Britt you've experienced real hard shit, but still have that innocence, which is a quality I...admire. And all I want is for you and Rachel to be happy, because she deserve to be happy too, she deserves you."

He was moved to say the least. The way even Rachel talked about Santana never would have hinted at this kind of sincerity. But suddenly he understood what she was on about when she said that deep down Santana had a heart, he was honoured to have cracked the surface, "you really mean all that?"

"Of course I do, great white. Just, don't ever make me repeated it be cause right now I feel like vomming in my mouth."

His cheeky half smile grew across his face as he watched the cheerleader become uncomfortable, "do you want a hug?"

"Are you kidding?! Ewww! No! Hell no, I'll get lost in a fat roll and probably suffocate," he looked at her questionably, "sorry, you're not fat...just...huggable?"

"Thanks for making me sound masculine!"

"It what Rachel says."

"She calls me 'huggable'?!"

"That's and other things which make me want to rip my ears off," they shared a laugh. It was nice actually have a normal conversation with the girl. Normally he was scared shitless that she might attack him at any moment, but for once Santana seemed to have human qualities. The light atmosphere quickly stiffened as she asked the question he was dreading, "so, what are you going to do about Rachel? I'm worried."

"I don't know," he shamefully admitting in defeat, "I haven't got a clue what's up with her and she won't even talk to me." Santana chewed on her bottom lip, avoiding eye contact. She knew something, he knew it, "what? Tell me! If it's important I need to know!"

"I haven't spoken to her since the beginning of the week," she said quickly in her defence. "But she mentioned being ill, but didn't want to tell you because she though it was nothing and didn't want to make a fuss."

The colour quickly drained from his face at the though of something like that being wrong with his Rachel. She was never ill, she always made a point of tell him. So if it was anything it would be something pretty huge to make her act this way, "is she dying?"

"Oh please, baby brain! See, it's comments like that which don't surprise me that you thought you could get a girl up the duff without ever having sex!"

"Can you not. I don't want to think about that." They sat silently for a moment as he tried to push the thoughts of Quinn and the baby out his mind, it was a coping technique that he'd used over the summer if ever he saw a buggy or heard a baby cry. "Then what is wrong?"

"I don't know...she also...she nearly fainted three days ago in a glee rehearsal." Finn looked like he was about it hit something, "but she went straight to the nurse!"

"Why didn't she tell me?!"

"Because maybe she knew you'd act like a psycho?!"

He stopped and looked down at his hand which was clenched into a tight theist on the table. He couldn't help it if he got over protective when it came to Rachel, "what did the nurse say?"

"I don't know. I didn't go with her."

He was puzzled, why wouldn't Rachel have taken her best friend with her, "then who did take with her?"

She sat in the all too familiar office with a complacent smile on her face. This is where she belonged, this is the only place which made her feel challenged, respected and happy to an extent. Some children are brought up to be soldiers, other to be leaders of worlds, she was born to be a cheerleader.

Quinn loved everything about it; the uniform, the competitions, the constant yelling from Coach Sue, the level of fear from her peers. It was all a part of her which she was forced to give up too soon. But today would change everything. Today she would be back on top. She would show Santana Lopez who was boss, teach Rachel Berry to never cheat with her (ex)boyfriend and to show the rest of the world that it's never too late for a come back no matter what hell you've been through.

Over the summer Quinn had bided her time, getting back into shape and using the rage she had stored as her motivation to get back on top. And to get on top there was only one place to be.

"Now let me get this straight," Sue sat forward, resting her arms on her deck staring down the girl before her, "you want to be back on my squad? After the shame and humiliation you almost caused me last year?" Quinn tensed at her words, but was able to keep composure as she let the woman speak, "what, in your right mind, would make you think I'd even consider letting you back in the Cheerios?!"

There was a beat of silence as Quinn decided how she was going to play this out, "I have information."

"You could have the cure for cancer hidden in your maternity pants for all I care. I'm not letting you back on my squad Q," with that, the coach put on her reading glasses and picked up her magazine, ignore Quinn who still sat there patiently, not letting a little set back faze her.

"I know you're unhappy with the new football coach," this got Sue's attention, so the blonde continued, "and I know how we can restore you budget."

The older woman eyed her for a moment, but when Quinn saw her gaze waver, she knew she had the cheer coach right were she wanted her, "how?"

"You have to promise me my spot back, and head cheerleader if I tell you."

Sue scoffed, but once again Quinn never back down or even flinched, "you're out of your mind."

"Fine," she began to get up, "have it your way."

"Wait!" Quinn stopped half way out her office, "you can have your spot back, but no head. Do you know what kind of a reputation I'll get?"

"Fine, for that I'll give you a name, and that's it," she left a few second to build anticipation for for the words fell from her lips, "Finn Hudson."

Sue's eyebrow raised, intrigued, "Shuester's boy? Quarterback?"

"Non other."

The cheerleading coach considered her one last time, "fine."

She knew that look, the coach was half in admiration, half concealing her excitement. Quinn had only seen that look once before when she gave Sue ticket to a Madonna concert as a thank you for getting then to win nationals last year. So caught up in the moment herself at the prospect of being cheer captain again she could stop herself as she spilled everything. "Well, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry aren't all as innocent as one might think. Turns out in a few months there's going to be some giant, annoying, big-nosed, football-playing, show tune-singing baby running round the choir room, and who is the daddy? Non other that the Titan's Star player and Quarterback. Beist isn't going to like that her captain is going around knocking girls up, let's face it, Puck only got away with it because he wasn't the captain and a figurehead to look up to. But what sort of a team would they be with their role model going to be a teen dad? All competing schools will think us a laughing stock! Finn will be a liability. So Beist will have to do the only descent thing, fire him. And the team sucks as it is, losing Finn will be the be all and end all, he may be as dumb as a post but he's the best player on that team and without him they're nothing. Meaning you'll get your full budget back."

There was silence as Quinn basked in the glory of her plan. Sue, on the other hand, said nothing for a moment and simply pursed her lips before talking, "that's all very nice but what am I supposed to do with that?"

"That's the genius part," the blonde wasn't going to let any thing spoil this for her, "Finn has no clue. Berry hasn't told a soul, apart from the nurse, which means we can play this how we like. We want to ruin them straight away, we run to Jacob to run a story. We want to bide out time and play them out, we pick and chose our fights."

"We?"

"Well, as head cheerio, you can leave me in charge. You don't have to do anything. Leave it all to me."

Walking into Glee club alone was surprisingly depression. Who knew that simply walking round without Rachel at his side would make him feel so depressed. Most people had arrived and were scattered round the room, just chatting in group. But his eyes landed on the sad, lonely figure in the top corner. She had a dazed look over her face and didn't seem to be fulling in the room with them. His stomach flipped thinking about the conversation he'd had with Santana. If Rachel was ill, why was she still in school? Why hadn't she come to him? Why wasn't she even talking to him. There was something more, something bigger.

Looking round the room once more, he walked towards her, stopping directly in front of her on the step below, "hey," he said softly.

Rachel blinked a few times, looking at him like she couldn't believe he was there, "hi," she replied with the same softness.

Finn stood awkwardly for a moment, not know what to say. Did he tell her Santana had spoken to him? Did it ask her again what was wrong? He chewed on the inside of his cheek waiting for some inspiration to hit him and maybe he'd finally see what he needed to do to help her. He didn't need to say anything, Rachel's lip began to tremble and in a heartbeat he pulled her close to him and buried her face in his shoulder as she wrapped her arms round his waist.

He could feel her salty wet tears on the skin of his neck as she sobbed were muffled by his body. Something was seriously wrong. "Shhh," he stroked her hair to try and sooth her, "it's all okay, baby, I've got you." Nothing seemed to stop her through. It didn't matter how many times he whispered caroming comments into her hair, she wouldn't stop.

He looked around, with a still hysterical Rachel clinging onto him. Everyone's attention was on them, Rachel wasn't the world quietest crier so it wasn't surprising. Kurt seemed to be frozen in the door way, spotting them the second he came in. "Baby, baby," he anxiously from Santana, who was fighting between going over and leaving them be, and Kurt who looked completely taken aback and concerned. However no one moved to their aid, and Rachel refused to stop crying, "shh, shh, shh," was all he could say and he stroked her long brown locks and repeatedly kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, finally raising her head enough to be audible, but still hidden in the shadow they created as their body's huddled together, "I'm so sorry, Finn."

His heart sank. What did she have to be sorry for? "Why? Baby, please talk to me."

"I can't, but I'm sorry. I'm-I'm sorry I dragged you into all of this," thankfully her cried had turned into sobs, and she was whispering enough not to be heard by the rest of the club, "please don't hate me."

"Rach, babe...I don't-can you please tell me what's going on?! Are you leaving me?!"

"No!" She all but screeched making a few people jump. Her tiny theists held onto he collar of his shirt tighter than ever before, "no! Don't go! Please, don't go! I need you."

"I'm not going any where," Finn tried to explain, but it didn't ease her grip on him, "I couldn't leave you, Rach, not after all we've been through. You're stuck with me for life, you know that right? I'm not going anywhere, ever."

She nodded, sobbing subsiding and finally brought her eyes to look at him. He looked as scared as she felt. Not only was she causing him pain now, by hiding everything from him, but she would hurt him even more by telling the truth. Although he'd made excellent progress from last year, if Finn knew she was pregnant, it might set him off again. Back into the spiral of anger, shame, and self loathing. Rachel was scared that it might trigger off his past after they all thought he'd finally seen the end. She was with him and shared his success with each step he made. Rebuilding a friendship with Puck, being in the same room as Quinn, going to the hospital with everyone on the day of Beth's arrival. She'd seen no hard it was for him, and how messed up it made him, and Rachel didn't want to be responsible for sending him back there. This could make or break him. Her own feelings were irrelevant at this point.

"What the fuck are you wearing, stretch marks?!" Santana's yells made both Finn and Rachel jump and look behind his shoulder to see what the Latina was talking about.

There, standing in the middle of the choir room was Quinn, who had just arrived in full cheerio uniform, a menacing smile plastered on her face. It was like stepping into a time warp, like the last 9 or so months never happen. Her blonde hair was tided perfectly in a high pony and her outfit was pristine, "that's not the way to speak to your captain."

"Captain?! I'm sorry, do you still have baby brain or are you out of your frickin' mind?!"

"Didn't Sue tell you?" Quinn did a spin, making the pleats in her skirt flair out, "I'm back as head cheerleader, and back on the top spot. I basically own the school, and who knew I never needed a boy to get me there," she shot a glare at Finn who look a little disgusted at her brash display. "Don't worry, Santana, your spot at the bottom of the pyramid is still available for you."

The raven haired girl suddenly snapped, but instead of advancing on Quinn, she walked right up to Rachel, "you were supposed to tell me her plan! What the hell, Stubbles! Did you know his was happening? Were the two of you plotting behind my back?! Is this why you weren't even talking to your own boyfriend?!"

"See Rachel?" The blonde called, making everyone whip their head back in her direction, "I told you she doesn't care about you, just getting what she wants. She used you," her word bitterly ironic, "just to try and get what she wanted. However, unlike me, she failed."

Everyone looked over at Santana who wanted to protest but Rachel's mind was else where. What did she mean, 'unlike me'? Despite being escorted by the girl to the nurses office at the beginning of the week, she was back to scary, unpredictable Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: Hey...so there doesn't seem to be much uptake for this story, which is annoying because I've really enjoyed writing parts and have most of it planned out. **_

_**But I guess you guys just don't seem to feel it like I do.**_

_**If I need to improve, tell me! I really what to make it enjoyable for you guys! **_

_**So, review. And thanks you those saying you like it, there just doesn't seem to be a lot of you. **_

In her state, Rachel was cautious of any hazard or potential harm to her or the baby, which is why she carefully made her why though the crown of students on Monday morning. As soon as she took the home test she went to the doctors appointment set up for her by the nurse the next day. It had all but confirmed her fears. There was no other explanation for the way she'd been feeling and acting, so it was time she tired to accept the fact that she'd messed up big time and was now in charge of a life growing inside her. From what the nurse had said and what the doctor reiterated and her own calculations she was hitting the 9 to 10 week mark. Given two more and she'd be practically in the clear with any chance of an unexpected miscarriage, and she was yet to tell Finn of the situation.

There had been times in the past few days when she'd needed him so much, to calm and comfort her, but putting distance between them was right. That's what she told herself. Eventually she knew he was going to find out, when she ballooned out, at the moment there was the tiniest hint of a bump but could also just look like she had a large lunch. The moment he found out she'd feel relief, that she didn't have to lie anymore, but also petrified as to how he would act. Finn, being Finn, would love her, of cause! He'd do anything for her and Rachel knew that, but she was scared this would scar him, and bring back unresolved problems from his past. After the glee club practice where she broke down for all to see he tried to comfort her, by walking her to her car after, just talking. Even listening to him speak was a little more settling. But it was clear from what he was saying, that he'd made his own assumptions of what was going on. After she'd assured him that she wasn't dying, Finn had gone on to say, "it's strange. It's like, the two people who we thought we needed and wanted most in life weren't what we expected. And actually changed us completely for the better and worse. And now we can put them in a little box and let them get on with their lives, together. Because that's were everything of ours belongs; together."

At the moment Rachel was content with letting him think Shelby was the problem. At least that shielded some of the truth. But deep down Shelby was the problem, just like Beth was for him. How the hell is she expected to be a mother when she'd never had one herself? That was if they even kept it. Although, thinking about it, Rachel couldn't imagine doing what Shelby did to her. How hard it must have been for her at the time, and the imprecations it had for Rachel later in life. Last year was a series of emotional trauma after another with Shelby coming into her life, lying to her, using Jesse to get close to her, and leaving her with little explanation or hope that there could or would ever be a relationship there.

Rachel caught Quinn at her locker out of the corner of her eye and her head immediately filled with the thoughts she'd had all weekend. Apart from exchanging a few text with Finn over the past few days, Rachel had tried to distance herself. Still a little embarrassed from her outburst in glee club on Friday, but also she just didn't feel like talking to people. Santana had tried, multiple times to talk to her. She knew the Latina desperately wanted to straighten things out between the two of them, but right now Rachel felt like she was being pulled in two directions. Quinn was telling her that whatever side she had seen to Santana over the past year was all an act, whereas the girl in question assured her it was just her emotions getting the better of her in practice and that she wanted to make it up to her.

As the blonde fiddled with her locker combination, Rachel took the opportunity to strike, "why did you do that to Santana?"

"Do what, Man Hands?" She was already bored of the conversation.

"Take her spot? You used to be friends."

"Please, Santana has always hated my guts, and trust me the feeling was neutral."

"No, you just like to think that's how it was. Everyone one knows there was love there, between the three of you. So why did you do it?"

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes thinking over her actions over the past few days, "why? Because it was my spot. Always had been, always will be." She slammed her locker shut and looked down at the tiny brunette, "and before you give me some great speech about loyalty, let me ask you this. Where was she last year when I needed her?" Rachel looked down at her feet, ashamed and unable to answer, "that's right, she was plotting against me with you. So don't give me that crap about friendship. I had no friends last year, none."

"We were all there for you! There wasn't a moment any of us ever turned our back like the cheer squad."

"You still all hated me. I deserved it, I was awful to all of you at one point or another, I still am now!"

"But why? You have a chance to change things now, make a difference. You don't need to be cheer captain."

"But I want to be," she snarled making Rachel wince, "I deserve it. I did my year of waiting and sitting back watching girls achieve everything I wanted! It wasn't fair I was pushed aside, worth nothing to anybody. I lost my boyfriend, I lost my reputation, I lost my father, lost my own body! And I may never get Finn back, I hope I never see my father again, I may never get that perfect flat stomach again, but I sure as hell can be back on top, where I belong."

She was at a lose for words, it made sense that the cheerleader should harbour all this resentment and pain, in a way no one could blame her, but she wasn't going the right way of dealing with it. Like the gloss of tears sparkling in Quinn's eyes, her judgment was clouded with rage and anger. "How?"

"How, what?"

"How did you do it? Get it all back?" Her voice was a little shaky because at this point Rachel wondered if this was going to happen to her. Would she become so lost in her search for clawing back a life after a baby, that she forgot about the destruction she was causing the people around her.

"I did what I do best," Quinn held her gaze for a moment and for a second, Rachel swore she saw sorrow in her eyes and a single tears trickled down the blonde's rosy cheek. There was no time to question it or press on further, as the new captain of the Cheerios turned on her heels and strode off down the corridor.

Finn let out a heavy sigh as he pulled off his helmet after yet another intense practice. The rest of the guys were already huddled around the water station as the cool September air helped to refresh him after the work out. Their coach was on the side line yelling at some sophomore who was only selected a last week and was already talking a lashing. He loved the new coach, sure she yelled a lot and was super strict, but he finally felt like the team was getting somewhere, and maybe, just maybe they would get to the championship under her coaching.

"Hudson," he heard her call and immediately ran over to where Beiste and this boy were conversing, "Hudson, tell this chump what I expect from my team."

He looked at the boy, who was practically shaking in fear, "umm, full cooperation?"

"Good! What else?"

"You want us to...to always be awake on the field! And to give 100% until that whistle is blown."

She gave him a stiff slap on the back, "excellent, Hudson," Beiste looked down at the boy, "listen to the captain if you're not going to listen to me and maybe one day you'll be standing here like Finn. Now hit the showers!"

Finn followed the boy with his eyes as he scampered off with the rest off he team, "you think he'll last, coach?"

"Maybe," she watched the boy too and began to walk over to the bleachers with Finn, "he has talent, he has some drive and a good role model."

He chuckled lightly at her comment, "yeah, he'll be fine. I'll make sure of it. The team always needs fresh blood for when the seniors leave, right?"

"Right," she confirmed taking a swig from a water bottle, "that your girl up there?"

Finn suddenly perked up and looked in the same direction as the football coach. Standing on the lowest seat of the bleaches was a girl, the golden light of the sun illuminating her from behind so she formed the perfect silhouette. Finn held a hand to forehead to black the rays of light from blinding him as he squinted to see who exactly it was who seemed to he waiting for him, "she is a girl..."

"Oh, a girl?" His coach teased, "well, I guess it makes sense for my Quarterback to be dating his way through the cheerleaders. Just be smart, Hudson."

"Cheerleaders?" He looked harder to see the outline of the red cheerio skirt, "oh! Crap. Well, she's not my girlfriend. I have a girlfriend, and she's not a cheerleader, thankfully. Been there, done that, never going back again."

"So I heard," he looked at Beiste wondering how on earth she knew about his past, "I'm not about to get emotional with you Hudson, don't worry. But, if you ever do want to talk, about anything, my office is open. I care about my guys, and as long as you keep your personal life off the field, I'm good."

He gave her a nod and smiled, "thanks coach. I should really..." He gestured towards Santana who was growing impatient waiting for him.

"Go on, I'll catch you at practice."

By the time he reached her, Santana was sat down resting her head in her hands. Finn had never seen her like this. When they spoke last week she had been honest and vulnerable, but now there was something else, she was upset, "what's wrong? Why have you come out here? I thought you finished practice ages ago."

"We did, I just...I wanted to catch you before you went home," the lack of cruel nickname and lack of jive in her sentence made him more than concerned, "you know that hug you offered?"

"Yeah?" Finn tired to search her eyes for some answers as she sat up to look at him. Her eyes were glossy with tears.

"Can I see what it feels like?"

Without a moments hesitation he opened his arms for the Latina to fall into. Her head fell onto his shoulders, and he felt her pull on his red jersey this her theist. Finn's hand rested on her back, it was awkward at first but once he realised she was sobbing into his jersey, the quarterback eased, and lightly patted her back, "how is it?"

"The hug? Probably better if you didn't have this uniform on," he chuckled when realising she was refusing to his thick shell of protection, "but I guess it's alright."

"Alright?! I think you'll find I'm very huggable!"

"Don't push it."

"Sorry..."

After a few minutes of sitting in comfortable silence, Santana raised her head, "she's not talking to me," she pull right away from Finn and wiped the specks of mascara away from under her eyes, "she hates me."

"She doesn't-"

"The thing is, I really cared about her! I still do! I just spanned, okay? People snap!" The Cheerio scrunched her face up in disgust, "nothing of what Quinn said was true!" Santana looked out into the distance as Finn continued to just listen to her, "I love that hobbit, and her huge nose, and annoying voice, and her potentially overbearing personality, I love her, okay?!"

He nodded and smiled, putting a hand on her back and rubbing comforting circles on it, "I know, I know. I'll talk to her, okay? I promise I'll sort it all out for you."

Exiting the locker room, showered and dressed back in casuals, Finn let out yet another sigh and ran his fingers through his damp hair. He left like that was all he was doing recently; sighing thinking about his life. Right now he had two girls who needed him, one he never thought would ever come for his help let alone admit she ever needed it and the other who refused to accept it although in the past they had been a team. It was a little weird how Rachel was turning into Quinn in the sense that in their relationship not once had Quinn ever fully opened up to him, and remained unreadable like a science book. The one thing Finn could always count on was knowing what Rachel was thinking, but right now she'd turned into that book, one he'd pushed under his bed so he didn't have to worry about it, except this time the book was hiding under there on it's own accord.

He needed a plan, if he finally open Rachel up again, then he'd get some answers for Santana. So he needed to talk to Rachel, only, that which used to be the easiest thing in the world, was proving to be next to impossible. This is were her stubbornness came into play. But crack Rachel and he'd crack the problem. So tonight, that is exactly what he planned to do. Just go over to the Berry household and confront her, leaving no place to escape to. It's not like at school where there were placed to hide and could avoid him, like she'd done all day, at home she was stuck and would have to answer him.

Finn pulled out his phone, ready to send her a text to check she wasn't at some dance class or singing lesson, normally her Mondays were free but he needed to be sure. "Finally! I was going to go in there and drag you out myself if you were any longer." His head whipped round to find Kurt leaning against the lockers waiting for him, "Carole and dad said they made an early resignation because she knows how hungry you get after football practice."

Finn's mind was spinning, what the hell was he talking about, he was going to Rachel's to get answers, "what-"

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Kurt began to walk over to him, shaking his head, "Breadstix? Tonight? Family meal?"

"But it's Monday," the taller boys said dumbly.

"They wanted to talk to us apparently, this was all discussed over breakfast."

"At breakfast?"

"I told them you weren't listening and would forget, which is why I opted to be your carer until you were safely in the booth."

"Mom made pancakes and bacon for breakfast," Finn said, still trying to remember what they'd been talking about, but if he was being honest, he was too excited at the prospect of both pancakes /and/ bacon for breakfast...on a Monday!

"That's right, Finn," Kurt said patronisingly, "and what else...?"

The quarterback rolled his eyes, "whatever, the sooner we get there the sooner it's over? Let's just get it over with, I have stuff to do."

It was a lot later when he finally reached Rachel's. Not too late that it would be inappropriate, but it wouldn't be as a long, deep conversation he'd hoped to have had with her. Knocking twice, Finn waited patiently in the cold until someone answered the door. He was a little taken aback when her papa was behind it and not Rachel. Not that it was too surprising, he should have anticipated one of her fathers would have let him in, it was slightly later then when he normally came over.

"Finn? What are you doing here? We finished diner, but I'm sure I could dig out the left overs," Hiram said kindly, he was still Finn's favourite.

He politely declined his offer, "oh, no, it's fine, Mr Berry. I've already eaten, but thank you."

"Well, come in! Come in! Out of the cold, dear boy. And please, I've told you, call me Hiram," he stepped aside so the boy could come into the house.

"Sorry, Mr- I mean Hiram," Finn ducked his head slightly as he entered the threshold.

"Rachel didn't mention you were coming over," the older man looked up at Finn and little quizzically.

"Ummm, no," he shuffled from foot to foot, not meeting his eye, "I don't think she knows," he admitted. However her father gave him a knowing look, "has she been different, around the house, I mean?"

Hiram looked Finn up and down for a moment, making the teenager feel uncomfortable. Had he done something wrong? Did her fathers think it was his fault Rachel was being weird? "She's been a little quiet, but we put that down to school and being a junior now, why?"

"I guess you're right, super heavy work load...and...stuff," he lied through his teeth. He knew it wasn't that, she'd all but admitted it was something more than that at Glee.

Up in her room, Rachel was staring at her reflection in the full length mirror. It was something she'd been doing a lot more of over the past few days, so conscious of her figure. Right after diner she'd run back up stares and stripped down to her underwear and had been turning from side to side for the past thirty minutes. There was definitely something there. A little bump. Tiny. But she looked bloated, at least. Her boobs were something else. Her bras were becoming way too uncomfortable and her small blouses which she wore to school were beginning to reveal too much cleavage for her liking. Cleavage, actual real cleavage!

The excitement of having normal size breast was a small thrill she'd taken from this situation. She needed to go shopping for new bras which would cost money, but that was the least of her worries, money-wise. Soon doctors bills would pile up, vitamins, maternity clothes and with only babysitting, which was a slow business there was no way Rachel was going to be able to afford all of it.

She took a step closer to the mirror and for the first time, rested her hands on her stomach. Of course she couldn't feel anything, there would be no movement for weeks, but she was connecting with it. A small smile spread across her face as she caressed the small swell of her stomach.

The sound of footsteps up the stairs suddenly alerted her to the fact she could be walked in on any minute. The door creaked open and Rachel threw herself onto the bed where her dressing gown was sprawled, "no! I'm not descent!" She yelled at the intruder, trying to get her arms through the holes.

"Rach," his voice was soft and held an air of amusement about it, "it's me. I've seen you in less clothing before." At the sound of his voice she tensed. Finn. Why was he here? In her home, uninvited. "Come on, I don't mind the teddy bear underwear, it's kinda sexy," his voice was lower than before, and she could sense him stepping closer to her. It would have been easy to drop the robe there and then, but he's get a bit of a shock at the body transformation.

"No, Finn!" She said sternly, wrapping the string in a lose knot just under her breast, however Finn wrapped his arms round her middle and was trying to kiss at her neck, "I said no, Finn!" This time she was louder, and pulled his hands away, stepping out of the embrace. His face, when she turned was so confused and hurt that Rachel wanted to apologise, but she wasn't in the mood, she just wanted to be alone again.

"I just wanted to be a little intermit with my girlfriend, it that such a crime?" Rachel looked away, trying not to break the harsh exterior she'd put on at his entrance, "right. I guess it is with the way you've been acting. I haven't spoken to you in days, not properly."

"I've been busy," she muttered making his scoff.

"No one is that busy that they can't see their boyfriend or even speak to their friends," there was silence as he waited for her reply which never came. "Santana's a mess."

"She'll live," the small girl began walking round the room, picking up things and putting them back again, finding any excuse not to look Finn in the eye.

"I'm a mess." That made her a stop, and there was a pull in her chest. Currently her back was to him so he couldn't see her face, but her abrupt stop told him he'd finally got to her. "My mom and Burt are getting married. That's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you." Finn sat down in the chair at her desk and Rachel turned slowly, a look of empathy on her face.

"And how do you feel about that?" She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed so they could talk face to face while siting.

Finn rolled the chair a little closer to she could offer her hand for him to take, which he did, without a moments hesitation, "weird. Kurt's all for it. I think he knew all a long though, and this diner was just to break the news to me...he's going to be my brother, like a proper brother! And I'm going to get a dad."

"This doesn't mean you have to forget about your real dad," she gave his had a squeeze for reassurance, "he's always going to be your dad. In a way, you're just like me!" He looked at her confused, "now you have to dads," she explained, this was the happiest he'd seen her in days as she tried to cheer him up, "you know, just...a little different I guess. And you'll always have your mom. Who will always put you first, don't forget that. Your mom isn't going to suddenly forget about you, Finn, she loves you."

"I know, I know. And I'm happy she's happy. That's all I want," he looked into her eyes, his half smile on his face, "for the people I love to be happy." Rachel went quiet again, knowing what he was getting at, "I can't promise to solve your problems, but I can promise we can face them together. But right now you're not letting me."

Rachel pulled her hand away and put it in her lap, out of his reach. All Finn did was watch as she retreated, "don't, Finn."

"You have to talk to me, Rach. I want to help, I need to help you!" He tied to reach out and grab her hand back, but Rachel got up off the bed quickly and walked to the corner of her room, away from him.

She filled with anxiety and chewed of her bottom lip as she turned her back again, "I'm doing this to protect you!" Her voice a a little loud and shaky as she felt herself get hysterical.

"Protect me? Rach, you're really scaring me right now. Whatever it is I promise I won't get mad," he got up to, making his way half way toward her and tried to stay calm for Rachel sake, "I promise we can figure it out somehow. If it's Shelby-"

"Finn, I want to tell you, I do! But on it's own this is bad enough, and because it's you it's making this situation a whole lot worse." Her bottom lip trembled and her vision was blurring from the build up of tears in her eyes.

"Rachel, I don't understand. Please just-"

The girl whipped around quickly so face him, "I'm pregnant, Finn."

It was so quiet in the room, you could have heard a pin drop. Rachel stopped crying out loud and instead switched to silent tears running down her flustered cheeks as shh awaited his reaction. Finn's face was in a fixed expression of pure shock, with a million questions running through his mind. When the silence became suffocating, Rachel finally spoke up, "please...say something," she begged.

He still couldn't move, he wasn't sure if he could even breath properly, "how-how long?"

"I'm about 10 weeks."

"10 weeks?!" There was a change in expression as his eye brows raised.

"I only found out last week, I swear. Until then I had no idea," she knew right now he needed time, and she needed to be carful with what she said. It was almost like Finn was a ticking bomb, and one word could set him off.

"You've known for a week?" She nodded, tentatively. More than anything right now, the small diva wanted to launch herself into his arms, and have his let her that he was there for her and everything would work out. But there was a look in Finn's eye which told her they still had a long way to go. "So why didn't you tell me?!" He was angry, there was no mistaking the tone in his voice, "this is a time when we're meant to be closer than ever, and depend on each other, yet you ignore me! Me! Your boyfriend!"

"I didn't want to push you! And make you think of Quinn and Beth again!" Rachel was clinging onto lose threads as she tried desperately to defend her actions over the past few days.

"So you were just going to never tell me?!" He looked at her in disgust, eyes, like hers, filled with unshed tears, "like she never told me it wasn't mine?! How is /that/ any different? Were you just going to turn up to school one day with a baby and say it wasn't mine...that's worse!" He all but spat his word out making her flinch.

"I was going to wait until I knew you were 100% ready. I didn't want you to freak, and flip out!" Rachel was becoming aware their shouting match could be heard from down stairs, but she could only hope her fathers were giving her privacy. Although knowing them, it seemed unlikely.

"So you think I'm weak? That's just great! My girlfriend thinks I'm weak and incapable of being supportive when she's carrying our baby! Do you really think that little of me?! Do you think I'm some monster who wouldn't stand by you?! I love you!" His eyes were wild as Finn advanced on her, making Rachel feel about as big as a tooth pick. Deep down she knew she hadn't handled this well, and he had every right to be angry, but at the same time she was as lost as he was.

"You're not weak," she cried, tears flowing quick and fast down her face, "you're not!" Even with him bearing down her her, in full rage she wasn't scared. He wouldn't hurt her, not physically, even this angry. She was scared more by the though of the danger he was to himself, "you're strong, so strong, please Finn, calm down." In a last effort to calm him, she tried to reach for his hand, but he quickly withdrew it and headed for the door. "Where are you going?!" Her tone was more desperate from before.

"I can't...I can't be here right now," with a large hand on the door, Finn yanked it open, only stopping when he heard her voice.

"No! Finn, please! Don't go, don't leave," it was all becoming too much, her eyes were sore from crying to hard and her throat felt like it was on fire, "don't leave me!"

He looked back to see the girl he loved, more than anything, cowering in the corner of her room. She looked how he felt and a part of him wanted to pick her up, carry her to the bed and lay there at her side until they both fell asleep. But he couldn't. As he closed the door slowly behind him a loud scream erupted from the room he left, followed by insistent cries. He had to block it out, block it all out or he'll go insane. Finn shakily descended the stairs to find the house empty, there was a small note on the door which said;

Gone out to give you space and pick up some more cosmos before CSI, back soon! Daddies x

Finn sighed a small, "fuck". He couldn't leave her. Not in the state she was in. But he also couldn't stay, the walls of the house seemed to be getting closer and he felt like he was suffocating in Rachel's bedroom.

He threw open the front door and headed for his truck which we seemed to be the only safe place for him. On autopilot, he drove a little way down the road, then stopped the vehicle. It was the perfect stop to see Rachel's window from, and the dull light from inside. It was at this moment he allowed it all to sink in. A baby. It was weird, a year ago he was running through the exact same scenarios but with Quinn instead of Rachel. He thought, by now it would all seem real to him. There was still things he needed to sort out, still questions the both needed answered and conversations to be had, but at least he could collect his throughs a little better this time. The quarterback slowly lifted his hand to his face where his cheeks were moist from the tears which he didn't even knew were there.

A baby.

This time it was real, it was happening. It was going to happen to him and his Rachel. A girl he was in love with, that was a major difference, he loved Rachel. And she was scared. She was suffering for their mistake more than him, and he'd left her. But a baby. What if she had cheated, he doubted it, but it would all be in the back of his mind that at any moment it call be taken away from him, again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: Hey! First of all, thank you so much for the reviews! I love the ones where you tell me exactly what you think of a character or how thy handled something, even if you hate them for it ;) It tells me if I'm going my job right if I get a reaction, so thank you And please keep them coming! I might only post if I get like six reviews for each chapter...just an idea to know I've still got people who care. And for those who do, I promise to try and keep it interesting! **_

_**Secondly, I've had a really shitty week, so I'll probably be binding in my writing, which is good news for you guys! So I hope you like his chapter!**_

_**As always, REVIEW! Reviews equal Love!**_

It was freezing as he woke. Thinking the cold was the main reason for his early start, Finn tried to pull his comforter a little tighter round his body, but he was gripping at air. His eyes slowly open to take in his surrounding. A dull grey light filled the truck from the miserable shy outside. It was still early as he couldn't hear anything around him apart from his phone buzzing. He ignored it. He'd ignored it all last night, there must have been calls and texts from Rachel, his mom, Kurt and maybe even Santana, but he couldn't face them now.

Finn tried sitting up, but his body was stiff from the awkward position he'd slept in on the front seats of his trusty tuck. It must have been around one when he finally fell asleep, Rachel's light only went out an hour before that. And now he guessed it was about four or five in the morning. He was starving and tired, but didn't want to move. The boy's time alone allowed him to really think things through. Rachel was going to have a baby, his baby, and from previous experience the thing they needed right now was support. So he racked his brain about who to tell. She wouldn't dare tell her fathers yet, Hiram may stand by her, maybe, but Leroy would probably cut off his balls. His mom, was of course his first choice, but the thought of having that conversation again with her make him feel sick, she'd be so disappointed and Burt would eventually find out and Finn wasn't sure they were close enough to discuss this situation so early on in the relationship. One person who strangely kept coming to mind was Puck. They were friends, and he'd been through all this before, although it was Puck, who knew how seriously he would take this or how helpful he would be.

It didn't matter who they talked to, this was the sort of conversation he should be having with Rachel, and not himself. He just didn't know if he could face her. It was like she'd lost hope in him. Throughout the whole of last year she was the only person who never gave up on him, but hiding the baby from him because she though he couldn't take it just made Finn lose all respect for himself. He was messed up, but he was better. And teenage pregnancy is bad enough without his track record, but that didn't mean he was about to flip out and walk away from it if it all got too much.

Although last night he had. When he closed his eyes he could still hear Rachel's bloodcurdling scream as he walked away. The piercing sound was a cry for him, and he'd just left her. Finn was sure that until they spoke again that sound would haunt him. He was weak. If he was any sort of normal human being he'd have stayed, he wouldn't have let his own fears and anger get to him. But instead he left Rachel alone. If he was scared, she must be petrified. His poor Rachel having to get this far alone. Having to throw up, not sleep, and go through all the initial fears alone. Even the though of it made his stomach turn, what sort of a boyfriend was he? At this point, he looked up to her window. Of course there was no light on, and no silhouette could been seen through the curtains, but he hoped that she was alright and she hadn't cried herself to sleep last night. Although that was inevitable.

There was another buzz from his phone, so Finn finally gave in and looked at it. The most recent text was from Kurt, strange, normally his future step-brother was a strong believer in 8 hours sleep, but here he was up and hour before his normal time. There were a few missed calls from Rachel, but he glossed over them quickly not wanting to think about the worry he'd put her through. And two texts from Santana, one was asking if he'd spoken to his girlfriend, the other was her getting impatient and calling his The Hamburglar. There was one from his mom saying a simple, "goodnight, and remember to brush your teeth," which made him frown in confusion. But the majority of texts, along with three missed calls were from Kurt, asking where he was, what time would he be back etc. Then a few more panicked ones and finally a long message stating that he'd told Carole he was staying over at Puck's for a Halo Marathon. There was a sting of guilt in his stomach as he read that one, they hadn't been a 'family' all that long and already he'd forced his almost brother to lie to his mom, but Finn still wasn't ready to face them.

He didn't want to face anyone. Not Rachel, not his mom, not Kurt, and especially not the rest of the school. Plus he had bigger things to do then sit through Spanish, not understanding a thing being said, then glee, where they'd be finalising the performance for tomorrow's special assembly. Today he wanted to get his shit together as best he could...but after a quick nap and breakfast from a gas station.

Going to school was the last thing Rachel wanted to do as she took her seat in English. Her nights were now normally disrupted with the need to pee every hour or so, but last night had truly been the night from hell.

After her fathers were home her daddy popped up to see her, and she was still in the same state Finn had left her in. Immediacy Leroy started to question and blame Finn, but she assured him it was just her feeling a little sick, and she'd sent Finn alway herself so he wouldn't catch it. It was a massive lie and the small brunette was sure her daddy knew it was, but he went along with it, no doubt gossiping to his husband as soon as Rachel as out of earshot. It did mean they fussed over her until the two of them turned in for the evening, bringing her glasses of water, blankets to stay warm, and her Funny Girl DVD. However none of that eased the pain, there was only one thing which would and after trying to contact him all evening she finally gave in and accepted Finn wasn't coming back.

The rest of the night was worse from there. She dreamt that she was carrying Noah's baby and had lied to Finn, and when he found out Finn suddenly was sucked into the ground by a massive black hole. Rachel woke up sweating, tangled in her sheet, her pillow battered off the side of her bed. The second time she tried to get some sleep, she dreamt that she'd had the baby and was raising it alone in a basement somewhere, and there was a small bard window which people would walk passed ignoring her cries of help. After that she gave up on trying to sleep and just lay in bed waiting for her alarm.

Come morning and her fathers were still apprehensive about her going to school, and as much she dreaded it, she would have gone insane just sitting round the house all day. At least at school there was a chance to speak to Finn. But the seat next to her, usually occupied by the tall teen was empty. He hadn't been by his locker when she past it earlier, and no one had seen him all morning. In a way she expected him to hide away, and she didn't blame him for it. It was a lot to take in and Finn was in no fit state when he left the house last night. It was just toucher not knowing what he was thinking or doing. Rachel worried none stop about him, and seeing him last night made it worse. To think she was the one to send him back down that spiral was heartbreaking.

She tried to concentrate her thoughts on the lesson as the teacher entered and asked for silence, from her seat in front Santana looked back to check for sure Finn was a no show. The cheerleader had put her hope in him and all he did was ignore her and was now avoiding her. You could say she was a little paranoid, but when Quinn seemed to only want to mess with her position and relationship with Rachel, the raven haired girl had a right to over think every small detail. Rachel looked as depresses and out of it as ever, so she doubted Finn even spoke to her. He'd just gone home to play video games all night, boys were hopeless.

Life was so much easier went she ignored people. When she walked down the corridor, head held high because the rest of the world was beneath her...the phrase being right in more than one way. But for once in her life she looked out for the little person, literally. Befriending Rachel Berry had turned out to be a huge mistake. It only left her more vulnerable and helpless than ever before. And her lump of a boyfriend had only gone and make it 10 times worse. Last year had been a massive learning curve, and over the summer Santana couldn't lie, she'd had fun. For one she hadn't concentrated her time on having sex with whoever was free, she had a girlfriend now, officially. Well, officially to a few people. And they'd gone on small dates, and even had diner at Breadstix with Finn and Rachel. They'd laugh about how it made Finn look like a pimp, but he loved it. And on the days Finn was at Puck's, Rachel would spend the day with her and make her watch awful old films, but would repay her with letting Santana take her out shopping. That all seemed like a lifetime ago now.

The rest of the morning passed as mundanely as any other. It wasn't until lunch that Rachel decided to fix at least one thing from last night. "Hey, San," she said quietly carrying her lunch box to the glee table, but stopping for a second at the Cheerio's one to talk to her.  
>Santana remained staring forward, into the distance with an icy cold expression fixed on her face, "how are you?"<p>

"If you hadn't noticed," she finally came to life and whipped her head around to face Rachel, her high pony swooshing round too, "this is a table for the Cheerios. Unless we ask for your presence, which will never happen hobbit, I suggest you waddle on over to that corner where, hopefully, the darkness with hide your face so the rest of us aren't subjected to it, although I doubt anything could hide that honker you have on your face, which, if I were you, I would think about having surgically removed so the circus doesn't come looking for the escaped freak of nature who is half dwarf, half bird."

Santana's eyes were emotionless as Rachel searched them, her own filling with tears. The group of girls behind her were cheering and clapping, although Santana's face didn't chance from being completely blank. With a small nod and her bottom lip trembling, the small diva hung her head and walk swiftly out of the cafeteria, not wanting to catch anyone's eye. If she'd looked back, she'd have seen the Latina's eyes follow her out, and finally show some remorse for what she'd just done.

Walking into glee that afternoon, she knew something was wrong. The air was tense and everyone seemed to be on edge. Most of the group was huddled round Kurt, who was sat in a chair in the front row, legs tightly cross and phone in hand. His bottom leg was jigging insistently and his eyes was darting from the screen of his iPhone to dead ahead of him. Mercedes was by his side, a reassuring hand on fashionable boy's shoulder as Mike, Artie and Puck all surrounded him.

As soon as Rachel stepped in the room she met Santana's eye. Her expression was hard to read, after what happened at lunch Rachel was scared to make too much eye contact incase the cheerleader attacked again, but her expression didn't look menacing, more sympathetic and anxious.

"I'm telling you, I haven't got a clue! It's not my fault you used to to lie for him and his mom found out!" Puck was yelling down at Kurt, but it didn't faze the smaller boy.

"I didn't expect him not to turn up to school too," he shot back, "it was bad enough he never came home last night."

"Well that has nothing to do with me," Puck began to take a seat behind everyone else, "I haven't seen him since practice, and he came in later than everyone else."

Santana make a small squeaking sound, grabbing the room's attention as she stiffened in her seat, "what's wrong Sanny?"

"Nothing," the Latina tried to brush off her out burst. She could only fool her girlfriend though.

"What do you know, Lopez?" Kurt was on her quickly, not letting anyone go unquestioned.

"Look, lady face, I said nothing so I mean nothing," she crossed her arms under her chest, trying to keep her cool.

"Oh, please. You said something, didn't you? You couldn't help it and probably came up with come terrible line of insults about his weight, or intelligence, or something which set him off," Kurt spat at her from across the room. Rachel dared a glance over to the girl at this point and saw her face contort on disgust, her eyes twinkling with tears, "you just can't help yourself sometimes. And now he's out there somewhere, who knows where, all because you just have to constantly tear him and the rest of us down! You a miserable cow, Santana, and deserve unhappiness."

The chair scraped as he rose to her feet, practically scream at Kurt finally shocking him and making the normally collect boy flinch, "shut up! You have no idea, none! You live with him! If you're as close as you're making out, you'd know where he was! So shut up, Kurt!"

"You must have spoken to him yesterday afternoon, otherwise you wouldn't look so guilty," he yell, raising to her level of anger, "it's not like you could ever be nice to him!"

"That is none of you business," the fiery Latina was making a move to Kurt's direction, almost ready to pounce. Thankfully Brittany tried holding her girlfriend down, and Rachel intervened placing herself between the two. The room was stunned into silence as the small brunette drew all attention towards her. It was the first time most people noticed she was even there, they were all so concerned over Finn's whereabouts.

"Rachel!" Kurt sounded almost relieved, but not for interjecting, "where is he?"

"What?" She was a little taken aback by his abruptness.

"Finn! Where is he?! Last night he never answered his phone, so I assume, for the information I've gathered thought out the day, he was with you, doing...unsaintly things."

"He-he...we do anything like that, I can assure you."

"But he was with you?"

She hesitated, looking round at every face, noticing then that everyone was listening to every word being said, "not for long." She finally looked at Santana who seemed most interested of everyone.

"But where-"

"Alright guys!" Mr Shue clapped his hands as he entered, quickly grabbing the attention if the room, "today will be the last chance you get to practice your performance before showing the school tomorrow! So guys-Kurt? Kurt, put the phone away please, this is still technically a lesson," reluctantly, with a scowl Kurt put his phone in his pocket. "Right, anyway, guys in the auditorium, girls-" the teacher was cut off by a beep and buzzing sound, coming from Kurt's pocket, "phone off Kurt. I don't want to have to-"

"It's fine! Everything is fine," regardless of what Mr Shue said, the boy had quickly got his phone back out and check his messages, "he was at the tyre shop! My dad just told me." Rachel felt herself relax a little, knowing that Finn was safe. However, after reading more of the text, Kurt's face pulled into a frown.

"That's great Kurt, can we please get back to the lesson now?"

Kurt was sitting round the dining table, wedding magazines scattered around him, eagerly awaiting the return of his father, and hopefully future step-brother. Carole was behind him in the kitchen finishing off diner, normally Burt would be home a little later, but today, with Finn in toe, he was aiming to get home well in time before they ate.

"Have you told anyone about your idea? Getting the club to sing?" He called over his shoulder, one of the magazines open on a page of bridesmaid dresses. They looked he pervious night, as soon as they'd gone home from telling Finn, but were still not 100% happy with the choice. Today Kurt wanted to have it done, so he could concentrate on the next item on his list, flowers.

"Well, I only thought about it today, and it made sense. You and Finn are going to be a huge part of this wedding, and glee is an enormous part of your live. It's what brought you together, and therefore this family." Kurt smiled at the sentiment, "and it will get Rachel involved a suitable amount, and of course Puck, we've had him running round the house since he could run. And I'm sure you'd want Mercedes to be a part of the day, so why not the whole club? It would made the ceremony special."

"I suppose it does make sense, plus we can pair off most people if they're going to be groomsman and bridesmaids, so it will be symmetrically pleasing." He heard her chuckle so continued, "me and Mercedes, Quinn and Puck? They'd surely do it for a day, Mike and Tina, damn, I forgot about Santana...could we just not invite her? She's awful anyway, she calls Finn fat!" He was partly joking, but her presence, to him at least, wouldn't be missed if she weren't to turn up, "but who knows, with this assembly tomorrow maybe we'll get a new member!" He turned over the page to look at yet more colourful dresses, "and of course there is Finn and Rachel..." Kurt though for a moment. Should he tell her that Finn was over at Rachel's last night? He didn't know the whole of the story as Rachel left out the detail, but it was the last place Finn was seen.

"Of course!" Carole walked in carrying a bowl of bread, "and we need to find the perfect dress for all the girls, but I'm sure you're on to that," she gave him a knowing look, but Kurt's attention was drawn to the door as he heard it slam shut.

"I'm back!" His dad called, making his way to the dining room where the other half of the family was situated, "and look who I have with me!" When they came into view, Burt was pushing Finn forward, gently with both hand on either shoulders, in case he made a run for it. Finn looked completely zoned out. He was still in his jumpsuit blue uniform with his name sewn on his chest. His hair was a mess, which was the first thing to strike Kurt, and looked like it hadn't seen a comb since he left the house the day before, and he had grease marks all over his face. Normally he'd have changed into his casual clothes before leaving work, but today he looked incapable of even doing that. "Why don't you take a seat opposite your brother?" Burt whispered into his ear, and Finn blinked a few times before complying.

Both Carole and Kurt looked at Finn slightly concerned, and confused. She made her way to his fiancé's side as Kurt continued to watch Finn. "I came to the shop around three, just to finish off the afternoon and he was there," Burt explained in hushed tones, "after you got the call from school I wondered if that were where he'd be, but he normally doesn't even work on Tuesdays." Everyone was quiet for a moment, just watching Finn as he tried to stay awake, "I wondered if he'd been hit on the head by a tool or something when I found him partially passed out under a car. The guys said he'd been there since about nine that morning, just...working. They called my cell, but I'd had it turned off all day, so."

"But where was he last night?" Carole whispered, not wanting Finn to notice they were talking about him.

"I assumed you guys had tried to figure that out during the day," his dad turned to Kurt, "are you sure it was a lie when you said he was at the Puckerman's? I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if this is some massive hang over."

Kurt lent over the table and gave Finn a sniff, "he doesn't smell of alcohol, and besides, Puck assured me he hadn't a clue where he was."

"Well, I'll call the Berry's if we can't get it out of him. He knows the rules, he can't sleep over Rachel's unless he has permission from both sets of parents, and neither of her fathers called to ask."

"He wasn't there either," Kurt watched as Finn looked over the magazines and read the titles, "Rachel said they spoke last night, but he didn't stay long. She was vague, but I believe her. That reminds me I need to tell her he's home, as he doesn't look up for a chat."

Finally, Carole took pity on her son and walked over, giving him a light shoulder massage, "sweetie? Why don't you take a shower, come back down for diner, then have an early night. We can talk about this in the morning."

"Are these the bridesmaids dresses?" He asked, pulling the magazine Kurt was looking at a little closer to him.

Everyone else exchanged looks of confusion and Finn glanced down at the glossy pages, "ummm, yeah, honey. I was thinking the glee club could sing us down the aisle. So you'd be a groomsman, with Kurt and the boys and Rachel and the rest of the girls would wear something like this," she pointed to the one she'd circled earlier.

It was red and figure hugging, which immediately set alarm bells off in his head, "no!" He said quickly, taking everyone else by surprise.

"No? What-?" Kurt was in shock. He and Carole as spent a long time discussing the bridesmaids dresses, the style, colour, designer, "and what makes you educated enough in the ways of dresses to completely go against my decision?" His brother may have been in a weird mood, but when it came to fashion, even on a good day, Finn opinion was irrelevant.

"Not that dress, nice colour, not design," he quickly looked over the others and saw a beautiful dress, which flared after curving round the bust perfectly flattering the models chest and allowing less restrictions on the stomach area which he was partially apprehensive about for Rachel since the wedding was set to be a few weeks away, "this one, or have them all in different ones, but..." his fingers outlined the dress a small smile spreading across his face as he imaged his beautiful girlfriend in it, her little bump perfectly hidden if you weren't to look for it, "this one for Rachel."

Kurt pulled the book from him and looked at it for a moment before eyeing him suspiciously, "I'm sure she'll be flattered you had such a strong opinion on her dress. And I suppose it does show off her legs, which are her best feature, and it will make it look like she had some boobage."

"I like the idea of having them in a different style, but same colour," Carole said kissing the top on Finn's head.

"Fine!" Kurt closed the page slightly annoyed that they had gone against his original choice, "but I get to chose each dress...except for Rachel's hers is already done."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: Hello! Updates aren't going to be as regular now, as I'm busy. I'm hoping over half term I'll be able to get ahead thought. **_

_**This chapter was going to be super long, so I thought I'd just make it two instead. Remember, I don't hate Quinn, she was an amazing character in season one with so much depth and scope...RIB just ruined her in the rest of the seasons...anyway, here she may be seeming really unfair but you kinda have to sympathise with everything she went through last year. **_

_**Also, I'm aware Santana has been out of the loop a little, hence the next chapter, she was meant to be back in this one, but it got too long. **_

_**Please keep reviewing! Review make me smile :) ...and do a happy dance ;) **_

The rumble of students from behind the curtains continued as they prepared themselves. The girls had drawn the short straw are were to perform first. What they're prepared was a proper, full on, show stopping, skeptical of a performance, nothing that Rachel would have wanted, it was very dance orientated, and despite being such an iconic singer with outstanding vocals, the number didn't do her justice, but then again who really could pull off Beyoncé? Brittany would have to try. Despite Mercedes and Santana's argument which seemed to go on for days rather than a few practices, the compromise had been to let Britt be the soloist.

Quinn had choreographed and Santana practically threw a hissy fit until she got to have a final say on costumes. The emphasis being on 'Beyoncé', meaning their outfits had to have 'sex appeal'. At first Rachel, Tina and Mercedes had been apprehensive about the clothes laid out before them in the choir room a few practices before, and even Mr Shue had his doubts, but the three cheerleaders insisted they matched. So with the exception of Brittany, who was in her own sparkly silver leotard with only one full length sleeve and black stilettos, the girls were in black bodycon dresses with triangles cut at the side to show off some skin. While waiting backstage, Rachel had taken to wrapping her arms round her middle feeling a little too exposed.

The boys were in a huddle off to the side going over their performance. Neither teams had any idea what the other were performing, so it would be a surprise for both school and club when they got up on the makeshift stage.

There, sitting a little out of the group, staring into space, was Finn. She'd heard from Kurt that he was back in today. However, he'd made no attempt to find her or contact her. You'd have though it would be the first thing on his list; talk to pregnant girlfriend who you ran out on with no indication of your thoughts and feelings on the situation. However she didn't see him in lunch. He didn't turn up to the brief glee meeting at break, but he was here now. It was almost like he was avoiding her until he really had to. So there was noway she was going to crack, instead, just look from a far at his zoned out expression and complete loss printed on his face.

"Okay, quick group talk," she heard Quinn call from just behind the curtain as the rest of the school continued to mumble, waiting for Principal Figgins to start the assembly. "Don't mess up," there was a small snigger from Tina, but Quinn stern look silenced her, "I'm serious, as head cheerleader I do not want to make a fool of myself out there. Which reminds me, Rachel you're switching places with Tina," both girls looked at the blonde shocked at the last minute decision, "well, actually your switching with Mercedes who is switching with Tina."

"But that means Rachel is hidden behind Brittany, she's a dancer who we need to show off," Tina tried to protest, nervous about moving up into the front row and in the spotlight."

"She may be able to dance, but she'll look all wrong in the line up with me and Britt, plus we made a mistake with the tight dresses, Rachel looks bloated. And its not appealing to look at her bulging out of the dress," everyone eyes went wide at Quinn's crass comments as Rachel tried to hold her gaze.

"Quinn, that's a little-" Mercedes started.

"I'm going you a favour, sweetie," like so many times before, Quinn put on that so fake, but sugary sweet smile as she addressed Rachel. "Think about Finn here, his girlfriend being seen as the school's...baby elephant." Rachel was at a loss for words as, once again, she tried to hide her middle section, "think of his reputation, Rachel." Her words had an underbite to them, which made the brunette question what she already knew.

"Okay girls! Figgins is going to run some notices and do a quick introduction, then you're on! Are you ready?" Mr Shue clapped a hand on Santana's and Mercedes shoulder as he crept up behind them with the boys in toe.

Rachel dared a glance back at Finn, who's eyes were already on her, a fixed stare burning into her. In was so intense after their lack of interaction over the passed few days, that Rachel began to feel a little hot under the collar. He never said anything to her, just kept his eyes on her at all times, even during the performance. While on stage performing 'Run the World (Girls)' she dared a look to the wings and saw him standing, arms folded just watching her. Every now and again he'd wince ever so slightly that it was barely noticeable whenever there was any abrupt or aggressive dance move, but for the rest of the song he was hard to read.

To Kurt's dismay they boys had gone against a performance like the girls, and had opted to show the other side of the club. There was no dance routine, not dramatic lights and glitter costumes, just them and their instruments. However, Finn wasn't sat behind his drums, he was standing front and centre, microphone stand in his grip. She saw his lick his lips quickly before the music started and his rough, but soft voice filled the gym along to the lyrics of the Pretenders' 'I'll Stand by You'.

Unlike her, not once did Finn look into the wings. It was harder for him to let the attentional focus widen, he was at the front singing a solo, whereas she was shoved to the back and hidden. But she knew, with every word sung that he meant that performance for her. Could it have been all planned? Had they chosen this some from the beginning? Or was their little meeting earlier a little more than just a pre-show warm up and more of a last minute change.

Finn may not be the most technical singer in the club, or strongest or best performer, but give him a song which perfectly suits his raw talent and he'll give the deepest performance of the group. Every one was so direct to you, and so touching what it could easily bring a tear to anyone's eye. It was like you were the only one in the room with him.

When they finished and headed off stage, the guy began theist pumping and hollering at how well the performance had gone. All except Finn. Rachel watched as he walked straight passed the group without a word, picked up his bag and left. She took the opportunity, with her back turned on the club, to wipe away the few tears which had fallen during Finn's performance. He may not have had the words to talk to her at the moment, but she knew that performance was his way of saying sorry.

Twenty minutes later and a change of outfit, Rachel was in the school's small dance studio. Quinn's comments had given her the final push and she'd read ballet was a good way to keep in shape while pregnant, it was safe if she was careful enough and therapeutic. She was already a ballet dancer and would still be doing her normal classes until it really was too much, but in the meantime she was determined to stay as fit as possible though the nine months.

It felt nice to be dancing, even if she was alone. The quiet and stillness gave her time to reflect and let go of any fears and anxiety. Although it was after school, it was still early and a few people may have been hanging around, so as a precaution, Rachel had on a baggy jumper over her leotard and closed the door. There was still a window in the door, but she felt more comfortable.

Just as Rachel was getting into the swing if hints with her moments, the door swung open and giggles filled the room. She stopped mid pirouette and the flu cheerleaders formed a barrage at the door, "look who it is!" On of them stepped forward and looked down at Rachel who tried not to show any fear, "well done on your performance, it was truly spectacular."

The others laughter, Rachel knew they were just teasing but the curious part of her wanted to know where the girl was going with it, "why?"

"Because we weren't subjected you your screaming," laughter erupted from the girls and Rachel stood there nearly unfazed as the girls just go it it over with. "And we couldn't even see you and your huge nose. It really was the best performance that sad club had given."

The girls moved to the edge of the room and looked at her reflection in the mirror, and Rachel stood patiently waiting for them to leave, "are you done now? Do you not need to go to the mall and buy a ridiculously short dress or get your nails done?"

"Watch it Berry!" Another one called, however the leader of the pack didn't seem to mind, and held up a single finger to silence her friend.

"Probably, we take pride in our appearance," she eyes Rachel up and down a look of disgust slowly creeping on her face, "unlike you." Rachel felt her stomach sink as she cheerio continued, "you seem to have let yourself go, and are trying to cover it up with a hideous jumper." Like she had at the assembly, Rachel moved her arms protectively over her stomach, though it looked like the girls were done. They hung round the door outside for a minute until footsteps were heard down the corridor and the girls scattered quicker than they'd came.

Once gone, Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Upset by the whole confrontation, she gave herself a second to relax again by closing her eyes and a few long deep breaths.

"You never cease to amaze me with your talent, beauty, and strength."

Her eyes were still closed, but she knew that voice from anywhere, and a single tear trickled down her cheek when she head it. It had been days since he'd said anything directly to her.

"Finn?" She breathed out, finally opening her eyes which immediately landed on him.

"Come here, baby," he opened her arms and Rachel didn't need to be told twice.

In as little strides as possible she was safely back home in Finn's embrace. Her head settled comfortable on his check as she felt his chin rest on the top of it. His arms wrapped tightly enough round her to know that she was safe, but lose enough not to hurt her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered after a moment of silence.

"I am-"

"No, Rach, this was all me. All of it," his hands ran down her shoulders until he held her at arms length so he could look at her as he spoke, "I shouldn't have run off, I still can't get your scream out of my head. Every time I close my eyes I hear it, it killing me Rach! I'm going insane!"

Rachel shook his ands off her so she was free to move and cupped his hand this her hands, "Finn," his eyes looked everywhere but at her, "Finn, please, look at me." He calmed the minute her thumbs rubbed over his cheeks, "I forgive you. I forgave you the moment you left the room."

"But you only wanted to protect me."

"I know, and I still do. Which is why we need to be 100% honest with each other here on in. Okay?" He nodded, and she pecked his lips. It was the most physical contact they'd had in over a week. So it was no surprise Finn didn't let Rachel pull away.

His strong hands snaked her, pulling her small frame against his warm body, lips still attached. It wasn't long before his tongue run along her bottom lip, and Rachel's mouth parted to allow him entrance. Finn's hands moved to Rachel's head, holding it in place against his, his fingers getting lost in her long silky locks and their tongues did a familiar, yet still exciting dance.

The small girl let out a little squeak when her back hit the pole which ran along the side of the room. While Finn was attacking her lips with his, he'd managed to back her against the wall, "Finn," she whispered as he ducked his head to pepper kisses on her neck.

"Shh," he managed to get out as he continued to kiss her neck softly.

"Finn!" She giggled as his hand moved to her ass and he squeezed lightly, while lifting her her up on to the pole. Without thinking, Rachel's legs wrapped round his waist, heels digging into the back of Finn's thighs to pull him closer. She felt him smile against her skin, which only excited her more, "we shouldn't do this here, baby," she whispered in his ear. With her legs still tightly round Finn, Rachel put her hands on the pole either side of her body giving herself a steady lever to comfortably grind her hips to his.

The quarterback let out a low moan and immediately pulled back from her neck at the surprise contact, "well you're not making it easy."

A coy little smile spread on her face as she watched her boyfriend struggle to keep composure, "you miss me?" Her sentence held a double meaning as she looked down at the slight bulge in his jeans which was beginning to appear.

While she giggled, Finn took a moment to just look at the joy on her face, the last time they'd been properly together she'd been in such distress and upset, now was a beautiful contrast. Completely out of sync with the seductive atmosphere, he looked her right in the eye and almost whispered, "so much. So much it physically hurt."

Rachel stopped laughing and swallowed thickly, "me too." Immediately she launched forward to wrap her arms round his neck and burry her face in his neck, getting lost in his musty sent, the one she didn't realise she'd missed until she'd got it back.

They were sat on the floor of the dance studio, Finn's back against the wall which was a full length mirror and Rachel nestled between the space he'd created between his legs. Her body was pressed close against his and naturally within a few second of sitting, his hands had found there way to the slight swell of her stomach. If Rachel had turned around at that point she'd have seen the huge smile on Finn's face as he touched his child for the first time. It felt different from the time Quinn had left him fell her stomach when she was pregnant with Beth. This time he didn't feel the need to hesitate or ask permission. It was magical, there was no other word to describe it, but he could sit there all day in that position and there'd still be that thick air of questions they needed to answer.

"What are we going to do?"

There was silence in the room as Rachel pondered the question, it was such a blindingly obvious question she should had prepared an answer already, but truthfully she no idea. Of course it had played on her mind, and there had been a few sleepless nights where she replayed every situation over in her head, but she never got anywhere. Luckily for her, Finn spoke again, "we don't have to decide now, I guess. I mean, we need to decide if you want to...to get rid of it," she registered the sicken tone in his voice, and to an extent she knew how Finn felt about having a child. After seeing the way he went about it with Quinn showed that he wouldn't be against keeping it and raising the child, but would it be different now because it wasn't Quinn carrying it? "If you want to, I mean, I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do, or-or feel like you can't do, I don't...I couldn't do that to you, Rach." He was audibly nervous with the stutters and stammers.

"I don't know," was all she said, rather weakly.

Finn nodded, to himself more than for Rachel's benefit because it's not like she was even looking at him, "okay, okay, alright. That's fine too. We just need to work of a plan together, right?"

The small girl in his arms sighed sadly. She never anticipated it being this hard to talk about, especially with Finn. The one person who she felt most comfortable and able to open up to, "right."

"I-I booked a doctor's appointment," he said hesitantly.

Rachel sat bold up right and turned her head to look at him, "what?"

He could see the panic in her eyes, "we don't have to, if you don't want to!" Her reaction wasn't what he expected and it made his heart sink a little. If she didn't want to go, did this mean she wanted to get rid of it. Finn tried not to let it faze him as he continued, "I only booked it incase, I just wanted...I need to know...it's stupid. I should never have assumed." He gave up trying to explain as the look on her face was making him regret ever wanting to see his child. All Finn wanted was to get out of the room, but he couldn't leave her, not again.

"When is it for?"

His eyes widened in hope, "an hour."

"An hour?" Her heart raced in her chest from both excitement and fear.

"Yeah...It was wishful thinking that you'd forgive me, I guess," he chuckled and looked away embarrassed.

Rachel cupped his chin in her hands, forcing him to look at her, "I'd better get changed then."

They sat in silence, hands held over the central console. Rachel watched them pass building and trees, cars and people, whereas Finn's eyes were glued on the road ahead. He'd wished they could have caught a bus or something, but then he would have revealed how nervous he really was, and now he had to be strong for Rachel. He'd thought long and hard about everything alone, but now Rachel was here everything was different. Yesterday night he was dead set on keeping it, raising it even. Thats what he really wanted before, but of course he'd go with whatever Quinn wanted, and he'd do the same for Rach.

They pulled up still in silence, he could hear her breathing it was so quiet.

"Rachel-"

"Ready?" She said cheerily, not even waiting for him to open her door for her, and already wiggling out of the truck. She just wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

As soon as they reached the waiting room, Finn ushered her to a seat and signed in for the both of them. The room was filled with all types of women. Some with partner at their side, holding their hand and whispering reassuring statements in their ear. Others were less romantic and looked to be in their third or fourth child and this was just a breeze. There were big bellies, small ones, round ones and barely there ones. Looking round at all the women Rachel began to feel a little consciousness of her little bump neatly hidden under her baggy jumper. What if she saw someone she knew? Or who knew her fathers? Was it too late to run away?

Before she could even get to her feet, Finn collapsed down into the chair next to her exhaling heavily. It was only now she saw the big bags under his eyes, and the way he could barley keep his eyes open. "I'll drive on the way back," she said quietly.

"No, no, no, babes," he gripped her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles lightly, "I'm driving."

"But you're tired," she tried, weakly.

"You're the one carrying a baby around everywhere you go!" She smiled lamely, "I've got this babe, I'm going to look after you until you know exactly what you wanna do, then I'm going to look after you even more, okay? Don't worry about anything."

Her heart swelled with pride, deep down she always knew she could count on Finn. But truth be told would he be able to look after her if she decided to get rid of their child? If she took away the second child he though he had? "Finn, I-"

"Berry?" They both looked up at the desk where a nurse in teddy bear scrubs had called her name, "Is a Miss Berry here?"

"Right here," Finn answered for her, getting to his feet and helping Rachel to hers. She suddenly couldn't move. She'd been to the doctors before, and they done all the normal test, urine, blood, weight but this would be the first ultrasound. "This is the same doctor, right? I mean, I went to the school nurse and she said this was the guy she'd sent you to. Doctor Simpson?"

All she did was nod as panic filled her and Finn began to walk her to the room. Laying on the bed didn't calm her anymore, and Finn was beginning to notice the way she fiddled with the hem of her jumper, and how her eyes were darting from each wall to every item lined up on the cabinet, "Rachel? Baby?"  
>She flinched when his hand barely scrapped hers, making Finn draw back. Their eyes locked and in that second they knew when the other was thinking. Immediately Finn regretted bringing her here so soon, and Rachel wanted to apologise for being so skittish. But there was no time to talk, "Rachel Berry," the doctor looked down at a clipboard as he entered the room, "it's not been very long, has it?" He looked up and smile at her, which she supposed was meant to make her feel at ease. It didn't. "I'm guessing you're the father?" He held out a hand for Finn to shake, which he did, but he eyes were still on Rachel. "Okay..." Doctor Simpson looked between the pair sensing the tense atmosphere.<p>

He ran the usual tests, took samples, got her on the scales, and when Rachel was laying safely back down the doctor announced he'd do the ultrasound. Her throat went dry, her eyes wide in fear. This was the moment. The first time she'd ever get to see her baby, and maybe the last. The diva looked down at Finn who had stayed by her side though the examination without saying a word, but giving encouraging nods and smiles which helped her keep going. This was so daunting, with Finn being so supportive now, she wished she'd told him sooner so she wouldn't have had to have faced the first appointment alone.

"I'm going to has to ask you to raise your top, Miss Berry."

Slowly, eyes closed, she did it. As the jumper bunched under her breasts she felt Finn's hand over hers, pulling it away and soon after his other one gripped it to. Her eyes few open and she saw his glued to the scene by her side. It was blank at the moment, but somewhere during her pulling her top up Doctor Simpson had switched it on. "I'm just going to," he didn't even finish before the cool gel was squirted onto her belly and her stomach muscled contracted at the cold contact. "Right," with the scanner in hand, he began to glide it over Rachel's abdomen. Both sets of male eyes were in the screen as blurry pictures started to come into focus, while Rachel kept looking at the blue gel on her skin and and instalment glide over it.

"Here we are," the doctor muttered under his breath making Finn's eyes widen in excitement as he looked at the screen hoping to make out his child for the first time.

"Wha-wher-...I don't...I can't see it, are they there? Where..." the grip he had on her hand tighten in panic and he failed to make out the outline on the teeny tiny baby on the screen.

"Mr Hudson," the doctor's chair wheeled a little closer to the monitor and he freezes the screen so he could used both hand to point it out to him, "right here," his finger traced a white blot, "this is your baby."

The only thing Rachel could hear was Finn's deep intake of breath. She didn't dare look at the screen or Finn because she knew what would happen. She'd give in, that's how weak she was. One look at the child on the screen and she'd be in love. One look at the admiration on Finn's face and she'd cave. "I'll give you two a minute."

Once alone they were both still quite. He still had her hand in his, and he'd taken to almost stroking it, but neither said a word. Rachel remained looking at the gel and Finn at the the screen.

"We better get you cleaned up then," Finn finally said, breaking the suffocating silence. He startled her, she'd expect him to be gushing over the tiny baby he'd seen, but instead he sounded dejected. His hands let go of hers and he was already on his feet looking round the room for a towel of some sort. After a few moments he stopped and looked down at her, Rachel still wasn't able to bring herself to look up, "I shouldn't have done this."

"Done what?"

"Any of this. I shouldn't have knocked you up, I shouldn't have run off, I shouldn't have brought you here, I shouldn't," his voice lowered significantly until it was almost inaudible, "I shouldn't want this."

"I don't know what to say, Finn," she was just as quiet as he was.

"You don't have to say anything, Rach. I know. You won't even look me, let alone the baby. And I get it, okay? I understand. You have a huge future ahead of you, you're young," he ran a hand through his hair, making it messy, "and I'll do whatever you want because I don't want to make you do something you don't wanna do. I don't want to hurt you. We shouldn't have even come here, because it is hurting you...but it's killing me," she looked up at him and finally saw the tear tracks glisten on his cheeks, "so, can we just go? And we can figure out or next step tomorrow."

"Finn," he was so downhearted that she needed to do something, "you have nothing to be sorry for, this is my fault too, okay? We just want different...I don't think I can...I'm so sorry Finn!" She could hardly bring herself to tell him the truth. Automatically, without even knowing she'd done it, she looked over at the monitor which still had frozen on it the picture of their baby. Her breath hitched and a lump formed in the throat. It's hard to explain exactly what happened at that point, what make her feel so attached and protective, but it all happened in an instant. Her bottom lip trembled and she shook with tears as she looked at the small blob on the screen.

Watching her cry only made Finn want to break down too, but he promised he'd be strong for her, "Rach-come on, baby. It's going to be alright, no one will even know you were pregnant, we'll get through this tog-"

"I wanna keep it," she managed to sob out.

He froze half way between engulfing her in a hug and looked down at her, eyes the size of saucepans in shock, "what?"

"I want to keep it. I want the have a baby, I want to have a baby with you."

The tall boy's eyes began to fill will tears at the words he'd only dreamt of hearing come from Rachel's lips. Yes, they were young, too young even, but they had each other. And as far as he was concerned that was good enough, "you sure? Because this baby is half Hudson, they're gonna be really big and you're so tiny...I don't want to put you through this if you're not 100% sure this is what you want."

She took another long look at the picture of their baby on the monitor, "I'm sure."

Quinn leant against her locker replaying Coach Sylvester's words over and over, "it's been nearly two weeks and you've done nothing. You'll lose your position if you don't do something, and something fast Q."

She'd been thinking her plan over for a few days, and like any good meddler she wanted to bide her time, lead Rachel into a false sense of security then hit her. Although over the past week the cheerio had been out of the loop with the whole pregnancy. Ever since the Beyoncé performance Rachel had seemed back to her normal self, and her and Finn were inseparable making it next to impossible to get any information out of her.

All she needed to do for now, was rock the boat. Maybe get Beiste suspicious, and Finn uneasy. Then a week or so after completely open the can of worms on their little secret. It wouldn't be hard, she knew all she had to do was set up a few meetings with Jacob and get some proof and she was good to go, it was the little disruption before hand which she was struggling with.

She watched as the two people who'd been invading her thoughts so much recently shared a romantic gesture at Finn's locker before parting ways. He kissed her forehead, making Rachel giggle and his hand slowly began to creep over her stomach, but Rachel batted it way before anything became too obvious. The blonde felt a little guilty looking at her ex boyfriend now. He seemed a lot happier than how he was when excepting her child. And she was about to make his life just as miserable as she had done last year, except this time she felt like she was completely in control, which only make it worse.

She managed to silence those thoughts, whenever they arose, by thinking back to the days of back pain, swollen feet, hideous elephant sized clothing, the bullying and slushies. Her life was just as bad as his last year, except she lost everything, her pride, reputation, friends, cheer captain, family, even the baby! At least he gained something, he had Rachel. What did she have? Stretch marks for life and people still sometimes whispering Ben she walked down the halls. This year was her year to set things straight.

With that, she kicked off the lockers making a loud bashing sound and stormed down the corridor, a plan formulating in her head.

"What's got her all upset?" Rachel asked as a few heads turned when Quinn made her exit.

"Don't know," Finn lent down to peck her lips, "don't care." His hand was still wondering dangerously close to her stomach, so Rachel grabbed it quickly in hers.

"Stop it! I though I was the one who was meant to get all horny, not you," she teased, intertwining their fingers.

"I'm always horny for you, but now your boobs are looking amazing," Rachel quickly shhhed him, looking round to see if anyone was listening. Finn continued is hushed tones, "and I'm loving your little bump," he lent in to whisper in her ear, "did you know, you've grown again since last week at the doctors."

She blushed, it was adorable how into the pregnancy Finn was. Between classes he'd come up to her and say random facts like, "you're going to start craving things soon as the sickness wears off" and "did you know, baby Hudson-Berry is now able to move, and has probably hiccuped inside of you, meaning you have baby gas in your tummy."

It was sweet and adorable and to an extent showed he was taking it seriously, but with very fact he gave the clock continued to tick. In a few weeks she won't be able to hide.

**_Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: Hola! Well...literally just finished this chapter...naughty me! But at least I'm keeping to weekly updates :) **_

_**I know there are a lot of lose ends here, and it might be confusing. So tell me if I need to calm down with excessive plots. I actually didn't plan for Puck in this chapter, he just happened! **_

_**Pleas REVIEW! Had a lovely review on the last chapter, so thank you very much for making me frantically try to finish this chapter today! :)**_

_**Xx**_

Her fingers fished round the packet until she caught the last one between her two fingers. With a bright smile on her face, Rachel finished off the bag of carrot sticks and threw the rubbish into Finn's lap. "Hey!" He said, mock offended, "is that all I am now? A rubbish man for you?"

Rachel shrugged and took a sip from her bottle of water, "pretty much." Finn pouted and she smirked, capping her bottle, "and cook, and massage therapist," he rolled his eyes as Rachel counted his jobs off on her fingers, "and pedicurist, and travel cushion and-"

"Okay! Okay, I get the picture."

"You asked for it," they were sitting cross legged on the stage of the auditorium in their lunch hour. The small brunette lent back on one of her hands as the other rested on the small bump, which today was covered by one of her many chunky animal sweaters.

"Don't move a muscle," Finn suddenly said, trying to get to his back pocket.

"Why?"

Finally he managed to get his phone from his pocket and switched to the camera aiming it at Rachel. Her positioning was so perfect, she looked so natural and at ease. Finn had set himself the challenge of documenting every tiny detail of this pregnancy. He'd read online it was a nice thing to do, and it would be a nice surprise for Rachel, god knows she'll deserve it. "You just looked really pretty," he said with a little small looking at the picture on his iPhone. It was then a message popped up, ruining the moment.

"Am I not pretty all the time?" Rachel looked round the small picnic they'd put together looking for something else to eat. She was oblivious to Finn's frowning as he read the message on his phone, his complete look of despair becoming more prominent as he read on until, with a heavy sigh, he put the phone back in his packet. His mood now a lot worse than before. Rachel munched on a strawberry for a moment as Finn just stayed quite, looking into the audience, "what's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing."

"Well it's obviously something. You look like Christmas has been cancelled."

"Just...work," which was the truth although he hesitated to tell her the whole truth.

"Burt?"

"Umm," for a moment he considered telling her everything, but thought against it at the last second, "yeah, Burt."

Rachel nodded sympathetically, but her attention was averted to the strawberry in her hand "right."

Sometimes it was a blessing how she was already starting to get 'pregnancy brain' although he assumed it was the lack of sleep she'd been complaining about which made a lot of things insignificant or hardly register with her. During the day she just managed to keep going with school work and glee, no one suspected any differently, his girlfriend was the perfect actress. It was at night he got anxious, there was nothing he could do then. Everyday Finn would drive her home and stay, if he wasn't due at the tire shop, until eight, sometimes nine in the evening. But inevitably he was sent home every night, leaving Rachel alone.

"I should get a job. We need the money now, realistically. I know you've got the tyre shop, but really that's not enough anymore."

"No, baby," he looked at her desperately. This was the exact thing he'd planned to avoid, "it's fine. I have some savings too," he lied, " it'll be fine. I don't want to doing more than you already are, school is exhausting enough for you."

"But still-"

"No," this time he was firm, making her finally look at a him, taken aback with his tone, "I'm serious Rach, drop it."

"Okay," it was like being told off by a teacher in kindergarten for pushing over another child in the sandpit.

"Look...all I meant was, I can handle this," he tried to sound apologetic, but Rachel couldn't bring herself to look at him, "you just worry about keeping our peanut happy and healthy. Let me deal with the other stuff."

"Other stuff?" She repeated, quietly sulking to herself.

"Yeah, I promise I've got this under control," he watched as she picked at her skirt, it was amusing how childish she could sometimes be. "I-ummm...I can't come over on Saturday morning, but I'll be at yours as soon as I can in the afternoon, okay?"

"Why?"

"Something came up."

"Work?"

"Yeah...work."

"And I won't get to see you tonight because of the game."

A wave of guilt hit him then. He knew she hated being alone for too long with her dads as she was still trying to hid the pregnancy, but there wasn't much he could do. He had to play in the football game and he had to work Saturday morning, for Rachel, Finn didn't want to let anyone down. At some point it was inevitable that he'd snap, but until that moment he had to keep everything running smoothly on the surface. "I'm sorry baby, I'll try and get there before lunch tomorrow, better? Or Santana could keep you company?"

"Santana?" She looked at him like he'd just confessed he was a wizard, "I don't think so." Her friendship with Santana and converted back to almost how it was at the beginning of last year. Nothing.

"Haven't you spoken to her?"

"No!" She snapped at Finn, "and I don't plan to! She's been awful to me recently!"

"And you haven't to her?" He was almost as angry as her.

Rachel looked at him disgusted, "excuse me?! Are you blaming this on me?!"

"I'm not 'blaming' anyone. I'm just saying you've been hostel towards her recently."

"Hostile-"

"Whatever!" The quarterback was on his feet, packing everything away before the bell rang, "I'm just saying you've not been the best of friends to her."

She scowled at him, "since when have you had your head up Santana Lopez's ass?!"

"Rach, come on," there was no point I'm getting into an argument, he knew that much after last time. Rachel's hormones were all over the place, meaning her mood swings were insufferable. The smallest thing could set her off, and non pregnant Rachel's storm outs were bad enough, carrying a baby was ten times worse.

"No! I will not 'come on'," now she was on her feet trying to make herself as tall as possible to show some authority, however her 5'2 and a half frame didn't compare to Finn 6'3 and a bit.

"I don't want to fall out with you, I'm just saying maybe it's time for the both of you to talk," everything was packed away in a small basket which was swaying in his hand as he held out an arm for Rachel to wrap up in.

"And what do I say? Sorry I've been avoiding you, I'm pregnant?" Her anger was subsiding into upset, so before the waterworks could start Finn quickly pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her forehead.

"No, just try and rekindle your relationship, before it's too late. We're gonna need a friend like Santana soon." He was right, as soon as it was common knowledge that the young couple were expecting a baby school would be hard, having Santana on their side would he a god send. She just wasn't quite ready for people to know yet, even Santana.

At the end of the day Rachel was at her locker sorting of the relevant books she'd need to take home. Normally on Fridays she'd stay and watch the game with Carole and now Burt, but today had been a long enough without a football game added to her evening, so the small brunette just wanted to get home and rest. If Finn was otherwise engaged until tomorrow lunch time she could do her work in the morning and spend the rest of the afternoon with him.

While she planned her weekend she texted Finn to wish him luck tonight and tell him she'd probably be asleep by the time the game was over and if he woke her up he'd pay tomorrow. Knowing Finn, which she did, he'd probably be out on the field already, messing around with a ball accompanied by Puck and Mike. It was his pre-pre-game warm up to get focused before the rest of the team, as captain Finn liked to set an example from the start.

Tossing some sheet music into her bag, Rachel saw out of the corner of her eye a sea of red coming down the corridor. The cheerleaders. Strangely their leader, Quinn was missing from the pack. But it looked as thought they were heading off the the gym to practice before the game. Great. She'd hopped to be out of school before meeting them in the hallway.

"Look who it is! Hudson's very own, personal mascot," one piped up forming a huddle round her. All Rachel did was roll her eyes, ignoring them, hoping the group would tire and give up trying to provoke her. "Does the costume come in different colours? Or is it only hideous yellow for ogre dwarfs? Normally mascots are animals...I guess you could be a warthog. Or elephant with that honker and your stubby frame!" The red headed cheerleader looked please with herself as the rest of her friends cackled.

"Is there any reasons for you to be talking?" Rachel tried reaching for the top shelf to pull down her personal notebook which she kept for plans, lists, doodling, scraps of paper. But before she could reach it there was a sharpe shove at the small of her back, causing the girl to jerk forward into the lockers. To stop her body completely slamming into the metal, Rachel put her hands against the top shelf making it rattle and a few books, including the one she wanted, to fall to the ground which made the audience of people laugh.

The cheerio lent down to whisper into Rachel's ear, "don't talk back at me Berry, or it'll be more than a shove next time." With that, she gestured for the rest of the squad to follow her down the hall.

Once Rachel was sure they were gone she tried to straighten herself out, when she heard a quiet voice from just behind her, "are you alright, hobbit?" It was uncharacteristically soft for the Latina, and considering the only interaction they'd had in days was a snide comment about her obnoxious voice, Rachel was surprised at the genuine concern in Santana's tone.

"I'm fine, thank you," she turned to look at the raven haired girl, and sighed when looking at her possessions scattered on the floor around her. She'd have to bend down and pick them up which would be equally as humiliating as being pushed into her locker. As she knelt down and started putting pieces of paper into her bag, she noticed Santana come down to the same level to help her.

As they gathered up her things the cheerio tried to ease the tension, "I'm sorry, about...you know. But you shouldn't have-" She stopped talking, and even moving as she looked closely at the small photo in hand, "Rachel?"

The smaller girl looked up at were Santana was beginning to stand and the colour drained from her face in a second. She suddenly felt like she was going to be sick and she instantly recognised what it was Santana was frowning at. The sonogram. She'd kept it in the notebook since the scan and it had obviously fallen out along with the rest of her stuff, "it's...ummm..." Rachel was desperately trying to come up with a story, but words failed her.

"Is this what I think it is?" At that moment Santana showed no signs of anger, or upset, but only confusion as she pieced everything together.

Now at normal height, Rachel worried on her bottom lip and tears pricked in her eyes. This isn't how people were meant to find out, by her carelessness, they weren't supposed to know at all, "it's...it's not..."

A questioning eyebrow raised, Santana lowered the sonogram to look Rachel in the eye, just before the small diva completely broke down into floods of tears. "Rachel?" Now she sounded more alarmed as the reality of the situation hit her, and Rachel's behaviour over the last few weeks made sense. No wonder Finn hadn't come to her. No wonder Rachel had practically isolated herself to everyone but Finn. "Rachel, I-" It was too late. She had already turned her back as was walking down the corridor, tears still streaming down her face in shame and all Santana could do was look down at the picture still in held between her perfectly manicured fingers.

Finn came back into the locker room with a huge smile on his face. There was nothing better than the feeling of a good mess around with the guys before a game. He was pumped and ready for a win tonight. Coach Beiste had been amazing in training and they'd already got one win under their belts, and so their reputation was become the buzz between schools.

They headed straight for their bags to get changed, ready for the games before the rest of the team came in, but something stopped them just as they reached the bench.

"What's up, Coach?" Finn approached the woman, who's back was currently turned on them.

It took her a moment or two before she faced them. Her face showed some disgust, which scared the boys, they knew whoever or whatever had rattled Beiste would be in for a fight later. But Finn also noticed something else, pity.

She held up her hand and shook a bunch of magazines which Finn couldn't quite read until she slammed them down on the bench, "who's are these?"

The three teenage boys peered over to have a look. Naturally he assumed coach had stumbled along Puck's pile of porn. But the image of the front cover wasn't of a topless woman, but one carrying a small baby, asleep in her arms. They were parenting magazines. Both Mike and Puck looked baffled, and so was Finn to an extent. He had no idea where they could have come from unless Rachel had slipped them in his bag to look, but he would have seem them earlier when he came into the locker room.

"They were on top of your bag, Hudson."

Finn almost choked on his own breath, "what?" This was all news to him as much to anyone else. Yes, his girlfriend was secretly pregnant, but he didn't carry around parenting magazines. He read stuff off the internet and cleared his history so he wouldn't get caught. "I haven't got a clue where they're from!"

"Boys, I know the past history of this school," she gave Puck a knowing look, to which he almost looked proud, "but the one thing I want from my team is honesty."

"And I swear they're not mine!" Finn held his hands up defensively, technically he wasn't lying, just avoiding the truth. "It must be some sick joke the guys are trying to pull."

"I hope you're right," Beiste began to walk off to her office at the back of the locker room, "because I like to think you boys can come to me if you need to talk about...other stuff."

Finn and Mike watched her leave while Puck took a closer look at the magazines. The woman on the front looked familiar, and not just because she was hot and remained him of Mrs Jones who's pool he cleaned and liked to check out as he did so. He had a feeling he'd seem this face before, and the baby, and the pregnant woman on the next magazine. Looking a little closer he saw the dates each one was published. One was almost a year old and the others were a few months out of date. There's no way the football team had planned a prank for than long. So someone else had bought these I'm advance.  
>Not that he was a detective, or anything, but the corned of the paper were creased so whoever placed them there must have read them.<p>

And suddenly, it all clicked.

"I'm...I'm just-I'm going to check if...if my moms here yet," Finn announced. There was no way he could stay in that room with those magazines staring at he, egging him to tell the truth. So he slipped out of the locker room into the empty hallway.

He only took a few steps down the corridor before sitting against the lockers taking deep breaths. Finn didn't realises how frightened he was of the world finding out. He wasn't ashamed, at least he didn't think he was. He wanted this baby, and Rachel was keeping it, for now anyway. But whenever there was talk of babies or stuff that he could relate back to it, his palms got sweaty and his heart started to beat like it did when he sprinted down field.

"This belongs to you," a small, square piece of paper fell onto his lap. Finn hadn't heard San coming, too lost in his own thoughts to really notice the outside world.

Picking up the paper he noticed it was a photograph, but not just any photograph, "San, it's-it's not was it looks like."

"Cool it, Frankenteen. It fell out of Rachel's book, and she ran away crying. She practically confirmed it, and I wanted to give it back. I'd hate for it to end up in the wrong hands."

The fact that Santana knew didn't scare him. If this had all happened two weeks ago he would have panicked, but now he knew Santana, and there was no need to fear her. "She alright?"

"Rachel?" He felt her sit down next to him, neatly crossing her legs, "doubt it. It wasn't the nicest way of me to find out. But she will-I hope she will-fell better now. A little more weight off her shoulders and all."

"A little more onto yours though," he tried to crack a joke, but it was feeble. However Santana had the curtesy to humour the teen with a light, small chuckle. Then there was silence as Finn stared at the sonogram.

It was Santana who finally gave in and broke the silence before it got uncomfortable, "how far along is she?"

"About...12weeks 4 days...could be 5-fuck! I should know this stuff." Mentally Finn gave himself a smack for not knowing the exact date. And Santana saw him frown in anger.

"It's a day. I'm sure it doesn't make that much of a difference."

"It does to me," he whipped round to practically yell at her face, "I should know. I need to know. I have to know."

"Finn-"

"Don't you get it? I've basically done half of this before-"

"Quinn told you around now about Beth. You're just as out of your comfort zone as Rach-" the two of them were getting louder to be heard over the other. But Finn continued regardless.

"I know that Rachel is scared shitless, I am! But I can't be, I have to show her it's all going to be fine, it'll all work out. Do you really think Rachel is okay with this? That she can cope? Fuck no! I can't cope. I love her, I love her so so much, and I hate that I've put her through this," he took a break and his head slammed against the lockers as he looked up to stop any tears falling and showing signs of weakness. "That scream!" He blinked, and a single tear fell, "that goddamn scream!" He closed his eye tightly shut as he heard Rachel's chilling, strident scream echoed though is mind. Finn's arms came up to shield his face and clap over his ears, trying to block out the sound as his body scrunched up into a ball, making him look so small, like a child.

"Finn!" Completely petrified by the scene in front of her, Santana could only try and pull the teenage boy into her arms to offer protection, "Finn, it's okay, I'm here, it's all going to be okay."

His body seemed to relax as heavy sobs erupted from him, "I feel so guilty...like I should have known better. Like I should have protected her from all of this. And now everything seems out of my control."

The click of her door closing woke her. Despite what had happened at school, Rachel managed to sleep soundly last night. She didn't think much of the sound, figuring it was her fathers just checking in on her before they left to go to the antique show out of town. She squinted open one eyes to check the time, it was 9:15, so she could sleep in for a few more minutes and so let her eyes close again.

It was when the mattress behind her dipped with the weight of a body that the small diva became alarmed. But she couldn't move as large, familiar arms wrapped round her waist and warm palms spread on her stomach. Rachel raised her head to look over her shoulder, "Finn?"

His eyes were already closed and his cheek was squished between her shoulder and neck, "shhh. Sleep."

Too confused to go back to sleep she let him doze off as she placed her hands over his. He looked tired so she didn't want to ask questions just yet. Despite her plea he'd text last night after the game saying they'd won, he wish she was there, and he'd see her tomorrow.

But here he was now, a lot earlier then he said he'd be and he didn't smell right. Here wasn't that homely smell he often had. He smelled different. Curiosity got the better of her, "Finn?" She whispered after half an hour, "Finn?"

"Hmmm."

"Where have you been?"

"What?" He finally opened his eyes, and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head.

"I know you haven't come straight from home, Finn," she knew he wanted and needed to rest but some of his behaviour was becoming suspicious, "I thought you said you were working this morning?"

Finn hesitated before shrugging off her question, "they didn't need me in the end."

"Right. So we're have you been?" he was being obtuse, and it was impossible to get any information out of him in this state. So Rachel got up, out of bed and over to her vanity to brush through her hair.

Missing the close contact of her body next to his, Finn pouted, rolling onto his other side so he could still watch her. He silently watched as she pulled the bedazzled brush through her silky-soft, chocolate locks. He pulled her pillow down and hugged it, "so Santana knows."

She froze halfway through brushing a curl, "yes," she said quietly.

"That's good."

"Is it?!" She whipped round to look at him, her hair spraying round her like the skirt of a dress.

"Well, yeah-"

"She knows. How long til everyone else knows?!"

"Rachel, baby...she won't tell," he sat up, legs swinging over the edge of her bed. Finn kept his head down, if she was this scared of Santana knowing who knows how she'd react if he told her about mystery magazine person.

"But this is just the start! How long until someone else picks up on it? Or-or I'm not careful enough?!"

"Baby, people are going to have to know sooner or later, look at you!" He gestured to her stomach which she wasn't hiding in her figure hugging tank top she'd slept in, "you're carrying a baby which is half a me! That bump isn't going to stay that small for long."

Rachel protectively hugged her small stomach, "are you calling our baby large? Tall...or fat?"

He chuckled at her. Her attitude had completely flipped since the doctors office and trying on all accounts to avoid looking at the baby, "they aren't fat. They'll be all cute and chubby." Rachel smiled down at her stomach as Finn got to his feet and walked over, "and talented like their mommy."

He stood behind her and massaged her shoulders as the two of them looked at their reflection in the mirror, "and like their daddy."

He smiled weakly, "tell you what, today we'll go to the mall and buy you some clothes and bras, because you've been complaining about that too. And we'll call Santana so she can see you're alright. She was really worried about you, still is." He probably scared her more blubbering like a baby in her arms for fifteen minutes, but Rachel didn't need to know that.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk to San today. But we can't buy anything, the first doctor's bill came through," she quickly got to her feet and went to her side draw pulling out an opened envelope and handing it to Finn to read. "We need to be economical here, Finn. Maybe I should talk to Quinn, see if I can have some of her-"

"No." He said sharply. There was no way he was having Rachel in Quinn's clothes. Now ay. No way in hell.

"I'm sorry," it completely slipped her mind how delicate that could have been to him, "but we need a plan to save money somehow."

"I told you I have money!"

"Working at the tyre shop won't cover this, Finn!"

"I have more then that!"

Silence. Finn suddenly looked uneasy and Rachel eyes him, "how?"

"It doesn't matter how-"

"Finn!"

"Trust me!"

"How?! How can I trust you when I have no clue what you're doing!"

"Fine! I got a second job!" He wouldn't tell her what, because the hours would worry her and she'd make him stop. But they needed the extra money. Granted, it wasn't much, but it would help keep them going.

"So you can have two jobs, but I can't have one?!" This wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. He thought she'd be sympathetic and try and persuade him to stop.

"You. Are. Not. Getting. A. Job!"

"Pregnant women work Finn!"

"But not all pregnant woman are still in school!"

"You're wrapping me in cotton wool here Finn!"

"Because I love you!" That stumped her, "I love you, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. I have to take care of you, have to." Rachel just looked blankly at him as Finn refused to look at her, "please...just let me do my job."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Note: HELLO! Sorry for the long break...didn't really have inspiration or the time, super busy at school and stuff. But I'm back with a bang, I hope ;) that bang is all curtesy of FaithfullyFinchel3, my babe, my Santana, my Finn, my idol! She is a fabulous writer and friend and everything! So for more amazing smut, like you're about to read, go check out her intense fic 'On The Run' and tell her how amazing it is and that I sent you :)_**

**_So, some stuff in this chapter might not make sense now...but it will! And also...SMUT! If you don't want to read smut, I've put a break in just before. Don't worry there won't be anything important that you'll miss. _**

**_As always, REVIEW! Please! Reviews make me write!_**

**_Xx_**

"You're not allowed in here Puckerman," Quinn didn't even need to turn her attention away from the mirror to know who had just entered the girls bathroom.

"Didn't stop me last time," she gave him a dirty look before going back to reapplying eyeliner. Puck, however, walked deeper into the room, cautiously looking round to make sure they were truly alone.

"What do you want? I'm not one of your sleazy booty calls, never have been, never will be. So I suggest you leave before I tell someone you're in the girl's bathroom."

He was behind her now, and pulled his hand from behind his back to drop the very magazines which were placed on Finn's bag, into the sink in front of Quinn. Her eyes barely glanced at the glossy covers, but Puck saw her lips tense and her icy stare faulted.

From the second he saw the date and realised he'd seen the pages before he knew there was only one culprit behind the 'prank' as Finn called it, "I think you must have dropped them." Quinn didn't say anything, she didn't even move, "or should I say 'carefully placed'?"

She didn't have to listen to this. He had no proof she had put them in Finn's bag, no proof. No one did, which is why her plan was flawless. Without making eye contact with the mohawked boy, Quinn started putting her items of makeup back into her purse.

"Why? Just why? Was it a group of Cheerios just trying to mess with him?"

"Why do you care?"

Puck was a little offended at her question, "because he's my friend?" He said it like it was blindingly obvious which make her scoff, "alright, maybe last year we had a rocky start-"

"I'll say."

"But he's my brother. I've got his back, and if a bunch of senseless girls want to mess with my bro then I want to know why."

She eyed his reflection as he waited for a response. Quinn turned to face him, back pressed against the rim of the sink and Puck's body so close to hers that if she lent the slightest bit forward there'd be contact, "are you so protective of him because you still feel guilty?"

His stiff jaw eased as he looked a little more sympathetic, "a little. But he is my friend, best friend which is also why." He shuffled his feet, "I guess I feel guilty for lying to him, and letting it all get that far last year. But I don't regret feeling the way I did for you."  
>Quinn looked like she was about to say something, but instead her breath just hitched. "But whatever stunt you're trying to pull now needs to stop. You know he's still...sensitive to this crap," he gestured to the magazines, "why do you have to stir things up?"<p>

"I'm not stirring anything!" She snapped, putting her hands on his chest to push him away so she was free to move round the bathroom, "I'm not hurting him! He hurt me, both of them did. The whole school did!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"My life was hell last year, what did Finn get out of it? Everyone feels sorry for him, but in the end he got Rachel," she laughed coldly, "he got her alright, he got her good. And I was left with nothing!"

"Nothing?" Puck shoved his hands in his pockets feeling a little sorry for himself, "I was nothing? Beth was nothing?"

"You?! You couldn't wait to move on to the next girl! And Beth isn't even mine, is she?" The two of them stopped, Quinn was breathing hard from her rant but the thought of the child they created last year made her think of her life choices, and where their little girl was now. But there was nothing she could do about it anymore. "And this whole stupid school is going to see. This hypercritical school, will soon know they were wrong to take their side."

"What do you mean," to him nothing she was saying made sense. Quinn's thought were all over the place. One second it was all about her life, then Finn, then Beth and back to school. He wondered if anyone had really talked to her about all the crap she went through last year. Finn had Rachel and visa versa. He unloaded on Finn and came back with all the ego he went in with, but Quinn lost her friends, and pushed everyone else away.

"I mean, why I am called the slut? Why was I the whore? When Berry has done the exact same thing."

Once again silence filled the bathroom as Puck tried to piece together what she was saying, "what?"

She walked right up to him, getting right in his face, looking him straight in the eye, "Rachel Berry is pregnant."

Puck looked at her like she'd just said one plus one equals fifty, "no, no she's not, no way."

She smirked at his naïvety, loving every minute of it, "Rachel Berry is as pregnant as the day is long. I know. I was there when she found out and I've seen them. Rachel Berry is having a baby."

"But are you saying it's not...she's cheated on Finn?!"

Quinn's bubble burst a little when Puck pointed out the one very big difference from her own scandal last year, "no, it's Finn's. Finally he got what he wanted," she muttered bitterly.

"He would never have planned for this. The guy still runs a mile at the mention of Beth. Who else knows?"

"I haven't got the slightest idea, but not many people if any," she started moving to the door, picking up her purse, "but don't worry, soon everyone will know." As she turned her back on him a satisfied smile grew on her face.

But her feeling of success didn't last long when Puck suddenly had her pinned up against the wall, "don't you dare!"

She struggled as he held her arms against the cold tiles preventing the blonde cheerleader from any movement, "dare what?!"

"You're up to something, Quinn, don't play dumb with me, I know you too well."

"And why shouldn't I?! I was treated like crap last year, while Berry's walking round scot-free!"

"Haven't you hurt Finn enough, if you don't do it for her at least think about Finn. At some point in your life you loved him, and now you want to throw him back under the bus?!"

Her bottom lip was trembling, but the was no need for her to hold back any tears. This was Puck, "it's not fair!" She cried out.

He took in every inch of her pretty face, every small feature and speck. This wasn't the same Quinn whose virginity he'd taken last year. This was a hurt, angry, broken Quinn who was crying for help, "what did I do to you?" Puck whispered and he let the grip on her arms go and Quinn stopped whimpering.

"I have to do it, I have to," this time there was no malicious tone in her voice, more shame. She'd done a deal with the devil, and the devil was getting impatient.

"You don't, please don't. Quinn, you're not that evil bitch anymore-"

"I am!"

"You're not. I don't fall in love with evil bitches."

"Puck, I-" but he cut her off with a hard kiss on the lips, his hand making there way to the back of her slender neck to keep her from moving, not that she would. She kissed back with equal passion loving the familiarity of the kiss. When he pulled away she couldn't help but smile as he put on his most charming boyish grin, "I told Sue I would destroy the football team, or I won't be head cheerleader."

"We'll figure out something else, together, I promise. Just...don't do this to Finn or Rachel." When she looked uneasy and didn't reply he continued, "Quinn, Rachel tried to protect you when you were in her situation. And if you're not going to do this for either of them...do it for me."

She raised an eyebrow, questioningly, "you?"

"Let me help you out of this...mess. I want to help you, so let me. I owe you."

"Okay. I won't tell anyone," she went on tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek before exiting the bathroom feeling content for the first time in a long time.

"Finn?" Rachel whispered as Kurt got up to get a glass of water. When she got no reply she looked at him, dozing off the the seat next to her, "Finn!" She didn't want to make a scene in the elegant, quiet dress shop, so she hissed, nudging him sharply in the ribs which make Finn jerk awake.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" He blinked a few times and dopily looked at his girlfriend, who didn't look at all pleased.

"I thought Tina was coming to try on her dress too."

"She was," Finn shook his head to try and wake up. He'd done another long shift that morning leaving him with the energy of a koala.

"Where is she then?!" Rachel hissed again, growing impatient.

"Chill, baby."

"Finn! She needs to be here, to distract from," her eyes glared her or stomach, "you-know-what!"

"Rach, I chose your dress weeks ago-"

"Exactly weeks ago! Before you knew I was carrying a flipping T-Rex!"

Finn grinned at her comment towards their baby. She wasn't completely wrong, one day last week he picked her up for school and as soon as Rachel was safely in the truck she lifted up her top to show him. It was scary how overnight she'd grown so much, or so it seemed. It was rare for him to ever see the naked bump, because Rachel was so cautious about keeping it hidden, but when Finn did he couldn't help but marvel at it. His kid was in here, growing bigger and stronger everyday. "They're hardly a T-Rex, baby, you're only 15 weeks."

"Only? Only?! Finn, I'm huge! And only going to get bigger!" Rachel folded her arms over her chest and pouted, "I'm so fat."

He rolled his eyes, putting an arm across her chair to drape over her, "you're not fat, baby," he kissed her lips gently, "you're beautiful. And I love every inch of you."

She playfully whacked his chest, "that last bit made me sound fat!"

"Well, you're carrying a mini me," he tried for another kiss, but Rachel pulled away.

"You're not fat," her hand came up to stoke his cheek.

"And so neither are you," before she could protest he pecked her lips once more making her giggle and someone behind him cough.

"Do you two seriously have no boundaries? I swear you were practically dry humping in rehearsal last week, " Kurt came back taking the seat the other side of Finn. He had his phone in hand and looked down at it frustrated, "well Tina's out. Apparently Mike's mom wanted to discuss her future career with her...but keen, but."

"Wait! So it's just me?" Finn rolled his eyes at how adorably panicked Rachel was being, clearly he didn't see the complications here.

"Sadly yes. I'll have to bring Tina some other time to try on her dress," Kurt pouted, "but I wanted to look at your two together! I'm concerned your two are too similar."

"Then...there's no point trying mine on!" Rachel got to her feet, beckoning for Finn's hand to follow.

"No so fast, little Miss Diva. You still need to be fitted. You missed the other girls fitting, plus I'll just get you to try Tina's on too so I can see it."

"No!" She practically shrieked, making both boys jump in shock, "I mean...that doesn't make sense. Tina and I are different sizes."

"So it won't hang right, I just need a clear view of the design."

"Rachel?" She whipped round to see Carole standing next to a shop assisted, a red/orange dress in hand, "sweetie, the changing rooms are just there," she pointed to the purple curtains, "come out once it's on for me to see!" There was an almost contagious smile on the older woman's face. Almost. If it wasn't for the fact that any moment now the whole shop could find out she was with child, Rachel would have join in. However, instead she managed an incredibly forced grin.

Once alone, with the curtain tightly shut, Rachel hung the dress on the peg while leaning back against the wall opposite just looking at it before trying the thing on. She had to admit, Finn had considered her whole choosing for her. The dress hugged at the chest, drawing attention there instead of at the stomach, while would be covered by the floaty material which would hide her baby bump.

Seeing the dress actually made him worry. He knew this day was coming, and for weeks he'd been happy with his decision. But now, actually seeing the dress in real life and not on the pages of a magazine he was having doubts. To calm himself, Finn walked around the shop, staying close to the curtain. Every now and again he'd pick up on of the top hats on display in the men section of the shop. He laughed at his reflection making his mother and brother-to-be look at him.

There was a sharp, "no," from, Kurt, whereas his mom beamed at him from her seat.

"And why not?"

"Because you don't take hat fashion seriously," Kurt turned promptly back round and crossed his legs.

"You're just jealous because I look awesome," the taller boy smiled at himself in the mirror, turned to look at himself at different angles.

"Very handsome, honey." Kurt have Carole the dirtiest look, but thankfully her attention her full on her son.

"I think I should wear one for the wedding, me, Burt and you Kurt!"

"We are not wearing them! You're mocking it, you don't deserve to wear a top hat!" He quickly got to his feet and made to pull the hat off Finn's head. He didn't have much success considering Finn's height and how he dodged and weaves from the much smaller boy's reach.

"Hey! Kurt," he ducked nearly knocking over the hat stand, "knock it off!"

"Take it off!"

"No! Mom!"

"Both of you sit down! You're acting like children!"

"Tell him to stop being an idiot and take off the hat!"

"Jealous!"

"I am not-"

"FINN!"

Both boys froze, looking in the direction of changing room, "is everything alright, sweetie?" It was Carole who was on her feet and walking over to Rachel aid.

"No, no, it's fine Carole. I just need Finn," her voice was unusually high, but trying to stay calm.

"I'm coming babe," immediately Finn took off the hat and thrust it at Kurt striding over to the curtain.

"You can't go in there," was Kurt final comment.

"Watch me," he narrowed his eyes at him and stepped in without a second thought.

Rachel's back was too him as he entered, closing the curtain behind him. Her hands were on her hips and every now and again she'd push her stomach out a little, then retract it. It appeared Rachel hadn't noticed him come in an was too focused on her mirror image, and so was he. The colour of the dress radiated perfectly off her olive skin making her glow. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes popped and in that second Finn knew she'd be the most beautiful girl in the room come the wedding day.

"Stunning," he breathed, making Rachel finally notice him.

"What?"

"Absolutely gorgeous, Rach. I don't know why you worried about it in the first place, no one will care if there is a teeny tiny bump in five more weeks, they all be captivated by your beauty."

Rachel blushed of a moment before remembering the reason she'd called Finn in here, "that's really sweat but," she lowered her voice, "it don't do up."

He had difficulty hearing her, "what?"

A lot louder then before she said, "I said..." Once again showers her voice ashamed to say it, "it doesn't do up."

"Rach, you're gonna have to speak-"

"It doesn't do up, Finn," she hissed angrily.

The tall boy looked for the zip at the back of the dress, which appeared to be fastened to him, "you look good from here, babes." At that moment Rachel lifted her hair up to reveal where exactly the dress was gaping, "oh," was all Finn could say. He had to hide his laughter because he knew this bothered Rachel, but the fact it was her boobs stopping the zip was amusing, to him at least. She'd never had the biggest boobs, in fact they were pretty small normally but awesome, always awesome. Finn loved the way he could practically fit a whole one I'm his mou-that wasn't the point now, he realised. "It's no biggie, we'll just have them let it out a little more round your boobs."

"Rachel, sweetie? Can we see?" His mother was desperate to see all the bridesmaid dresses early on so she could finalise her own dress without the risk of clashing or matching too much.

"It's call the bust, Finn," Rachel muttered as she walked past him out of the dressing room into the main body of the shop to show Kurt and Carole.

"Honey, it's beautiful!" Carole gushed, clapping a hand to her mouth in ore as the small girl showed off the dress.

Kurt on the other hand, being the perfectionist had more to say, "it looks alright from a distance, I guess. Stop so I can have a closer look," she did so and he came over to her. "I don't understand what made Finn chose this, I mean you're so tiny I'd have had you in a more figure hugging outfit-"

"But I wouldn't have liked that-"

"But this one is actually really beautiful," he finished making Rachel smile. "I have to say you look even better than Quinn did in her dress. The only competition now is Julia." Twirling her round to look at the back.

With a puzzled expression, the small girl looked from Kurt to Finn to Carole, 'who is Julia?"

"Finn's cousin. My niece," Carole told her still in ore of the dress, "she used to babysit Finn when he was really little, she's about eight or nine years older-"

"But Finn had a massive crush on her!" Kurt cut in, admiring the skirt of the dress and working his way up.

"I did not-"

"Carole told me about the time you made her play with the water guns so you could just get her top wet," clearly enjoying trying to get one over on his brother, Kurt refused to hold back. Whereas Rachel had turned a questioning eye towards her boyfriend.

"I was ten! And that was Puck's idea!"

"You blush every time she like something of yours on Facebook!"

"I do not!"

"Boys! Please-"

"Rachel, it's not done up," he said bluntly and suddenly there was silence. Immediately, Kurt went for the zip and trying to yank it up.

"I know," she puffed as he pulled. "Kurt, it won't g-" with a lot of effort on Kurt's behalf he managed to do the zip up, all the way to the top.

However when Rachel looked down to see her breasts bulging from the neckline, she quickly spread her hands over to cover up. It was as flattering anymore.

"I don't understand," Kurt continued, completely oblivious to the humiliation he was causing her and more preoccupied with the dress, "I never had you down for being more than a size B."

"Dude!" Finn took it upon himself to cover Rachel up as much as possible, standing in front of her protectively. Hopefully this heroic act would get him back in Rachel's good books, "do you check out my girlfriends boobs?!"

"Finn!" His mother scolded, apparently he was ruining the moment, but in his opinion Kurt had already done that.

"It's no problem, we'll just get them to...add more material?"

"You shouldn't have made assumptions," Rachel murmured as she walked back passed everyone into to the dressing room.

"Oh, I sorry, little Miss Diva! I didn't think to ask, maybe I should have gone to Finn for his opinion on your chest size, although I though that would be just a little distasteful!"

"Kurt," this time Carole turned on her other son(or soon to be), "inside voices, and do you have to be so vulgar? This isn't like you."

"Everyone knows Finn's mind works that way, it's practically all he can think about."

Carole got to her feet, standing between Kurt the other two before Finn let rip"Kurt! Please, don't ruin it-"

"You're just jealous I look awesome in a hat, and I chose Rachel's dress and compared to the others it's the best," he wasn't helping the situation. Having lived with Kurt for a few months now he knew which buttons to press. But he was still a little irritated that his future brother had been looking at Rachel's breast, even if he was gay and had put him in the dog house by bring up Julia.

Kurt looked about ready to explode, "I-you-we-" he stammered with rage as you could almost see the veins pop in his forehead. All the while Finn watch with a look of satisfaction on his face. Rachel rolled her eyes and Carole hurried over to Kurt, ushering him out he shop to calm him down.

Finn laughed when the door closed behind them but Rachel was less that amused, "really?"

"What?"

"Grow up!"

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The house was quiet when they got home, and Rachel had decided not to talk to him the whole drive back as punishment for his immature behaviour at the dress shop. His mom had gone straight to the tyre shop to pick up Burt so they could go visit his mother who lived a little out of town, they were staying the night. And because of the way Finn acted to Kurt, he had then decided to go stay at Mercedes's house for the night. So the two of them wouldn't get into trouble, neither Carole or Burt knew that Rachel was staying with Finn tonight and she'd text her dads saying she was going to Mercedes's with Kurt. A perfect alibi.

And it would be the perfect evening too, if she ever decided to speak to him. Even letting her listen to show tunes on the way back didn't help, Rachel just looked out the window a blank expression on her face. As soon as they got through the door she threw her handbag on the couch and marched into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"It was his fault too! He over reacted!" Finn called after her, begging again for her forgiveness. But there was no reply from Rachel, instead all he could hear was the shower running and wondered if he'd been better behaved at the shop, would he be in there with her now?

At a loss as to what to do, he decided to just wait by the door and continue to plead with her until she found it in her heart to forgive him, "look, I know I may have been a little cocky, but he gets a free pass to check out girls boobs!" Finn realised he may not have phrased that partially well, inferring he too wanted to look at girls boobs, "I mean, I don't like people looking at your boobs. They're mine...well, yours but-you get the picture." He sat with his legs out, back against the wall, his head hammering just lightly against it as he continued to persuade her, "I know you were stressed about today, and me being a child didn't help, so I'm sorry to you. And if it will make you feel any better I'll apologise to Kurt too, just, please don't let my behaviour effect the rest of the evening." There wasn't a reply as he waited for her to remark something witty back, or at least open the door. Finn sighed and began to get up to go and see what he could put together for diner when he finally heard the soft click of the lock and the door slowly open.

His jaw comically dropped at the sight before him. She was a goddess, a vision and all his, "I just can't believe that in a little less that 6 months you're going to be a father and you still act like a 5 year old," she said frustratedly. With a sigh and her eyes burning into him waiting for an answer, Rachel lent against the doorframe crossing her arms under her chest, pushing her breasts up even more and amplifying the fact she wasn't wearing a bra. He could only assume the t-shirt she was wearing was his, from the laundry bin in the bathroom. She looked gorgeous in just his grey top, and no make up, her hair in a lose ponytail flowing down her back. However he wished she didn't look so darn sexy when they were having an argument.

Rachel was quite clearly naked under the material of the top, and that was all Finn could concentrate on as she huffed, still waiting for him to say something, "well?!"

"Humm?" As a good, committed boyfriend he knew he should have been listening, but in all honesty Finn's mind was not with it. It was in the bedroom...with Rachel squirming underneath him begging for his hand to please her like they had done many times before.

It hardly registered that she was fuming as Rachel took a step into the bathroom, "I might as well have a conversation with myself!"

As her hand went to slam the door in Finn face, he quickly put his out to stop the physical barrier between them, "no! Wait! I'm sorry."

"So you've already pointed out. But you need to not only prove it, but also apologise to Kurt and your mom."

With a cheeky smirk, his eyebrow rose suggestively, "prove?"

Completely oblivious to the images flying through his mind, Rachel remained cool, "yes. Prove you're really, truly sorry for the way you acted and being inconsiderate to the feeling of not just your mother and brother-to-be, but also your pregnant girlfriend." As she spoke Finn was taking steps towards her, which did put Rachel under a little pressure. He could see her get a little threatened at his high as he towered over her much smaller frame. "Finn...?"

Her voice was a little uneven, but there was no need for her to be scared as he bent his neck to whisper, huskily in her ear, "I want to prove how very truly sorry I am, starting with you." For emphasis, Finn nipped lightly on her earlobe, knowing that would drive Rachel crazy. Since being pregnant every normal spot seemed extra sensitive and receptive. The simple action make her eyes roll back into her head as, finally, she understood.

"Oh really?" She was struggling to keep the argument going as Finn hands were on her hips, pulling their bodies as close as they could be. He had stared a trail of kisses down her neck and was desperate to plant a few on her shoulder but the material of the t-shirt kept getting in the way.

He didn't need to respond, his actions spoke louder than words as his hands slipped down and hooked under the top and round to her perfectly rounded ass. His hands were rough against the cool, toned, tanned skin of her behind. She heard Finn let out a groan when it was confirmed that she wasn't wearing any underwear, which only built her confidence.

The tall boy slowly backed them into the wall so to attack her skin with more force and passion as Rachel began to wither under his touch. Those magic hands started kneading and his lips started nipping leaving marks before soothing over them, "Finn?" She whispered, but he didn't hear. Instead he admitted a low moan when she thrust her hips up involuntary, hitting the large bulged in his jeans, "Finn?" She tried again a little more forcefully, but he was still busy. Now sucking on her earlobe.

They had had sex while she was pregnant, so Rachel knew her body well enough to know that if Finn continued the way he was, she won't last long. It was had for him sometimes, when he was tired, she was sex, and when he was patient and waited for it she was too moody or sleepy. Sometimes Finn could never win. However on the times the two of them were on the same cycle, which had happened two or three times, it was amazing. Every kiss, every touch, every movement was more electric than before and neither could get enough of it.

"Finn...? Bedroom," it was an order with no demand behind it, her body was too on fore and preoccupied to care.

She felt him smile against her skin, and his finger trailed across her silky folds making Rachel whine at the surprise and sudden contact, "I don't think there is time." He enjoyed teasing and working her up. Rachel loved to be in control of every aspect of her life, but went it came to her body, Finn was a master of knowing how and went to set her off. His fingers retraced his last action, and Rachel once again whimpered under his touch. "Table?"

Before she could figure out what he meant, Finn whisked her into his arms and carried her over to the dinning room table and lay her down. His eyes racked over her body, making her feel self-conscious. A smile smile played on his lips as she fidgeted, rubbing her thighs together to relieve some of the friction he'd made. His a strong, steady hand, Finn moved her thighs apart and let the cool air hit her wet core. His dominance continued as the hands on her thighs slid up her torso taking with it the bagging t-shirt until her hands were above her head, the material round her wrists. However, Finn didn't make the final tug to pull it off and let her arms free. Instead he dived right down taking a nipple between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue.

Rachel let out a wild cry, followed by steady whimpers as he began to suck and lick at her tit. Once he was sure Rachel was content with the attention to her breasts, his hands let go of the top and attached to her hips, pulling her to the edge of the table so he rested nicely between her wide spread legs.

Her arms stayed above her head and her chest was rising and falling so fast due to being taken so quickly by surprise, and her head thrashed from side to side as Finn released one breast and moved to the other giving it the exact same treatment. Rachel had barely enough breath to say, "you. Clothes. Off. Now." However, her plea was met with a slight thrust of his hips indicating they were going at Finn's pace. Rachel still whimpered as his jean covered erection hit her core and she tried desperately to get move. But Finn seemed to have slowed down, his mouth left her breasts and was making a path round her stomach. His hands, stroked the sides of the small bump and he kissed the top of it.

Rachel lifted her head ever so slightly off the table to watch as he sweetly kissed the bump, "I'm sorry, baby. In a minute you're going to hear mommy scream, but don't worry, it's a good scream," he tilted his head to get eye contact with Rachel, "she loves it."

"You're a dirty, little perv!" She joked, wrapping her legs round his waist and pulling his hips to her pussy so she could relieve some of burning friction between her thighs, "you're taking too long, Hudson," she teased, rolling her hips against his.

Finn let out a muffled grunt and stood up straight, hands on her hips to hold her in place, "you're just impatient, Berry," he copied her tone and tried to stop her hips before he got carried away with the pleasure.

She sat up and began to undo his buttons on his shirt, "I just really want you inside me," she quipped in a sing-song voice and Finn blushed. "You've left me hanging too long." With his shirt now successfully open, she peeled it off his body, "and you know it." The shirt was grown to the floor and the tiny diva started to unbuckle his belt, "you can feel my dripping pussy just begging for you rock hard dick."

He moaned, now helping her get his trousers off quicker, "I can't believe you're using that language, you're going to be a mother in less than 6 months!"

Rachel only chuckled, shrugging a single shoulder as she watched Finn's pants meet with the floor. "How do you think I got pregnant, Finn? It sure wasn't using my fingers." She offered while her tiny hand reached out to grab Finn's erection which happened to be poking out of the hole in the front of his boxers. The little diva let fingernails lightly graze Finn's dick, from the tip to the shaft before she pulled her hand away and looked up at him with big doe eyes.

Of course Finn had forgotten all about whatever he was teasing her about when her hand touched him. Whenever Rachel Berry touched him his mind went completely blank, without a fail. He involuntary jerked his hips forward, silently asking for more but Rachel had other plans. A devilish smirk played up on the diva's lips as she leaned up on her elbows and looked down between her parted legs.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The tall boy asked but it had already been to late to receive a proper reply from Rachel, the brunette's lips already wrapped around his head. Rachel moaned at the taste of Finn in her mouth. Though she'd never admit it to anyone who wasn't Finn; she loved giving head. Well only to Finn of course but the way the man would groan and wiggle just from a little flick of the tongue, or a little hum from her mouth drove her insane and made her that much more wet. She was fully sitting up on the table, legs thrown to the side as her mouth took more and more of Finn in. She had to keep a hand on his lower stomach to still his hips when the man began fucking her mouth.

"Baby, you're so good." He groaned, his head tilting back as he gripped a bunch of long brown locks in his hand and tugged. Rachel only offered him a smile as best she could with his dick still in her mouth. The brunette popped him out of her mouth soundly before she looked up at him through her eyelashes, his chest rising and falling at a faster pace.

"Lick my pussy now." She demeaned, a small blush on her cheeks as she laid her body back down against the table, the blades of her shoulders touching before anything else as she arched her back a bit.

Finn as if he was an obedient little boy, quickly nodded and leaned forward, easily capturing the diva's clit between his rosy lips. Rachel's hips came off the table from just his first light suckle and he knew that Rachel was so fucking turned on. "Mmm, baby, you taste so fucking good." Finn's tongue quickly got to work as he began lapping the woman's entire slit over and over before bringing all of his attention back to her clit. His eyes looked up at her as his tongue slowly peeked between his lips and began to drag across her clit slowly. Though soon his pace sped up and he was flicking his tongue against her now swollen clit over and over again, switching between sucking, nipping and flicking her clit as well as her pussy lips.

Rachel's soft moans quickly became louder and much more desperate as Finn continued to love her with his tongue. Her tiny hand gripped his hair and pulled hard, though Finn didn't budge one bit nor skip a beat against her pussy. "Fuck baby, fuck." Rachel whined out in a desperate tone. Desperate Rachel was always so fucking sexy and Finn needed to drop a hand down between them to stroke himself, eating Rachel's pussy was easily one of his favorite past times. When his tongue dipped down inside her perfect ,wet little hole and he easily began to tongue fuck his girl he felt her entire body beginning to tremble beneath him.

"Baby right there, right there, right there." Rachel began to chant as her eyes fell closed and her body shook completely. Her tiny hands were both now gripping Finn's hair, pulling his face closer to her pussy. She needed him closer. Finn's tongue continued to dance in and out of Rachel's wet hole as his fingertips found her clit and he began to rub it over and over again and soon enough the diva was completely convulsing underneath him. He pulled away only enough to see Rachel's facial expression, a small smirk playing on his lips but his head was push against her pussy before he could say anything. He licked her entire slit, the tip of his tongue dipping into her slightly before he sucked on her clit hard and felt her entire body go stiff.

"Baby yes, yes, yes, yes." Rachel screamed as her orgasm washed over her. Her hands fell limp to her sides as her body shook on top of the table then she went stiff. Finn took the chance to his advantage and pulled Rachel's body down the table in a swift motion. He stroked himself a few times, the diva still in the glory of her orgasm as she palmed her own sensitive breasts slowly, eyes still not opening. Finn smirked and pushed himself inside of her in one swift motion, looking down to see Rachel's big chocolate eyes, which happened to be hooded and dark at the moment, open wide, her mouth falling open but no words coming out. He could feel her walls still fluttering as his hips began to meet hers over and over again, easily picking up a delicious rhythm. He could feel Rachel trying to push him away, obviously still really sensitive from her orgasm but the boy just gripped her hips and held her close to him.

"Baby.." Rachel moaned out, her hips rising off the table to give Finn a better angle. He didn't even give her a chance to ride out one orgasm before he planned on pushing her into another. When he had to apologize, he was very apologetic.

"I'm just looking for forgiveness, beautiful." He whispered, pushing a strand of brown hair from her face before he leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss, his hips still pounding into her. Rachel's hand cupped his cheek as she kissed him back, her teeth biting down into his bottom lip when her body went stiff again. Finn smirked before he stilled his hips for a second and pulled his mouth from hers to watch her. 'Two in a row, Finn Hudson you're such a stud.' He thought to himself as Rachel gripped the arm he was using to keep his weight off her perfect little bump, her nails digging into his skin as her hips jerked up over and over again. It took everything in the world for Finn not to come as Rachel came for the second time. He wasn't finished with her yet. He remained completely still; though he was still inside of her as her body fell limp again. He pecked her lips, his hips now slowly moving again.

"No, no, no." Rachel shook her head from side to side and Finn stilled his hips and looked down at her.

"But baby.. I still haven't.. Y'know." Rachel continued to shake her head no, a weak leg coming up to push against Finn's chest and the man pulled out of her with confused eyes. Though before he knew what was happening, his back was meeting with the hard wood floors and he groaned, rubbing the back of his head a bit.

"Ouch." He mumbled from his position on the floor. Before he could even attempt to get up off the floor, Rachel was meeting him down there with her ass in his face as she straddled him backwards. A smile grew on his face and his hand came out to stroke her ass cheek softly. Before he knew it, the ass that was right in his face was hovering over his hard dick before her beautiful pussy made his hard dick disappear. Rachel gripped his thighs as she swirled her hips around once before he was fully inside of her.

"So fucking good." Rachel whispered, her chest rising and falling still as she attempted to catch her breath but there wasn't any time for that. She began to bounce up and down on his dick, knowing Finn's eyes were glued to where they met. He always loved watching her ride him, her ass bouncing up and down with every stroke the woman did. Rachel was just about to turn her position around when Finn wrapped his arms around her hips and held her still in the air for a bit. Rachel was about to question his actions till she felt his hips meeting hers on his own accord, filling her up deliciously so.

"Oh my sweet jesus." Rachel yelled out when she felt Finn's balls smacking against her clit. She could /not/ come before Finn again, no way in hell. She smacked his hands from around her waist till he dropped them, though his hips didn't stop and she could hear his soft moans and grunts. Much to Finn's displeasure, Rachel stood from him on shaky legs and looked down at him. She bit her lip at the sight. Her pussy juices were coating the man's entire groin area, causing it to glisten and ultimately making her that much more wet. She stepped over him, her pussy opening up for his eyes and of course Finn had a hand across her swollen pussy before Rachel had the chance to sit back down on his dick. She could tell by the way the man's toes were beginning to curl that he was almost there. Instead of picking up a frantic pace though; Rachel slowed things down and allowed her hips to slowly move against Finn's little moans and whispers leaving Finn's lips as he stretched the woman's pussy once again. Rachel put a hand to Finn's chest to steady herself on top of him before allowing their eyes to meet. She offered him a shy smile before picking her hips off of him completely and slamming back down, a set of moans greeting the house as Rachel did it again. She could feel herself dripping down Finn dick. The diva's pace picked up from her slow sensual strokes to ones that bounced her tits and drove Finn insane.

"Dripping down this dick," Rachel's words were cut as she felt Finn's hips against hers again. She dropped a hand to rub her sensitive clit. "This pussy too vicious." She moaned out and her words must've driven Finn to it because she felt herself being flipped over, her hands coming out to catch her fall against the wooden floors. Finn was behind her perfect little ass within seconds, causing both of their bodies to shift on the floor with how powerful and deep each of his strokes were.

"Who's is it, hm?" Rachel asked, eyes shut and mouth formed into a perfect 'O' as Finn took her from behind.

"Yours, all yours, you know this dick is all yours." Finn mumbled as he deepened his thrusts, finally hitting Rachel's g-spot. She cursed under her breath as her hands gave out from under her with Finn's stroke. Though the man didn't allow her upper body to meet the ground as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Babe.. I can't do this, I can't keep myself up." Rachel whined and she instantly felt Finn turning her around. She loved that, all she had to do was say the word and he'd adjust anything to please her. Finn carefully laid her back against the floor. They were almost there, so fucking close. Finn found himself deep inside of one Rachel Berry once again and this time the diva's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him as close as she could while her hand ended up around Finn's neck, her tiny fingers gripping his jaw.

"Baby I'm right there." She whispered, Finn's hips digging deep again and he smirked when a scream emitted from Rachel's lips, bingo. He found the gold once again and quickened his pace as Rachel's hand around his neck only tightened as he fucked her relentlessly. He felt the very familiar feeling in his lower stomach and before he knew it he was filling Rachel up with his come.

"Fuck, Rach." He groaned, eyes locked on the brunette's as she held his neck still and continued to move her hips against his till he felt her body begin to tremble again. This time her body shook uncontrollably and Finn just watched her, his dick still inside her. She was beautiful, even completely worn out by the evening activities and Finn just let her lay there until Rachel caught her breath back. He too panted for a few minutes, but unlike Rachel, still had the strength to move. He pulled out of her and searched around for his boxers which had been scattered on the floor with the other items of clothing. His girlfriend made a pining noise as he left her, but hadn't the energy to follow, instead she held out a hand which he gladly took once covered. Finn brought her knuckles to his lips and lightly kissed each individual one, "you tired baby?" Rachel smiled lazily and nodded at his question, "okay."

In one swift movement the quarterback picked her up bridal style and the small girl draped her arms loosely round his neck to stay in place, "you are a crazy sex beast, you know that? I think that baby might have something to do with it." Finn began carrying her to the stairs, sharing his gaze between what was in front of him and the beautiful girl drifting off in his arms.

"Don't drag our baby into this, Finn," she replied sternly with both eyes closed, "it's not my fault you can't control yourself."

"Me?!"

"Yes. You are the animal, who can't get enough of me," she was only teasing now he could tell. But as he reached his bedroom and laid her small frame under his covers and pressed a soft kiss to her still sweaty forehead.

"Half of that is true," he whispered, but Rachel didn't reply. She had already began to fall asleep and Finn couldn't blame her, "night baby," he whispered again then placed a hand to her bump which was covered by the duvet but easily found, "night baby," he said again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Hola! Well, I let out some spoilers for this chapter...and there is quite a bit happening DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! And I gets a little fluff.** **_A lot from Finn's POV because I love him ;) And a bit of non Finchel...so..._**

**_Also, let me know if you want Baby Boy Hudson-Berry, or Baby Girl Hudson Berry...as my baby cousin was born yesterday I might make it a boy so they're matching...but I still kind of want a girl...so let me know what you guys want! And NAMES! _**

**_Please Review! It keeps me going, it's like food, I need review to live!_**

**Xx**

Five weeks later and Finn finds himself in the mists of the most panicked day of his life, so far. He'd no doubt that in another 20 weeks he'd be going through hell with Rachel, but that will all be worth it. Not that today wasn't going to be totally worth it too, it's just he seems to have found himself in unnecessary chaos.

It was his mom's big day, one she and Kurt had been counting down to for God knows how many weeks, Finn's mind had been elsewhere during that time and he didn't realise quite how much planning and effort had gone into one day which as far as he could see was just one big party. Of course it was a day of love or something along those soppy lines, but at the end of the day most guest were turning up for the free alcohol during the reception. He knew for a fact Santana had got herself ID and was planning to use it, although the chances of her succeeding looked slip as the room would be full of parents and school friends and even Mr Shue who had promised Burt he'd keep an eye on the glee kids.

Anyway, currently Finn was looking round the house for his phone, because it wasn't on the charger where he'd left it last night. Apparently someone thought it was acceptable to just plug theirs in instead. There were about 15 women and Kurt rushing round the house getting flustered about the flowers, and hair and all that 'girls' stuff. He only knew half the woman there, a few of his aunts, and gran. He was pretty sure he knew some of his mom's work friends, but for some of the women it was the first time he's seen them, and they'd already seen him in his boxers and t-shirt.

It appeared Finn had over slept, he was meant to be at the hotel with Burt and he rest of the guys about an hour ago. Somehow Finn had slept through his wake up call and was now playing catch up to the rest of the wedding timetable much to Kurt's annoyance. His almost brother was like a tyrant today, his phone was permanently attached to his ear and he was constantly yelling about something, mainly Finn getting under his toes.

So instead of getting ready with the rest of the male party, Kurt had devised a new plan especially for Finn. Pick up Tina, Mercedes, Mike and Rachel and take them to the venue. So today he'd gone from doing nothing but be there for Burt to glorified taxi driver. He wasn't too fussed, because it meant he got to see Rachel before the actual wedding, he just kinda wished the other three weren't there, who knows what he'd have done the moment he saw her in that dress.

With his tie in his jacket pocket and finally retreating his phone from the dining table, Finn was set to leave when he hear his name being called from behind him. He turned to see his mom standing in the hall in her fluffy, flowery dressing gown. It made him smile that despite this being an important day, she hadn't seconded to the glamour that the rest of her wedding party had done, walking around the house in expensive satin dressing gowns. She still looked like his mom, and he couldn't be more thankful. Although this was an important day for her and Burt, it also marked a big change for him and Kurt. He was gaining a new family, a dad and a brother. It was something which had scared the crap out of him the day they announced the engagement. However, now, as he'd gotten used to both Kurt and Burt he was a little excited. Still scared, that he might lose his mom to this new life, but looking at the small woman now in her dressing gown, she was still and always would be him mom. Number one fan (with Rachel trying to take that spot). Own personal ghost/bogieman buster. And there to always tuck him in at night, no matter how much he protested he was old enough to do it himself.

"Hey mom," she said softly with a smile on his face.

Carole already looked on the brink of tears so he didn't push her to same anything, just simply stepped towards her and engulfed her into a hug. Finn heard her sniff and grab onto his shirt and she refused to let go, "I'm so proud of you, you know that."

"Me too," he murmured back, finding it hard to control his own emotions. "You're amazing mom, always have been, always will be." There was a slightly guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he didn't want to let go of the small woman in his arms, sometimes a boy just needed his mom.

By the time he'd pulled up outside Rachel's, Finn was ready to get out the car. Between Mike and Tina being all over each other in the back seat and Mercedes constantly complaining about either the overly touchy couple next to her or her dress being uncomfortable to last the day, he deserved a break. Rushing out a hurried, "I'll be back in a minute," the tall boy there himself out the car and down Rachel's path.

He could see her in the window looking out and slight pout on her face. That immediately changed the second she spotted him making his way to her door. Before Finn could even knock she was there, a huge smile on her face, "baby!" Without warning, Rachel threw her arms round his neck and placed a hard kiss on his lips.

"Hello to you too," he teased trying to hold her back to take a good look at her dress. Of course Finn had chosen it and see Rachel wearing it once a week until the big day-she was paranoid about her bump-but today would be the first time with her hair and makeup done and wanting to be a good boyfriend he had to take full notice. "You look beautiful, Rach. Really beautiful," with a genuine smile, Finn reached out to tuck a stand of hair behind her ear.

Rachel blushed and looked down at herself, "I have to if I'm going to be on your arm all day. Don't want to show up the most handsome man in the room."

"You will, being the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, ever."

She laughed and nudged his arm, "you are so cheesy! Anyway, I have to-"

The truck horn beeped and the two of them looked in the direction of the vehicle to see Mercedes reaching over the front seat, her head now out the window, "hurry up! Before I puke from being in the love nest which has formed back here!"

Finn turned to offer Rachel his arm, and she looped hers round his elbow. However she was looking a little puzzled, "I thought, it was just the two of us."

"No, I'm on pick up duty for those whose parents aren't coming to the wedding and can't drive themselves, or in your case, parents who are coming a little later."

"I just had something-"

"Thank God! Rachel get in the back, I'm getting away from these two, pronto!" There was a click as Mercedes began to get out the truck.

Rachel looked at Finn in alarm. There was noway she wanted to spend the even short drive with Tina and Mike making out in the back, for starters she'd be crushed, two, she wanted to sit with her boyfriend upfront and three, her dress wasn't as forgiving as it had been five weeks ago. This morning Rachel had realised that although standing it wasn't obvious she was in fact 20 weeks pregnant-just that she may have had a big breakfast or carrying some pre-christmas weight- sitting, the dress did very little to hide her perfect round stomach.

"Sorry, Mercedes," Finn spoke up placing an arm round Rachel shoulder, "Rachel sits upfront." The other girl sighed heavily but didn't argue with him. As Mercedes got back in the car Finn looked down at his girlfriend at his side and smiled, "precious cargo," he said so only she could hear.

Their performance went almost to plan. Everyone seemed to enjoy it, clapping and cheering along with the club as they danced their way down the aisle. However as Finn looked at Rachel now he could tell she was annoyed and embarrassed with herself. It was an honest mistake and could have been a lot worse had Puck not, uncharacteristically, jumped to her aid.

Halfway through the song, while Finn was up front with Kurt, Rachel had slipped on a bump in the carpet and almost face planted. But Puck caught her just in time and for that the quarterback would forever be grateful. Had she fallen, who knows what would have happened and quite frankly he didn't want to. Although Finn did wonder what made his friend act so quickly, Puck wasn't a complete jerk, he knew that, but Rachel making a fool of herself in a performance would have been the funniest, more ironic thing to happen to the group. Which is why he presumed people like Artie and Mercedes, who were a lot closer to her and would have been easier for them to offer a hand, didn't.

Puck was another row behind Rachel when it happen and so could clearly see her trip, like the rest of the group bar Finn and Kurt. And him moving to her rescue put the dance off, but he still did it...and Rachel, ever the performer managed to lead the team back on track after, but it was Puck's actions which had surprised Finn the most today.

At this point he dared a glance to the mohawked boy who looked bored out of his mind as they all stood in their two lines behind Burt and Carole. So nothing different there. It must had just been a sudden change in character, or perhaps he understood how big a deal today was for Finn and thought having his girlfriend fall over during the ceremony wouldn't help his worry levels.

The rest of the club seemed pretty captivated by what the priest was saying. Santana was making eyes at Brittany, Quinn was watching intently holding on to the charm of her necklace round her neck. Even Artie seemed to be enjoying what was going on. His eyes then landed on the beautiful girl behind him who was holding his mother's bouquet. She seemed to been completely mesmerised by the hold thing, during the vows she cried and he had to give her hand a squeeze. It was hard when Rachel cried, nowadays she just wouldn't stop and would cry until there were no tears left. The other night they was watching TV and she cried for hours when a commercial with a cat came on talking about the right insurance deals. But today she was being extra strong, and he was proud. Truth be told, Finn didn't think he could get through today without her by his side. And she was being the perfect girlfriend.

That was until she had him and Tina, who was standing behind them, completely puzzled right before the final kiss. For no apparent reason, Rachel made a quick, soft 'ohhh' noise and then turned away so her face was hidden. Immediately she had Finn's attention and Tina gave her a funny look, however the small diva turned back a moment later trying to hide a huge smile. Without words, Finn tried asking what was wrong, but she simply shook her head and jerked slightly her hands hovering round her stomach but making the conscious decision not to touch it.

A loud cheer from the congregation informed him that the ceremony was over. And sure enough, this newly wed mother and Burt were walking down the aisle. She stopped to give him a kiss on the cheek as she passed, "I love you, mom," Finn whispered and as she pulled back he could see the tears in her eyes.

"This doesn't change a thing," she have him a knowing look, "you and me?" The older woman held up her hand and showed him her crossed fingers, "we're still like this." He smiled in return, glad his mom actually told him that. And a side glance down to Rachel told him she was happy for him. It had been the main thing bugging Finn about the marriage, losing his mom or having her turn into this new woman. She was allowed to evolve and change, but not to the point he couldn't recognise her because God knows he's going to need her more than anything soon.

As the happy couple proceeded down the aisle, the club turned to follow but Rachel was being weird again. With Tina's back to them Finn lent down to mutter in the diva's ear, "what are you doing?" He knew he must have come off a little annoyed, and he was a bit. She was distracting him from his mom's wedding and had drawn attention to herself during the ceremony and even now, Puck had his eyes on them.

"I can't tell you here," it annoyed him more that she was smiling, "but, Finn, it's so weird!"

"I know," he hissed, "you look like you're having a fit!"

"Finn," she turned to look at him, concerned at his abrupt mood swing. This wasn't like Finn, he was cool and calm, not jumping from happy to angry I'm a heartbeat, that was her job, "I-"

"I thought today you didn't want to draw attention towards yourself?" Her worried eyes flashed with anger and the brunette turned her back on him without another word.

Finn wondered how long she'd keep this silent treatment up. So far, despite sitting next to him during the whole reception, she'd talked only to Kurt. He had a right to be angry at her. She nearly ruined the ceremony, but now everything seemed to be fine. It was weird and annoying.

Growing tired of looking at the back of Rachel's head, Finn decided to talk to some other guest while waiting for the dessert to arrive. He stood up and almost immediately bumped into Puck who was heading back to he seat from the bar, "damn Shue! He won't let us get within ten feet of the alcohol."

Finn chuckled at his friends attempt and glanced over to see Santana now yelling at their teacher in Spanish, "you can't blame him. We aren't allowed anyway."

"I suppose you definitely aren't at the moment, right?" Puck stared at him then down to Rachel and back again, almost like he wanted him to catch on to something.

The taller boy frowned, "what do you mean?"

His friend continued to look at him with raised eyebrows and before Finn could ask again he spoke, "nothing, man. Awesome party."

His last statement was said sarcastically, Finn knew that, but he couldn't help but look around the room for any sign of life. Everyone was being well behaved, although that was expected most of the guests were a lot older than the glee club and therefore had no intention to 'party hard' as Artie had put it.

It was at that moment a pretty blonde with a very short haircut grabbed both boys attention. Yes, Finn was in a very serious relationship and Puck will admit he has 'something' going on with Quinn, but that doesn't mean they couldn't appreciate that beautiful woman walking across the room. Getting a closer look as she moved away from chatting with his aunt, Finn recognised her. "Julia?" The woman looked up and smiled meeting the tall boy halfway as he walked to greet her.

"Finny? Is that you? You're all grown up!" He opened her arms immediacy embracing him before stepping back and looking Finn up and down, "you look handsome in your suit," she said with a small wink.

He couldn't help but blush, an attractive woman though he was handsome, how else was he supposed to feel? Kurt wasn't lying five weeks ago in the dress shop when he said he used to have a crush on her, he did. And today she was as beautiful as ever, in an electric blue strapless dress hugging her every curve. She was almost like a Barbie doll, "you look...blue." He gave himself a mental kick for being so crap with words.

"What he means to say, Julia, is that you are looking smokin'," Puck swooped in at Finn's side and offered his hand to the cousin. She shrugged and put her comparatively smaller, manicured one in his. Without breaking eye contact with each other, Puck brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it, "it's lovely to see you."

"And you, Noah," she returned and Finn swore he saw his cousin blush a bright shade of pink.

"Huddy here just doesn't do well around attractive women," he nudged Finn side, "he also forgot to mention you're be here, otherwise I'd have brought my water gun." He winked and Finn wanted to vomit at the mohawked boy's chat up lines. This was incredible awkward and pathetic, bring up that story again, because it seemed she was falling for it.

"Please, you don't need a water gun to get me wet." Julia's reply make both boys eyes pop out their heads. Finn was shocked that Puck's cheesiness had worked and disgraced his 25 year old cousin was falling for Puckerman's tricks.

"Well this just got weird," he muttered quickly, deciding to leave the two of them to it and turning his back. He looked up to see Rachel's eyes burning into his, her lips tensed into a straight line. The moment their eyes locked she looked away, throwing her napkin off her lap and onto the table.

She got up slightly awkwardly, trying to let the dress fall into place without anyone looking and with a final glare at Finn she headed to the bar. He follow, knowing he had some explaining to do.

"Rachel, you're not allowed-"

"I've come to get some water, Mr Shue," she snapped back at him making the curly haired teacher put his hands up in defence and step away from the girl.

Finn caught up a few seconds later, giving his teacher the nod and resting against the bar to talk to Rachel, "hello?" She ignored him, still. Although it was obvious she wanted to bite his head off so he explained, "I was just talking to Julia-"

"Yes. I could see that," her eyes never left the wall being the bar.

And Finn nodded, glad to see she was listening and they had some communication going on, "right. So I don't get what the big deal is."

Rachel mocked laughed and Finn stayed silent as she calmed, "the deal is, that you get annoyed at me and then go and flirt with your cousin who is very attractive, and side note, it's quite obvious you're related because of that," he tried to hide a smile as she continued to work herself up, "and who you have a crush on," once finished Rachel was left panting a little as she said it all in one long breath.

"Rach, okay, she's attractive," she quickly turned on him, eyes like daggers, "but she's noting compared to you. No one is, has been or ever will be. You're the most beautiful girl in the room tonight, I mean," he nervously scratched the back of his neck, "you're the most beautiful girl in most rooms." Her eyes softened, and he swore she was about to cry, her damn hormones, but the barman interrupted by placing Rachel's water on the counter.

"Thank you," she said quietly searching for Finn's hand to hold. When her fingers intertwined with his, he picked up the glass and gestured for her to follow him back to the table. "No!"

"What?"

"I...I want to show you something," she said shyly.

Finn's eyebrows narrowed, "okay...?" Her smiled brightened as she pulled them off, out of the main doors.

Puck's seat was in prime position to ogle Julia through dessert, especially if he tilted his chair back just the slightest bit. It was when she noticed what he was doing that things started to get interesting. With a coy smile she continued to chatter with the guests at her table, but would lick her spoon a second too long or make the most seductive faces when swallowing.

It wasn't until Quinn placed an hand on his arm that he noticed there were other people in the room, "you alright, sweetie?" She gave him a bright smile and squeezed his forearm lightly.

Puck replied, "fine," slightly dazed and looked right back at Julia who had seen Quinn's little interaction. He tried to give her his best 'sorry' look as the older blonde shot him an angry glare shaking her head at his actions.

Julia politely excused herself from her table and started heading out of the room just as people were getting onto their feet to start dancing. She politely declined a few uncles on the way which gave Puck time to catch up and so was able it intercept before the woman entered the bathroom.

He stood as a barrier between her and the door, but Julia was already tired of his games, "move, Puckerman."

"Look, let me explain," he tried as a desperate attempt to redeem himself.

"You have nothing to explain."

"Quinn is...she's kinda a girlfriend I guess, but we're always on and off," he said brightly.

"I pity you, I really do. Now kindly remove yourself from out of my way," she managed to push past and get though to an empty bathroom.

"Why pity me? I've got it all," Puck continued, following her with no shame.

"Get out of-"

"I can have any girl I want in this room, even gramgrams would want a taste of the Puckasaurus," he gave her a cheeky cock of the head and Julia scoffed.

"You're really disgusting-"

"Except Berry, Finn has dibs on her a long time ago and I guess they're pretty serious now, considering-anyway I could have mama Carole filing for divorce is no time. But I chose to set my sights on you."

"You think I should be flattered that some egotistical, man-child wants to get in my pants?"

"Hell yeah!" Puck took a step closer to the blonde and she didn't back away, but stayed holding her ground.

Rather more sympathetically she reminded him, "you have a girlfriend."

Puck was now in her face, his breath hitting her soft, blusher-pink cheek, "not really, and she doesn't have to know." Julia could feel this getting too far and tried pushing the boy away, but Puck didn't let up, "besides, not one has to know," she stopped resisting, "we all know the reason you're here. It's a wedding, someone has got to have the cheap wedding sex-not that you're cheap-but who else is gonna do it? Uncle Bob and Aunty Sue? Please, leave it to the pros," he dived in and softly kissed her neck waiting for her to give in completely.

"You're seventeen," she tried pathetically as her head fell to one side to give Puck access to move flesh.

"Hasn't stopped me before," he said in between kisses.

With a final moan symbolising her struggle to battle against him, Julia gave it and pushed Puck into a stool, locking it behind her.

They found a room where piles of chairs were being stacked and stored, but it was quiet and only the distant sound of the jazz band could be heard. It was also relatively dark, it was late in the evening, and their hideout only had one huge window to allow light into the large room, and there was noway Finn or Rachel would find a light switch. So they sat by the window where the light of the moon beamed in.

He pulled down two chairs, and set them next to the window letting Rachel sit first and he followed so she was able to put her feet up on his lap. Gently, Finn unstrapped the small heel and let it drop to the floor with a thud. He did the same to the other and Rachel let out a satisfied moan once her feet were free. The boy smiled and began to slowly massage the soles of her feet, sometimes getting his fingers muddled in her tiny, polished toes which Rachel enjoyed more as she wriggles them as a sign of pleasure.

"Carry on like this and I'll be pulling that tie of you're bear chest with just my teeth," her head was flopped back, eyes closed as she sat back and enjoyed Finn's apology. The glass of water had been put on a stack of chairs next to her and her hand was rubbing small circles on her protruding stomach.

"Not tonight, I know we have the house to ourselves as mom and Burt go off, but you're tired and it's been a long day for the both of us," he'd never seen her so relaxed before, looking at her position now. Over the passed few weeks he'd caught Rachel sometimes inclined to place a hand on her belly, or seen her talk to it when she though no one was watching, but now she was doing it freely and it made him wonder if it was because she felt safe, that no one could see them? Or did she just not care if they were caught? Was she done hiding? She sat back up and pulled her feet away making Finn's stare innocently at her, "did I do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite," she manoeuvred herself into a comfortable position, "you're being too sweet, and if you continued to give me that treatment then I will be inclined to have sex with you." He smirked and Rachel pulled her dress tightly round her stomach so that her baby bump was clear, his smirk softened but Finn was mesmerised by the shape. Carefully he reached out and placed his big palm over it, "okay, now wait a second." He looked up and followed Rachel's movements as she reached for the glass and took a few sips.

After a moment of nothing happening, Rachel smiled and moved his hand a little lower and to the side. Tiny little thumps knocked against his palm and Finn's smile suddenly brightened, "is that?" Rachel nodded silently, keeping her eyes on Finn the whole time, she was in tranced by his reaction.

"That's what happened in the ceremony, why I was acting weird," she explained, "I felt it properly for the first time...well, this morning I thought maybe I felt a kick, but it stopped too soon and for a couple of weeks I'd been feeling these strange bubble-like movements, but this is the real thing," Finn chuckled lightly, his hand a magnet to Rachel's bump. "I couldn't feel while everyone was looking, and I couldn't tell you while everyone was around, but I'd read that drinking cold water can stimulate it. But I don't want to keep doing that and waking him up."

"Him?" Finn questioned with his hand still glued to her side.

"Just a feeling, not that I care. But I keep, having these dreams about a mini you," he looked up into her eyes, "a little baby with your dimples and warm amber eyes. And he loves banging on anything, just crawling around the kitchen and stopping to hit the bin, or an item of Tupperware. He thinks he's drumming. And when he's a little older, he's got this most amazing throw, like the ball flies down the field."

Finn's eyes twinkle with tears, "you see him growing up?" She nodded, "are we there?"

There was silence and neither moved for a moment until Rachel's head fell to look at his hand on her. She placed hers over the top, "I still don't know yet."

It wasn't a clear answer, but it was better than a 'no'. There was still a little time to make their decision he told himself. "Well, what if she's a girl? With big beautiful brown eyes like you? And a head of gorgeous hair. And the moment she learns to talk she won't shut up, and when she's screaming in her crib for us, the noise will be beautiful and almost like a melody. And when she's older, wearing these weird animal sweaters, we sit and watch endless ballet recitals, and I'm there with a flip cam at everyone."

"We don't want that kind of girl, she's a handful," Rachel teased, hiding her smile by continuing to look at their hands.

"I did. I wanted that kind of girl. And I won't mind another," with his free hand he tilted her chin to look at him, and lent in to kiss her lips. He felt a few wet tears on Rachel's cheek as he continued to pour every emotion he felt into the kiss.

"Finn, honey? Mr Shue said he saw you go in here-"

Everyone froze. Finn was still lent into Rachel with his hand, and hers, caressing her baby bump which was clearly visible due to the way the bridesmaids dress was pulled round her. Neither of the teens could bring themselves to look at Carole, but they knew they'd been spotted by the way she just stopped mid-sentence.

Nobody spoke, nobody moved as the reality sank in. His mom. On her wedding day. Finding out, and not even being told by her own son. Finn wanted to kick himself, for being both a crap son and boyfriend. He should have told his mom sooner, looking at it in hindsight, and he should have protected Rachel more for the bomb which was about to explode.

His mom had been forgiving the first time, but now he should have know better. He should have told her soon her. He should have probably said something by now. "Mom, I-"

"Finn, please tell me this isn't what I think it is," his mother's voice was on the edge of breaking, but was trying to stay calm.

"Mom I'm sorry," he let out in a hushed whisper, finally letting go of Rachel. He shouldn't have, but he did dare a look at her. Rachel bottom lip was trembling, and she kept looking up which was an indication that she was about to cry.

"You're sorry? Finn..." She took a step forward but thought better of it, "again?"

"No, no, this is real this time," he didn't really know what else to say.

"And that makes it 100 times better?!" Carole's voice had risen about ten octaves, "I thought-" she clapped her hands to her mouth, "it's my wedding day! You're my son!"

The conversation was going nowhere. No one was in the right frame of mind, and too emotionally drained from the day they'd already had. Rachel was now sobbing to herself, and Finn was to afraid to comfort her. His mother was about to completely lose control if he didn't tread carefully, but he couldn't blame her, "I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry. I messed up. I messed up big time and can only blame myself." Finn got to his feet and even walked over to his mom, "and I'm scared shitless," both women winced at his language but it only showed how frightened he was, "because I'm scared I'm going to mess something else up, like I already have. I hate myself for ruining Rachel's future, for messing you around more and screwing up your big day."

"Finn-"

"I'm sorry that I keep making the same mistakes! That I'm an embarrassment," his word lingered in the still air and Finn was drawn back to the time in the school corridor when he four out Beth wasn't his. All eyes on him, judging him, how ashamed he felt and it was all coming back now, his anger subside slightly. Neither of the females spoke but looked at him. Carole's eyes were glittering like the jewels on her dress, and Rachel was sniffing, eyes red and cheeks tearstained. "I've let you both down more times then I can count. I don't deserve either of you, I know that," he said quietly, looking down at his shiny new shoes, "so all I can say is; I'm sorry."

Back in the main room Quinn was sitting alone at the table. Santana and Brittany were dancing and Sam had grabbed Mercedes for a dance which left her alone. Puck's seat had been empty for too long, she hadn't seen him in ages. Looking round the room there was no sign of him either. The boy had been missing for a good twenty minutes and Quinn had never been that patient.

She decided to go and look for him, and so got up and wondered round the tables hoping to find him sat in someone else's seat. Having been with Puck for most of last year she knew what he was like. She knew full well what he was like, but after their conversation in the bathroom those weeks ago the cheerleader hopped he'd turned a corner.

Although she'd never admit it, even to Puck, there had and always will be that something between them. She could deny it all she liked and even hate him to point to exhaustion, but something would always be there. Quinn wasn't one for putting her feeling out there, she'd been hurt too much last year, so any relationship she entered would be strange, but if anyone was going to look after her it had to be Puck.

He was rough round the edges, very rough. But she'd seen the side to him very few had. The loving, caring, romantic side. The side which made Quinn think a relationship was possible and he could be the man for her.

If she ever found him.

How could Puck be so hidden for half an hour, normally you'd hear him or he'd be causing some sort of scene, "have you guys seen Puck?" She asked Tina just before Mile was about to lead her to the dance floor.

"Ummm," she thought for a moment, "not for a while, he was heading to the bathroom last time I saw."

With one of her sweet smiles Quinn thanked them and went towards the back of the large reception room where the toilets were. It was relatively empty, a person or two mulling around while everyone else was on the dance floor. Without looking too conspicuous, Quinn hung round the male toilets, waiting. She thought about knocking, but she knew some of Finn's relatives and it would have been awkward to have a conversation with them, especially if they've just come out of the bathroom she was lingering round.

Quinn was close to giving up when behind her the door of the girls bathroom flew open. She turned to see a pretty fake blonde woman coming out. Her pixie bob was messy so that her darker roots were showing and Quinn smirked, not only at the females hair, but that it was clearly obvious she had just done the nasty in a stool at a wedding.

Before the head cheerleader could come up with a snide comment to say to the other woman, she was followed out by her partner. And Quinn's face dropped.

Puck. Her Puck. Having sex with a random woman. Her eyes filled with tears and she had the sudden urge to throw up, but then they'd both see her. At the moment both were preoccupied with the other. Watching Puck lean in to whisper into her ear made Quinn want to go over and hit the both of them. She was stupid to think Puck could change, that's all he ever did cheat, or make someone else cheat. But it still hurt, he was meant to love her, care about her. Quinn felt like a fool as the mohawked boy escorted the other female back to her table. She looked at his hand on the small of her back and Quinn's face pulled into one of disgust. No doubt he'd knocked the trap up too, that's what Puck did just knock girls up-

At that moment Rachel walked in thought the main doors and Quinn's eyes fell on her, a cruel smile plastered on her pretty face. Having been pregnant only recently it was obvious to tell the Jewish girl was hiding a little extra weight in her middle area. It was amusing to think she could get away with it. With a plan already formulating in her heard, now Quinn would hold no remorse when she let the whole school know about Finn and Rachel's little secret. And Puck was going to pay.

_**REVIEW! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note: Hello! After a message this morning I seemed to be able to squeeze in a few minutes of writing and bam! I finished this chapter. It's not like I was stuck or anything, I just literally haven't had the time to write.  
>I should probably explain, I have my first of 6 exams tomorrow, so have been revising non-stop for the two months or so. But my exams are spread out over the next 26 days…but after that I'm all yours again! Literally all my attention will be back to writing and relaxing. Plus I have loads of ideas for these two, so just bare with as I stress out over the most important exams of my life so far! And thank you all for sticking with me so far! I really do appreciate every review, message, view and it's you guys who keep me going if ever I get stuck! So thank you! I love you all 3<br>Xx**_

Monday couldn't have come sooner for Rachel. Finn hadn't contacted her all weekend, and she was restless. She needed to know what was going on. Finn was her other half, without knowing what was happening at his end she felt like half of her was missing for the rest of Saturday and Sunday. After Finn exploded in the store room in front of her and his mom, Rachel hadn't got the chance to speak to him.

Carole had rushed her out the room before the small girl could even give her boyfriend a comforting hug, or reassuring smile. Nothing. She'd been left to pace her room for the past 36 hours running to her phone every 5 minutes just in case she missed his call. But nothing. She didn't even get to dance with him at the wedding. Her dads didn't hang around much longer once they saw how down she was. Rachel couldn't make eye contact with Kurt let alone answer his questions as to where the bride had disappeared off to.

But Kurt wasn't her priority at the moment, Finn was. She hadn't seen him so worked up about something since last year with Quinn, Puck and Beth. It was like surreal flashback to when everyone though Finn might need intensive therapy, when really all he needed was someone to listen, and hold his hand as he found his feet again. And Rachel was sure Carole was trying to be that person this time. The woman had taken a backseat and let Rachel take the rains last time, but now her motherly instinct must have really kicked it. It was almost like his mom was jealous, or scared Rachel could replace her. But that could never happen, Rachel couldn't be a-

She was shaken from her thoughts when she saw a familiar figure walking down the halls of McKinley. Every time she saw him Rachel still got butterflies in her stomach, or many that was the baby sensing daddy was near. Finn looked a little beaten, like the last few days had really taken it out of him. He'd already been stressed about the wedding and then for his mom to find out must have really shaken him.

Rachel waved enthusiastically from his locker where she'd been waiting. She didn't care if people though she was weird, she needed Finn to see her and acknowledge her. He did, wearily. There was a hint of a smile when he looked up at her, although nothing compared to his usual one. He also looked a little shifty and self-conscious, looking at the people around him as he headed towards her.

"Finn, how's-" but she couldn't finish as the tall boy wrapped his arms round her and pulled her small frame close against his. Rachel suddenly felt at home, like she'd re-entered her body after just watching her life since they'd been separated.

After a few moments of silence, she felt Finn clinging onto tassels her hair cascading down her back. His face was hidden in the nook of her neck, all Rachel could do was rub circled of his back. A few passers-by eyed them, but not for long. "Burt knows," he finally whispered, "and Kurt. Mom said she had to tell them. She didn't want to start her marriage on lies."

A long, slightly shaky breath left her as it sunk in. She couldn't be mad at him, it wasn't Finn's fault. The rest of his family had every right to know, "it's okay. It's fine." Rachel pulled back to look at his face. His eyes were red and slightly puffy, hair was messy and not the usual perfect 'fin' it was.

"I'm fine, whatever. Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

"At you?!" She asked in disbelief, "why-no! Finn I could never be mad at you! I mean, they're your family and they're going to find out eventually-"

"No, Rach. I'm sorry about that, too, it's time my mom found out for sure and Burt I think hates me a bit now, and Kurt hasn't even spoken to me, but she had to know. I just wish I'd told her before everything."

She took a step back and tucked a strand of hair behind her eye. Hearing Finn talk about his family knowing made her feel guilty. But there was no way she could tell her dads, they'd kill her, "so, why are you sorry?"

He chewed on his bottom lip for a second, "for all of this!" His hand gestured, dramatically towards her bulging stomach. It was next to impossible to hide and she had got comments from a few Cheerios asking for she'd planned to be as big as her nose.

Rachel quickly pushed his hands back to his side, scared people were watching. "Finn! Stop it!" The both of them looked around, most students were either engaged with their own conversations or looking through their locker, "and no! You shouldn't apologise, there's nothing to apologise for!"

"Yeah there is," he looked down at his feet, "there's everything to apologise for." Rachel swallowed and stayed silent. She knew what he was referring to, he'd said it at the wedding she just didn't want do address it. "I've screwed everything up...again. Not just for my mom, but you."

"Finn," she stepped closer, cupping his cheeks and forcing him to look her in the eye, "we're in this together. We started it together and we sure as hell are going to see it though together." She wanted him to see that for once, maybe it was her who'd also messed, "it takes two to tango. And I don't blame you, Finn. I don't." He blinked and looked away, she knew he didn't believe her.

"Yeah, whatever. I got to get to class." Her hands fell from his face, but Finn still lent in to peck her cheek, "I love you, and be careful." Then he walked away, leaving her to stare at his back.

-

Quinn waited until lunch before ambushing Puck. She's spent the weekend forming the perfect plan and all she needed from him, was guilt. The blonde wanted him to feel guilty for cheating on her, and he'd be the one to cross his bestfriend. It was perfect, no doubt Berry would be suspicious of her, but it wasn't that big of a deal, just as long as she got her revenge on Puck too.

"Puckerman!" She called, trotting down the hall to catch up to him.

"What's up, babe?" Quinn immediately rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the shirt collar to drag the boy into an empty classroom so they could talk. "And people say you're a prude," Puck smirked and rested his hands on her hips for Quinn to remove them straight away.

"Listen up, loser," he looked a little hurt, but the blonde continued, "I saw you at the wedding, and I don't need your pathetic excuse that she lured you into that bathroom," talking about it was actually harder than she though. Quinn had gone over this speech in her head all morning so she'd be ready to let rip on him. But saying it now made her eyes water, and her stomach flip. "I know what I saw! And I saw you," she yelled, trying not to cry, "with-with that woman!" Puck stretched out a hand to cup her cheek, but Quinn wasn't having any of it. Before he could touch her, she batted it away taking a step back, "no! You don't get to touch me! Not now, not ever again. I gave you a second chance, Puck. But you just screwed it all up for yourself, for me!"

Silence filled the room and he looked down at his feet like a puppy who had been scolded. Quinn tried wiping away the stray tears from under her eyes and muttered, "and Finn."

Puck's ears pricked up and he raised his head to question her, "what do you mean?"

"That little deal we had, about me keeping quiet?" Quinn sniffed, eyes sparkling with tears, "it's off."

"What do you mean," he repeated with more urgency, he was starting to get angry now, she could tell, he was trying to get closer to her but with every foot he took forward, she retreated.

"I mean by four o'clock today the whole school will know."

His eyes were darting between her eyes searching for something. The last ounce of human compassion? Or her real motives? "Why are you doing this Quinn?" He sounded softer than before, but she'd let herself be fooled one too many times by this boy.

"Why? Because they deserve it," she said through gritted teeth. "Why should I be the one looked down on for having a baby in high school? Why should Berry get everything she wants? Why?"

"Rachel hasn't get everything she wants! Who wants a kid in high school?! We only have to look to you to realise that's a bad idea." The argument stopped then as Puck realised what he'd said, "Quinn, look, I'm-"

"No, what's done is done," she nodded, indicating that the conversation is over. "Today during the pep assembly you will leave the hall and stuff everyone's locker, the hallways, pin to the walls posters which I've made, they'll be with you at before the assembly."

"Why me?" Puck looked hopeless now, there was no way he could talk Quinn out of this a second time.

"Because I have to cheer, and you are going to hurt Finn. And he's going to know it was you."

"Why ruin our friendship?"

"Because...because you had sex with a tramp! And why should you get to have you're old life back when I had to work to be head cheerleader again? And I didn't get my friends back, did I?!"

"I worked! I begged, pleaded, I did everything possible to earn Finn's trust back, and we still aren't back to where we used to be, it'll take years to get that friendship back, but I'm willing to put in the effort."

The blonde stood with a hand on the door, unable to make eye contact, "what's done is done. Do it, or I'll tell Finn it was you who planted the magazines, and you're going to tell everyone else."

"He'll hate me either way," Quinn's back was to him, about to walk out the door, "but, whatever. I'll do it today, if you take it as an apology for...for at the wedding."

A cold, pearly tear rolled down her peachy cheek, "I'm never going to forgive you again. I only end up getting hurt." And she stormed out, running down the corridor.

-

Every time she saw a Leatherman jacket, or a bush of perfectly messed brown hair Rachel looked eagerly in the direction of the random boy. It was never Finn. And she had the strange feeling he was avoiding her.

With a heavy sigh after the fourth boy turned out to be just another jock Rachel looked down at her plate, her now normally large appetite decreasing like her hope. After picking up the same strawberry several times, Kurt plumed himself down opposite her. She didn't look up just mumbled, "I'm saving that space."

"For Finn?" He asked almost as a joke.

Annoyed at his attitude, Rachel decided to be rude back, "yes, so?"

"He's in the weights room. Saw him bolt for it after Spanish, which means we have time to talk." Rachel glared at him. Having it confirmed that Finn was in fact avoiding her had put the diva in an even worse mood. "Look Rachel, this is serious."

She suddenly looked at him like he'd admitted he was going to shave his hair off. It was a silly comment, which was so obvious that Rachel chose to humour the boy by replying sarcastically, "oh, really? I thought that this was just for a laugh and was going to be a walk in the park," she hissed out her last words wanted nothing more than for this conversation to be over.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her tone, but let her be dramatic. He wasn't prepared to argue with a pregnant girl, "have you told your fathers?"

She rolled her eyes and went back to looking at her food, "no." Rachel wasn't going to admit that the thought of her fathers finding out was what scared her the most. They'd made it quite clear while meeting Finn last year that teen pregnancy was something they didn't support.

There was silence as Kurt studied her slightly hunched over demure. Rachel had put a brave face on for the most of it, not letting the outside world see her inner turmoil, "Rachel," he began sympathetically, "Rach, they need to-"

"No, Kurt!" Her tone was loud and harsh making a few people close by look up from their lunches, "no, Kurt," she said a little quieter. "I don't need you telling me how to deal with this. I don't need anyone, but Finn."

"Rachel, that's not true and you know it," the boy was more direct and forceful, determined not to let her wriggle out of this conversation. "You need more people than that or you'll flounder. And right now, you may not know it or want it, but you've got it," Rachel looked up her eyes a little misty with tears, "you have me. You have Carole."

"I have Santana," her bottom lip trembled and immediately Kurt's pale hand wrapped round hers.

"See," he sounded encouraging, "you have people who are going to be your safety net even if right now they're a little hurt and confused."

She knew immediately who he was referring to, "Carole hates me, right?"

"She doesn't hate you, she's upset Finn didn't tell her sooner," Rachel's heart sank a little knowing it was her fault Finn had been lying to his family, "she'd disappointed because you two should have known better," again she let her head fall in shame and Kurt paused watching her. "But I know she's scared for you, just as much as Finn and wants to help whenever and however she can. She loves you, Rach, I would know. Every evening meal she goes on about how if you were her she'd have to cook the pasta dish with tofu and not chicken," Kurt lightly chuckled hoping to ease the mood.

"I'm an inconvenience," she muttered referring to the pregnancy more than her eating habits.

"You're annoying, irritating, constantly having to be the centre of attention," her brown eyes narrowed at him and Kurt's face softened, "but you're talented, kind, have good intensions and are giving Carole a grandchild. You are many things Rachel Berry, but inconvenience has never been one." She replied with a watery smile and wiped her tears on the back of her hand until Kurt offered it silk pocket square.

The gymnasium was packed full of sweaty hormonal students, all a little put out that they have to be here. Pep assemblies were only fun for the sad teachers who had no life, that was Santana's opinion anyway. She obviously didn't want to be there as it meant an hour of Quinn Fabray prancing around like she owned the place, barking orders at every cheerio if they so much as had a wisp of hair out of place.

"You know we all hate you," she called from her position to the blonde's left making her look her way, "the whole frinkin' school thinks you're a psychotic bitch."

Quinn looked unfazed at Santana's remark, and the raven haired girl had to admit those insults were weak for her. But she'd lost patients with Quinn and decided she wasn't worth the effort at this point. "That's rich coming from you."

Santana rolled her eyes and looked forward muttering, "I have friends."

"Oh, yeah, right," the blonde continued obviously hearing the other girls ramble, "Brittany who you've probably brainwashed and who? Man hands?" Principal Figgins walked out and busied himself with a microphone as the crowd settled down, "I'd be surprised if you'd want to be associated with her after this assembly, that's if she had the guts to show her face ever again."

Santana looked at her confused, "what the hell do you-" but she was cut off when the assembly officially began.

Through the whole routine the latina's mind was reeling. Quinn had always been secretive which is why she was so unpredictable. Though by the end of last year she was a changed woman, her actions so far this semester seemed to indicate she'd reverted back to ice queen. And her last comment suggested she was back to her mischievous ways.

While holding the final pose on top of the pyramid, Quinn scanned the room looking for Puckerman. He was nowhere to be seen which was good. It meant despite his whining and pining he was finally doing as he was told. A smirk grew across her face at the thought of the halls being covered in posters of Finn and Rachel's news. Of course she had not proof, but speculation was all this school needed to blow things out of proportion.

There was feeble applause as she descended from the pyramid, and Santana's eyes were burning into her as the group of girls look their seats at the front as the assembly was rounded off. "What do you even mean?" Santana hissed as Figgins reappeared with his microphone, "you're so bat-shit crazy no one even understands you, Quinn."

Which that the latina slumped back in her seat and Quinn remained unfazed, only looking left to raise an eyebrow at the other girl. But what she saw gave her greater satisfaction than a frustrated Santana. Puck had slipped back into the gym and gave her a nod. That was it. The only thing she needed to confirm the dirty work had been done.

Now, she could have just let Santana be, and not wound her up even more, but where would be the fun in that?

"Do you abandon all pregnant friends in the end? Or just me?" the blonde muttered so no one else could hear.

Santana looked at her confused, "I-what? Quinn…I stopped being your friend because I realised you were a lying bitch. And it was the lying part which pissed me off. You've always been a bitch, but I accepted that. It was the moment you tried to ruin Finn's life by lumping a baby on him than I stopped kissing your ass."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "so, Berry lying to the whole school for however many weeks isn't enough for you to abandon her?"

The raven haired girl's face suddenly fell, "what do you mean…?"

Finally, Quinn stopped being subtle, just as people began to stand up to leave. She tuned to Santana and said blatantly, "why on earth has she been allowed to get away with being pregnant for so long? Why are you sticking by her despite of it? Why isn't she suffering, when no one showed mercy to me? Why is it she get special allowances when I lost everything?" The two of them stood as a sea of people left around them. "I lost Finn, I lost my spot on the cheerios, I lost my perfect reputation, I lost you and Brittany, I lost everything that made me, me!"

"Quinn, I have no-"

"Idea? Please, if you cared about me you'd have helped long ago. But it's too late, what's done is done." She turned sharply on her heel and left at the back of the crowd as Santana was left to absorb what she'd just been told.

Quinn knew about Rachel, but there was no way anyone would have told her. And what? She wanted to hurt Rachel? She wanted to get Finn back? She wanted her old life back? Right now nothing was making sense, she just knew that Quinn had hold of some very potentially damaging information, but didn't know what she planned to do with it.

She also knew that maybe Quinn Fabray was lost. She'd always been a bitch, but this seemed to go deeper than a slushie, or a back handed comment on someone's appearance. She was wounded, mentally. And all Santana took from her conversation was that whatever reckless behaviour followed, was the blonde cheerleader's cry for help.

He hadn't waited after English to meet up with her, he hadn't even texted to say he'd left school, but his truck was gone. Rachel didn't like him avoiding her, grumpy Finn never seemed to resolve anything, and he'd just stay in a state of stubbornness for days inevitably wearing himself out.

So here Rachel was, outside the door of the Hummel-Hudson residence, skipping a school assembly which was something she never did. She'd knocked twice and was now waiting to hear movement, or any signs of life behind the closed door. The only thing worrying her at the moment was if Burt or Carole answered the door. That would be awkward. Beyond awkward. Carole she could probably cope with, and actually Rachel felt she needed to talk to the woman. As the closest mother figure she had in her life, due to Shelby practically abandoning her again, she would probably be depending on her.

Finally, just as the small brunette wanted to give up, Finn answered the door. He didn't say anything, just opened it wide enough for her to walk through and wait in the hall as he slowly closed the door again. "I thought you'd be at the pep assembly supporting Santana and Brittany," he mumbled with his back to her as he put a chain across the door.

"They're my bestfriends, of course, but I sorta have this other really important person in my life who's been avoiding me all day," she heard him left out a breathy chuckle at her small joke which was encouragement to continue. "He's kinda top of my list of priorities," she said a little quieter and taking a step towards him, wrapping her delicate arms round his waist from behind and resting her cheek on his back. Immediately Rachel felt Finn's hand rubbing her arms comfortingly, "but he won't talk to me at the moment."

Holding one of her hands in his, Finn turned round to face her, "he's sorry?" He said hopefully, but she could see the genuine apology in his eyes.

"And I forgive him…for everything. As long as he forgives me."

Finn frowned in confusion and looked down at her, "why do you need to be sorry?"

With a heavy sigh Rachel began, "you're feeling guilty that you got me pregnant," he stayed silence, but she saw his shoulders slump, "but Finn, its my fault too. If you think you're 'ruining my life' I'm ruining your too."

"Rach," his looked down at his feet, "its worse for you-"

"You think?" Her hand rested under his chin forcing him to look at her, "Finn, I don't think you quite understand the stress you'll be under. For the next 20 weeks you have to be at my beck and call. You have to carry everything. You have to rearrange your life to fully accommodate me and this baby."

"But I want to do that," Finn stepped away and hugged himself, "I want to do all that for you. You never asked for this-"

"And neither did you!"

"But I want it now!" Neither of them realised how heated and loud their conversation had got until that point. There was a few seconds as both of them tried to get their breath back and Finn watch Rachel before he hesitantly spoke again, "I want to keep the baby, Rachel." She looked up at him taken aback, "I want to raise it, I want to be its father. That's why I've felt guilty because this is something I want and I don't think you do."

Everything made a little more sense now, and really she should have seen this coming. When Quinn was pregnant Rachel was there with Finn as he started looking for cribs, he admitted that was what he wanted at the time. As to if she wanted it? It was a questions she been avoiding for a long time, and hoped would just disappear. Rachel had valid reasons for keeping the baby; she didn't want to be like Shelby, but she also had a future planned out which didn't and couldn't involve a child.

"You don't have to say anything," Finn continued dejectedly, "I'm happy to do whatever it is you want, Rach. I just thought you should know where my head is at." She nodded, still not ready to talk about it, "but you should probably go, I have work in bit, so…"

He opened the door for her and as she stepped past him stopped and said, "text me later, when you're done, okay?"

"Sure, baby," he bent at the knees to place a kiss on the top of her head, lingering a little longer than normal.

As the door closed, she got out her phone to check the time and it would probably be a good idea to text Santana to see how the assembly went. But when she looked at the phone her screen was alight with messages and a dozen missed calls from both Santana and Kurt. She opened up Santana's conversation 

**RACHEL?! WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Look, I know you're probably upset right now, but Britt and I are here for you**

**Please call me back!**

**RACHEL! ANSWER YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE!**

**If you're mad at me, I promise it wasn't me who told. I'm a bitch, but would never hurt you**

Rachel frown and was about to call her friend back to question her when the door opened from behind and she turned to see Finn also staring at his phone. He looked paler than before and she'd only left him a few minutes ago.

"Finn?-"

"They know."

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Note: I'M BACK! And I hope it is a bang...well, this chapter is a little angsty, a little fluffy and a little smutty..;) And I wrote all this by myself! Don't know if I should feel proud or disturbed...  
>Anyway, hope you enjoy and it was worth the wait. Exams over, school life over. So I hope to get a chapter up a week :)<br>Xx**_

Finn sighed heavily as he tried to stay awake. Last time he'd been on this shift he'd actually fallen asleep across the counter and his boss had to reprimand him when the large, bolding man found him like that a few hours later when he came to relieve Finn. It wasn't an awful job, the tyre shop was much better, mainly for the hours but working at the gas station from 1 to 4 in the morning every other day didn't really require much from him. The tall teen just had to stay awake incase a costumer came in, and this was Lima Ohio. No one was awake that early for gas.

It was playing havoc with his sleeping pattern. Taking a nap in History on a Wednesday morning didn't making up for the lack of sleep. And today just seemed to be killer. School had been hell. There was no other word for it, and he wasn't exaggerating. It was the worst day of his life to date. Worse that everything that happened with Quinn last year times 100.

Those warning texts from Santana and Kurt did nothing to soften the blow as Finn and Rachel walked into school the next day. After persuading her to even leave the house, Rachel was on edge. It was like storm, first came the light drizzle of stares and whispers. Then, without warning the thunder rumbled and the sky cracks open and a shower of name calls, and glares came at them. By the time Finn had escorted Rachel to her first period she was ready to give up, "I can't take it, Finn. I just can't to it," she'd said as for the second time that morning a Cheerio had asked if she'd be laying an egg which would soon release the bird-baby she was carrying.

It had taken a lot for him to actually leave her side. Rachel was vulnerable. Although she'd put up with bullying most of her life, this was different. She was exposed to a lot of threats and no matter how much Finn tried he couldn't be with her all the time.

Then came lunch when Rachel had run out crying after being in the cafeteria for less than a minute. Apparently Jacob had run a blog post on it and it had aired during third period. Because he couldn't escape the texts and emails he'd been send by random members of the student body, Finn had read a line or two. The things it accused Rachel of, his sweet, innocent Rachel! She wasn't a slut, she didn't sleep around. And knowing that's what people were thing made his blood boil. Further down if he'd kept reading he'd have seen the paragraph on him, but today it didn't matter how many times someone asked if it was actually his baby. Or called him a deadbeat dad, today was about helping Rachel through. And he'd do it again the next day, and the next day until she was able to stand on her two feet.

They skipped Glee practice. Well, technically it was cancelled because Mr Shue couldn't be there as Finn had asked him to accompany them to the Principal's office. He didn't want to go in there alone, and Mr Shue was the only adult he really trusted at school and was there for him last time. It was an awkward meeting, and for some reason Coach Sylvester was there. Why? Finn had no idea, all she did was make matters worse by setting Rachel off into hysterics. She'd cried so much and so hard he was sure she'd make herself sick.

His mom picked the two of the up, she spoke briefly to Figgins and Mr Shue as Finn walked Rachel over to the car. She was crying into his side, her face hidden in the material of the shirt, but he could still hear her sobs and feel her salty tears leak through to his skin. They sat in the back as Carole drove and by the time they were out of the school car park Rachel had fallen asleep with her head on Finn's lap. His hand was lazily stroking her hair while the other hung round her middle acting as an extra seatbelt in case they came to an emergency stop. His mom didn't say anything until they were parked in the driveway and she was able to turn and look at the couple on the back seats. Before saying anything she looked down at Rachel whose face was still wet and blotchy from the incessant crying she'd done throughout the day. "She's going to have to tell her dads," the woman said softly reaching out to gently stoke Rachel's cheek.

Finn looked down at her too, "she can't, mom. Look at her," they both looked at the small girl sleeping away on his lap, "she's so scared, so am I. If today was bad just imagine her dads finding out."

"But they won't find out," Carole was a little louder as she tried to make Finn see sense, "she's going to tell them. On her own terms, not like today. Today wasn't fair for either of you."

As his mom went to undo her seatbelt, Finn remained content with stroking Rachel's long, brown hair, "do they know who told?"

"No," Carole collected her handbag from the passenger's seat, "but trust me, honey, when I find out who they won't know what's hit them." He smiled at his mother's protectiveness, "I'm not letting anyone get away with hurting Rachel," she sighed and turned round a final time to look at Finn, "or my boy."

He jerked realising he'd just drifted off while his mind wondered back to the events of that day. Rachel was a mess. He was barely keeping it together. And everywhere he looked he felt judging eyes on him. Today had well and truly sucked. But the most painful part was dropping Rachel home that evening, kissing her on the forehead and having to drive away knowing she was standing on her doorstep watching him leave. She didn't want him to go, he didn't want to go. Finn wanted to hold her in his arms like he'd done all evening as she drifted in and out if sleep. When she was awake he'd whisper that everything would be alright and nothing was going to break them. When she was asleep he got this awful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He jumped up and down a few times trying to stay awake, but that only worked for about 5 minutes and he still had an hour of his shift left. When it got to this stage of the grueling shift Finn just thought about the money he was getting for his baby and Rachel. It was crappy pay but was going towards doctor's bills along with the money from the tyre shop, which also paid for new clothes and odd bits Rachel said were essential. But whatever Rachel needed she got. Last week he'd driven to the next town over just to get the brand of ice-cream she liked and 7 in the morning. Right now she was his number one priority and would be that until the day she said she didn't want him.

As business was slow, or non-existent Finn thought it would be safe to check his phone, and maybe even play a round or two of Angry Birds to pass the time. So he pulled out his phone and unlocked it. He had to blink a few times to register the two missed calls from Rachel and text messages and voice mail. His first thought was, why is she up at this hour, as the voice mail was left at 2 o'clock, an hour ago. Then he started to panic thinking something must be wrong with the baby, or someone had done something to her following up from the day's antics. The quarterback quickly called his voice mail to listen to the message.

"Finn? It's Rachel, obviously you know that and I hoped you'd recognize my voice anyway. I just wanted to call to let you know that Daddy is in hospital. He had a fall at work and really put his back out, and we've only just been told because he's just come out of surgery. He's find now, but...I just wanted to let you know in advance. Sorry if I woke you up. I love you."

Although she wasn't crying in the message he could hear she'd either just stopped or was about to start again. Finn exhaled deeply and ran a hand over his face. This was just what Rachel needed on top of everything else going on, and today of all days. His heart ached for his other half and he mentally slapped himself for not being there for her. For a moment he was sure his heart stopped beating when she said she was in hospital, what if it had been the baby?

It was pretty early in the morning for her to think he was awake. And as Rachel had said her father was fine now Finn decided against calling her back. He didn't want to wake her in case she's managed to get to sleep again, but would be sure to call her first thing before collecting her for school.

However his mind now wouldn't rest until he heard her voice again. He needed to really know she was alright. Finn heard a car pull up for gas, but he didn't care; he'd be grateful for the distraction but in the meantime the tall boy was tapping out a reply to Rachel.

Every time he thought it was a decent reply he'd decide against it and start over. It was hard to find the right words to say to a girl who was so delicate at the moment, one wrong word and he could set her off. The door the station opened, but Finn didn't look up from his phone as whoever it was went straight to the shelves of crisps and fridge for a bottle of water.

He'd got to the second sentence of the text when he could sense the costumer standing right in front of the counter, but they didn't put their items down. "Just a sec," he said as he finalized the four sentence and locked his phone to look up.

Finn was not prepared to see that person looking back at him. Her big brown eyes looked so tied and puffy from tears, but she also looked so confused and hurt, "Finn?" Rachel asked just to be sure her half asleep state wasn't deceiving her. "What-" she trailed off trying to figure out what was going on.

All the while Finn stood looking back at her, blinking a couple of times to make sure it really was Rachel staring back at him, "I-umm…hey?"

"Hey?" She took a step closer and threw down the bag of crisps and bottle, "that's it?! 'Hey'?!"

Okay, so she was cranky. Timidly he picked up the water, ready to scan it, "do you want anything else, or is it just these and the gas?"

"Finn!" Rachel yelled, clearly not in the mood for his jokes, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm working," he replied blankly.

This stomped Rachel. She raised an eyebrow and stepped closer again, "working? Why? I don't understand. Its nearly four in the morning, you have school in a few hours, this isn't the tyre shop, you're a teenage boy who needs sleep."

"This is my second job," and suddenly it all made sense to her and her stomach sunk at the thought, "I work here."

"This?" She looked at him, wide eyed, "this is how you're getting us the money to pay for doctor's bills?"

"It's not much," Finn shrugged, "the pay is crappy. This just really ties us over."

Each time she spoke Rachel's voice got higher and more frustrated, "could you not just ask Burt for a few extra hours?"

"Rach," he sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to my family for money."

"You'd be working for the money!"

"Stop it. Look, we'll talk about this in the morning."

"If you haven't noticed," Rachel paused dramatically gesturing around the empty shop, "it is the morning! Does your mom even know this is what you do?!"

"I'm already putting them thought enough," too ashamed to admit he was also lying to his family he looked down and shuffled his feet. "Speaking of family how is your dad?"

"No, no, Finn. Don't try and change the subject."

"I'm not! I want to know how your dad is."

"We're not talking about my dad. We're talking about you being an idiot and taking this job!"

The tall boy looked up at the girl as she finished, lightly panting as she over exerted herself during the argument. Finn was slightly upset by Rachel's choice of words and he showed in in his face. Idiot. She just called him an idiot. His own girlfriend. He knew she was just angry and upset and hormones were all over the place, but it still hurt to hear her say those words. "Do you want anything else, or is this it?"

Finn started scanning her items through as Rachel looked at him like she'd just realised what she's said, "Finn, I-"

"Just these?" He asked again with a little more force, his eye contact cold.

The small diva nodded and stepped forward to take the bag, "thank you," she said shyly and waited for the receipt. Finn handed it over, but looked out the window. "Don't forget, we have that appointment tomorrow."

"I hadn't."

"Are you going to drive?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll drive," he finally looked down at her and managed a smile but only to get her to go, "I'll see you after school."

"You're not going to pick me you after breakfast?"

"Rach…" he looked her up and down. If he picked her up he knew she'd want to talk about this more. But she was doing his this puppy dog look, batting her long eyelashes at him. Rachel could see he was beginning to crack so pulled out her final trick. She looked down and started to unzip the oversized hoodie she had pulled on before going to see her dad. Finn watched every movement and immediately recognised the item of clothing as his, she must have stolen it when he's left it over at hers one time. Once the zip was at the bottom, Rachel pulled open the hoodie to reveal her round baby bump. He rolled his eyes and smiled knowing exactly what she was doing. "Rachel…"

The brunette started to rub her hand over her protruding stomach and pouted, "You could come and have breakfast with us…?" It was impossible to stay angry when she was practically forcing their child in his face.

With a hand on her back and the other still on her bump, Finn looked round to make sure his boss wasn't here yet and leapt over the courter between them and kissed her hard on her mouth. It took Rachel by surprise, but she smiled against his lips happy he wasn't that angry at her. Finn pulled way and looked down at her stomach which was bumping into him when he stood that close. "You know what, you shouldn't use little Hudson-Berry against me. You know they're my weakness."

"Because you're a doting daddy already," he smiled, preferring that description of himself other than her last one. When he looked up she pecked his lips, "I'll see you in a few hours then?"

"You both will."

Finn could barely keep his eyes open as he sat at Rachel's side that afternoon at the appointment. He's actually dozed off while she was doing weighed and having her blood pressure taken. It was only when Rachel was laying back on the bed that she nudged him awake again.

"So, everything seems to be going well," the doctor said as she looked down at the clipboard of Rachel's notes. "Blood pressure is a little high, but that should settle with a little rest," he gave Rachel a knowing look while she smiled guiltily. What with the last few days she had, the girl was thankful that was all that was wrong. Between the school finding out and her dad's trip to hospital last night Rachel was more anxious than she'd ever been. "You need to relax, Rachel," he said sympathetically, "now you're not throwing us every morning and have a little time before the horrid backache starts you need to enjoy the pregnancy, despite the circumstances."

Finn chewed on his bottom lip, he was a little worried about all the stress his girlfriend was under, maybe he could take her away for a weekend? Just to a little spa or something…or send Santana or Kurt with her. There was no way he was going to be seen in a spa.

"I'll try, doc," she said shyly. Finn grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. He didn't blame her, to Finn, Rachel was coping immensely well. She was like superwoman to him at this point.

"Just," the older man thought for a moment. Usually he's give a little rant at mothers-to-be at this point, emphasising the importance of relaxation, "take it easy. I know you have school still, but just keep things to a minimum for a week. At least until you're Bp is back down." Rachel shared a look with Finn and he shrugged, it was like she knew he wasn't going to let her lift a figure unless completely necessary. "Right, now, let's have a look at this baby, shall we?"

Rachel smiled weakly, annoyed that shed got told off but still pulled up her top to reveal her round bump. Finn marvelled at it. It really was crazy to think that a baby was growing in there, and not just any baby, but his. He was a little nervous when he saw a few stretch marks on Rachel's stomach, but he was assured that they were natural. However when Rachel got her first few a few weeks back she's started to panic and say she was not unattractive. He's reassured her that she was even more beautiful and spent half the night showing her how beautiful she was.

"Okay then," he felt Rachel's grip on his hand tighten as the gel was smeared over and soon the image of their child was on the small monitor. The light heartbeat filled the room and the most mesmerising smile grew across the small diva's face. "Well, there is the little thing," with a finger the doctor pointed it out to them, not that they needed showing at this point. The outline of a baby was so clear even Finn could spot it. "They seem to be sitting quite nicely in there, so for now it doesn't look like you'll have much trouble," he kept moving the scanner over Rachel's belly, "and as I said before, they're not exactly small so if they do decide to move position we'll need to sort it out so it's not uncomfortable for you."

"Thanks," Rachel whispered with her eyes filled with tears. She was like this every time now. Whenever their little peanut showed up on screen she'd get emotional.

"So," the doctor looked between Finn and Rachel, "do you want to know the sex?"

The two of them looked at one another, asking with their eyes what they wanted. Neither had really mentioned it, not since the wedding. And it wasn't like the minded either way, "umm, yeah. Okay," Finn finally said, and Rachel smiled brightly.

"Well, by the looks of things," there was a pause and the man strained at the screen, "you guys will be having a baby…girl."

Neither of them had spoken since they left the office, Finn had held Rachel's hand through the car park scared she'd gone into a stake of sock. He on the other hand was worried that the moment he open his mouth he'd cry. A girl, a little tiny baby girl. His own little princess.

Finn could already see her now; thick chocolate brown hair, big brown eyes, perfect olive skin and the most breathe taking smile. A mini Rachel. The doctor said she was sitting in an awkward position to clearly see, so when they came back next time it's possible he could have been wrong. But still, a girl!

The tall boy opened up his truck door and helped Rachel inside. She still remained silent. She had said she wanted a boy, and Finn was worried she might have been upset by the news, but she had cried while in the doctor's room, happy tears. The gender of their baby should have been the least of her worries. The doctor had also mentioned Rachel was growing pretty rapidly, but that could slow at any moment, every woman was different. But sooner or later her dads were going to notice, or hear around town. McKinley wasn't notorious for keeping its mouth shut.

As he slid in next to her, Finn wondered if he should say something, "So, you want to grab something to eat-"but he was cut off went he felt Rachel's lips over his. She wasted no time and was nipping at his bottom lip repeatedly as Finn sat back in confusion.

His girlfriend wouldn't let up however, and soon enough her small hand was rested on his thigh gently massaging it. Rachel pulled away for a second and smiled up at him, "a girl," she kissed his jaw, "we're having a baby girl," she moved a little way down his neck. Rachel moaned when she got uncomfortable with the angle she was at and so quickly straddled Finn's lap.

Completely taken aback with her sudden mood swing, Finn could feel his arousal beginning to grow, especially as Rachel kept nudging his crotch as she attacked his neck, nipping and biting before soothing it over again. He let out a low moan when Rachel applied a little more pressure without really realising what she was doing to him. Thinking he wouldn't last long, Finn quickly ran his hand up Rachel's thighs and hooked his fingers into the waist band of her colourful, patterned legging, pulling them down along with her panties. He smirked as she hissed at the contact of the cool air on her damp pussy. Unfortunately for Finn her top was long enough to still cover her modesty. His hand began to travel back up to her core, when Rachel took control again and practically slammed herself down on him. "Fuck," Finn breathed out as his hand slipped into Rachel's hair and forced her lips onto his.

"Wait," Rachel puffed out and began to climb off his lap much to Finn's annoyance and confusion, "not it the car."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "it was your idea."

"I know, but it needs to be more special than that."

"But," Finn glanced down to the large bulge in this pants.

"Finn, I'm already pregnant. Having sex on your truck would make me a bigger slut."

After a second of just staring at his erection he asked, "ever heard of the term blue balls?" Rachel quickly frowned at him clearly not in the mood for his joke, "you're not a slut,' he said softly earning a smile.

Rachel wriggled and adjusted her top, the bottom half of her clothing still round her ankles, "you think this is easy for me?" She rubbed her thighs together trying to get some friction, "every time you..." She trailed off too embarrassed to admit it.

But Finn wouldn't let it slide that easily, "go on, every time I what?"

"Every time you walk into a room I want to rip your clothes off," she said it fast and quietly.

"That bad, huh?" He didn't sound as sympathetic as Rachel would have liked, "I'm just that irresistible?" Finn began flexing his arm muscles cockily.

The small girl narrowed her eyes at him, "your ego is showing," she snapped and glanced down at his still prominent erection, "and so is your…arousal."

"And whose fault is that?"

Mockingly she remarked, "am I just that irresistible?"

To which Finn just smirked, "says you," he mumbled as Rachel continued to squirm in her seat. She let out a tiny moan which also didn't help Finn's situation, her little noises were adorable, so where her loud ones when she screamed on top of him. "Want some help?" It was worth a shot.

"No," she snapped, "the quicker you get home the sooner we can sort this out.

"Why can we not just," he shrugged, "do it here? No one will see, we're in the far corner of the car park and no one is around."

"Finn! I am not having sex in the car park, I want it to be romantic. We just had a really special moment with our child," her hands caressed her bump and Rachel looked down with a pout, "we're not commemorating the gender of our child in the back of you truck!"

"We can do it on the front seat?"

"Drive!"

It was possibly the most agonizing twenty minute car drive of his life, and Rachel didn't make the situation any easier as she squirmed the passenger seat next to him. She didn't immediacy pull up her leggings, which lulled him into a false sense of security thinking that maybe he'd get a show. But much to his annoyance Rachel finally covered up when they were about five minutes away from the house.

He'd settled on her house as it was nearer and her dads were both at the hospital and expected home in a couple of hours, whereas he knew his mom would be hot on their heels if they'd gone back to his.

The second the truck was parked, Finn lent across the center console and kissed Rachel deeply, he earn a soft moan quickly to which he smiled. "Inside," she muttered between kisses, and he didn't need to be told twice.

The quarterback hopped out of the vehicle quicker that you could say 'sex' and jogged round to Rachel's side only to see her out of the truck. Her hair was a little messy from where his hand was while they were in the doctor's car park and she looked up at him sheepishly as Finn continued to stare, "what?"

"You're just so beautiful," she rolled her eyes and Finn stepped towards her one hand wrapping round her neck and the other on her back steadying the small girl as he pressed her up against the passenger door for another kiss.

The neighborhood was a peaceful one, which was to be expected considering the average age of a resident was sixty something. Rachel was the youngest by far. This did lead to a couple of sharp tap on a window of the house next door. Holding Finn's head to her neck as he peppered kisses down it, Rachel looked over to see the elderly Mrs. Waters judging them through her kitchen window. With a sigh she managed to detach Finn from her body and pull him quickly inside, away from any prying eyes.

Neither stopped until safely inside the compounds of Rachel's bedroom. With the door slammed behind them, she pushed Finn down onto the bed after the two of them had kicked off their shoes and started taking off her leggings again. Finn had a menacing grin on his face as Rachel stood at the foot of her bed kicking off the garment, "are you just going to sit there?!"

Tearing his eyes off Rachel, he started pulling his jumper over his head and throwing it somewhere on the floor. The small diva began to lift her top off when Finn shuffled to the end of the bed and helped her. Her eyes locked with his and a small smile spread across her face, "you want this to be romantic?" She nodded and so he took control in removing the rest of her clothes. When her top was over her head Finn lend down to press a kiss on her bump. It was weird to think they were about to have sex with their daughter present, but Rachel had assured him last time that she wouldn't actually know what was going on.

He continued kissing round her stomach and his hand crept behind her back to unclasp her bra. It fell, and Rachel untangled herself and Finn kissed up from her bump to her breasts. He teased for a moment only kissing round her sensitive nipple as Rachel whined and tried to get him to the place she needed to feel his lips. "Finn…" she whispered as her hands made their way to his hair and she pushed her chest into his face hoping upon hope he'd get the hint.

"You said you wanted this to be romantic," he said with a smirk and move to do the exact same thing to he left breast.

"What happened to blue balls?"

Finn tilted his head to look up at her. Her eyes were begging for him, dark and hooded, "I want to do this your way," he teased.

With a frustrated groan Rachel pushed Finn down onto the bed and crawled on top of him until his body was resting in her pillows, "too slow," she said quickly. Her hand were frantically fumbling with the button and zip of his jeans, meaning she kept knocking his semi causing Finn to jerk every now and again. "Hips," she demanded when they were finally undone and he obliged lifting them off the bed so she could pull them down taking his boxers with it.

When Rachel climbed back up his body to straddle him Finn reached for her panties, only to be hit away, "no." He raised an eyebrow and all the small girl did was grab both his hands and placed them on her breasts. Rachel's behaviour was kinda confusing, he knew she was horny and really needed/wanted this, but normally he took control. And if Finn was being honest, she was sort of scaring him. "More," she commanded when his slowly kneaded her breasts, the way she normally liked, working them up into stiff peaks. Not one to deny Rachel anything, he did as he was told and even went as far as to roughly pinch the right one looking for her reaction. "Fuck," Rachel mumbled and started shimmying out of her panties.

Once again Finn tried to reach down to gently work her clit, but Rachel pushed his had away, "nope," this time she smiled and grabbed his cock in her hand pumping a few times.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"What?" Once satisfied he was hard enough for her, Rachel lifted off his body and positioned herself so that his tip was barely touching her slick folds. Now is was time for Rachel to be cocky as Finn bit down on his bottom lip after a low growl left his lips. "I know you really, really want this. So why prolong it?"

"Says you," he strangled out trying to thrust his hips so he could enter Rachel and finally feel her walls clamp around him. Her teasing was giving him whiplash, one minute she couldn't wait, the next she was rubbing his cock lightly alone her slit making sure he didn't slip into her. "Fuck, Rachel!" Finn had had enough, before the girl on top of him could register what was going on, Finn grabbed her by the waist and slammed her down onto his large dick.

There was a loud cry from Rachel as she felt Finn fill her. Her hands flew forward to steady herself on Finn's stomach, and within seconds Rachel was back in control, slowly bouncing on top of him. She had set an agonizingly slow pace, but each thrust he matched was deep causing the two of them to moan harmoniously.

Finn was weary of Rachel's movements, time and time again he'd scoured the internet to make sure their activates wouldn't cause the baby any harm, but now Rachel was bouncing and swizzling and rocking on top of him, "I'm not going to last long," Finn muttered as he tried to quicken the pace.

At which point Rachel just stopped. Despite the fact she knew she was close to release too she couldn't come herself or let Finn come just yet. It would ruin her plan.

When she no longer moved, Finn tried thrusting to get them to continue but Rachel's hands pressed down on his stomach, "what the hell Rach?!" He was so close he thought he might burst, "seriously?!" He was annoyed, and confused, but mostly annoyed and did nothing to hide the fact. "First you seem to totally want this than you just stop. I'm literally begging you here!"

"Really?" Rachel was panting and she blew her bangs out of her face which were beginning to stick to her forehead due to the thin layer of sweat, "well, we need to talk."

"What?!"

"Yep, now."

"Rachel, are you kidding? Give us a couple of minutes and we can talk all you like," once again he tried to move beneath her but the diva pushed off his body so that only his tip was still inside her.

"This should only take a moment, Finn," she said patiently.

"Fine!"

"Quit your job."

His brows knitted together in confusion. Really? She was bringing that up now? Finn should have known she was up to something when she didn't bring it up at breakfast. And now she was using sex to get him to quit. "No," he wanted to see how far she'd go. It was obvious that Finn was aroused and in desperate need of release, but he also knew Rachel was too. Her pussy juices were basically dripping down his cock as she tried to hold her position.

"Fine." In a flash she's climbed off him and sat cross legged on the bed squeezing her thighs as tight together as they could go.

"Need some help?"

"No, Finn, I'm serious. Quit," he could tell by her tone she upset, but they needed the money, "quit or no sex…ever!"

Despite the seriousness of the conversation Finn couldn't help but roll his eyes at the final part. He sat up and massaged her shoulders from behind feeling the tension there, "come on," gently he tried to pull her down.

"No, Finn-"

"Shhh, please, just lie down," he whispered into her ear. Surprisingly she obliged, lying on the bed so she looked up at the ceiling. When satisfied she wouldn't move, Finn quickly got off the bed and knelt on the floor between her legs which were dangling off the edge.

Finn spread her legs wide open so reveal her soaking wet pussy, "Finn, don't-" but be began to place soft open mouthed kisses along her folds and Rachel moaned out which encouraged him to continue. He licked slowly up her slit and Rachel's back arched up making her baby bump appear bigger than it actually was. Finn paused to look at his beautiful girlfriend sprawled out on the bed, her hands were twisting the bed sheets in her theists. With a smirk he ducked back down to capture her clit between his lips, "Finn! Fuck!" He didn't have to do much more the second his two fingers entered her, Rachel was a goner. There was a loud, high pitched scream and she melted under his touch.

The teenage boy climbed back onto the bed as Rachel got her breath back. His arm wrapped round her waist as he pulled the panting girl into him, "please quit," Rachel whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

Finn brought a hand up to stroke her hair behind her ear and he looked at her for a moment. She really was begging him, with Finn working those hours it really was just another thing she'd worry about and the doctor said she was under enough stress already, "okay, baby," he said softly back, "I'll quit. But for you, not for sex."

"Even better," Rachel nuzzled her face into his neck and Finn felt her press a soft kiss there. "What about your blue balls?"

He smirked to himself, "they'll live…for now." Reaching over his shoulder Finn pulled her blanket down and covered mostly Rachel body, "for now you been a nap, right?" He felt her nod against his shoulder, "okay, I'll wake you in an hour so we can look presentable for your dads."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Note: Hello again! Maybe a day late, I just found with this chapter, despite wanting to write it for ages I just found it a little slow and boring. Of course very dramatic ;)**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Xx**_

His phone buzzed lightly besides him. Finn slowly reached out to stop it, but didn't go back to sleep. Instead he looked at the still sound asleep girl curled against his chest. The alarm didn't even make her stir, Rachel appeared dead to the world. In normal circumstances she was a light sleeper, and it was actually Finn who slept like a log, but she was now carrying a baby round wherever she went, and had to feed it and have it push on her bladder and wriggle about every moment of everyday for the next 19 weeks.

Slowly and carefully, Finn pulled his arm out from beneath her and slipped out from under the blanket. His clothes were scattered about the room, so he set about quietly gathering them together and heading into Rachel's en suit to get changed. Her dads wouldn't be home for half an hour so Finn had time to slip out unnoticed. When he got to his truck he quickly sent Rachel a text to tell her he'd left and didn't want to wake her but would be there in the morning to take her to school.

When he got home the house was full of the smell of his mom's cooking. She seemed to be cooking a feast when he entered the dining room and saw the large table littered with bowls of salad and bread and side dishes. "Hey, mom?" Finn called out, dropping his bag by the door to the kitchen to find her. "What's with the food?" He went over to the stove and took a lid off a pot, it smelled good, not that the tall boy knew what it was.

The refrigerator door closed and his mom appeared, "is Rachel not here?" She sounded a bit alarmed that her son had returned home alone.

"Nope, I dropped her off at hers after the appointment," Finn picked up roll and started nibbling on it as he continued to explore the kitchen.

"Oh," the woman's face fell and Finn looked at her confused, "it's just I thought…I thought we'd have a nice sit down meal and..."

"Tell you if you're getting a grandson or granddaughter?" He finally caught on to why his mother had gone all out for the occasion.

"Well…yes," she said shyly, "I also though maybe today might be the day Rachel told her fathers," she raised an eyebrow at her son and he coward slightly.

Finn began to walk out the room to avoid this conversation, "she hasn't mentioned anything to them, no."

"Finn," she sighed throwing down the kitchen towel, "you can't hide from this forever. And you're going to have to take it like a man." She followed him to the bottom of the stairs as he climbed them, "I know you're scared about how they'll react. And maybe they will be mad, but this hiding isn't good, or healthy for Rachel." He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back at Carol, "Finn?"

The words the doctor had said to Rachel earlier came back to him, 'high blood pressure'. It was unnecessary stress for Rachel, hiding from her fathers. They lived in the same house! Maybe it was time he tried to persuade her to talk to them.

"It's a girl," he said quietly and smiled, "we're having a baby girl." He saw his mom's eyes well with tears as a huge, bright smile spread across her face. He didn't need to say anything more, he knew she was still annoyed about Rachel's dads, but at least that got him off the hook for the night.

Later that evening Finn was sat on the couch doing some math homework, but only half concentrating. Kurt was sitting across from him watching America's Next Top Model and Finn found himself getting distracted by a couple of girls on the screen. He was only human, although most of them weren't even attractive. But as Kurt put it they were, 'catwalk pretty'. It was clear that Finn's type was very much 'Rachel pretty' because none even came close to his girlfriend.

"Look at her eyebrows!" He commented as he looked up after failing to complete his third question, "that's practically a mono-brow!"

"Finn, please! You're ruining it, all these girls are beautiful in their own right," Kurt sighed out and turned the volume up to drown out Finn unhelpful comments.

The taller boy went back to his homework, "I'm never letting my daughter go on one of these shows, and she'll be ten times more beautiful than any of these girls," he muttered.

"Would you look at that," Kurt said sarcastically, "not even here and already you're an annoying dad."

Finn rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on his maths as Kurt took a sip of water and continued to watch the show. His phone buzzed on the table and Finn scrabbled to answer it hoping it was Rachel as he hadn't heard from her all evening.

"Hello?!"

"Hey, dude. Look I can't to the maths and can't really be assed so, you're not doing it either, right?" Finn sighed in disappointment. Rachel hadn't called or even texted all evening, he had no idea if she even woke up from their nap. So he was annoyed to hear Josh, a guy off the football team who he also happened to sit next to in maths call him.

"I'm struggling with it…"

"Just don't do it like me! Look, it's not like Clarke will even care, she old and has as crush on you."

There was rustling going on in the kitchen and both boys looked around to see who it was. They'd presumed their parents and turned in early but it seemed one as still awake.

"Yeah…whatever, dude," Finn had become distracted as to who might be in the kitchen, "I'll see you tomorrow." With that he hung up and started to raise from the couch with Kurt watching his every move. As he got into the other room Finn noticed the bald head hidden in the light from the refrigerator, "hey, Burt," he said timidly.

Their relationship hadn't ever been perfect, both males had tried their hardest at both their ends to make it work and then came the news of Rachel's pregnancy and the relationship seemed to have taken two steps back, "good evening, Finn," Burt said without even looking back.

It was frosty to say the least, and Finn didn't blame the guy. It was awkward, even if he was his real father it would have been awkward but here Burt is kind of being an outsider, "I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

Finn glanced over his shoulder and saw Kurt no longer interested in his programme but taking more of an interest by the conversation being held in the kitchen, "shoot."

"Well," Finn started a little uneasy, "I was wondering if…I don't know, like I could pick up a few extra shifts at the shop?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he didn't really want to bring up much more at risk of making it awkward.

Burt closed the refrigerator and turned to face his step-son, a bottle of water in hand, "I was wondering when this would happen."

Quickly Finn tried to defend himself, "no, no, no, it's not like I'm looking for charity or a hand-out, believe me. I just…no one else is hiring, not with flexible hours."

"Finn, both your mom and I have been expecting this to happen, we've talked about it too."

"You have?"

"Yeah, she wants to just give the two of you the money as it's our grandchild."

"And you agree?"

"On some level, yes-"

"Well don't!" He said quite loudly. This was the last thing Finn wanted, people taking pity on him, "I want to earn it, it's the right way to do it."

"And I agree with you there, buddy, I do. But think about it," he set his bottle on the counter and leant forward on it as he explained, "when are you going to take on these extra shifts?" Finn was silent and looked at his feet, "you have school, and football, and homework, and glee, and Rachel, and you already work most days after school, how would you fit in even more hours?"

"I'd manage," he mumbled still not looking up.

"You're not superman, Finn."

He rolled his eyes and looked up finally, "well how else are we meant to get the money? I'm not just going to take it from you and mom."

"Have you thought of Rachel getting a job?"

Finn's jaw dropped open and he nearly hit the roof with anger, "are you joking?! She's like 21 weeks pregnant and has school and glee and singing lessons and drama ones and dance…I think…she does a load of stuff already. I'm not putting her at risk."

"Finn, calm down, son. I'm not suggesting Rachel becomes some professional weight lifter, or something. But something like babysitting? She'll choose her hours and it'll be good practice." He thought for a moment playing the idea over and over in his mind. It would be good practice, and might persuade her to keep the baby which Finn was all the time praying for. "Just, talk it over with her. I'm sure she'll like the distraction."

Finn turned off his truck and looked out his window up at Rachel's house. Most days she'd be bounding towards him before he had time to turn off the ignition. But today there appeared to be no movement from inside or outside the house. The Berry's had two cars, one which was predominantly Rachel's but her dad used it occasionally, although he couldn't really drive. And then there was her papa's car which was currently not in the driveway. Normally her dads didn't leave for work until after Rachel had gone. Maybe today they were called in early?

Finn got out the vehicle and started walking up the path. He had the strange feeling someone was watching him, like there was eyes burning into him. He quickly knocked on the door wanting to get safely inside, away from whoever was watching him. But no one answered. So he knocked again. Nothing.

"They're not there," an elderly voice called which made Finn jump.

Someone had been watching him. And it took a moment for him to find the source of the voice. It was Rachel's neighbour, Mrs Waters, she wasn't kidding when she said that woman was a bit of a creepy stalker. "I'm sorry?" Finn tried to sound calm, but he was a little worried. He hadn't heard from Rachel all night and now she had just disappeared? It didn't make sense.

"Last night, the men came home," Finn realised the elderly woman was standing on her front porch in her dressing gown, "and a few minutes later there was shouting. I think I heard crying then it went all quiet for a bit." Finn frown and found himself walking over to her house so Mrs Waters didn't have to yell out for all to hear. "It was really late when I heard the car go, must have been ten thirty…eleven? Anyway, the house has been silent since then," she turned away to go back inside. "oh! The smaller man came home an hour ago and picked up somethings then left, but that's it."

Finn just stood there frowning and the woman looked him over, "you the boyfriend?"

He was drawn out of his thoughts by her question, "huh? Yes, I'm Rachel's boyfriend."

She nodded sharply once, "good luck."

Finn frowned at her comment, but didn't have time to question it as she went back into her house. He quickly started walking back to his truck, but pulled out her phone. He called Rachel but it went straight to answer phone.

_"__Hey, babe. Just wondering where you were…cos I'm at you house and you're not there. I nearly took Mrs Waters to school instead. But seriously I'm worried, baby. Please call me as soon as possible. Love you."_

At school people seemed to have died down somewhat. He wasn't getting constant remarks about how he'd be a crap father and a few sarcastic 'well done, you managed to do it this time' just a few. Walking into Glee Club that afternoon was a relief. It was a safe space where surprisingly no one judged him. Finn knew Kurt had his opinions, as did the next person, but they kept them to themselves and reminded supportive.

"Okay, guys," Mr Shue entered with his usual optimism, "where's Rachel?"

"Oh, umm, she's," Finn spoke up, but really he hadn't a clue. She hadn't replied to his voice mail or numerous texts he's left during the day. "She's just…" everyone's attention was on him, "just…" he was floundering, Finn was never good at improvising or lying, "she gone…out. She's gone out."

Finn nodded feeling slightly impressed at his story, for him it was good. "She's out?" Santana was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "what, and has she been out all day? Not like goodie-two-shoes Berry to miss a day of school."

"Well she has, alright," Finn snapped a little quickly which made everyone jump, Tina physically.

"Alright, well I'm sure she has her reasons," Mr Shue tried to keep the peace but gave the quarterback a knowing look. "So, sectionals?"

It rained the whole way back home. Finn thought about stopping off at Rachel's and seeing if she was home yet, but she still hadn't answered his messages. But just because he wasn't over there or phoned the police yet didn't mean he didn't care. He was a mess, he failed the Spanish vocab test. And Football sucked, he kept thumbling and dropping the ball. Coach Bieste was starting to look at him with those pity eyes he hated. God he hated people looking at him like that. Mainly teachers, it was strange that he'd rather they just rolled their eyes in disgust like Coach Sylvester than look at him like he was a puppy with one leg.

With a heavy sigh he pulled into his drive only to see that Burt was home. Most weekdays he didn't get back until late because of work, yet he was home now. Immediately Finn worried something had happened, and that on top of Rachel's disappearance might just set him off. But as he got out of truck he could see Burt thought the window watching TV on the couch.

He threw his keys in the bowl by the door and called out, "I'm home!" It was something all of them did just so they could clock who was in the house and who wasn't. Although Finn muttered under his breath, "alone," as his mom greeted him with a hug.

"How was your day, honey?"

"Fine. Not that exciting. What'd for dinner?"

"I'm making lasagne, no Rachel…?" She peered round Finn to see if he brought a guest.

With a slight pout he mumbled, "no." After an awkward silence, "so why is Burt home?"

"Because I live here," the man called out from the lounge in a joking manner, however this only made Carole chuckle, Finn was still in a slight grump.

"It was quiet at the shop and it means we can have another mid-week family dinner. Which means you can go to Rachel's on Friday and Kurt can see the Dalton boy he's been talking about."

Finn shrugged and joined Burt on the couch watching game hightlights from last night, but he wasn't really paying attention. His eyes kept wondering over his phone which he'd placed on the arm of the couch. But it stayed blank.

"Finn, can you please have some vegetables," Carole nagged at dinner. They were all seated and dishing up, with Kurt on the opposite side of the table and their parents at both ends. It was their normal seating plan.

With a groan he put a spoonful of peas on his plate, they were better than cucumber or sweetcorn. Sweetcorn remained him of unpopped popcorn.

"So how was the mall Kurt? Who where you with?" His mom always started off the small talk, but everyone knew once you get Kurt going he wouldn't stop and the conversation normally consisted of Kurt talking, Carole nodding and listening with a few "yes," and "umm"'s every now and again, Burt pretended to listen and Finn was more interested in the food in front of him but listened occasionally.

"It was fine, thank you. I originally went with Mercedes, but met up with Blaine at the end." Carole's eyebrows raised at the last part and it appeared Burt was actually listening at this point.

"Blaine? That's this boy's name?"

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes and his dad and Carole exchanged looks, "alright, let's hear it then. What jokes or comments do you have to make on the friendship? Because that's all it is, a friendship." Carole giggled but said nothing and Burt hid his smile by looking down at his dinner. "Finn? I'm sure you have something you'd like to share, so let's have it."

The taller boy looked up at the table and saw everyone awaiting his response, "I'm happy for you," he said simply and went back to eating.

Kurt frowned but then understood why he was in such a weird mood, Rachel. "And here, everyone," he said sarcastically, "we have Finn Hudson, the love-sick puppy, who was forced to spend the day without his other half, his soul mate, the salt to his pepper, the Juliet to his Romeo," with each name Kurt get a little more melodramatic causing Finn's temper to run thin.

"All right, we get it!" His voice rose out of annoyance but also to compete with the rain pounding against the window.

"Where was Rachel today then?" Carole chirped up innocently as the two boys almost had a stare off.

"Yes, Finn, where was she?" Kurt teased.

"I don't know, alright. I haven't got a clue," he slumped back in his seat and pushed his half eaten dish of lasagne away from him.

The rest of the table fell quiet and Kurt looked a little guilty. He hadn't considered that Finn actually had no idea where she was, he thought, like the rest of the club had done, that she was at some baby appointment or something baby related. Hence the whole teasing. "Sorry," he said just loud enough to hear, but didn't make eye contact with Finn.

"It's fine," he stood up abruptly making his mom look up, "you didn't know."

"Finn, please stay," she begged as he walked out of the room, "we can talk about it."

She was about to get up to follow but from behind her Burt said, "let him go. He needs some time out."

On entering his room Finn just flopped down onto the bed and lay there. It couldn't have been for long. He just listened to the rain patting against the windowpane. It sucked. He had no clue where Rachel was, which also meant he had no clue where his baby was. The only thing giving him peace of mind at the moment was that her dads are probably with her. At least with them she'd be safe.

Although it was his job to protect her. He was meant to look after them both, but here he was; alone. And Rachel who was who knows where. He sighed and rolled over on to his back to stare blankly up at the ceiling.

What more could he do? She didn't answer her phone, she wasn't at her house. It's not like he wasn't trying to reach her, she was just unavailable. He'd seen her 24 hours ago, and she was fine. More than fine. They'd made up and he's left her fully satisfied. So something must have happened after he'd left. His brain hurt as he tried to piece everything together, he was tired and emotionally drained from all the worrying. Mrs Waters said that there was yelling and…crying? Maybe something was wrong with one of her dads? Maybe he wasn't out of hospital and they'd lied to Rachel?

He really needed to stop jumping to conclusions, it only made him feel worse. As a distraction he tried listening to the conversation downstairs, but despite the thin walls all he heard was mutters and mumbles. Finn's tummy rumbled but he tried to ignore it, deciding to focus on the voices below.

"It's all too much! Too much for him, for her, for us!"

"Calm down, it's not like they're going to keep the child, Carole. They know better than that."

"Why wouldn't they? It's our grandchild. I just wish they'd been more careful. I wish they were a few years older and actually had a secure future."

"These aren't the most ideal circumstances but they're managing-"

"Only just!"

"True, but they're coping."

Finn sighed and decided it was best to ignore them. He knew he'd put his family under a lot of stain and pressure with everything going on. Someday he'd make it up to his mom and Burt and even Kurt.

It was only half seven but he didn't fancy doing any homework tonight, he'd scribble something down before class tomorrow for his history essay. So Finn decided to turn in early for the night, maybe try calling Rachel again before falling asleep.

He got up to go and start the shower when he heard the doorbell. It was odd getting a caller this late in the evening, but he figured it was probably the family next door, they frequently lost their cat and always came to ask if any of them had seen it. It was a really stupid cat in Finn's opinion. Time and time again he's shooed it off the bonnet of his truck, but every morning it would be sitting there, waiting. What sucked is that he was allergic so had to get Kurt to move it for him, which is brother found amusing.

Finn found his towel throw down the side of his bed and started stripping off his jumper when he heard his mom call his name, "Finn? Honey, could you come downstairs?" He rolled his eyes, really wanting to get in the hot shower and not talk to the probably teary woman from next door.

As he descended the stairs he explained, "I haven't seen that cat, I swear. Plus I didn't hit it the other day, it just wouldn't move and it seemed fine when I saw it this morning so-" he stopped on the bottom step and frowned looking around. Burt was standing in the archway between the dining room and hall; looking slightly concerned, Kurt was in the hallway looking up at him with a weird expression that Finn couldn't quite read, sort of shocked, confused, guilty but also sympathetic and like he was about to cry. Then there was his mom by the door, blocking it slightly so he couldn't see who was there, and her expression was simple; shock. Pure and utter shock. "What's going on? Did I actually hit it? Is it dead?"

"No, honey," Carole finally stepped to the side and opened the door a little wider to reveal who had was there.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. There standing just out the rain in their porch was his very wet, very upset, very tired looking, very pregnant Rachel. "Rach…" but he couldn't say much more as she had run forwards into his arms where Finn held her tight.

He didn't care that she was drenching his clothes, or that his family were watching their every move, Finn kept her close and kissed the top of her wet head, "it's okay, baby. I've got you. It's alright," he kept repeating. But Rachel continued to sob into him and shook slightly. It wasn't clear if that was from the cold or emotion, either way Carole took control.

"Rachel, sweetie, why don't we get you out of those wet clothes and into something dry, okay?" Tentatively the older woman tried to move Rachel away from Finn's grasp. However she tried to hold onto his t-shirt for as long as possible until inevitably she let go and clung onto Carole as she guided her to the shower room.

The rest of the house stayed gathered in the hall in silence. Finn kept his eyes on the stairs Rachel had just disappeared up while the two other males exchanged looks behind him. A minute or two later they heard the shower running and then a few moments after that Carole reappeared.

Kurt was the first to speak, "is she alright?"

"I don't know," she sounded worn out and at a loss of what to do. "I managed to get her in the shower and her clothes need a clean and dry. But…" she looked desperately at Finn, "what could have happened to put her in that mess?"

"I don't-" Finn started, just as clueless as the rest of them.

"Finn! Surely you know something, please!" It was rare for Carole to ever raise her voice, so it wasn't only Finn who was a little taken aback, "honey, please. If we know everything we can help her."

He looked desperately at his feet, "I don't know. She wasn't home this morning when I went to pick her up, and her dads weren't there. Their neighbour said she heard crying and yelling last night and people leaving late, but that's it. That's all I know."

Burt put a hand on his wife's shoulder, but she almost shook it off, "I need to see is we have anything that might get rid of her cold she's bound to catch," his mom dragged her feet along the floor as she walked to the kitchen, "Kurt? Can you find Rachel come clothes to change into, please."

"No, I'll get them," Finn quickly said and started to run up the stairs.

"Someone just get the poor girl some clothes," Carole called exasperatedly.

Finn was thumbing around in his bottom draw when he heard the water stop. He'd already found a t-shirt and hoodie she could pull on, in fact the hoodie was one she'd bought him for his last birthday. It was harder trying to find something she could pull on her bottom half.

"Finn?" A small voice called from his doorway.

He quickly spun round with a pair of slightly small sweat pants in his hands and saw Rachel in nothing but a towel. She looked better than before, less puffy faced and more relaxed. But she still looked tired and upset.

"Hey," he said softly raising to her level, "I…umm..." he held up the items of clothing he had for her, "I've got you something to put on."

"Thanks," she said with a small nod.

And they just stood there, in silence staring at the other. Until Finn's mom interrupted, "Rachel, you're out." He could tell she was trying to sound breezy when really she was as worried as him, "so, put on some clothes, your others are just in the wash, and maybe come downstairs? I have some herbal tea you like, and I put the heating up higher." There was a moment's hesitation a she glanced quickly at Finn, "and maybe we could…talk?"

Everyone had gathered in the living room, his mom had even go so far as to move the furniture so that the central focus was the couch which is where Rachel was curled up to Finn's side.

"Now, you don't have to tell us everything, sweetie, but it would be-"

"My dads found out," she said quickly, not looking at anyone. Finn looked up to his mom, almost as a cry for help as Rachel continued, "they came back early while I was still asleep and saw the doctor's notes from the visit," Rachel quietened as she said the next bit as if scolding herself, "I left them on my side table."

Finn rubbed her back, but didn't say anything and Rachel seemed to want to continue without interruption, "they kept saying it wasn't true, and denying it despite the evidence on paper…Then when I was changed it was all the proof they needed." The small girl looked at her bump and protectively caressed it over the mass of material. "Then there was a lot of yelling, mostly from daddy. Papa stayed quiet and just looked disappointed and I don't know which reaction was worse. Anyway, daddy got really angry call me a disgrace and how was I ever going to make it on Broadway with a baby.

She looked up then and everyone noticed the sheen of tears in her eyes, "he really just pointed out the reality of it all."

Carole reached out and put a hand on her knee reassuringly, "you are not a disgrace, honey."

That seemed to upset Rachel more, but she ploughed on through, "anyway, he kept yelling and I just got upset and papa tried to calm daddy down, but nothing seemed to stop him. The next thing I know he's pulling me towards the car and I couldn't stop him." A couple of tears slipped down her cheeks and Finn was quick to pull her even closer to his side.

He hated seeing her upset, and it was worse knowing if he's just hung round her house a little longer; if he'd stayed by her side a minute more this might have all been avoided.

"He drove out of town, to a doctors in Columbus. He didn't want people to know in Lima, or taint the Berry name," she sniffed and fiddled with the long sleeve of the hoodie, "he kept looking at t=me the whole drive, like I wasn't even his daughter anymore. Then…then he started talking about you," she looked up at Finn. "How if he ever got his hands one you he'd..he'd," he shhhed her and kissed his cheek not really wanting to know the rest of it. "Then he got there and waited for a bit to be seen, which only got daddy angrier. And then I was prodded and poked at for a good hour so that daddy could have all the facts given to him by a doctor. All the while papa said nothing. I was so tired, but daddy kept asking me questions and the doctor." She paused and sniffed again, her bottom lip trembling, "then they all stepped outside the room. I was finally alone and I thought it was over…but then…then." Rachel let out a loud cry. Finn was about to call the whole thing off, say it was too much for her to relive, but somewhere Rachel found the strength to continue. "I heard daddy say it, he was the one who said it no one else. Abortion."

She whimpered and Finn thought his heart stopped beating for a moment. He was angry, at both her fathers for even contemplating it and for getting Rachel into the state she was in. "I didn't want it...I couldn't do that, but daddy kept saying it was for the best and what I needed. The doctor kept asking if it was what I wanted and he'd have to make a few calls for it to happen. And daddy kept saying do it, so I got up and I yelled at my dads, both of them. And-and he yelled back then the doctor told us to calm down and daddy said I get rid of it or they get rid of me."

Silence filled the room after Rachel's rambling and it was clear the choice she had made. Everyone shared sympathetic looks and Finn hid his face in the nook of her neck. He peppered soft kisses over the skin he could reach almost as if to say thank you. It was a huge relief for the whole room. "I said I could never abandon my daughter," she was looking blanking off into the distance. "And I just left."

Carole hurried towards the couch and pulled Rachel into an embrace trying to wipe away her own tears. "I'm so sorry sweetheart," she kissed the top of her head catching a glimpse of her son sitting behind. Finn had a couple of tear marks down his cheeks but seemed more in a state of shock than anything else.

"And then you walked all the way here?"

"Not straight away. It must have been early morning when I left the hospital. My dads felt after me, but I assume they went off to work. They took my phone away from me earlier, when we were at home and I never got it back. There was a bus from the hospital to just outside. I walked from there."

"You must be shattered," Carole held her at arm's length to get a good look at her.

"More hungry at the moment," she settled back on the couch and tried to relax with the weight of the story off her shoulders, but winced slightly.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked, he'd stayed quite through the whole retelling, Finn hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Fine," she said shifting position still holding her stomach, "she's just a little…temperamental at the moment."

Panic started fill Finn and looked desperately at his mom for help. Here he was, not even offering encouraging word to his girlfriend who had just walked miles in the pouring rain carrying his baby after a fight with her fathers and he was being a coward. "Rachel? Why don't you go lay down in the guest room, I'll bring you up some food and you can just go straight to bed."

His mom was knelt down at her side as Rachel lay flat on her back. Finn couldn't really hear what they were saying but Rachel certainly looked more at ease than when she'd arrived. He was standing in the doorway silently keeping his eye on her. He still didn't know what to say to her, how to help her or make some of the pain go away.

After the two woman laughed once more, Carole got too her feet and kissed Rachel's forehead before turning the light off and leaving the room. Finn tried to stay but his mom was ushering him out too. "She's alright," she whispered and the door clicked shut. "She might have a cold and if we're lucky it'll be nothing more." The older woman sighed with exhaustion and leant against the wall for a moment.

"Mom?"

"She's staying here Finn, I've no doubt about that."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Oh?"

"I was going to say; thank you and I'm sorry," he pulled Carole into his arms and could immediately feel her hug back, "thank you so much for everything."

"It's fine honey, really," he heard her sigh again, "I'll take her to the doctor tomorrow morning, but by what she was just saying she wants to go to school tomorrow so I'll drop her in for the afternoon."

"Can't I come?"

"Nope, you have a history test, Kurt told me," she pulled back and smirked at him, "nice try, but you'll have to do better than that to get out of it."

_**So the cat is fully out of the bag! Just want you all to know, I don't dislike Rachel's dads! As characters in the show they were brilliant and witty and refreshing! I just needed them to be a little 'evil' here for the drama. **_

_**As always REVIEW!**_

_**Xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Note: Sorry for the delay, just having trouble with these next chapters...losing my muse. I also accidentally deleted the note where I'd written out the dialogue for one of the final chapters :( Anyway, hope this will suffice!**_

_**Xx**_

It had been a week and Rachel seemed to be coping miraculously well. She had fitted into the Hummel-Hudson household perfectly, like a glass slipper on a princess. There were times when she even improved the routine, for instance, she would help or even cook dinner some nights a week or tutor Finn when he got back from work which helped massively with his homework situation. Having Rachel under the same roof also meant he wasn't constantly worrying about what she was doing and if the baby was alright. So all in all, Finn was wondering why he didn't think of this earlier.

Currently she was doing her morning job which Finn had got her doing from day one. "Rachel, you need to move it or we'll be late…no-no don't play with it!" She looked over to him with a bright smile and giggled as the cat began to purr.

"She's so cute, Finn! Why are you so scared?" Her attention went back to the cat and not on her boyfriend who was fumbling with his keys a safe distance away.

"I'm not scared, I've told you; I'm allergic," he said it slowly as if explaining for the thousandth time, which is probably was if he was factoring in the times he'd told Kurt.

"Oh yeah," she still wasn't playing attention as the cat reached up to rub its head against Rachel's hand.

"Please, Rach. We're late as it is," he pleaded for the last time.

With a sigh, Rachel took the cat in her arms and lifted it off the bonnet. Without a second's hesitation, Finn bolted for the driver's seat. Maybe his allergy had led to an irrational fear of the animal, or maybe it was something he just didn't like about that cat.

A minute later, Rachel was struggling to climb up into the passenger's seat, "crap, sorry babe," he blurted out and reached across to give her a hand.

She looked across, frowning at him. "Language," muttered Rachel as she made it safely onto her seat and leant back with a hand on her bump.

Sensing her annoyance, he didn't start the truck just yet. Instead Finn leant across so his face was parallel to her stomach and said, "hey, little princess. Daddy here, I know you can hear me now so don't ignore daddy when he says; I love you and your mommy very much and I promise that when we get our own place, if she really wants, we can get a cat. That's if that's okay with you too?"

He looked up and saw Rachel beaming down at him, "our own place?"

"Yes, Rachel Berry, our own place," he sat back up and took her hand in his, "someday I intend to marry you," Finn kissed her knuckles and Rachel smiled even more.

"Is that a promise too?"

"Oh no," he put the keys in and started the engine but looked across to her, "it's an inevitability."

Most lessons Finn considered dull, boring and pointless. However lessons with Rachel Berry were a lot more interesting. Although there were only three lessons they shared together, English, Geography and Math; of course there was glee, but that never felt like a lesson. And, although he wasn't very good at it, his favourite of those lessons was English because Puck was also in that class with them and today they had to work in groups to analyse a poem. Immediately Finn chose his group, with his girlfriend and bestfriend and also let Tina join them, because she (like Rachel) was smart and could probably do the work for them.

"Okay, so what do you think the poet meant when he said 'it was like picking from a box of chocolates'?" Rachel smiled at her group however there was little enthusiasm from the table. Puck was staring sullenly at the poem, Finn was doodling or writing on a piece of paper and Tina looked a little lost. "Anyone? Really? Nothing? Finn?"

He looked up when he heard his name, although he wasn't really listening. Finn thought that Rachel would just do it all for them, so he glared at her, jokingly annoyed she'd picked on him. Her response was to smile smugly as he tried to think of something to say. "Umm…well chocolates are tasty and sweet and stuff so maybe he's saying she is sweet."

It wasn't a very in depth, analytical response, but this was Finn. "Okay, anyone else?"

"Could it mean that he chose her? He could have his pick of any girl, but out of all of them he decided her," Puck looked up at Tina in ore. It hit home for him, what she said.

"Or that he saw her as a treat, and he picked her randomly because all chocolates look the same on the outside," Rachel interjected ruining the romance of Tina's reply. "It could really be any girl to him, he doesn't really care." Puck scowled at Rachel. Quinn wasn't just any girl to him, yeah, she was manipulative but he saw it as smart. She was a bitch, but that to him meant she just knew what she wanted and would stop at nothing to get it.

"I like Tina's answer…and Finn's," he muttered feeling he should probably contribute.

"That's nice, Noah, but the point of the exercise it to analyse the poem which means finding different points of view. I might not agree with what I said, but it gives us something else to think about," she rolled her eyes at him reading further down the paper. "Okay, what about the symbol of the rose?"

"Love! Roses mean love so he's obviously just referring to love," Tina chirped. But Rachel wasn't really listening. Finn had stared nudging her foot with his the moment Tina said 'love'. So she was blushing and starting a footsy war under the table.

Puck however, in his sombre mood said something intelligent for once, "or he's calling her the rose. She's beautiful and delicate and shit. But has thorns, so she hurts you but really those thorns are to protect her." He got pissed off when he looked up and saw Finn and Rachel not paying attention and seeing her laughing. Why bother? "Guys? In case you haven't noticed this is a lesson."

Both Finn and Rachel looked at him confused, "alright, dude, calm down. Since when do you care?"

Puck slouched back in his seat, "since you two started foot fucking. By the way, Finn, I'm honoured you tried to get me involved in that little threesome-"

"I didn't mean to knock your foot-"

"-but I'm not down with fucking with you or pregnant chicks, well not that one anyway," he gestured towards a distort Rachel.

"Noah!"

"Dude! What the hell?!" Finn punched him in the arm lightly, not hard enough to really hurt but enough to know he was annoyed. "What was the point in saying that? And why the hell are you on your guy period? You've been really weird all week."

Taking pity on the boy, Rachel reached across the table and put her hand over Puck's, "is it because you found out I was pregnant?" She sounded innocent and sincere, and looked at him very seriously. She had noticed he'd been acting weird and it had crossed her might be might be just that.

"Oh shut up, Berry. I'm not the one who gives a flying fuck if you've got a bun in the oven," he pulled his hand away and folded his arms across his chest.

This time Finn did mean to kick him, "don't talk to my girlfriend like that."

However Rachel didn't seem to care about that, even his language didn't faze her. "What do you mean /you're/ not the once who cares? Who does care?"

Puck looked at Rachel, the two of them having a sort of stare off. "Nothing, no one…well the whole school…"

"That's not what you mean and you know it," she said sternly.

"Sure Berry, I mean it," he leant in close, determined not to let his facade done. "And hey, guess what?" He lowered his voice so no one off their table could hear, "the whole school is baffled as to how little miss tight ass got some."

Her jaw comically dropped but it was Finn who spoke first, "you just stepped way passed the line, Puckerman. Seriously, as soon as this class is over you're going to meet my theist again and this time I might not stop."

"Finn-"

"Screw this," Puck pushed his chair away which mad a nasty screech and stormed out before anyone could stop him.

Rachel found him right where she was told she would. She was careful as she maneuvered through the machines and weights, holding her bag close to her so it didn't hit anything or set something off. Thankfully it was deserted despite her target who was lifting weights near the back. "Finn said I'd find you here."

"Did he also tell you, you suck," he spat back not even looking up as she approached.

Rachel humoured his and laughed dryly, "I just want answers." She stepped a little closer and looked down at Puck who continued to lift, "who? Just…please." He finally stopped and looked her up and down, eyes settling on the swell of her stomach. Since everyone knew about little Hudson-Berry there was no point in hiding or covering it up. "You're not acting weird are you? You feel guilty."

His eyes snapped up to hers, "it's not just me, okay? But you can't tell Finn, please, promise me you won't tell him it was me."

"Noah, what did you do?" He opened his mouth then closed it. Puck chucked Rachel the towel by his side and she caught it but kept it a safe distance from her. It was likely to be crawling with bacteria.

"Don't worry, I haven't used it yet, plus it's Finn's. I swiped it from his locker."

She folded it up and placed in on a bench so she could sit down, "you know his combination?"

"It's pretty easy, couple months back it was Carole's birthday, then yours-"

"You know my birthday?" She asked a little amused and impressed.

Puck smiled, "I know Finn's locker combinations," and Rachel simply nodded so not to embarrass him. "Anyway this week he'd changed it to 4475." Rachel frowned and Puck watched as she tried to figure it out, "girl, it spells girl."

Her heart swelled at how adorable Finn could be sometimes, "yeah, he's pretty excited about this little girl," she patted her bump and smiled fondly.

Puck's eyes trailed away, "it was Quinn."

"What?"

He sighed and hated himself for giving her up but maybe, just maybe this could help her, "she, well she and I, we told the school. But don't be mad at her."

Rachel face had dropped as he spoke a million questions flying thought her mind, "but…why not? It wasn't her secret to tell!"

"Rachel, believe me when I say she's not right in the head," this only made Rachel more confused but her anger continued to rise and Puck quickly knelt in front of her to try and calm her down. "Okay, just breathe as I try to explain." She nodded and he continued, "she's known all along, I don't know how, but she has. She used it to get back on the cheerios and was going to out you guys a long time ago but then we started dating sort of and I stopped her."

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head, still not happy with what he was saying. At this point nothing Puck said would make her see Quinn's point of view or sympathise for the girl. Her breathing had picked up quite a bit regardless of trying to stay calm. Puck put his hand on her knees and gently rubbed circles on them hoping the friendly action might help. "Look, stuff happened and I upset her which pushed her over the edge. She told me to put up the posters during the pep assembly. Trust me I didn't want to do it, I begged her not to. But Quinn's…she's not right. She hasn't been for a long time, and that's my fault too."

"So it's your fault she's an evil, vindictive, bitter, heartless witch?" Rachel pushed him off her so she could get to her feet. With a hand supporting her back she began to pace up and down in front of Puck who also stood. He was careful to keep a close eye on her, Finn really would never forgive him if anything happened to Rachel when under his protection.

"No, it's since Beth." She stopped for a second and looked at him, Puck was slightly slouched as he spoke about his daughter. "It's since I knocked her up and ruined her. That was my fault, she was drunk I took advantage."

"Puck…she could have-should have said no."

"Like you can say no to Finn?" She scowled, "I mean like…that thing you and Finn have? I have that with Quinn."

"Love?"

He smiled for a split second, "yeah. But then I go and screw it all up."

She tried not to feel sorry for him, for them. It was their fault Finn got so messed around last year, it was their fault everyone found out about the baby, "so what? What am I supposed to do about that? What did Finn and I do to deserve this?"

Puck shrugged, "she has her own ideas mainly about revenge, getting back at you for stealing Finn, having what she calls 'the perfect pregnancy'…she's just…hurt. And I think seeing you guys having a baby is just bring back all these unresolved feeling."

"Perfect? She thinks this is perfect?! I nearly got pneumonia last week, I'm in high school, I got kicked…" she trailed off at the thought of her dads. So far she'd avoided talking about them to anyone.

"Kicked out? I know, Finn told me."

Rachel looked up at him in shock, "When?"

"After English, actually. He came straight after me and yelled for a bit," she looked confused, how had that this all happened without her knowing? "Do you really think Finn would let me get away with talking to you like that? Let alone allow me to be in the same room as the two most important people in his life, his words not mine, without laying out some ground rules?"

Rachel felt herself feeling a little safer knowing Finn was looking out for her without her knowing most of the time, and that he knew her so well and had predicted this conversation. He was smarter than people thought. "I'll let you tell Finn what you've told me today." Puck nodded knowing it had to happen eventually, "but I'm telling Carole as soon as I get home."

He nodded again, "dads suck don't they? But at least you have her, momma Carole."

"Yeah, yeah I do," with a heavy sigh she turned to walk out.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright," it was weird hearing Puck sound concerned, it didn't happen often.

"I'll be fine," she stopped at the door and looked back at him. It was a rare occasion to see any other emotion other than anger or pervy in Puck's eye but now what Rachel thought she was seeing was vulnerability. "Just…talk to Finn, okay." And with a final nod she left.

"What are you watching, baby?" Finn asked wearily as a hand came down to lazily stroke her cheek. Rachel looked up from her relaxed spread out position on the couch to see her boyfriend. He looked distracted and not by whatever it was she have flicked onto on the TV to relieve her own boredom a couple of minutes ago. He seemed distant, like he didn't quite want to talk to her.

"I'm not too sure, a sitcom?" She looked back at it briefly to see someone at a bar but she wasn't confident as to what was really going on, "your mom sent me out the kitchen when I started crying."

Finn quickly looked down at her and walked round the couch to crouch in front of his girlfriend, "why? What happened?" His hand was still caressing her cheek as his eyes flickered from both of hers clearly concerned.

"Oh, nothing," Rachel placed her hand over the one he hand on her face, bring it down to kiss his knuckles. There were a few oil stains on his finger tips and no doubt now on her face, but she didn't mind. Ever since she realised just how busy Finn was at the shop, Rachel became immune to the oil and grease marks he came home with. "Just hormones," she finished with a loving smile.

Finn looked as though he took pity for a moment before kissing her forehead and getting to his feet again, "if you sure it's nothing, I'm going to head for the shower before dinner," he sighed heavily and looked back briefly at the TV. "It's been a long day."

Rachel bit her bottom lip as he left the room again. It wasn't really a hard decision, her programme wasn't stimulating and all she really like doing at the moment was spending time with Finn. Plus she needed to know what was bothering him and if Puck had come clean. So, with more effort that the average person, Rachel heaved herself off the couch and, as quickly as she could, followed Finn up the stairs.

Soon after arrival to the Hudson-Hummel household, Carole and Burt had set some ground rules.  
>1) Rachel was to always sleep in the guest room<br>2) No being in each other's room after his parents were in bed  
>3) During the day if they were alone in a bedroom all doors must stay open<br>Although when the couple was sat down and talked through the rules Finn had pointed out that Rachel was already pregnant so what was the worst that could happen now.

But there was no rule against being in the bathroom alone. As she walked through Finn's bedroom Rachel was sure to leave the door open, if she was going to bend the rules she needed to stick to the current ones. Rachel could already hear the water running but knew it took time for the water to warm up.

His en suite was small, but large enough for a shower, toilet and sink. However when she squeezed in and Finn was standing looking at the mirror it was tight. "Rachel? What are you-"

He couldn't even turn round before Rachel wrapped her arms round his waist and lend her cheek against his bare back. "I need to talk to you, before dinner, and you looked a little withdrawn." She hugged him a little tighter and peered round him to look at their reflection in the mirror. Finn was smiling and rubbing her arms gently making her body tingle, "we'll talk while you shower, so your parents don't get confused."

He cocked his eyebrow cheekily, "you not going to join me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his bum, "get in so we can talk, now!" Finn chuckled at how easy it was to wind his girlfriend up. He pulled down his boxers and stepped into the shower, while Rachel pulled down the toilet seat and perched on it. The second the door of the shower closed she smiled. Somehow no matter how cheeky or completely inappropriate his comment, it was he always seemed to have her blushing at the moment.

Rachel patiently waited for Finn to start the conversation, thinking it was best for him to come to her and not to pressure him. But instead of talking he began to sing which only made Rachel giggle and blush more. "Finn!"

"What? No kick-ass harmony, Miss Berry?" He called above the sound of the water pounding down. When he got no reply he continued teasingly, "you said you don't want my parents to get suspicious."

"But I also want to talk," she whined.

"What about?" Now she started to get annoyed. He was obviously dodging round the subject but Rachel never gave in that easy. "How was your day, baby?"

"Average, I spoke to Puck," she heard a sigh and light splash of water, presumably he had just thrown a handful over his face.

"That's nice," now all signs of playfulness had gone.

Rachel waited for him to say something more, but when the shower remained quiet she treaded on carefully, "I told him to speak to you." Her eyes widened in anticipation as she waited for his response.

Finn sighed out again, it seemed that was all he'd been doing lately, and lent against the wall. Without the water bashing down on him he was able to look up and really think about what he was about to say. "He told me everything, and I mean everything. Did you know he had sex with my cousin, in a toilet, at my mum's wedding?" Rachel pulled a face and was thankful Puck left out that detail earlier. "Anyway, I just…I don't know what to think anymore."

"What to think, or who to trust?"

"No," he stepped back under the stream of water, "I always knew I couldn't trust Quinn and in his defence, Puck did try and stop her."

"So you're not mad at him?"

"I'm tried for being angry at the both of them, but at the same time…they continue to fumigate me," he turned off the water and Rachel grabbed his towel, which was hanging on the back of the door, looking a little confused at his word choice.

"You mean infuriate, honey," she said after finally catching on to what he said. "You're allowed to be mad, Finn. I am. I'm so angry at them, I know Puck is your friend but to do that to you-"

The shower door swung open and Finn stepped out in a cloud of steam, "it wasn't really his fault though."

"You're forgiving him?" She said astonished that he was taking this so calmly.

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying we have bigger things to worry about," as he wrapped the towel round his waist, Finn stepped forward to rub large circle over her stomach with the palm of his hand.

"But still," Rachel persisted but was cut off when Finn pecked her pouting lips.

It shut her up, "I'll talk to Quinn tomorrow and let her know our…our…"

"Annoyance? Anger? Displeasure? Irritation? Complete and utter disdain?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "yeah, all of that, Miss Dictionary."

As Rachel pulled away, she lightly kissed Finn's lips a final time before looking down at her top, "Finn! You got me all wet!" She tugged on the t-shirt to see just how damp he had got it and didn't notice Finn's menacing grin.

"All wet?" Immediately he regretted it as Rachel's tiny theists started pounding into his chest doing little to no damage. "Okay! Okay! Okay! I was joking, I promise!" Finn grabbed her wrists to stop her and Rachel stood there glaring, "I'll give you one of mine for now, okay? Sound better?"

"Yes," she muttered shyly. It was annoying how one minute she could be irritated by him and the next he'd say or do something which would have Rachel completely head over heels again.

Later that night, a lot later, Finn found himself getting thirsty. Most nights he'd be texting Rachel who was only a few doors away until she said she was falling asleep. It was the same routine they'd had when she was at her dads.

He threw off his duet and, as quietly as possible, headed for the stairs. He wasn't completely aware of the time but knew it was late as Burt and Carole's light in their room was off and he couldn't hear Kurt in his room talking to this Blaine guy he'd been banging on about. Some nights Kurt would be on the phone until midnight. Amazingly he was still ready for school before Finn the next day despite the lack of 'beauty sleep'. Although Finn too stayed awake until some ungodly hour playing Halo with Puck, but tonight he didn't think it would be such a good idea.

Rachel had been right, there was a part of him that was mad at the two of them. But he and Puck had come so far and tried so hard to rebuild some sort of friendship, it would be a shame to lose it. Finn was counting on Puck in some circumstances, he'd already asked for help on dealing with some of the finances. That was an interesting afternoon, neither of the boys were partially strong at math and seemed to be going round in circles until they found out Finn's phone had a calculator.

As for Quinn he'd lost hope with her a long time ago. It was only recently he was able to talk to her without getting upset or wanting to punch something. What was really getting to him about her antics, was that she was taking this out on Rachel too. Having gone thought the same thing you'd have though Quinn would have taken pity on little pregnant Rachel, but no. In fact she was making her life ten times harder. It showed that not everyone was capable of change, and maybe Quinn would forever be this bitchy cheerleader.

When Finn reached the stairs, he looked back to Rachel's room which was parallel to them and he could see through the crack between door and floor that the light was off. He didn't want to hang round in case he woke her, so softly descended the stairs.

Once safely in the kitchen he was able to breathe again. Going for his usual late night drink, Finn pour out a glass of milk and drank it down there; taking the time to clear his head.

Quinn.

Damn her. Why did she keep coming back to ruin his life? And there was nothing anyone could do. If he went to the school and told them she was the one to spill his and Rachel's private business they would say in wasn't in their hands. Technically there was nothing she's done to break any school rules, just morel ones. It frustrated him, he felt completely useless. There was nothing Finn could do to protect Rachel when it came to worms like Quinn. And he knew this was getting to Rachel more than she let on. He also knew she was putting a brave face on everything recently, it was admirable but not necessary. If anything, Finn wanted her to open up to him so he could take care of her a little more.

He left the glass in the sink to be washed up in the morning and started walking back up the stairs. Every step felt heavy, he was just fed up with pretty much everything at the moment, but still tried to remain as silent as possible. When Finn reached the landing it must have been curiosity which led him to stand outside Rachel's door.

There may not have been a light on, but listening now, this close to her, she was still awake. His heart rate increased as Finn leant closer to the door to listen in. There was sniffing, a lot of it and an almost hiccupping noise. She was crying.

He didn't need to think twice before pushing open the door and stepping inside. Through the dark Finn could make out the bed and Rachel's body curled up on it, tangled within the sheets. Obviously it wasn't the nicest of sights for him to see; the love of his life in complete ruins on her bed, feeling unable to talk to him about it, and Finn found a lump forming in his own throat as he got closer and closer to the bed.

Rachel hadn't moved or made any sign that she knew he was there, but as he slipped into bed next to her she didn't flinch. She let Finn pull her to his side and wrap her in his arms. The embrace was tight, but not too tight that she was suffocating. It let her know Finn had her and wasn't going to let her go for anything.

"My dads," she sniffed, "they hate me."

"Shhh," Finn whispered in an attempt to calm her, "they don't hate you, it's impossible to ever hate Rachel Berry once you've loved her."

She knew he was trying to help, but everything he said made her cry more, "they don't want anything to do with me. They said I was an embarrassment."

"Then they don't deserve you," he looked down at her as she rested her head on his broad chest, "there is nothing you are doing which is embarrassing, Rachel. I admire you every day for doing this and am grateful that you are. If that's what they think then they are just…igneous."

Rachel lifted her head off him for a moment to question his word choice, "ignorant?"

"Yeah," he cracked small smile, "that's totally what I meant, like they don't understand?" Rachel nodded and was able to smile back, "yeah, that word then. Sorry I had geography today, we were learning about rocks."

"You don't need to apologise for that, I'm actually surprised you remembered something from geography class," he looked a little offended but was thankful he'd got her mind off the subject of her dads. "I mean, San said you sit on the other side of Britt and all you two do it play noughts and crosses."

Rachel felt the chuckle in his chest before she heard it, "oh yeah, she actually wins most of the time as well, I might teach her rock, paper, scissors next lesson. I'm really good at that."

"Finn, it's a game of luck."

"Well I guess I'm just a really lucky guy then," his hand crept across her stomach and gently rubbed the side of the protruding bump. Finn then lightly kissed the top of her head and hummed out in content.

They remained in the position for a moment, until Rachel's thoughts wondered back to her problem which continued to haunt her, "I miss them."

"I know you do baby," his movements on her stomach slowed, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, you're right. They just don't understand." Finn could feel a few fresh tears being absorbed through his t-shirt, "but I still miss them."

After that she didn't say anything more on the subject, no one said anything. The two of them just lay in comfortable silence and at some point Rachel drifted off to sleep. Finn only hoped talking a little about it made her feel better. He just didn't know what to say, it's not like he could relate; his mom would never turn her back on him and he never really knew his dad. He just wished he knew what to say to help her though it.

He didn't care that he was sleeping in her room tonight, he didn't want to move and disturb Rachel as she'd finally fallen asleep or leave her after what she'd shared. And since he'd left the door open he figure his mom would be sympathetic. With a final kiss to the top of her head, Finn himself tried to get some sleep.

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Note: Hello again! I seem to start a lot of these author's notes with 'sorry for the wait', at least I feel I should. Explanation for this wait? I was on holiday for a week with no wifi to upload...and I just couldn't get into this chapter...sorry. But so far with the next one I'm on a roll so you shouldn't have to wait too long for it!_**

**_Xx_**

Rachel watched as Finn's leg bounced uncontrollably up and down as they sat in the area outside Figgins's office. Although they couldn't hear exactly what was being said they could still clearly see who was doing the bulk of the talking. Finn had his elbows on his jittering knees and head in hands, refusing to look at anything while Rachel split her attention from her nervous boyfriend to the happenings in the other room.

It had been about ten minutes since they had been asked to leave the room and now left in there was Principle Figgins; who was sat behind his desk, Mr Shue; who was sat on the couch next to Finn's mom; who was being the couple's representative, Coach Sue; who was leant against the case of books on the other side of the room and finally, Quinn; who had her head hung while sitting in the chair opposite the Principle.

The tension radiated through one room to the other and back again. All Rachel wanted to know was what was going on. When they'd left, little had been said about what might happen to Quinn, only the retelling of Finn and Rachel's story. Of course, being the actress, she'd given her most believable performance yet providing enough detail to get the right amount of sympathy while not over doing it to look desperate. Everything she had said was true, right down to the feelings of vulnerability and betrayal at having a class mate such as Quinn act so cruelly behind her back. Finn on the other hand had just nodded in agreement and maybe muttered an odd 'yes' every now and again. It was understandable, he seemed quite petrified by the whole ordeal that stringing a together a coherent sentence seemed beyond him.

As Rachel watched Mr Shue talking quite passionately, she could tell he was into it by the elaborate hand gestures, her own hand was pulled from her lap and brought up to Finn's lips where he kiss her knuckles which made her smile.

Shuffling a little closer to him, she whispered, "it's all going to be fine."

"I know, I just…it's all so...so…"

"Intimidating," she offered which made him nod and go back for another light kiss to her knuckles. "I know, baby. But it's what she deserves even if this only amounts to a stern talking to, she can't go around thinking this is an appropriate way to behave. Nor can we let her think she can get away with it."

"I should have done this ages ago," Rachel frowned so he went on to explain, "I mean, like, for you. Last year with all the bullying and stuff. Quinn was just as much of a bully last year, at the beginning anyway, especially to you."

She smiled sweetly as he spoke, it was touching to know that still bothered him, even if there was nothing that could be done about it now. "It was bullying, as is this. So, if you like; we're doing something about it now."

The door to the office opened and both Finn and Rachel got to their feet and Mr Shue came out to greet them, "you can come back in now, guys." His small smile was enough to relax Finn so he could remember how to walk, that and having Rachel practically pull him along he managed to find a seat opposite the desk.

They held hands as they waited for someone to talk and explain what was going on. But for a long time glances and expressions where exchanged between all the adults making Finn feel a little nervous and uncomfortable. Next to him Quinn remained silent and looking coolly straight ahead, lips pursed, eyes emotionless.

Rachel cleared her throat which made him jump and look back around the room, "well?"

"Miss Fabray understands what she has done is not acceptable," Figgins began, "however, there is nothing we can do about it now." Rachel looked across at Carole and Mr Shue as if to ask them to do something. "But we have come to the decision that you should receive a proper apology, so, Miss Fabray?"

Both Finn and Rachel waited for Quinn to address them, but she didn't. In fact she continued to look ahead at a fixed spot on the wall as she spoke, "I'm sorry for telling the school about your dirty secret-"

"Quinn," Mr Shue said sternly as he watched Rachel tense in anger. It was obvious if this didn't go smoothly that Rachel would react badly.

"-it wasn't my secret to spill so for that and any discomfort I may have cause, I apologise," she said coldly. Only when she'd finished did she look at them with little movement. Her head turned slightly and she eyed Rachel, her eyes falling on the large swell of the brunette's stomach and her face contorting into one of disgust.

No one took much notice of Quinn's looks as Rachel insisted, "that was not an adequate apology. That doesn't make up for the hurt and humiliation she has caused me. I feel completely violated that she's use my pregnancy to get one over on me. I also want answers!"

"Shh, Rachel," Carole got to her feet and stood behind the now hysterical girl with a hand on her shoulder. Finn, however was glaring at Quinn. He knew she could he heartless and ruthless but he'd have though even this was pushing it.

"No! I want to know how she even knew in the first place! I want to know what on earth she," Rachel flung her arm out across Finn as she pointed at the cheerleader, "was thinking when she thought it was acceptable to broadcast to the whole school about my situation!"

For the first time since they re-entered the room, Sue spoke, "that is enough from you, Stretchmarks. Q has done as she was told and if I were you, I'd keep your mouth shut like Frankenteen here. I don't know if that's from incompetence or not, but right now you are in no position to demand anything here." Rachel was silent after the harsh talking to so the cheerleading coach continued, "if you hadn't already noticed by your even more crazy mood swings, or projectile vomiting a couple of mornings back, or I don't know maybe that huge stomach of yours, you are in fact pregnant and all Quinn did was tell the truth."

There were hot tears in Rachel's eyes and no one was able to stand up to Sue for a moment as Carole tried to comfort the small girl, Mr Shue looked a little defeated and Figgins looked as though he was over the whole situation.

To everyone's surprise it was Finn he got to his feet, "she had every right to know how Quinn found out. She had every right to want a better apology than the one she got, in fact Rachel has every right to demand one from you after what you just said. So I suggest you're the one who stays quiet as we get answers for what Quinn did to us." Even Quinn was taken aback by Finn sudden change of character. And as he looked down at her she wasn't able to keep up her performance any longer. As she looked in his eyes she saw the anger and also hurt which was caused by her, "I know you're not a saint, Quinn, far from it. But I know you enough to know that somewhere deep down you feel guilty about this, and I know you regret it. All I ask is that you answer Rachel's questions now and that will be apology enough for me at least."

The blonde blinked up at him as Finn pleased for her to show some humanity, "I was there when you found out with the nurse," Quinn said to Rachel, but never letting her eyes leave Finn's as he continued to stare down on her.

"What?" Rachel said a little disgusted, peering round Finn's body to look at the blonde as she explained.

"I second guessed it anyway since I heard you throwing up one morning, then you fainted in that rehearsal. I think once you've been through it you just know." This time she was looking at Rachel and spoke with sincerity. "That's why I took you to the nurse, otherwise we would have put it down to exhaustion and given you a glass of water," it was like she was pleading Rachel to see her intentions were right at the beginning. "If I hadn't taken you then, who knows; you might never have known you were pregnant until it was too late."

Rachel scoffed and got to her feet, "and I'm supposed to thank you for that? You snooped around after to hear the result, didn't you?" Quinn didn't need to say anything, just hung her head. "Right, great, I've got my answers." She pulled away from Carole gentle grasp she had on her shoulder and swiftly exited the room.

Finn sighed and turned to follow her out, but Quinn was already darting out the room calling after her. "Let them go, Finn. It's obviously girl stuff they need to figure out. Plus Coach Bieste wants to see you."

"Rachel!" Quinn was going at a steady jog to keep up with Rachel as she'd bolted for the girl's bath room, "Rachel!" However nothing seemed to stop the girl as the door closed behind her and Quinn stood outside for a moment to catch her breath.

Once she'd pushed open the door, her eyes immediately fell on the small brunette who was stood at a sink washing her face, "Rachel," she tried again softer than before.

"Whatever it is, Quinn, I don't want to hear it," Rachel snapped reaching for a paper towel to dry her eyes.

The blonde was careful to keep a good distance just in case she lashed out, "I want you to know I really am sorry. I didn't want to...to upset you."

Suddenly Rachel turned on her, making the cheerleader back away into a corner, "really? Because that's all you've done. Made my life a living hell, not only while I've been pregnant, but since I set foot in this school," whatever tears Rachel had tried to rid previously had retuned as she made Quinn cower in the corner. "I just don't understand why you'd put me through all that after you hated it last year. But we were all there for you then! The whole glee club loved and cared for you, but here you are doing the exact opposite for me."

"I wanted to get back on top," she mumbled making Rachel roll her eyes in disgust and walk back over to the sink. "I just wanted my old life back and you were that ticket back to the top, you and Finn."

"You're deplorable."

"I know, I know it wasn't right, but..." as Quinn tried to get some control back her eyes strayed down to Rachel's round baby bump, which due to the dress she was wearing, was clearly poking out. "I guess seeing you...it just brought back memories."

Slowly Rachel lifted her head to look at the other girl, her eyes seeing where her gaze was and protectively placed a hand on her bump. "You're not going to try and make me feel sorry for you. I won't let you do that, Quinn."

The cheerleader hung her head in shame and muttered an almost inaudible, "I know," as a large lump formed in her throat.

"I know you've been struggling with everything, but taking it out on me and Finn wasn't right. Especially on top of everything you did to him last year."

"I know, Rachel. But…" Quinn looked up and blinked a few times to prevent the tears falling. With a heavy sigh she folded her arms across her chest and looked back down to Rachel, her eyes glossy with tears. "I made a lot of mistakes last year, sleeping with Puck, lying to Finn," Rachel just nodded sarcastically in agreement until Quinn said something which made her face fall, "falling in love with my baby."

Both girls just looked at each other as a large tear rolled smoothly down Quinn's peachy cheeks, "that was probably the thing I regret the most. There wasn't an exact moment when I realized, it just slowly happens with the little things. Seeing her on the screen for the first time, hearing that tiny heartbeat, her little kicks; despite the awful circumstances I found pleasure in those little things." She managed a watery smile as she reflected back, "then you start talking to her, even if it's just a simple 'stop pushing on my bladder,' or 'good morning,' and 'goodnight.' And you realize you've fallen for this perfect little thing which you haven't even met."

At this point even Rachel had been reduced to tears as Quinn poured her heart out about her daughter. It was probably the first and only time she had ever spoken about her pregnancy since the adoption. "But I don't regret giving her to Shelby, I wasn't ready for her, even if I loved her. Puck certainly wasn't ready to be a father. So I've just been stuck in this vicious circle of wanting her but knowing it's for the best."

With every word Rachel felt herself begin to break down and found herself taking a step towards the cheerleader to let her seek comfort, but once again Quinn's eyes fell on her belly and she took a step back. "I guess I've just been jealous, this whole time. Watching you have Finn and going through this whole experience, I mean a baby is impractical at our age but that doesn't mean you feel any differently towards it. It's not their fault you're young. But Rachel, you just…need to be aware of the consequences and I don't mean the ones everyone talks about like money and the effect of your future, I mean the emotional ones; the ones people can't see."

Before Rachel could even find the words to reply, Quinn turned sharply on her heel and exited the bathroom leaving the other girl at a loss of what to do. I was clear what Quinn had said was true and Beth had left her emotionally scarred, and was that little speech a word of warning? Or was she just trying to scare Rachel past the point of oblivion? Either way she'd left her feeling unsettled as Rachel stared at the place the cheerleader had stood with her hand rested on her bump as a distant bell rang out.

"I'm home," Finn called out throwing down his bag and chucking his key in the bowl, but no one came to greet him immediately or replied so he frowned and began to walk deeper into the hallway of his home, "hello?"

"One sec!" A familiar voice finally spoke out and a small smile crept on his face as he realized who it was.

Normally it was his mom who greeted him and he'd find Rachel doing homework at the dining room table, "where's mom? And Kurt?"

Finn sat down on the stairs and kicked off his shoes as Rachel eventually showed herself, a little out of breath from dropping whatever she was doing and coming to him. "Well, Burt is at the shop. Kurt dropped me home because you were are practice but then scurried off to Blaine's and your mom was called into work for the evening. And because Burt's having to wait to pick her up once she's finished, as you had the car, they're going to eat out tonight," she explained as Finn got back to his feet. His hands rested in her hips as he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"So we have the house to ourselves?"

He raised an eyebrow cheekily and Rachel blushed, "we do but I've made a start on dinner, and it should only take half an hour or so," she did sound genuinely disheartened that she'd ruined the fun. "And we should also talk about today."

Finn pouted but knew they really should, plus he wanted to know what happened when she and Quinn left the room, "okay, baby. We'll talk about it over dinner but after I get to decide what we do."

"Deal," Rachel tip toed up to kiss his still pouting lips and removed his hands as they tried to creep lower. "Now you go shower and I'll finish cooking." Rachel turned him round and lightly patted Finn butt up the stairs.

With a small smirk he began to walk up them, "dinner already tastes delicious," he teased and licked his lips as the hint of a spicy tomato sauce lingered from their kiss. "I know you've been snacking along the way, babe, and that's the reason you're so keen to keep me away as you cook. You know we'd never get it in the oven with the two of us in there."

"Well it's not my fault our baby girl has the same appetite as her daddy, she's just always making me hungry," she protested.

As Finn entered the dining room about 20 minutes later the table had already been laid out with their cutlery, a basket of bread and two candles giving the room a soothing glow. He smiled and continued to towel dry his hair as well as trying to peer round into the kitchen. "Everything looks and smells awesome, Rach."

It was then she walked through carrying two bowls and had an apron still tied just under her chest covering her baby bump, "I made plenty so you better eat up," she said as she placed a bowl down for Finn and then for herself.

Ever the gentleman, Finn pulled out her chair for her and waited for Rachel to be seated before he took his place. "So," he began picking up his folk, "what happened with Quinn?"

Rachel avoided eye contact and instead looked at her food, "we spoke and I guess we came to a mutual understanding. I doubt she'll ever get my full forgiveness but let's just say I'm willing to look forward instead of dwelling on the past." She didn't want to really worry Finn at this point, Quinn had given her a lot to think about and she knew already she had fallen for their little girl, it was impossible not to especially with Finn gushing over everything, his excitement was infectious and Rachel found herself getting more fond and protective over their baby every day. At night, when she was alone in the guest room, she found herself talking to her belly just like she would talk to Finn or used to talk to her dads. She'd recount her day and even gossip about people, to an outsider she must have sounded mad just talking out loud in an empty room, but Rachel knew baby Hudson-Berry was listening because she'd kick back every now and again.

"Okay," he nodded and tried to keep the conversation as light as possible, not wanting to dwell on anything Rachel didn't. "So you didn't go full hulk on her or anything?" Finn smirked when he saw her face and took another bite of his meal.

"No. What did you expect? For me to really pull her hair out or something?"

"A catfight would have been hot," even at a quick glance he could see Rachel's stern glare, "but like…just you doing anything is hot."

"Me doing the dishes?"

Without a moment hesitation Finn replied, "hot."

"Me cleaning the floor?"

"On all fours? Ultra hot."

Rachel was giggling now, thinking of different scenarios which might stump him. "Me naked-"

"Without a shadow of a doubt, hot!" Finn interrupted.

"-on Kurt's bed!" She waited in anticipation for his reaction and got exactly the one she was hoping for. It was kind of adorable watching Finn's face fall, at first he seemed disgusted which made Rachel erupt into a fit of laughter.

However, he soon caught onto her game and pushed his now empty bowl to the side as he stretched across the table. "You naked anywhere is hot…although I would question your location considering my step-brother is as gay as they come." She chuckled softly and Finn pecked her lips, catching Rachel off guard.

"Maybe I turned him."

"Nah," he got up and walked round to her side offering out his hand, "nothing could turn Kurt. Not even your sexy ass, perfect boobs, hot body, beautiful smile, gorgeous eyes-"

"Stop it, you're just trying to get in my pants."

"No," he insisted, "you are all of those things, and I want to get in your pants." With a cheeky grin Finn scooped Rachel up bridal style and carried her into the lounge. All the while she giggles and squealed clinging onto him tightly so not to slip out of his grip. "Now I'm the one carrying our daughter," he chuckled as they reached the couch.

"Try doing it for nine months!" Rachel felt herself being lowered onto the couch very slowly, but her eyes locked with Finn's and her giggles subsided. It might have been a small moment and gesture, but that was what made their relationship so solid. The little things which then supported the bigger ones.

"Have you taken all your vitamins for today," he said rather seriously.

"I think so," one at breakfast, one at lunch time and then a final one when she was back at the house which she'd had just before she started cooking, "yeah. I've had them."

"Good, I'm just going to chuck everything in the dishwasher," he began to leave the room but turned back at the doorway to say, "don't fall asleep, babe. We still have after dinner plans."

Once Finn had left the room, the smile on Rachel's face hadn't disappeared. He just had that effect on her, to instantly relax or comfort her. He made her smile even at the hardest times so she was more than grateful to have him by her side. She stretched out her legs and toes as she eagerly awaited Finn's return. It was only then that she realized how sore and stiff she felt. School days always seemed to get her feeling worn out, mainly because there was a lot of time spent on her feet and her tiny body was starting to feel the effect another small person had on her.

"Okay," Finn retuned and practically jumped on the couch next to her putting her ankles and feet on his lap. "So the dishes are being washed, you've eaten and had all your pill-things for the day, and I'm not bothering with homework on my only night off which means there is only one thing left to do." Slowly, without breaking eye contact with her, Finn places feather light kisses on her left ankle and started a steady train up her leg before she stopped him.

"Finn, wait!" He pulled away and pouted, "no, we will get to that, but first would it be too mean to ask you for a little foot massage?"

"Sure, baby," he mumbled and started lightly rubbing the sole of her foot.

Rachel let out a satisfying moan as her head lolled back and hung over the arm of the couch. "You're quiet good at this," Finn only smiled and began slipping his fingers between her toes, squeezing lightly. "So how was practice?"

"Oh, that," he sounded slightly disheartened so Rachel immediately sat back up to look at him. Finn kept concentrating on her feet but continued, "no, it's nothing. Just had to have a chat with coach."

"And?"

"She's just…annoyed? That I didn't come to her straight away. I actually think she was disappointed more than anything, I mean I have let her and the team down."

"Finn, don't say that." Rachel wanted him to look at her so she could read his expression and really know how he felt, but that the moment he sounded emotionless and almost like he was over it.

"No, it's fine I get it. Anyway I'm not off the team. Apparently she still needs me, I'm just not QB anymore." Finally Finn looked up; his eyes were sad but he merely shrugged, "some guy named Sam is going to be quarterback. I mean it's less pressure for me, so I guess that's good."

"Baby," she said sympathetically and reached out to stroke the hair behind his ear, "you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah…I mean I'll miss being the leader and everything, I have been captain since being a sophomore which is pretty impressive," there was a hint of gloating in his voice which make her think maybe he would be alright. "And this Sam guy is cool enough, he actually came to me after and asked for my help with plays and stuff so I guess I'll like teach him for a bit…but…yeah."

"You'll always be my quarterback," she tried to sound optimistic and it worked to an extent, Finn smirked back at her.

"Thanks, babe. I guess it'll be good for me, taking a step back but I kinda want to be captain and quarterback again next year."

The fact that he wasn't completely defeated was hope enough, "I'm sure you will baby, I'm sure you will."

They stayed like that for most of the evening, completely losing track of time as they talked more about their day, and Rachel talking about how baby Hudson-Berry was getting into an obvious sleeping pattern, "she sleeps like you, like a log, which is a dream. It means I get a half decent night sleep until she pushed on my bladder." Finn then talked about the shop and his new more manageable working hours with a little more cash. It still wouldn't cover everything, but Rachel was more than happy to babysit some Saturdays with would help the finances.

Before they knew it they heard a key in the door and Carole was calling out, "we're home? Are you two still awake?"

"In here mom," Finn called still massaging Rachel's feet after all this time. He didn't mind exactly, touching any part of her was enough for him and he's almost forgot she'd asked him to do and was just doing it subconsciously.

Carole stood in the door way a moment later pulling off her coat and looking at the pair on the couch, "no money business, I hope," she looked at them sternly for a moment and Finn actually felt a little intimidated by his mom's stare.

It was Rachel who answered for them, "certainly not. How was work?" Her quick change of subject allowed Finn time to look un-guilty despite having not done anything wrong.

"Busy! Very busy, and I saw some funny things which I'm not a liberty to talk about. However we did have an adorable elderly couple come in, he'd fractured his wrist and she wouldn't let go his is free hand while I strapped it up. They were very sweet." She disappeared for a second and they could hear her muttering to Burt before returning, "there was a box on the doorstep, Burt's just struggling with it, but this was attached to it," she held up the note which had been attached as Burt pulled a large cardboard box into the living room in front of them. "It said, 'For Rachel, I know I will never be able to undo the damage I have done, but hopefully this will come in useful. I understand you may never forgive me, but please accept this as an apology.'"

Finn sat looking a little perplexed at his mother while both Carole and Burt we looking expectantly at the box wanting Rachel to open it. She was excited too, Rachel loved presents and this was a pretty big one so she ripped off the duct tape which held the cardboard together.

"Oh my God," she breathed out looking inside.

Finn got off the couch and started to walk away from the group, not caring for whatever was inside. His gut was telling him this wasn't a good idea, and it left him feeling uneasy. His mom, however expressed the exact opposite interest, "well? What is it?!"

Slowly, Rachel looked through the box with tears pricking in her eyes. Tentatively she pulled out a pair of jeans as an example, "it's got a bunch of her old maternity clothes in it…and," as she dove deeper she found more than just Quinn's maternity wears, "pregnancy books and some vitamins she's recommended, and body lotions." Rachel was frantically pulling out each item and placing them on the coffee tables. Carole came across to sit next to her and examine the state of some of the clothes, they were still in perfect condition. "Look at this," Rachel leant across to show Carole a page in one of the books, "she's written little notes leaving little hints and advice!"

While the two woman gushed over the delivery, Finn stood leaning against the doorframe with a slight glare on his face, not that anyone really noticed. "I'm going to," but no one even looked at him, "go get ready for bed," he mumbled and left.

Half an hour later and he found himself standing outside Rachel's room. Her door was open and she wasn't in bed so Finn just stood in his pajamas watching as she placed all her new things Quinn had given her in their places round the room. She already had a pregnancy book open on her pillow and it was then he noticed she was brushing her teeth as she hummed a song, tidying away the body lotions in the draw beside her bed. "Baby?"

"Finn?" Her mouth was full of foamy toothpaste and she couldn't say much more that than without it dribbling down her chin. Rachel darted for the bathroom to spit and quickly rejoined him, instantly walking in front of him and wrapping her arms round his waist therefore pulling him in for a hug. However she noticed his lack of enthusiasm as she lightly bumped her bump against his tummy, "why aren't laughing? You though this was cute the other day."

"It still is cute," Finn put his hand on the top of her baby bump and gently massaged it through her silk nightie. "But I guess I'm upset."

"Okay," she said slowly like she was trying to digest the information, "what can I do to help?"

"You know way back, I can't remember exactly when but there was one thing I said I did want you to do or to happen." Rachel waited expectantly for him to continue but when he didn't she widened her eyes to prompt him to carry one, "I said I didn't want you to wear her clothes."

It was like a balloon slowly deflating as it all clicked, "Finn, I'm sorry I didn't realize…"

"It's fine," he lied, "whatever."

As he began to pull away there was a light knock at the door, "am I interrupting something?" Kurt said walking into Rachel's room without even waiting for an invitation.

"No," Rachel said lightly as Finn finally stepped out of the embrace. She looked longingly at him but it was obvious he was done talking about it, at least with Kurt in the room. "What's up?"

The smaller boy walked over to the pile of clothes on Rachel's bed which were yet to be put away, "Carole told me you have a little delivery and where there are clothes Kurt Hummel is sure to follow." He held up a pretty purple top and looked at it with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Rachel strode over to his side to see if there was anything practically wrong with the garment. She actually happened to really like this top, she even remember Quinn wearing it to school on more than one occasion and thinking it was flattering.

"No, nothing's wrong with it, it's just…" he tilted his head to the side.

"Just what?!"

"Well, it's very Quinn, isn't it?" At that Finn sighed heavily and turned to walk out the room, "I mean, Rachel, it's not very you."

"Are you saying I can't wear pretty clothes?"

"Yeah, they're pretty, but they don't have that Rachel Berry flare, which I will admit does scare me sometimes but it's necessary. Give me a few days and you'll have your new maternity wardrobe free of charge, curtesy of the one and only Kurt Hummel."

Finn was paused at the door listening to his brother's every word. "You'll change them so they still fit but are…un-Quinn-like?"

"Definitely," he said confidently. "I mean, Quinn did look nice and everything," Kurt began gathering up all the clothes on his arms, "but my future niece will look only the best, even when still in the womb."

"Okay! Thank you, Kurt," Rachel said quickly, rushing him out the room.

He scurried passed Finn laden with Rachel's soon to be 'Hummelised' clothes. There was a moment of silence as Finn stood looking at Rachel, who was waiting for him to say something, "So?"

"So…"

"Are you still upset?"

He wondered over to her with a little smirk on his face, "well, I'd rather you didn't wear anything…"

Rachel giggled, happy that he was content again, "so everyone can see my huge bum and thighs and-"

"And perfect everything?" Finn looked down at her and soothingly rubbed her arms, "you are so beautiful, Rachel Berry. So beautiful," he leant down and dropped a kiss on her nose. "Every inch of you is perfect. But maybe you should wear clothes, because I don't want anyone to steal you away from me."

"You have me forever, Finn Hudson."

"Forever yours?"

"Faithfully."

"Good," he kissed her lips this time before reaching behind Rachel's back and holding up one of the new pregnancy books, "a little night time reading."

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Note: Okay, so I wasn't good at updating. I'm sorry, I thought I'd be able to get this chapter done quickly but it turns out I got bored. That doesn't sound too hopeful for you guys about to read it, I know, sorry. But it's just I'd had this planned for so long I'd gotten bored. Sorry. _**

**_Xx_**

"So remained me again exactly where are the parents?" Rachel was rushing, well half waddling, round the house with her 27 week baby bump comfortable in Quinn's clothes which Kurt had magically altered weeks earlier for her. They were unrecognisable, to which Finn was grateful.

He was currently sat on the couch watching some sports highlights before they left, "Steve works for Burt, and tonight is like this annual dinner Burt throws for all the guys and their wives. Every employee is invited and he basically just hires out Breadstix for the night."

Rachel popped her head round the door briefly as she put in some small stud earing, "and you're not going because…?"

"Well I could go hang out with a bunch of middle aged guys and their wives, but I guess my plus one would have to have been Kurt which I don't think he'd have appreciated," he said without tearing his eyes from the TV. "Plus I'd rather babysit with you."

"How touching," she said sarcastically before disappearing off again. Despite not staying in one place for more than a few seconds, Rachel still had enough breath to call back to Finn, "so everyone goes to this little celebration and that's where Steve and…what was her name again?"

"Catherine," he said and turned off the TV and standing up.

"Catherine," Rachel repeated and met him in the hall with her coat on and handbag hung on her shoulder. "So we're looking after their 5-year-old son and 5 month old daughter?"

Finn shrugged and pulled a face, "technically, no. They actually-"

He was cut off when the door opened and in walked two people who they weren't expecting home. Burt and Carole had left an hour ago to set up at Breadstix and they thought Kurt would be gone for the whole night. Something about a sleepover at Mercedes. However it wasn't Mercedes he was pulling in through the door. "You two?" Kurt sounded alarmed to see them.

"Yeah? Us two? You know we do live here," Finn pointed out.

With every second Kurt became more flustered, "yes. I know. I just thought you'd have left for the…the…"

"Babysitting?" Rachel helped out, but was too busy trying to get a look at the male Kurt was trying to hide behind his back.

"Yes, that." There was a moment of awkward silence as Finn tried his hardest not to burst into fits of laughter and Rachel waited patiently to be introduced. "This…this is Blaine."

The small boy Kurt had been shielding stepped forward and held out a hand to which Rachel shook with a bright smile, "it's lovely to meet you, you must be Rachel. Kurt has told me so much about you." He didn't seem like the person to judge, in fact the boy seemed extremely pleasant and welcoming, but the quick glance at her swollen stomach was unmistakable. And no matter what Finn said to reassure her, Rachel would never shake the feeling of being permanently judged. Her bright smile then became deflated as Blaine offered his hand to Finn, who was still grinning like a school boy, "and you're obviously Finn."

"It's about time we met you, Blaine. Kurt just goes on and on and on and on and-"

"Alright, Finn! He gets the picture."

Finn shook his head at Kurt, "I don't think he does," then turned back to Blaine to continue, "he really does talk about you, a lot. I'm pretty sure he's even written your name in his note book and put a heart round it and-"

"Finn still gets a goodnight kiss from his mom!" Kurt suddenly blurted out to shut him up, "he also makes Rachel her peppermint tea every morning and they write little love notes to each other in Spanish class," he then looked at Rachel apologetically and said, "I'm sorry, Rachel. I divulge this information solely to humiliate my idiot step-brother."

"My mom comes into my room to kiss me! I can't exactly tell her to get lost, she's my mom," Finn tried to quickly explain himself. "And for your information, the peppermint tea helps settle the baby and-"

"Okay, Finn," Rachel put a small hand on his arm to stop him. The moment he brought up the baby she became embarrassed, "I think we get the picture. And we should get going or we'll be late."

Kurt and Finn merely glared at each other for a few seconds as Blaine spoke, "I get the bickering. I have a brother and it happens. But it was really nice to meet the two of you. Have fun babysitting."

Rachel literally had to pull Finn out the house as he refused to be the first to look away in his staring contest against Kurt. But the as soon as the front door closed behind them his attention was back on Rachel. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," she tried to brush it off. She was well over half way into the pregnancy but still felt ashamed from time to time, especially went meeting new people. Rachel Berry pre-pregnancy has a shiny reputation, albeit a rather lonely one, but she was known for her talents, drive, and determination something which her fathers had prided her on. Now if people saw her she'd only been seen as a trollop. "So Blaine seems like a nice guy?"

"Yeah, he seems alright," Finn opened the passenger door and helped Rachel inside before hurrying round to the driver's seat. "But I'm still going to have to have the brotherly, 'if you mess with him I'll smash your face in' talk with him."

"So all that teasing was just…?"

"Oh! I had to do the embarrassing stuff to," he started the car, "don't get me wrong, I'll be the caring, protective brother but I'm sure as hell going to tease Kurt whenever I can."

"And that, ladies and gentleman, is the mature mantra of the father of my child," she said sarcastically and Finn simply chuckled as he pulled out the drive way.

"Anyway, what I was saying earlier about Steve and Catherine, they're not technically the parents."

Rachel looked at him in horror, "they've kidnapped the children?!"

He laughed at the way her mind jumped to such a melodramatic conclusion, "no!" They took a left into a nice looking neighbourhood and Rachel waited for Finn to explain, but he took his time about it. "They're the aunt and uncle. You see," he sighed heavily finding it had to explain, "the kids mom was taken into hospital a couple of weeks back, I don't know the details of it. And the dad has basically moved into the hospital to be by her side. I mean, he visits the kids, but Steve and Catherine are looking after them." He quickly glanced at Rachel then and saw the tears glistening in her eyes, "baby, don't cry, please don't cry on me now. You cried at the cat commercial last night for a good half an hour."

"I'm sorry, it just so awful," she sniffed and tried to dab away her tears with the sleeves of her coat.

Finn pulled into a drive alongside a four by four which looked like it had seen better days, "I know, baby. But you've got to be happy now, okay? Because you're about to look after the kids who haven't got at clue how depressing the situation is." He turned and kisses the top of her head, "to them mommy is just poorly, okay?"

"okay," she whispered and Finn smiled. He knew she'd be fine, Rachel was an actress and the finest one he'd ever seen.

Once out of the car, Rachel took Finn's hand as they waited after knocking on the front door. She was nervous, but only because of the whole situation, but she was also determined to be a professional.

"Hello," they were greeted with a warm welcome from a woman who looked in her mid-thirties. She was dressed in a simple navy blue dress which stopped just above her knee and her hair was tied in a messy bun at the back of her head. "You must be Finn and Rachel, do come in. We're just getting the last bits we need before we leave." She stepped aside so the two of them could enter and stood awkwardly in the hall for a moment. "Let me take your coats, and then I'll run through a few things," she always spoke with a smile on her face which made you feel immediately comfortable.

"I'm Catherine, by the way, I mean if they wasn't already obvious," Finn slipped off his jacket and handed it to her while Rachel stood there slowly unbuttoning her coat.

"You have a really nice house," he suddenly said feeling appropriate to get some conversation going.

Catherine waited for Rachel to pass over her coat and looked round the hall as if she was also taking it in for the first time, "it took us ages to get the money for it. Steve gets a steady income, and I'm a teacher so it's not like we're rolling in it, but after a few years of really scrimping, we finally got the money together. I love it, the house is the perfect size and the neighbours are just lovely." Eventually Rachel took off her coat and Catherine instantly noticed her baby bump.

There was another moment of quite until the woman spoke again, "how far along are you?"

She didn't sound like she was trying to pry or judge, she actually sounded genuinely interested and this was just natural flow of conversation, "umm, about 27 weeks now."

"And everything is alright? No problems or anything?" Catherine hung their coat and jacket on the pegs by the door and then gestured for them to follow her through to the kitchen. All the while she kept looking back at Rachel so to remain engaged in the conversation.

"Everything is fine, thank you. It's a she."

"A baby girl!" Catherine gushed, "are you excited? I mean with a girl you get to dress her up and everything! I can't deny I've been doing that a lot with Sophie, I bought her three new outfits last week alone. Steve is thinking about confiscating my credit card." She chuckled and picked up a note pad which was on the counter, "although he's no better."

Rachel had decided her smile we infectious, it didn't matter that she'd just met this woman, immediately she felt at ease in her presence, "well we still have a couple of weeks to go before we need to worry about that."

"You certainly are a lot more mature then my sister was, she got pregnant at the end of her senior year of high school, I mean she wasn't destined for the biggest things after she graduated, but she had planned on college. Anyway, she got a little carried away with buying things before the baby was actually here, and it turned out they got the gender wrong and she had a baby boy instead of a girl!" Both Finn and Rachel smiled, "but I think in the end a boy was better for her. For some people you just know, you know?" They didn't. The young couple hand both said they hadn't cared if their baby was a boy or a girl, "She's probably one of the happiest people I know, despite having a baby at 19. She's also one of the best mother's I know. Barely got enough money to pay for her bus fair, but all the sacrifices she made paid off." There was sadness hidden deep in Catherine's voice as she spoke, but she covered it up with that smile.

"That's a really sweet story," Rachel commented and gave Finn's hand a squeeze which made him look down at her.

"Yeah, well. Enough about that, let's talk though the important stuff," she handed Finn the pad just as a man entered the room carrying a small boy upside down by the ankles. "Steve! Put him down!"

"He likes it," Steve said innocently, and sure enough the boy was in hysterics with a huge slightly toothless grin on his face.

"Swing me! Swing me!" He chanted, but Catherine was already helping get his feet back on the ground.

Once free of the wriggling child, Steve extended his arm to Finn, "hey, Finn, how's it going?"

"Good, thanks, I finished off that Range Rover yesterday for you."

"Perfect, what was wrong with it?"

"Just some electrics. This is Rachel by the way," Finn put his hands on Rachel's shoulders and led her forward."

"It's lovely to meet you," she put on her best 'you can trust me with your children' smile and shook the other man's hand.

"Hi, Rachel. Right, well we better get going. Catherine's given you all the phone numbers you need and bedtime is on there too," there was a loud whine from the boy who was yet to introduce himself. "And Sophie should be pretty quiet for the rest of the night, but just be aware she can get a little fussy."

"But there is milk in the refrigerator!" Catherine called as she left the room in hunt of her coat.

"There is milk in the refrigerator," Steve repeated after his wife. "And just feed that guy whatever. I'm sure he'll dictate what he wants away way."

"Mac and cheese! Mac and cheese!" The boy yelled from the corner of the kitchen

"Like that, but put some peas on the side or something to make it healthy."

"Of course," Rachel said listening to every word and taking it all very seriously, "I'm an excellent nutritious chef."

"Right, but apart from that, help yourself to whatever you guys want." Steve grabbed his keys as Catherine called for him to hurry up, "oh and the baby monitor is just there," he pointed to the monitor on the kitchen counter, "but as I said she'll probably be alright, normally sleeps pretty well."

As he left the room, he ruffled the small boy's hair, "don't let this one give you any hassle." He then looked at the boy and talked directly to him, "be good, Jake."

"I will," Jake moaned and ducked a second hair ruffle.

Steve smiled, "okay, good luck, kids."

And then they were gone. And Finn and Rachel were in charge. Jake stayed in the room and just watched them for a moment, eyeing up his opponents while the other two exchanged nervous looks, "so-"

"I'm hungry. Now," Jake demanded.

Rachel jumped into action then and started opening cupboards round the kitchen finding a pot to boil some water for the pasta, "alright, Jake, well I'll get started on dinner for you-"

"But I'm hungry now!" He put emphasis on the 'now' which already made the child annoying.

"She's doing the best she can, buddy," Finn tried appeasing him but was only met with a stern glare.

"I'm not your buddy."

"Noted."

"Look, why don't you and Finn go play or watch TV or something."

Jake's glare softened and he almost looked impressed, "wait, your name is Finn?"

"Yeah…"

"Like a shark?"

As an idea formed in Finn's head a smirk grew across his face, "I guess it is like a shark." He took a step forwards towards the boy and sang the first two notes of the Jaws theme song. Jake fidgeted and looked quickly between Finn and the door which was his only escape route. Again Finn sang the next two notes taking a few more steps forward and Jake bolted, screaming his head off and Finn followed at an impressive speed.

Rachel rolled her eyes and called after them, "Finn, remember the baby!" She was scared that the two boys' noise, although welcome as it got Jake out of her hair and happy as she cooked dinner, would wake Sophie. But it was no use, she could hear a mixer of cries and giggles from the next room where she could only assume Finn had captured Jake.

Only a few minutes in and already Rachel felt overwhelmed.

Three quarters of an hour later and dinner was prepared and on the table, neatly presented. "Boys, dinner," she called as quietly as possible yet still being heard, it was followed by a rumbled of feet and chuckles.

Finn appeared in the doorway first, blocking it with Jake trying to push past from behind him, "oh no," he explained dramatically, "looks like Jake isn't coming for this awesome mac and cheese so I'll just have to eat it all myself."

"No," it was a muffled cry as Jake tried to squeeze through the gap between Finn's leg and the door fame, "no! Or the fat girl will eat it!"

Although he knew he was only a child, and was just over excited from play fighting with Finn in the next room, it will made him stop and look at the kid disappointed. With Finn's guard down, Jake ran through laughing, however with Finn's playful mood from before gone, Jake looked back at him and seemed to sense something had changed. "Dude, apologise to Rachel."

"Why," he questioned at he looked over at Rachel who was trying not to look like what he said fazed her. Although it had hit a soft spot, and had left her feeling self-conscious.

Finn walked over and sat next to Jake at the table, "because she's not fat, she's pregnant." Jake did a double take at Finn and looked puzzled, "she's carrying a baby in her belly." Finn dished out a small spoonful of peas onto the other boys plate who still looked confused, "you know, like in a few weeks Rachel and I will have a baby, like Sophie."

Rachel placed a glass of water in front of Jake and added to the small amount of peas Finn had just put on his plate. Jake just looked at her stomach, "a baby is in there?" He poked her bump and Rachel bowed away after particularly rough second poke.

"Yeah, dude," Finn pulled his arms away from Rachel's direction and offered Jake is fork to start eating.

After rubbing her stomach where it was poked, Rachel sat down opposite the boys. "How did the baby get in there?" Rachel dropped her fork and Finn choked a little on his piece of pasta before just staring at each other at a loss of what to say, "like where do babies come from?" Jake was blissfully unaware of the awkwardness of the question, "and I thought only mommies and daddies had babies, not sharks and…and," Rachel raised an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for some awful nickname, this child (who she will admit she wasn't particularly fond of) but really what could be worse than 'fat girl'? "…tiny girls?"

No one said anything for a minute. Really what were they supposed to say? "Why don't you ask Steve about that sometime? He's probably the best person to tell you about that…stuff." Finn looked across at Rachel and smirked, she mouthed a 'thank you' and continued to eat. Looking to change the subject quickly Finn continued, "you've got to eat all your peas if you want ice cream."

Rachel took the baby monitor everywhere she went; to the bathroom when she had to pee, outside when she went for air, but currently she had it settled on the coffee table as she watched Finn annihilate Jake for the fourth time at Mario Kart.

"I win," Finn cheered and crawled right up to Jake's face and whispered in a mocking manner, "again!"

"You cheated!"

"How?"

"You picked Yoshi at the start, I'm always Yoshi and Yoshi always wins!" Jake whined, throwing down his controller and folding his arms across his chest.

Without even looking up from the magazine open on her lap Rachel said, "don't throw things." It was this, at the minor telling off, that Jake got even crankier and turned on Rachel.

"But he's cheating," he practically yelled and then looked at Finn and pointed it small podgy finger at him and chanted, "cheater, cheater, cheater, cheater!"

Rachel heard a gargle at the other end of the monitor and frowned. If Sophie kicked off now she didn't know what she'd do, Rachel was already shattered with just Jake's moaning, add a screaming baby on top of that and she was sure she'd snap. "Jake, please," she hissed trying to keep the volume to a minimum, "your sister is asleep upstairs."

"Yeah, come on, buddy. I think it's time for your bedtime too," Finn chipped in seeing the slight panic in his girlfriend's face.

"NO!" He was all but yelling now, "you cheated!" The little boy's cheeks were a light shade of red and he continued you whinge. "I'm not going to bed yet, no!" Even as she said it he yawned.

"Come one buddy," Finn got up and waited to Jake to follow thinking just his presence would make the child was to obey. But he had no such luck.

It was at the moment that Sophie's little stirs and gargles turned into soft cries, "Finn!"

"Look, Rachel, I'm doing the best I can," he said in an even tone not wanting his frustration to show. "You go see the baby and I'll try and get this guy to bed, okay?" It was amazing how quickly the two of them got into a frenzy. All it to was a tired, irritable 5 year old boy and a close to screaming the house down 5 month old baby and the two of them began snapping at each other.

"No, you go see the baby," Finn paused and looked at her, "I'll put him to bed." She said while standing up and holding her hand out to Jake, who still ignored their request and just watched them.

"Rach, no offence, but he doesn't really listen to you."

"That's not true!"

"He threw his peas at you." Rachel stomped her foot in defeat. He was right, all she wanted was for Jake to take his elbow off the table and he lobed a handful at her. "Plus, don't you think you'd be better with the baby." This was what she feared he say. Naturally, maybe she would have. But Rachel was scared, scared she'd drop her, scared she wouldn't stop crying or she'd just do something wrong. So far Rachel was thankful that Sophie hadn't needed any attention at all, but her crying now meant she'd have to step up.

It had been quite for a few seconds, even Jake hadn't made a sound so both Finn and Rachel looked down at him and saw he was slowly drifting off to sleep. With a light sigh, Finn bent down and picked the small boy up. "Just go and had a look at her, see she'd okay," he whispered as he past her.

Rachel stood in the lounge alone for a moment and bit her bottom lip. A baby, she was going to be alone with a baby. When a small sigh came through the baby monitor she gave in to her own worries and went upstairs to Sophie's room.

The door had been left slightly ajar, and from down the hall Rachel could hear Finn putting Jake to bed in the other room. The room was a light shade of pink, and hand butterflies littered on every item possible. The curtains, lamp shade, cushions, even the crib had them hand pained on and Rachel had a feeling Steve had added them. From first glance you'd have thought it a normal nursery a parent would put together for their daughter, somewhere where she'd spend the early years of her life. However, Sophie wasn't Catherine's and Steve's daughter, she wasn't going to be staying there forever so it was clear the aunt and uncle had put in a lot of thought for their niece even if they were only looking after her, and she assumed Jake's room would have had the same thought and effort put into it.

Cooing away in the crib in the corner was Sophie. As Rachel approached her tentatively and as quietly as possible she could see a set of bright blue eyes blinking up at her. Sophie was almost hypnotised as Rachel came to peer into the crib. All the brunette could look at were her chubby little fingers, and chubby little legs and arms. All wriggling away as her facial expression changes slowly and the coos became whiney pants.

"Shh, shh, baby," Rachel rushed trying to stop any tears before they came, "it's okay, it's okay." But just repeating phrases wasn't working and suddenly Sophie burst into tears in front of her. "No, no no!"

What with a screaming baby, and her our draining all her energy Rachel could feel herself begin to want to join in with the waterworks, "please be quite, Sophie," she begged, leaning over the crib to make funny faces thinking that would help.

It didn't.

"Please, shh!" Out of sheer panic and wanting some peace, Rachel picked Sophie up. It was the last thing she wanted to do. She was scared she'd drop her or she wouldn't like it or she'd hurt her in some way. "It's okay, Rachel's got you…"

As the baby was held, she started to hush but not completely stop. "Okay, okay," Rachel was saying more to herself to calm down than for Sophie's benefit. She lowered the baby to her side and tried to get her comfy round her bump, which was more difficult that it seemed.

For a moment Sophie just stared at her, her large eyes fascinated by the stranger holding her, "hello," Rachel smiled which seemed to keep the baby from crying so she continued, "hello, little girl."

Sophie managed a toothless smile and giggle which in turn made Rachel smile, "that's a good girl, now you need to go to sleep, okay?" Sophie giggled again not understanding a word but fining Rachel's masked panic amusing.

After bobbing around for a minute, trying to get Sophie back off to sleep, the motions having not effect, Rachel suddenly remembered the one thing she had. Her voice.

"Okay, baby, let's try this," she cleared her throat, "but remember I haven't warmed up so please don't expect me to belt out anything because it will damage my vocal chords." Rachel smiled as Sophie looked at her blankly before she started to sing.

_Feeling my way through the darkness  
>Guided by a beating heart<br>I can't tell where the journey will end  
>But I know where to start<em>

Sophie's eyes began to flutter although she tried with all her might to hold one and stay awake. So Rachel continued to her one person audience;

_They tell me I'm too young to understand  
>They say I'm caught up in a dream<br>Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
>Well that's fine by me<em>

With Sophie drifting off quietly in her arms, Rachel continued to sing softly as she lowered the baby back into her crib;

_So wake me up when it's all over  
>When I'm wiser and I'm older<br>All this time I was finding myself, and I  
>Didn't know<em>_I was lost_

Rachel smiled down at the baby girl fast asleep now, and reached a finger out to gently rub her chubby cheek. The small action didn't wake her, luckily, however Sophie made an adorable noise which sounded like a content sigh so Rachel took it as a sign that she was happy and could leave her be or the rest of the night.

Back in the living room Finn was already on the couch waiting for her. He looked a little bit ruffled but the whole ordeal, but still managed to put Rachel's worried and nerves at ease with a simple half smile and a pat on the couch next to him, indicating for her to join him.

Gladly she went to sit between his legs and lent back into his chest, allowing herself to relax as the worst of the night was over. The hard part was over, Rachel even faced her fears which come in the form of a tiny baby. That at getting what she was going to call the devil child to bed, although admittedly Finn had done that. "How was Jake?"

She head Finn release a long breath as he helped lift her legs up onto the couch so that she was practically lying down and only using his body to prop herself up, "he was…challenging. But then again he is a 5 year old."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that," she said sounding sympathetic, although shed offered to do it. And for some reason Finn had been so quick as to choose to handle the small boy over the baby.

Finn wrapped his arms round her middle and hugged her close, losing his nose in her soft hair, "nah, it was find. I'd rather it was me than you. How was Sophie?"

Rachel placed her hands over his on her stomach and closed her eyes, "she was fine."

"Just 'fine'?" He retraced his head and tried to look at her face.

"Yep, she's asleep which means I achieved my goal," she stated.

He chuckled lightly, "and that's how you're going to put it with her baby girl?"

There was a long silence as Rachel replayed what Finn had said and realised what it inferred. Even if he didn't mean to sound presumptuous he still incidental that they'd be keeping the baby, something Rachel was still trying to figure out despite the countdown getting close. By now they should have it figured out, either a plan or an adoption family ready but they had neither. She knew how Finn felt so it was all down to Rachel to make the final decision. "I'm just going to close my eyes, baby. Promise I won't fall asleep. You can keep talking. I'm listening."

"Okay, baby. You do that." That was the last thing Rachel heard Finn mutter before drifting off to sleep. The evening had clearly worn her out and despite her best efforts to stay awake for the remainder of the night, Rachel just couldn't hold on.

Unaware of what time it was, Rachel suddenly found herself being gently shaken and her name was being whispered though the room, but not by Finn. And Finn wasn't sat behind her like he had been before she fell asleep. "Rachel?" After blinking a few times and getting used to the dim lighting in the living room the voice softened and the smallest hint of amusement was badly hidden in it, "it's okay, you must have drifted off, we are back a little later than expected."

Rachel abruptly sat up when realising the people who had woken her were her employers for the night, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise I was asleep," she explained, still getting used to her surroundings.

"Rachel, honey, it's perfectly fine. We've kept you far later than anticipated, of course we'll pay you extra," Catherine said as she got up from kneeling on the floor just in front of Rachel. "You need your sleep anyway, sweetie, I hope Jake wasn't too much of a handful."

In an attempt to wake up Rachel slapped her cheeks lightly and looked round the room, Finn was nowhere to be seen so she frowned wondering where he could be, "no, no he was fine," she said not really listening, "have you seen Finn?"

Both Catherine and Steve looked at each other, "no, sorry. He might be upstairs, we haven't been up yet. I'm going to put the kettle on, do you want a drink, Rachel?"

She steadily got to her feet, "no, I'm fine, thank you. I should really find Finn and get going."

Catherine looked at the teenager and felt sorry and guilty that they kept her here so late in her condition, "do you want some help getting up the stairs?"

"No, no, it's fine," Rachel insisted, determined to do things on her own for as long as possible, "I'll be alright, thank you."

And she was, she managed to get up the stairs with little difficulty and sure enough could hear the creak of the floor boards in Sophie's room. The door was wide open and Rachel could see the light which shone a dull pink, filling the room and a beam into the wall way with a girly glow. And as Rachel propped herself quietly against the doorframe she could clearly see Finn, with his back angled towards her, bobbing the baby Sophie in his arms.

"And Rachel has an amazing voice, like really good. Better than all those Disney princesses you're going to hear as you grow up a little bit. That little baby she's carrying, you know the one I told you about earlier, Baby Berry-Hudson? Yeah, that one, she's one lucky girl to have such a talented mommy, am I right? I bet your mommy is talented too, but Rachel is like my special star. But I'd be happy to share her with Baby Berry-Hudson, because Rachel is going to be an awesome mom. I know she doesn't think it, but she's looked after me so well, I know she can do anything she puts her mind to."

Rachel tried to keep as quiet as possible so not to disturb the sense in front of her. And in all honesty it was perfect, the way Sophie was looking up adoringly into Finn's eyes. And the way he seemed to easily talk to her without holding back.

"You're really cute, you know that?" Finn chuckled as Sophie seemed to understand him by responding with a cute giggle, "oh, you do know?"

"She's not the only cute one," Rachel finally chirped up making Finn jump but thankfully he had a safe hold on the baby. "I hate to interrupt, but we really should get going, babe."

Once safely back in Finn's truck and on their way home Rachel decided to bring up the conversation of what she's seen, "you were really good with her. A natural."

With his eyes still on the road Finn smiled, "thanks."

She could tell he was trying to concentrate on the road so Rachel changed the conversation to a lighter one, "her room was really pretty. Embarrassingly it reminded me of mine, with all the pretty colours."

Finn just reached across the console with his right hand and gave her leg a light squeeze. Taking about her old room wasn't that hard, but it still hurt a little. Knowing Finn was there for her made things easier. "But it was a perfect room for a baby girl, don't you think? It must have been hard to get both rooms ready for the kids," she tried to sound cheery to keep the mood light.

However what Finn said next did the exact opposite, "Rachel," he sounded so serious it scared her a little and all he's said was her name, "that room wasn't meant for Sophie." Rachel looked across at him completely confused as to where he was going with this. It was a moment before Finn spoke again and when he did it was with remorse and sympathy, "Catherine and Steve, they were going to have a baby, a girl, like Sophie. I remember the day Steve told us all at the shop that they were expecting. They'd been trying for ages, and Steve had even begun to lose hope, but Catherine never gave in, despite what the doctors had said. It can't have been too long before you found out."

Suddenly Rachel didn't like here this was going, Finn was now refusing to even glance at her and kept his focus dead ahead and she could clearly see him getting a little choked up, "about a month or two ago Catherine lost the baby." His voice wavered slightly but he continued to explain, "some medical complications, but it was clear then that for them it was never meant to be. But they'd been so excited and happy, the nursery was all set."

Silent tears was trickling down Rachel's cheeks and she looked at Finn, gobsmacked. "The room was for her, their baby girl?" But there was really no need to question it, so Finn just nodded in confirmation and that was all it took for Rachel to completely break down after the tiring night.

In an instant Finn had pulled over and parked the truck as he reached over to pull Rachel into his arms as best he could. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you, baby, but…"

In a way she was glad she knew, it helped her understand the couple more and allowed her to put things perspective. Up until now Rachel had felt sorry for herself, and so had others for her position. Being pregnant so young and with a future ahead of her. But then there were people like Cather and Steve who would never get the opportunity to get what she and Finn had or experience it. On so many levels she was lucky, but so far and looked past it.

Finn was trying to rock her gently in his arms, but Rachel pulled her head out from his chest and sniffed, "Finn? I want to keep the baby."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Note: Weekly update! Look at me being punctual! Anyway, it's all because this is the calm before the storm ;) **_

_**Tell me your thoughts on the name, although someone has stolen the best Finchel baby name which I love but couldn't use because she completely owns it now. **_

_**Xx**_

Rachel always thought making the decision to keep their child would be the hard part. And it was, she'd toyed with every option and played scenarios over and over until her head hurt. Not that she'd ever doubted him, but seeing the way Finn was with Sophie was what swayed her in the end. Hearing Catherine and Steve's heartbreaking story made the usually more selfish diva see just how lucky she was and put everything into perspective.

Of course people had their own opinions on the couple's choice. But it was only the opinions of those who mattered which they truly cared about. Firstly Burt and Carole. As they weren't Rachel's parents she felt the pressure shifted more on to Finn to tell them than her. So he took control in telling them, although it took him a long time to finally admit that that was their decision, Finn seemed to rambled on and stumbled over words and had difficulty phrasing it without getting Carole upset or Burt angry.

In the end neither of then said much on the matter, it was their expressions which spoke on their behalf. Burt's almost permanent frown through the conversation had Rachel on edge. The man had never been one to put his emotions and feelings out there, and although he wasn't Finn immediate family Rachel still felt the need to appease him as much as Carole. Currently he was he closest thing she had to a father, and she didn't want to offend him like she'd done her own dads.

Carole on the other hand was a lot easier to read. She seemed to do though a spectrum of emotions as Finn stood before them with Rachel holding tightly onto his hand for support. At first she was confused, then perhaps concerned but her last expression left Rachel feeling unsettled as she finally tuned in for the night. It was almost like she was upset. Upset that this might ruin her son's future, or Rachel's? Upset they made an immature decision, and raising a baby at their age and in their position was wishful thinking? Whatever Carole's reasonings she kept them to herself and simply said, "if that's what you want," which ended all discussion.

The only thing making Rachel stick to her choice at this point was Finn optimism and enthusiasm. He talked animatedly the whole way home about names and toys he already wanted to buy their daughter. Their baby was surely going to be spoilt the way Finn talked, which Rachel was fine with, look at her, but she didn't think Finn quite realised what he was doing and the excitement had just overrun his ability to think straight.

Although even Finn's spirit couldn't save them from the whiplash of the glee club. Having let Finn take the lead with his parents Rachel though it fair for her to announce to the club that they were keeping the baby. It was a mixed bag of reactions. However most kept their opinion to themselves for the benefit of the couple. Rachel caught Quinn's eye after and the blonde remained in her permanent state of unfazed. Out of everyone in the room hers was the view Rachel cared about the most. And not out of spite or to make her jealous, but genuine reassurance that this was the right thing to do.

Raising a baby would be hard, she knew that, but at the same time Rachel didn't think she could go through what Quinn had done. She got a lot more emotionally attached to things, and the thought of giving up a part of her scared her. She'd have to make a plan, a financial one, a future one and all the rest and time was running out. As Rachel hit the 33 week mark all the little things which both she and Finn had put off started to creep up and worry her.

And the simple things in life, like walking up the stairs, walking at a normal pace with everyone else and simply getting up were becoming a chore. Rachel had to start going to lessons five minutes before the rest of her peers just to make sure she got there on time. And either Finn or Santana, whoever was with her in class would carry her books and linger around to help her up. She felt like a nuisance and hated not being self sufficient and independent anymore. And with Regionals just round the corner the usually super involved diva thought she might just have to sit that competition out.

The competition fell too close to her due date and pregnancy seemed to be draining the small girl more than it had done Quinn. Rachel was now beginning to wonder how the blonde had managed so well when she found herself struggling so much. Yes, she was smaller and maybe that meant more stain on her body and energy levels. But Rachel's bump was also a lot bigger than Quinn's had been, and plenty of jokes had been made saying that it was obviously Finn's baby this time. This all meant, however, that Rachel was feeling rather insecure with her body image. Despite Finn and Carole and Santana, who are the ones she'd confided in, telling her that there was nothing she could do and in fact she looked in better shape than most pregnant woman at this point. To Rachel it was all just words and the large purple stretch marks on her protruding stomach just made her feel worse.

But there was nothing she could do, it was apart of pregnancy and she'd just have to deal with it. And the best way of dealing with it was by covering it up, at all times and not to draw attention to it. Yet, despite what Rachel considered her unattractive appearance she still found herself caressing and cradling her stomach at every spare moment she had. Like now, sitting in a glee club rehearsal. Everyone else was completely enthralled by whatever it was Sam was singing, but Rachel was sat quietly at the back her hands wondering over her bump as Baby Berry Hudson kicked away.

Rachel had been feeling more contact than usual from the baby. And the kicks were getting a lot harder then how they'd been in the past. Most nights she'd be woken three of four times, occasionally for hours with nothing to do but wait for the kicking to subside and for baby to calm down. But Rachel supposed that that was all natural for expectant mothers of 33 weeks. Kicking was a sign that the baby was healthy, right? So she couldn't complain even if it did hurt.

The song drew to a close and the rest of the room burst into applause but Rachel hardly noticed them as she endured a particularly sharp kick from the baby. Finn, sitting over at the drum set was looking over for her approval on his performance but frowned when he saw her wincing. Thankfully the bell rang and the rest of the club filled out of the room as quickly as possible to get home while Mr Shue hung round to tidy up.

Finn made his way over to Rachel's chair and held out both his hands for her to hold onto as she hoisted herself up onto her feet. Out of the corner of his eye Mr Shue offered a, "you guys okay?" And Finn merely nodded and quickly wrapped an arm round his girlfriend's back to support her as they too left the choir room in silence.

Once out in the corridor where a few students were still mulling around, collecting last minute books from their lockers Finn turned to Rachel, "okay, so what's going on? Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" He stopped them then and forced her to look at him as he placed a hand on either shoulder and looked into her eyes for answers.

"Finn, honey, sweetie," she reassured him by putting a hand on his outstretched arm, "no, no, no, it's fine. She was just kicking, really hard, I think she just wanted to dance along with the music in there." Finn relaxed at her words and smiled with relief, "but maybe she just doesn't know the right moves." At that jibe Finn knew she was refining to his questionable dancing so he tried to glare at her in annoyance, but he really didn't mind. It was the truth anyway.

"Come on, let's get you two home," he said as Rachel giggled into his side and they walked out the building. "What do you want to do this afternoon?"

She shrugged and went to open the passenger door, except Finn beat her to it and helped her up into the truck. It was becoming increasingly harder to climb in and sooner or later Rachel was going to have to get a left with Kurt as his car was far easier to slide into.

"We could go see a movie?" Finn suggested, but being trapped in a dark room with little space to move didn't take Rachel's fancy and clearly he could read her facial expression. "Okay, we could-"

"Just go home and do nothing?" Rachel smiled expectantly. She just didn't have the energy nowadays to do much else after a full day of school. It was hard to sometimes get out if bed in the morning, and Rachel was a morning person. She'd even lost the energy to complete her full cleansing routine in the evening. One day she had to get Finn to actually shave her legs, that's when she knew the romance was dead.

"Yeah, sure, we could do that," despite his best efforts to hide it, you could hear the slight disappointment in his voice. It was hard to be a usual teenage couple with the pregnancy. For starters people constantly treated them differently, whether it be judging them or pitying them. And two, Rachel would much rather just hang out on the couch were she could nap while watching a repeat of Golden Girls with Kurt giving a running commentary and Finn wanting to bash his head against the wall.

Rachel watched as Finn started the engine and pulled away from school in the direction of his house. They'd had to change to a longer route home since Rachel couldn't stand passing her old house on their way to and from school. She found it distressing and upsetting and was scared that the off chance they might see one of her fathers on the way. If that happened she knew she'd have some mental break down and for the last few weeks she'd been doing so well. It had been three weeks since she'd cried over them, and despite her efforts to hide the tears Rachel knew Finn knew. He'd caught her once or twice in complete ruins on her bed in the evenings. Now, however, it would be the occasional mopey afternoon which wasn't helped by the hormones. But at least she wasn't inconsolable anymore.

The second they were in the house Rachel flopped down on the couch and took the weight off her feet. It was the same position everyday, taking up the whole of the couch unless Finn came along and she lift her feet for him. No one dared move her until dinner, and after then she'd do her homework and then have a shower and go straight to bed. It was a routine.

As Rachel reached idly for the remote on the coffee table she looked to see Carole and Finn in the kitchen. As usual Carole was busying her self with cooking or cleaning. But it was odd that Finn stayed in there when she was here alone in the living room. He had one day off a week and this was it, normally he'd spend it with her. Today it seemed he'd had enough her Rachel and was spending time with his mom. She knew she shouldn't be annoyed, but for some reason or another she was.

"Finn?" When there was no reply or sign or sound of movement she yelled a little louder, "Finn?!"

An exasperated Finn appeared in the door way, "yes, my love?" Rachel was annoyed he sounded so false when he answered.

"I'm thirsty," she announced expecting him to do something about it.

"Yes, my love," he replied in a military fashion and left the room again. While he was out Rachel looked again at him and his mom the in kitchen as he got her a drink. They were talking about something and Finn was even smiling which made Carole laugh and then he joined in.

Rachel was sure they were talking about her, and if they weren't they should have been. Either way she had become irrationally annoyed at her boyfriend for no reason.

When Finn returned he placed the glass of water on the coffee table just within her reach and waited for Rachel to move her feet for him to sit with her. But she didn't move. Instead she looked up at him as if to ask 'is there something else?' And Finn merely frowned and went to lift her feet himself. "No, Hudson."

"No? Why not? I wanna sit with my girlfriend and watch TV," he said still standing waiting for her to allow him to sit. As a response Rachel nestled deeper into the plush cushions of the couch, flat on her back. "Seriously, Rach, I've had a long day too and I want to sit back and relax with you."

She frowned and refused to look into Finn's eyes as he tried to make her see reason. "Nope," she said simply and folded her arms across her chest.

Slightly gobsmacked Finn stood there and watched as Rachel stood her grown and refused to let him sit with her. Normally when she got this stubborn he'd done something wrong and currently they'd been in the house for less than 10 minutes so what he could have possibly done wrong was beyond him.

As a last resort, there was only one thing Finn could really think of to soften her up, he knelt down beside her and put his hand on her stomach. His large palm covered less than half of her even larger bump but just the small gesture had Rachel trying to hide a smile.

"I think little Faith Hudson Berry is making mommy grumpy," he whispered and began to gently rub her stomach, some,thing Rachel loved.

"Finn! We haven't decided on a name yet, so please stop calling her that!"

"Okay, okay. Christina?"

Rachel paused and thought for a moment. For a few weeks now they had been trying out names and throwing them around, at one point they even thought they'd found one and had called the baby Lilly for a day until Rachel announced she didn't want her child to be named after a flower. Although she had been fond of the idea until that point. Faith had been Finn's first choice after 'their song' but Rachel still wasn't too keen on it. Then there was Christina which Rachel liked because it was the same as the female lead in Phantom of the Opera and Finn liked it because it was the female form of Christopher which was is dad's name.

But still neither were completely happy with it, whatever name they chose Baby Hudson Berry didn't seem to feel like it. "We really need to sort this, don't we?" Rachel put her own hand over the area the baby was currently kicking, she hadn't seemed to have stopped since they left the choir room.

"Yeah, probably," Finn said, moving her hand so he could feel. "She's pretty strong, isn't she?" Rachel almost grimaced in response and shifted to get a little comfier. He ducked down and placed a kiss on her stomach and smiled smugly getting a cheeky idea. His kissed moved lower until he was at the hem of the top and Finn tried to sneak the material higher so he might continue his activities on her exposed skin.

"Finn! Finn, stop," she protested trying to grab at the top and pull it back down before he could see the huge purple stretch marks over her stomach. "Your mom is in the other room!"

"She's gone to do laundry, she won't hear us," Finn wasn't giving in. They hadn't been that intimate in some time and he couldn't understand how Rachel could control herself because he certainly couldn't.

By now Finn had managed to wriggle the top up to the peek of her baby bump and now had to pull it down the other side. Although with the ground he had made, he kissed the exposed side closest to him then sat up a little to place one to the other but stopped when he saw something that made his stomach flip. "Rachel?"

Completely unaware that Finn had stopped struggling against her, Rachel continued to squirm and protest, "no, Finn! Not here, not now!"

"No, Rachel, seriously," he tried to calm down but that was next to impossible as he stared down at the tender purple marks on her skin which were clearly not stretch marks.

As Rachel stopped and looked up at him and saw the sheer panic in his eyes all she could do was feel worst about herself. Her own boyfriend was practically terrified of the mess her body had become. She rolled over to her side which for Finn allowed him to see the bruising more, "I get it Finn, I look disgusting. But I though you of all people wouldn't try and make me feel worse than I already do."

Rachel tried to bat his hands away from her stomach to get up and out of the room before she broke down into a fit of tears. Already she had sparkling tears in her eyes. But Finn wasn't letting her get away, at least not easily. "Rachel, stop, please," he tried to be as gentle and calm as possible for her, but he was too scared and worried himself, "I need you to lie down down, I need to have a closer look."

"Get off, Finn!" She began to yell at him and tears trickled down her rosy cheeks, "you made your thoughts very clear! I get it, now let me go!"

By now Carole was back in the kitchen and could hear every word the couple said as they argued and by the way both were talking she became concerned.

"Rachel, seriously!" Finn got up and tried to make himself a barrier between Rachel and her only exit, "sit down! You have..you have-"

"For God sake, Finn! I know, alright, I know what they look like and I know they're natural but I don't like it, and I don't need you pointing them out anymore!"

"No, Rach, it's not that! You have-"

"What is going on in here?" Carole suddenly appeared behind Finn and frowned at the two teens, "did you plan on letting everyone in the street hear you?" She looked between the two of them and each hung their head in shame and embarrassment. "Honestly, the two of you want to be parents in a few weeks, yet here you are acting like a pair of children. Can you not have a civilised conversation without yelling the house down?"

The rhetorical question hung in the air as Finn dared a look across to Rachel who was standing with her arms folded and looking at her feet. "Rach, you have-"

"Forget it Finn," she said quickly and strode past him and out the room without another word. All Finn could do was watch her go. She was in no fit state to stop, and alone she climbed the stairs and disappeared into her bedroom.

Carole looked at her son with her hands on her hips, "now what was all that about?"

Finn was staring at the space Rachel had occupied, "mom? Is it normal for there to be bruising?"

"What?"

He finally turned and looked at her, his eyes slightly watery, "on her tummy? Rachel had bruises on her bump."

About half an hour later, after allowing Rachel time to calm down, Carole tentatively knocked on her bedroom door and waited to be allowed in.

"If your name begins with 'F' and ends with 'inn' you can turn round and go back the way you came," Rachel called through the door.

"No, sweetie, it's me, Carole."

There was a long pause as Rachel seemingly weighted her options, "come in," she said quieter than she'd spoken before.

Without a moments hesitation the older woman opened the door and slipped into the room only to find Rachel curled up on her bed with her back towards her. Having lived with Rachel for weeks now she knew that she'd been crying. Her shoulders were hunched over and the tissue box had been moved and knocked onto it's side on the dressing table. "Rachel, sweetie," Carole gushed, and walked over to the bed and perched on the edge putting a hand on her shoulder.

Rachel, however didn't move or seem to take any notice that anyone else had come in to the room except to say, "is it wrong to be bad mouthing Finn to his unborn child?"

To humour the girl, Carole chuckled although she had no doubt that Rachel had in fact been talking to the baby about Finn. After a minute of Rachel sniffing and Carole absentmindedly rubbing soothingly up and down her arm she decided to approach the subject, though cautiously. "Honey? I know you might not want to hear this right now, but Finn was only looking out for you."

She paused and sniffed turning her head ever so slightly to look up at Carole, "what do you mean?"

It seemed the half an hour alone time had calmed Rachel down enough for the older woman to take action. Carole shuffled right to the very edge of the bed to allow Rachel room to lie flat on her back, though still confused. "May I?" She asked with her hand hovering over the hem of girl's t-shirt.

Rachel nodded a yes but turned her eyes away so not to look at her stomach. But the small gasp Carole released when the material was bunched under her bust made her attention dart straight to the other woman. "What?!" Panic shot through her, "what's wrong? What happened?!"

"It's okay, honey," Carole tried to say in her calmest voice, although it did nothing for Rachel's nerves. With her eyes fixed on the purple bruising on the left side of Rachel's stomach, the younger girl followed her gaze and let out a small shriek when she saw the marks. "You'll be fine, Rachel," Carole said and reached out to stroke her hair. "But we'll call the doctor-"

"Finn!" Rachel sat up quickly and looked out the open door calling the one person she needed right now, "Finn!"

He had been sitting outside the door listening to the whole conversation unfold and scampered to his feet as soon as he heard his cue. "I'm here, baby, I'm here," he reassured Rachel as he ran to her side and pulled her close to his chest in a hug.

Within seconds Finn could feel damp patches on his t-shirt where Rachel's tears were soaking through. "Mom? I'm taking her to the doctors now. I don't care if we don't have an appointment."

Two hours later and they were driving back home with Rachel almost falling asleep in the passenger seat. Apparently it wasn't totally uncommon and was just their little girl kicking really hard in the same place which had caused bruising to Rachel's stomach. The doctor explained it could have been brought on by stress which worried Finn.

He hope he hadn't brought on anything unnecessary, although he was constantly paranoid he had. He didn't say a thing as he drove, but was nervously chewing on his bottom lip. He could feel Rachel watching him as she dozed off with a hand rested protectively on her bump in the passenger next to him.

"It's not your fault," she said without Finn saying a word. Rachel just knew, she always did. "I promise you, Finn," she croaked, "it's probably just school work and...and my dads."

"But it's my fault your dads kicked you out."

"No, no it's not," she tried to say strongly although her voice was thick with sleep, "I made my choice." He still felt guilty that she'd chosen him over her own fathers. It also meant Finn had a lot to live up to, "I wanted you and the baby. They couldn't except that."

He continued to drive until they reached the Hudson-Hummel house where Finn pulled up the drive and stopped the engine, but didn't get out.

The two of them sat there in silence for a moment, with Rachel looking out the window and Finn at his lap.

"You miss them though," he said quietly after a couple of minutes.

A tear trickled down Rachel's cheek which confirmed Finn's statement, but he hadn't looked up to see it. "I want to focus on this baby," she said placing both hands on her large bump, "and you." Finn smiled, though still looking at his lap. Her strength and determination were traits he would forever admire. But when he didn't say anything, Rachel continued, "Rinn Carole Berry-Hudson," she muttered looking back out the window.

That made him look up. With wide eyes and the shadow of a smile Finn looked at Rachel in excitement, "Rinn?"

"Yeah," she said turning to look at him and smiling at her own idea.

"We have a name? Baby Rinn?"

"If you like it too," she asked leaning across the console, "I mean, I've always loved Finchel, so why not Rinn?"

Finn met her half way and leant in, resting his forehead against hers, "like it? I love it," he whispered back with his lips barely scrapping hers.

"Then we have a name," she muttered just before pressing her lips against Finn's and closing the paper thin space between them.

When they finally left the truck and entered then house, Rachel was curled into Finn's side as he supported her in a sleepy state. It wasn't too late, his parents and Kurt should probably have just finished dinner.

"Mom? Burt?" Finn called as he looked for them first in the dinning room but found it empty.

"We're in here," he heard Burt call back. And, too excited to announce that they had finally come to an agreement about a baby name, Finn found himself dragging a tired Rachel with him as they met the rest of the family in the living room.

As they entered, however, Finn knew immediately that something was wrong. Kurt was stood with his arms folded by the window, like he was waiting for them to come home. Burt was sat on the couch and his mom was sitting in the chair next to the phone.

Finn looked from his mom to Kurt then Burt and back again, "what...what's going on?" He asked frowning. It looked as though his mom would be the one to deliver the news as the other males looked expectantly towards her, "mom?"

"Rachel's dads just called," at those four words Rachel felt herself feel more awake than if someone had thrown ice cold water over her, "they want to meet up and talk to you," she said looking directly at Rachel.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Note: Sorry this isn't as long as past chapters, but I didn't want this to drag out. I really want to finish this story before I head off to uni, but I don't know if that will be possible. If so the final chapters will have to wait.  
>Xx<em>**

To Finn's disappointment Rachel decided to meet with her dads. And not just meet and talk, but have dinner. That night.

She didn't even hesitate to accept their offer, she said yes in a heartbeat. Not even conferring with Finn. Had she, and he'd have expressed his concerns that this really wasn't a good idea.

He was all for wanting her to be happy, and the way she'd been pining over the men since they kicked her out, he knew seeing them would appease her. However Finn had a bad feeling about the whole thing. They had kicked her out, wanted her to abort their child and refused any contact until tonight. Parents didn't do that, Finn didn't have a shadow of doubt that she mom would never turn her back on him, she hadn't so far even though he was going through all the same things as Rachel. Technically this is the second time he'd put his mom through something like this.

But nothing would get Rachel to think otherwise. All the energy she didn't have whenever she was with Finn suddenly returned as she fussed about her room getting dressed and ready for her little date with her dads. She hadn't seen her so excited or happy in weeks, she hadn't even been this excited when deciding to keep the baby. It was something about the company she'd be keeping which had brought Rachel some refreshing vigor.

Kurt had dropped her off at Breadstix what seemed like hours ago and Finn was sat on the couch awaiting his girlfriend's return. Any second now he kept telling himself. Any second now she'd walk right back though the door and collapsed into his arms telling him he was right all along. It's not like Finn didn't like the two men, at some point in the past all three of them found common ground, Rachel's happiness, and had got along. But since the baby their wires had been crossed and it was clear there was now two different parties opposing each other.

His phone buzzed next to him, but Finn had lost hope hours ago that it might be Rachel letting him know how it was going. He hadn't heard a peep from her all night. No, it was the person he'd been texting back and forth all evening, the only person who seemed to be thinking the same way he was. His mom and Burt said they didn't want to interfere and Kurt kept siding with Rachel saying there was no harm in finding out what they wanted. No, the only person who really seemed to care and see sense was Santana.

Finn had been sure to let her know what had happened the second the drama had started to unfold, he was sure now was just the calm before the storm.

He reached over and looked at the message;

**Any word? **

With a reluctant sigh he replied immediately, it wasn't like he had anything better to do, TV had lost his interest a long time ago.

**Nothing. I'm not sure if this is a good sign or bad one. **

Apparently Santana had nothing else to do as her response come though less than a minute later.

**It's always a bad sign, sorry to worry you, Dada. Text me when the mothership lands. **

That nickname had been adopted since Rachel had banned the Latina from using anything remotely offensive on Finn. It also meant she got the matching one of Mama.

He didn't reply to that and instead went back to staring at the wall running multiple scenarios over in his head. They had kidnapped her? They were sending her off to a convent? Rachel was going to return and have had the baby? Okay, the last one was a little farfetched, but the other two were very possible.

It was another half an hour before he heard a car outside. By now the rest of the house were asleep or pretending to sleep as Finn still sat alone waiting for her return.

The click of the door alerted him that Rachel was home, and he quickly let Santana know and left his phone there before getting up to greet Rachel in the hall. When he got there she was just stood there in deep thought.

"So," he didn't really have much patience to let her come to him so there was no point dodging round it, "I have questions."

Rachel looked up and smiled quickly before frowning, "yeah. I guessed as much." There they stood in silence as Finn waited for her to talk and explain and Rachel seemed reluctant to. "We shouldn't talk here, not in the hall way. I want to sit down." He couldn't argue with that and he wasn't about to stop her from the basic human right to at least take the weight off her feet. Especially with all the drama they'd had earlier that day.

But instead of Rachel going into the living room like he expected and wanted as it was nearer, she headed upstairs and Finn followed like a little lap dog until they were in her room. Once both inside Rachel closed the door behind them leaving Finn standing looking at her confused as she went to sit on the bed.

"Okay, so? What happened?"

"We talked."

He rolled his eyes and grew impatient as Rachel avoided the subject and acted obtuse, "I know that, but what did they say?"

Rachel looked at her feet and watched herself flex her ankles silently until she heard Finn sigh in annoyance, "they expressed their feelings about the pregnancy and their proposition."

The fact that Rachel hadn't come home crying actually unnerved Finn more than this, relatively calm Rachel, "proposition?"

Now her attention went in the opposite direction and Rachel looked up at the ceiling, blinking a few times; a clear indication that she was trying not to cry, "this isn't supposed to happen to girls like me! I know that, the whole world knows that!"

Finn's frown deepened and he started to hate were this conversation was going, "is that what they said? Is that what they told you?!"

"Not like that, but they didn't need to," she explained, "I knew that already. I always have known it." She looked at Finn as she explained herself, "I've just been trying to convince myself otherwise for a long time now."

Every word she said was like a slap across his face. All this time and she never said anything, so why now? Why after seeing her dads had everything suddenly changed? "You what? You've just been doing this for me? To keep me happy?"

"I don't know, Finn, I just don't know anymore." That's stung, more than anything she'd said so far tonight. And after Finn couldn't think of a reply to that Rachel continued, "they said they'd take me back. That I could come home."

It would have been naïve to think that there wasn't some sort of catch, that both Leroy and Hiram wanted something in return for allowing Rachel back into their house which she'd 'disgraced'. "But?"

"But?" Rachel repeated and looked up at Finn as he hovered at the door, a good distance from her.

"Oh, come on Rach. I'm not stupid," maybe to try and not look so vulnerable at this point Finn started fiddling with pictures and photos she had placed on the dresser, "I know there is a 'but' coming."

"The baby goes up for adoption." Silence filled the room, silence so think Rachel was sure it would consume her if Finn didn't say something or do something soon. He was just staring at her in disbelief. "Please, Finn. Say something."

No words, no words could express his anger towards the girl he loved and had turned his life upside down for over the past 33 weeks. The anger mixed with hurt as Rachel got to her feet to comfort him, but he flinched when she reached her hand out. His reaction then upset Rachel and he was sure she was going to cry.

"Rinn. Her name is Rinn."

"Finn-"

"No! You can't just call her 'the baby'. She has a name, we named her. We named her together just hours ago," he refused to look at her and accept that this was even happening. "And we're going to raise her, together."

"You're being a romantic, Finn. But someday you're going to realize this fantasy we had planned isn't realistic. It's not fathomable," with every word which slipped out of her mouth Rachel knew she was losing him. And she was sounding more and more like her dad.

Finn felt sick as he listened to Rachel, but it all meant nothing to him. "I don't know what that word means...You sound like you're giving up on the baby...and me. Please don't tell me you've given up on us." He looked desperately into her eyes, but something had changed. Her mind was made up.

"Maybe I'm just calling it."

A heavy silence filled the room and Finn stared at Rachel blankly, hoping and praying he'd misheard her. But he hadn't. Suddenly he saw her in a whole new light. She was no longer the girl who stuck by him over the past year, she was giving up. The one thing Rachel had promised never to do on him.

He looked at her, utterly repulsed that this thought could even cross her mind, "you can't be serious?"

It hurt her too, seeing him angry, but more so because it was directed at her. Rachel was inflicting this pain on him, but she wasn't happy. She missed her dads and she was scared of losing them and having to accept her new life. With them everything could go back to normal. "They're my fathers, Finn. I need them," Rachel got to her feet and smoothed her dress over her bump.

"And our baby doesn't need us?" He was quick to fire it straight back at her.

"We're not ready to be parents, Finn," she sounded exasperated, like she was explaining 1+1 to a five year old. "We were young and foolish to think otherwise."

"No, no, we can do this. You promised me, we can do this," he seemed to be grabbing at water at this point. In a desperate last plea he took a step toward Rachel.

"I wasn't thinking straight!" The volume of the argument had been getting louder and louder as the couple fought and neither wanted to back down, "Finn, we have to graduate next year, we have to go to college-"

"What if I don't want that?"

"Then we want different things and this clearly isn't going to work."

"Then what are you saying?" Finn looked her up and down waiting for an answer, "you're leaving me and taking Rinn? My baby?"

"Our baby," she corrected quietly. However Finn showed no signs of lowering his voice, not caring who heard them now.

"You clearly don't want her, and therefore have no right to call her yours," he practically spat in her face, crouching to be at her eye level.

"Don't talk like that. Don't you dare speak to me like that, after everything I've been through," despite Rachel trying to remain strong throughout the dispute her voice cracked just at the end of her sentence.

"Me talk like that? You're the one running away and leaving me just because I don't want to go to some poxy college."

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair, "Finn! This isn't about you going or not going to college, this is about not having those opportunities once a baby is here!"

They stared at each other in silence both panting slightly from the argument. He knew Rachel was tired and that he shouldn't be upsetting her at this point but she hurt him first. She was the one to stick the dagger in his back and now all they were doing now was twisting it in deeper.

"This is exactly what she did, Quinn," Finn mumbled, turning away so he didn't have to face her. "I never thought you, the one girl, the only person, who never gave up on me would do the exact same thing."

"I have never lied to you, Finn Hudson! Not once! So don't you dare lump me with her!" He hadn't noticed she was crying, it must have happened as he looked away. But now, clearly he could hear her powerful yet shaky tone, "I haven't-"

"You right! You're worse!" It went so silent that a tree fell miles down the road you could hear it and Finn turned back to see quaking mess Rachel had now become. "You're so much worse," he continued, detest dripping from every word as Finn exaggerated the 'so'. "Like her you led me into this false sense of security. But you did it for so much longer. And what makes you so much worse is that I love you! I'm so fucking...infatuated by you! And you're knowingly hurting me by doing this." Rachel remained silent at a loss of what to say to make her look like a better person, but everything Finn said, although rudely, was true. "And you're not only taking my child away, but you're walking out on me. You hear of deadbeat dads who walk out in their pregnant girlfriends and wives and such, but you, Rachel Berry always have to be different," he threw his hands up in defeat.

"You're calling me a deadbeat?"

"I don't know what to call you anymore."

A sigh, as Rachel bit her bottom lip and Finn fiddled with something on the dresser again. "Right," she wiped away the tears on her cheeks refusing to cry anymore after everything he's just said to her. "Well I can tell you one thing you don't have to call me," he looked up only to have her say, "girlfriend."

Although Finn should have seen it coming, it still hurt. "Great," he said sarcastically matching her anger. "Well you can pack your things and get the hell out of my house."

Rachel marched right up to him and looked up as Finn towered down, "I plan to. But pack? If you think for one second I want to stay any longer in a house with you, you must be more deluded than I though." She continued to storm right past him, out the door and down stairs.

Unsurprisingly, as Finn went to follow he caught a glimpse of Kurt standing in his doorway and Burt coming out to see or stop what was happening with Carole close behind. "Finn-" he tried, but the boy took no notice and followed Rachel.

"Have fun living back with the men who thought you were an embarrassment," he yelled as he rounded the corner into the living room where Rachel was standing, her phone in hand.

Presumably she'd just text one of her dads to pick her up as soon as possible, "oh! I will! And you can have Kurt drop off my things, I don't want to see you again, Finn!"

"My pleasure, Princess," he said mockingly and a rumble of footsteps came down stairs. "But you know what, they may have though you where an embarrassment back then, but right now, to me? You're the biggest embarrassment ever."

Rachel looked about ready to slap Finn had Burt not intervened making himself a barrier between the two of them, "okay, that's enou-"

"I hate you, Finn Hudson!" She screeched, "I hate you!" Tears were streaming down her face and Finn stood the other side of Burt looking helplessly at her. At any other time he'd be the one to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her head until the tears stopped. But now he was the bad guy.

Rachel cries and whimpers filled the room as Carole rushed over to the girl trying to get her to calm down, "Finn, I think you should go to your room," Burt said putting a hand on his shoulder.

But he stood still, not even looking at his step-dad, but a Rachel who was almost refusing to let Carole hug her. She never looked at Finn once although he was hypnotized by her.

Kurt hurried past him next, bumping into his shoulder which seemed to wake Finn up. He blinked a few times, realising he couldn't be the one to help her.

The doorbell rang and that was it. It was over. Rachel didn't even say goodbye. She ran to the door and all Finn could hear was her sniffing into someone's shoulder and a male voice saying, "it's okay. It's all going to be okay, now. Daddy's got you."

He was standing listening to every sickening word the man whispered into his Rachel's ear. Finn had never been great with words, in fact most of the time they failed him. It had always been Rachel who was a master of them, and now he was seeing where she inherited that trait.

And like that she was gone. Out of his house and out of his life, taking with her the one thing that was left which they shared. Finn had never felt truly alone until now, without Rachel by his side fighting his corner. Now she was opposing him, something he never thought would happen.

After Burt and his mom went back up to bed, saying they would deal with the rest of this tomorrow Finn stayed in the living room. He stared at the spot where she'd said the three words which mind him realize how toxic the fight had become. The opposite words to the ones they would say to each other without a second though. It was those words he needed to treasure and remember. But all he could hear, ringing in his ears, were her last ones to him.

Kurt hadn't said anything. He'd been put in a difficult position between his brother and best friend and Finn wouldn't mind if he chose Rachel. Right now he hated himself for driving her to say those words. But as the other boy finally turned in for the night, Finn thought it was about time he at least tried to rest. Maybe things would look better in the morning.

He picked up his phone which had been laying on the coffee table since he sent his last text to Santana, right before it all started and his world came crashing down. He looked, one message from the latina received an hour ago.

**I'd hate to be you right now.**

And he did.

**_Sorry! Xx_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Note: Firstly, a huge massive, enormous thank you to the reviews I got on the last chapter! Literally made me feel so much more inspired and I love hearing what you guys think. And secondly, I'm sorry for making you suffer through it, but think of me having to write it!  
>I just want to express now how grateful and thankful I am for all of you who have stuck by me and given me your input! It really means a lot, and I know most of you don't read this little note at the start, but for those of you who do, thank you so much! <em>**

**_Now, on with the chapter! It was really meant to be a filler, but I started to enjoy writing it so it got to a little bit more. Also, I thought it was time for the return of someone whom I do love…_**

**_Xx_**

Two weeks without Rachel, not a word from her and it's not like he could see her when her dads pulled her out of school. The Berrys could be very influential people Finn had learn over the few months he'd been accepted in their family. It didn't take much for Leroy and Hiram to march into Figgin's office and demand for Rachel to be home schooled for the remainder of the pregnancy and then who knows if she'd even come back after that.

Not even Kurt or Santana had been allowed to see her, or contact her. Kurt had dropped the rest of her things round the morning after the fight but it had been one of her dads who answered the door. And Santana, being Santana, had tried her luck many a time to sneak into the house when her fathers would have been at work, but apparently Rachel's new tutor was under strict instructions to not let anyone see her without her dads say so.

She had become a prisoner in Finn's eyes and everyone else's, and obviously he had rights but if Rachel didn't want to see him or let him see her then he'd let her be. There was no point putting her under any more stress than he had already.

Obviously it hurt, to be away from her, to not see her, to have 'I hate you' be the last words she ever said to him. The first few days were the hardest, no one could get him out of this constant funk. Finn had practically given up on football at this point, despite his previous hope that he might be quarterback next year. And with regionals just round the corner he couldn't leave the glee club, not just like that. Plus sometimes, even though all it could do was remind him of her, it was also an escape. When he was on the drums he could take out all the pent up anger and just release. The music took him away from his own head and hearing others distracted Finn from his own problems. Yet there was always an empty chair in that choir room. One that could not and would not ever be filled by anyone who could match her talent, drive and beauty.

It would be selfish to think at this point Finn was the only on hurting with Rachel's departure. The rest of the club missed her presence and ideas. As her due date dwelled Rachel had become less involved in actually taking centre stage, despite her efforts to try and take a solo every now and again, and more in the backstage stuff. Her idea's and creativity was what kept everyone else enthused. At one point Mr Shue was late for practice so Rachel took it, without a second thought. Finn remembered that day, a few of the members laughed at the way she immediately flicked into bossy Rachel mode, some didn't even bother listening thinking she was just looking for attention again, but he was completely memorised. She'd constantly said she wasn't going to be a good mom because she never had one of her own, but watching her then being authoritative yet fair Finn knew she was going to be a great one.

Then there was his mom who he knew tried to hide it, but she missed her. She missed having another female round the house, to chat to, to gossip with, to share things she just couldn't with her sons. Even Kurt couldn't make up for that. And Rachel always brought something new to the household, whether it be her cooking/baking skills, or singing along to whatever it was she was doing. Finn sometimes found Burt humming along mindlessly but that had stopped now.

Sometimes he couldn't even bring himself to get out of bed in the morning knowing she wouldn't be downstairs waiting with his plate of pancakes in the morning. Or ready to walk the hallway by his side giggling at something stupid he might have said for the sole reason to just hear her laughter. But there were no pancakes, and the laughter which intoxicated him had gone.

Everything just seemed to drag on now, school, work, even laying in front of the TV was boring. Finn lived to sleep seeing as both his girlfriend and child were gone. Maybe Rachel was right, he was living in a fantasy, and it made Finn realise he didn't have any other direction apart from this family life he's pictured with Rachel. Was that right for a 17 year old boy? Probably not. If fact there was not probably about it. He'd inferred she was a deadbeat for leaving him, when he would have been the one who would have been just another deadbeat dad.

Finn needed inspiration, and direction. So far in his life he'd sailed along being the jock then he met Rachel, and her ambition and light captivated him and became his inspiration. There was one thing he'd only ever been sure of in his teen life, that he would someday marry Rachel Berry.

People had been relatively sympathetic, at least the people who cared and knew the truth. The facts had only been given to those who should and needed to know, so predominantly the people who cared about both him and Rachel. The rest of the school had come up with their own theories; Rachel had been taken to star in the next Hobbit movie, she'd run away with a cult of equally annoying big-nosed knowitalls. Those conspiracies where far kinder than; it was actually Puck's baby again and she couldn't live with the shame, but Puck took care of most people who spread that rumour in his own special way. Finn presumed they'd been given the classic Puckerman special and been dumpstered. Although it was unlikely his peers would stop so Finn was learning to live with it, with the whispers and murmurs behind his back and locker-room talk about the girl he loved.

Because he did love her, always had and always will. They'd both said things which he at least regretted, it's the people that you know best that you can hurt the most. But he couldn't retract what had been said, neither could Rachel. Finn could only hope that she wanted to.

Every car that past Rachel hoped, wished, pleaded with herself that it might be Finn's old truck driving along their road to see her. She knew all about Santana' s many attempts to see her, it was flattering yet unnecessary as she knew too well no one would be allowed in.

She'd become something of a prisoner in her own home. Every day it was the say old boring routine, get up, get dress, have breakfast with her fathers which despite loving having their company again wasn't always that enjoyable. They just didn't get that she craved a grilled cheese sandwich in the morning. And not just any grilled cheese, but Finn's. It didn't seem right to explain her cravings to them, they never talked about the baby or asked how she was. One of her first nights back they were all watching Scandal together and Rinn was kicking away as she always did after dinner, and with a bright smile on her face Rachel asked if they wanted to feel it. Both men looked so utterly shocked and perplexed that she'd even asked that Rachel was too scared to mention it again, let alone even talk about the baby.

But it wasn't as though they didn't treat her right. Her daddies would always bring her tea in the evenings like they used to, and would play charades every Thursday evening, just like they used it. It was like some weird twilight zone. Everything was normal, apart from the fact she had lessons at home now and was carrying Finn's child.

Home schooling was alright, Rachel had always been a bright student and did benefit from the classes as she wasn't being held back but some half stoned student, or ditzy cheerleader or attention seeking jock. But she did miss the interaction with other class mates, more to the point, she missed helping Finn. Explaining things back to him always helped her out to. And arguing with Santana about verb endings in Spanish class always made her remember them.

It was those small things which made her realise the big things which made her miss them.

Did Rachel regret her decision? She regretted the way she did it. She should have been honest from the start with Finn, told him she was scared and didn't think either of them were ready. Not that she didn't believe in them, but it was all too much at such a young yet important time in their lives.

She regretted the yelling and screaming and words. Her awful, vile words. Rachel literally saw Finn's heart break. First she watched as she smashed it and made the cracks, then with three words she completely detonated it.

He'd been so supportive, and tolerant of her this whole time, and all she did was throw it right back in his face.

There was no way of hiding that she missed him, and Rinn only reminded her of that. She was something they the two of them shared and would be an unbreakable bond between them.

Rachel placed her hands on her stomach and breathed a heavy sigh out as yet another car passed by the window, not stopping. Finn would be in glee club right now. He'd probably be sitting at the drum kit just before Mr Shue came in to start practice. No doubt he'd have the drum sticks in hand, just twisting them though his fingers deciding on a beat to knock out as other members trickled into the room. A vivid image of him in a light blue and navy plaid shirt came into Rachel's mind, the shirt was open with a white t-shirt underneath showing a sensible amount of collar bone at the top.

Her heart ached a little, and she held onto her stomach tighter trying not to cry. She let the tears fall at night, when her father's weren't around. Sometimes she cried for hours just picturing him, in his truck, in his work uniform, throwing a football around. Rachel would just picture Finn doing the normal every day stuff he'd do. He was effortlessly perfect.

"Hello, darling," her daddy swooped into the room carrying some papers and a coffee. He had on his reading glasses and had a pen balanced between his fingers. First he walked over to Rachel and kissed her forehead before taking a seat on the armchair in the corner.

Rachel offered a fake smile which he couldn't see though and went back to looking out the window with and inaudible sigh. It was her favourite pastime now, just watching the world go by as she remained trapped inside.

Her other father came in shortly after with the mail, handing a letter to her daddy and then going through the rest by himself, "bill. Work. Bill…" he stopped then and looked closely at a flyer. The silence caught Rachel's attention and she looked over to him to see what it was. Whatever was on the flyer, her papa was now scrunching up into a ball ready to be throw away.

"What was is, papa?"

"Nothing, princess. Just junk mail."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. Had he been telling the truth he'd have said so straight away and not looked so solemnly that the piece of paper before crumpling it into his theist. "Seriously, papa. What was it?"

With a quick look over to her daddy he said, "it really was nothing, sweetheart."

It was the glance over to each other that Rachel realised they were hiding something from her. She got to her feet, albeit slowly what with the extra weight she was carrying, and walked over to him trying to look as demanding as possible. "Show me."

"Sweetheart-"

"Show me!" With a sigh of defeat he gave her the ball of paper and Rachel carefully unfolded it, cautious not to rip it. It was a flyer, and the moment her eyes read the title in big bold letters her face fell. Regionals.

"We didn't want you to see it, princess. We knew it would only hurt you," she felt her papa put a hand on her shoulder but Rachel didn't want their pity.

She knew she would have never been able to perform. But she would have been in the crowd, they would be performing the choreography she'd put together with the help of Mr Shue. Finn would be singing lead on at least one of the songs, well he was in the setlist they'd put together before she'd left, however this is the New Directions, they had a habit of changing things at the last minute. "No, no it's fine. I knew I wouldn't be able to perform." Despite her nature to be on stage and in the spotlight, Rachel had accepted she'd have to take a backseat during that competition. It was a small price to pay for the wellbeing of her child.

"But, darling, had it not been for getting yourself pregnant you'd have been marvellous on that stage," her daddy added from the corner his words oozing with bitter sweetness.

"I said I was fine," she snapped making both men jump slightly. They obviously hadn't accepted it and even though she knew she'd made the right decision in the past she didn't take too kindly to the two of them continuing to bring it up.

Rachel turned to march out the room before she said something else she might regret but was stopped as her daddy called, "Rachel, sweetie, don't leave yet. We're sorry for mentioning it, but stay in here."

At the door way she stopped to look back at him with her arms folded over her chest, "why?"

"We need to go through some things with you," he began spreading the papers he'd walked in with out over the coffee table. Scanning them briefly before smiling up at Rachel.

She walked back into the room so she could read them too and find out what was going on. "Who are Mr and Mrs Spearman?" She asked as the name jumped out at her from the first page she saw.

"They are who are going to take care of…of that," he nodded towards her large stomach but didn't look at it.

Rachel looked at him in shock, however he kept going through the papers until it clicked. These were the adoption forms. The three of them hadn't spoken about it since she'd been back, but Rachel presumed at some point they talk it all though so she knew what to expect. Her papa was standing silently looking like he didn't want to be a part of this so Rachel didn't bother asking for his help. "But I haven't even met these people. I can't just give them my baby."

"Rachel, sweetie, it's not your baby anymore," he said calmly making her eyes widen in shock that he could even possibly think that.

"Excuse me? The last time I checked, it was my uterus."

"You knew the deal, Rachel," he finally looked at her over the top of his glasses, "you were allowed back in the house as long as the baby went up for adoption. You agreed, you're back here now."

She was utterly speechless and furious. This was all happening so fast and she hadn't been consulted once, "Leroy, maybe we should talk about this first before we make anything official," her papa finally came into the conversation.

"What is there left to talk about? Rachel, you should be thankful we found a couple willing to take it on such short notice."

Rachel could feel herself getting more annoyed and angry with every word he said, "willing? Anyone should honoured to adopt my child. And she had a name, by the way, it's Rinn."

Leroy went back to the papers and pick one up reading it thought and then answering, "no it's not. It's going to be called whatever Mr and Mrs Spearman decide to call it."

This wasn't happening, yes she'd agreed to their little deal but not on these terms. She hadn't even met this couple, for all she knew they could be psychopaths. "And Finn? Surly he has to sign and agree to all of this?" Rachel didn't want to bring Finn into this mess but he was her only hope.

"That won't be necessary. He has nothing to do with it anymore."

"He's the father!" Rachel knew she shouldn't be yelling and raising her blood pressure, but her dad had got under her skin and she couldn't help it. "And for the last time stop calling her 'it'!"

"Rachel, stop messing around. You agreed to this, just sign the papers and the second that thing is born it can be out of our lives."

It took a lot for her not to hit him at this point but she wanted to. A lot. Finn had been right, they still saw her as an embarrassment, something shameful and didn't even care that this was hard for her despite agreeing to it. She picked up the papers and tore them in two right in front of her daddy's eyes. "There is what I think of you little arrangement. You went behind my back, when you're supposed to love me and take care of me. It was supposed to be something we looked at together, instead you went right ahead and probably agreed to giving my Rinn to the first people who came along. Well guess what? I'm not allowing it."

Rachel stormed out the room with tears running down her face. She wanted Finn, needed Finn to hold her and tell her it was all going to be alright. That no one was going to touch their child without both of their permission.

From behind her she could hear both her fathers calling her name but she didn't answer them until she reached the fifth step on the stairs. Blinded by the tears in her eyes and cradling her baby bump protectively Rachel tuned too sharply and lost her footing. Tumbling down the few stairs with a loud scream, she hit the bottom with a thump.

"Well don't just stand there all day, come on," the feisty cheerleader called as she approached Finn at his locker. "Puckerman has already left and I know he's picking up some beer, but still. It's rude for your guests to arrive home before you."

Finn had just been staring into his locker for about 5 minutes not really sure what it was he was looking for, "guests?"

Santana finally reached him and stopped, waiting for some kind of movement from the tall boy, "we're having a Halo marathon at yours, grumpy guts."

She was now leaning back against the locker next to his, glaring at the few stragglers still mulling around. The bell had rung about 15 minutes ago and it was Friday which meant there was a huge rush to get out of the parking lot and away from school as quickly as possible. Even the teachers had the same attitude as the students.

"I'm not really in the mood, Santana," Finn moaned and picked up a history book pretty sure he had an essay due yesterday for it.

"That's the point, you're never in the mood for anything these days," she'd stopped scaring other kids and was now looking more concerned at Finn. "Look, we know it's hard Finn, but it will get easier. And we're your friends, we're here to make it easier."

The Laitina gave him what Finn thought must have been a smile, "we're friends because of her, you know?"

"Well I'm one thing she can't take away from you," she teased, and he knew she was but it still stung a little bit.

"Too soon."

"I gathered," Santana didn't really sound that sorry for saying it, even jokingly, but in her own special what Finn knew she was. "Now come on! I need to wipe the floor with that Mohawk, and your pale ass!"

After three rounds and with Finn dying almost every time on the third level because he really wasn't in the mood, the three of them took a break. It was a slightly odd combination of people all squeezed into Finn room. He and Puck were sat on the edge of his bed with their controllers in hand, and Santana was sitting at their feet, also playing along. Finn knew that both Puck and Santana had history together, but she had definitely moved on and Puck had issues with Quinn and in some ways the two got along.

Obviously Santana was taking the mick out of both boys and was 'wiping the floor with them' but Finn was enjoying himself to some extent. Even with Santana calling him a 'a little girl with a pistol'.

Also, unexpectedly, Kurt and Blaine were watching the three of them playing the game. He knew Kurt was bored as he was sighing and questioned the point in killing aliens and getting themselves blown up, but Blaine was enjoying himself so Kurt stayed for that.

And if Finn was being honest, he was enjoying having the company, keeping his mind preoccupied instead of sulking around thinking of Rachel and the baby.

"Damn it Lopez, I told you to stay down!"

"Yeah, like you were going to defeat all three of them alone," she scoffed and took a sip of beer which Puck had managed to get them. Although it had only been the two of them drinking. Kurt hated the stuff and Blaine was a year younger than the rest of them, and Finn just didn't feel like it. He was also scared that if he started he might not stop.

"Funny you should say that, because you were the one who got herself killed!"

"And you did right after me!"

"Only because you were in my way in the first place," Puck nudged her with his foot, which was a bad idea.

Within seconds, Santana was on her knees shoving him right back, "you're just jealous because I kicked ass and you didn't, ferret head."

"Don't you have somewhere else you could be," he spat back and the small disagreement was turning a little more heated.

"Puck, don't-" Finn tried to intervene as he sensed watching the two of them fight, although would be entertaining was getting a little awkward.

"Brittany was having an intervention for her cat and considering how weird things got last time I thought I'd leave her to it. I'm only here for Finnocence…" she paused realising what she'd just said, "fuck, great. You made me admit I have fucking feelings towards Fetus Face."

Finn rolled his eyes at the name, actually missing being called 'Dada' despite the circumstances. Thankfully there was a loud knock on the door at that point, making everyone jump.

No one moved as each of them waited for the other to go and open the door, "what time are mom and Burt back?" Finn asked Kurt who realised he's have to be the adult and go answer it.

"After dinner, which isn't for another hour I'd have thought," Kurt walked out the room as whoever was on the other side of the door continued the knock, "alright, alright! I'm coming! No need to-" Was all other others heard before Kurt was cut off.

"Where is he?"

"Mr Berry, what's-"

"Where is Finn? I'm sorry Kurt but now is not the time for pleasantries. I need Finn, more importantly Rachel does."

**_Review! Review! Review! _**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Note: THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you all so much for all the reviews! It really has motivated me to finish so quickly and I couldn't been more thankful for each and everyone! I love you guys! I really do!_**

**_So here it is! The final chapter…but I promise, as I do finish the way I do best, there will be an epilogue. There just has to be, I wouldn't just leave it here :P So that should be up soon, but if it's not posted by Sunday, I don't know when you'll get it…:S Sorry. But I aim to get it up Saturday evening!_**

**_Xx _**

Finn stood at the top of the stairs looking down at one of the men who'd taken Rachel and his daughter away from him. Had Leroy had left his panicked statement solely at 'I need Finn' then the tall boy would have turned him away at the door. But the second he mention Rachel, Finn's heart skipped a beat. "What's happened? Where is she?" He suddenly found himself racing down the stairs with Santana, Puck and Blaine all hot on this heels.

Leroy looked at each of the teenagers, registering who was here exactly, "there was an accident, she fell…she's in the hospital now with her father."

He hated how he couldn't be with her, that someone else was sitting at her bedside and taking care of her. That was meant to be Finn's job, he'd sworn to Rachel that he would be there for her no matter what. "Oh, so what? You've just come to brag in my face that she choose you two over me?"

"Finn!" Kurt cut in, clearly more concerned about finding out Rachel position then his brother's personal grudge against the Berrys.

"That's the point, Finn," he thought for a moment he saw tears in the older man's eyes and he stared at Finn, begging him to at least compromise here, "she only wants you." Finn felt his heart swell. She still loved him was all he could think until Leroy continued, "she kept calling for you, it's all she will say. She won't let any of the doctors treat her without you there. I'm begging you, man to man…father to future father, please, come with me now."

He didn't have to be asked twice, as quickly as he could Finn grabbing whatever shoes he had by the door and followed Leroy down the path to the car. "Wait!" Both males stopped and looked back, "what about us? Can't we come too?"

Thinking fast had never been Finn's strong point, but in an emergency his brain seemed to work better than normal, "right, you guys…Kurt, Blaine, you two stay here and try and get hold of mom and Burt, get them to the hospital as soon as possible."

The two boys nodded and Kurt was already pulling out his phone dialling his dad's cell. "Puck?..." with a heavy heart Finn decided it was probably the best thing for Rachel especially by the way she'd been talking in the last few weeks he was with her, "Quinn. Go to Quinn's and try and get her to the hospital at some point, soon."

His friend headed for his own car giving Finn and shoulder slap as he went. "And San?"

"I'm coming with you," she stated like it was obvious.

"No, San, we can't overwhelm her. I don't want her to get scare just when I've got her back." Finn looked over his shoulder to Leroy, "I presume you haven't got her a hospital bag?" Rachel's dad shook his head, "right, Santana, go to Rachel's, pack her a bag of everything she'll need. Get Puck and Quinn to meet you there, she can make sure you have everything, then come to the hospital."

Reluctantly Santana agreed, knowing it was all for Rachel. Just as Finn was about to get in the passenger seat she called to him, "Finn? Good luck!"

With a final nod and nervous smile, Finn slammed the door closed and Leroy started the engine, roaring off in the direction of the hospital.

There was nothing Finn had to say to the man next to him. His mother had always drilled it into him that, 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all'. So that's what he was doing. Just looking out the window watching lights from the other cars on the road pass by and people on the sideway became blurs.

Of course he wanted to know how Rachel was, and what was actually happening, but that was information he's rather hear from a doctor and not Leroy in case he tried to hide the truth.

After a good ten minutes of awkward silence the older man finally spoke up, feeling the need to defend himself and partner for everything they'd done but he knew he had to be careful what he said around Finn. "She's going to be alright, you know?" His eyes remained on the road as it wasn't like Finn was even acknowledging him, "it was a nasty fall, but…the baby, it was still kicking."

Nothing he said made Finn want to engage in any conversation with him, although knowing that Rinn was still moving had to be a good sign. "Rachel had a few bumps and bruises and blacked out for a bit. But it was when she tried to move that apparently it hurt. We think she started having contractions by the time we brought her in."

It was great to hear about Rachel, but everything Leroy said was just dodging round the huge elephant in the car, "Finn, I am sorry about how my husband and I handled this," Leroy did sound genuinely sincere, however Finn didn't say anything in return. "Rachel, doesn't deserved to be treated this way. And that night we found out," the older man let out a sigh of exhaustion and regret as he continue to drive as fast as possible to the hospital, "I didn't want to take her. I swear I didn't want to do that to my little girl. But Hiram can be quick to anger and rather impulsive, I'm sure he didn't mean it either." Although he was explaining as best he could, Finn couldn't bring himself to forgive either men at the moment. Not when Rachel was apparently in the state she was. "But you have to understand she is our little girl, we only want what's best for her."

He tried biting his tongue but Finn had had enough of their games, "well now it's not just your daughter," he finally looked at the man driving, "it's my daughter too. And I want what's best for her."

That managed to secure Finn silence for the rest of the journey, he went straight back to looking out the window hoping they'd get their soon.

It was another 10 minutes before they arrived and Leroy stopped right outside the door, "you go in, she's in room 115, I'll do whatever paper work which needs to be done once I've parked."

Finn didn't need to be told twice. He ran inside completely oblivious to anyone else around him and nearly knock a nurse backwards as he searched the board trying to find out where on earth room 115 was. But once he knew, like a rocket Finn was on his way.

He almost missed the room he was running so fast, but a loud cry made him double back and look in through the small window in the door. There she was. His beautiful girl, huddled over on the bed. Hiram was standing with a doctor in the corner of the room both looking concerned.

But Rachel looked so alone, like she was detracted slightly from the scene. Finn didn't knock, he didn't hesitate, he just walked straight in.

"Rach?"

She looked up, eyes wide and the most enormous smile on her face despite the obvious pain she was in. Finn could now see the bruise on her cheek where she'd bumped it, but not even that seemed to faze her as he was finally here. "Finn! Finn!"

A delicate, clammy hand reached out and who was he to deny her of what she wanted and needed. Finn took it and came to sit right by her bedside. There were so many things he need to say, so much to discuss but now wasn't the time. Already there were fresh tears in Rachel's eyes and it was impossible to be mad at her when she whispered, "I'm sorry. I need you."

That was all she managed to get out before she yelled in pain again and her hand released his so she could clutch her stomach. "What's happening?" Finn said looking panicked as Rachel tried to breathe through the pain.

"She's in labour, Finn," Hiram said from the corner.

Finn frowned and tried to be some quick maths in his head, "but its too soon, weeks too soon."

Now the doctor stepped forward and placed Rachel's chart back down at the foot of the bed and looked down at the young couple, "due to her fall earlier today the baby has decided to come a little bit early."

Through some tears Rachel added, "because I didn't made a good enough home for her." Finn looked down at her briefly for a moment and patted her head. Rachel needed to save her energy and also he didn't believe she was speaking one word of truth.

The doctor seemed to pity her with a light chuckle, "it's nothing to be scared of, nowadays early births such as this are just as easy as the baby being born on the due date. And Rachel is young so I doubt there will be any further complications."

That was a relief to hear, not only would their daughter be fine but Rachel too. "So what happens now?"

"Well, that's up to Rachel. Because it is an early we can offer her a c-section, but if she wants we can try the natural way."

Rachel looked how Finn felt, but he knew better that to panic with her, having them both in that state wouldn't help anyone, "push! I want to push!"

"Okay, well, not just yet, Rachel. We'll start getting everything ready for you though," and with that the doctor left, although Finn wished she'd stayed.

It was now just him, Rachel's dad, the scareier of the two at that and a barely there Rachel who just continued to whimper in the corner. Finn really didn't know what to say, he knew Hiram was just staring at them, as Finn went back to holding Rachel's hand.

Thankfully she decided to break the silence, "I didn't mean to fall," Rachel explained, "I was just so angry-"

"You didn't have to be angry, Rachel, had you just listened and signed where I said-"

"I didn't want to sign!" Rachel yelled and then winced in pain.

Finn could see he was missing something here. A father-daughter spat, but whatever it was it was doing more harm than good to her Rachel. "You agreed," was all Hiram said, almost sinisterly.

"You probably agree to look after your daughter no matter what when she was younger, look how that went," he didn't know why he was defending Rachel after everything she'd put him through over the last two week. But right now she was upset and vulnerable, and like she said she needed Finn.

Hiram went quiet again, clearly effected by Finn's comment. So Rachel looked back into his eyes and continued to talk just to Finn, "I'm sorry for what I said to you, Finn. I didn't mean a word of it, I love you. You know that…well I hope you do. And I love Rinn. I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you Finn, you're my everything."

"I'm right here, Rachel, I'm right here."

A nurse came bursting through the door then with Leroy close behind. He took one look at the couple and almost seemed to smile.

"Right, I have a waiting room full of people wanting to see Rachel, however I've been told we're getting you ready to actually have the baby…" she looked hopelessly between Finn and Rachel.

Finn suddenly perked up a little knowing his previous plans all seemed to be working, "is my mom here?"

"There is a woman yelling, 'I'm the grandmother!' Yes."

He looked down at Rachel and smiled for a second before yelping in pain again as she had another contraction. He couldn't leave her, especially as she was squeezing his hand into a pulp. "Ow! Finn, it hurts! It really hurt!"

There were fresh tears in her eyes again and Rachel rolled around on the bed trying to find a new comfy position as the pain rippled through her, eating at her energy. "What else did you expect, Rachel? That this was all going to be a walk in the park?"

Finn clenched his jaw and turned on Hiram who almost cowered when he saw the dangerous look in Finn's eye, "out," he yelled. "I won't have you talking to her like that so out. Now!"

For a moment neither of them moved until Finn threatened to get up which made the Hiram bolt. And before Leroy could follow his husband Finn asked in a much calmer voice, "can you tell my mom and everyone what's happening. I don't want to leave Rachel."

"Of course, Finn. I'll tell them everything."

They shared a smile and he was about to leave when Rachel chirped up innocently, "papa? Could you bring me some ice chips and maybe some m&ms?" Finn looked back at her and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'really?' Rachel just shrugged, "what? This might be my last craving, and I really want some chocolate."

It seemed to take forever for Rachel to finally be ready to have the baby. But as it got closer, the pain she was under seemed to amplify. Finn hated seeing her in so much pain, and all he could do was whisper words of encouragement. Although it didn't really help, Rachel still yelled and cried.

They hadn't really spoken, the two of them, not properly. There was still an awkwardness between them and even though they'd soon have Rinn neither had come to any sort of arrangement as what would happened to her.

Finn was still upset that she'd left him, upset and angry. But then again she only wanted him now. Rachel made no attempted to get her fathers back in the room and didn't even scorn Finn for talking to Hiram in the way that he did. So there was still hope he thought. But now wasn't the right time to put pressure on her.

As Rachel was in no fit state to make conversation or any decision. She'd turned down an epidural and gas and air saying she didn't need any of that staff, you had to admire her determination. She was just in a constant fit of tears a doctor and nurses fussed around her. Half the time she was rambling to herself, not really making any sense, but Finn just nodded and agreed.

When they were finally alone for the first time in weeks, Rachel rolled her sweaty head to look at Finn who was patiently waiting beside her. He was still holding her hand from the last contraction which had just passed, "Finn," she croaked and he looked up. "I've made some really bad decisions," Rachel admitted, "and I regret them all. I do.

"I regret hurting you, leaving you, falling down the stairs," she managed a weak smile, "but I most of all I regret getting you into this mess." Finn looked at her, at a loss of what to say but Rachel continued, "because clearly I'm not strong enough to do it." That had been on her mind for weeks, she'd caved the second her daddies agreed to let her back in the house. Rachel was still a child, and needed the support, so she'd come to the realisation that she wasn't ready to be a mother. At least not a good one.

"Rachel, baby-" but she was squeezing his hand again, meaning the time for talking was over.

The doctor came back in against then, accompanied by two nurses. They were all in scrubs and hair nets and one was holding out a set for Finn which could only mean one thing.

He returned fully dressed and after the final examination to a whaling Rachel. The moment she saw him renter she was calling his name. "Okay, I think we're almost ready," the doctor said and Finn knew his time to talk was running out.

Rachel had been able to get her thoughts off her chest and now it was his turn. Although it wasn't until she'd spoken had he known what to say. He did need to grow up, and realise what was best for the three of them.

Finn looked down at her, one hand clutching hers, "Rachel, no matter what happens I know I will love this baby no matter what. Because it's ours, yours and mine. And it doesn't matter if it's a million miles away or sleeping in the crib next to our bed I will always love it and I know you will too. And we'll spend the rest of our lives loving it."

She looked up at him with even more tears in her eyes, if that was even possible. Finn gently stroked the hair off her cheek as her face contorted in pain again and Rachel squealed out. Any moment now she'd have to start to push and soon after they'd have their baby, but he was determined to get this off his chest before it arrived. "And whatever we chose, it'll be the right decision because you are a mother no matter what happens and you know what is best for this baby. I am so proud of what you've done so far and will continue to be in ore of you, if you'll let me."

"On the next contraction we want you to push, Rachel."

And so she did. Rachel had always had a set of lungs on her, but some screams she was producing now were surely going to be heard from space. But she never stopped or said she couldn't do it anymore. Ever the trooper, Rachel battled on until they were told one final push. She looked at Finn and blinked and asked quietly, "marry me?"

Finn was still reeling from her words when loud cries filled the room, and this time it wasn't Rachel. He didn't want to look away from Rachel, but Finn couldn't seem to tear his eyes away as the nurse carrying a small, disgruntled baby towards a station set up at the side of the room to clean her off.

"See," Finn said watching the nurses every move with their little girl, "she loved the home you made her so much she didn't want to be taken away from it."

Rachel smiled at his attempt of a joke but soon began to cry again, this time though it wasn't because she was in pain. "I want to see her, I want to hold her," she wined until finally the nurse came over and placed Rinn in her mother's arms.

Neither Finn nor Rachel said anything for a minute as they just stared, but they could feel the rest of the room watching them, "we'll give the two of you a minute, but we'll be back soon. We'll need to take her to ICU."

At that Rachel began to panic, "what? Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, but she is premature and we'll need to keep her under observation for a few days. But initially she seems healthy. Anyway," both nurses and doctor left the room leaving the couple alone.

"She looks like you," Finn commented still mesmerised by the little baby gargling in Rachel's arms. She'd stopped crying once comfortable in the nook Rachel had made, and was now just dribbling slightly.

"Me? No, she had your dimples, and look at her nose, definitely yours."

"Look at her hair though! I thought all babies were born bawled, like Burt. But she has little wispy dark hairs."

"She's beautiful, I just want to hold her forever and fever."

Finn smiled and glanced up at Rachel who looked completely shattered, she even yawned at that point. "Yes, by the way."

"Hum?"

"Yes, I will marry you. Someday. But I want to propose. I know you like to be the first to do a lot of things Rachel Berry. But I will not have you take this away from me."

"Finn, I-" she yawned again and pulled out one of her hands carefully so not to drop or move Rinn too much and cupped his cheek with it, "I love you so much Finn Hudson. And I promise to look surprised when you ask me."

"That's all I ask." They went back to silence, the two of them looking at the baby. The doctor hadn't come back yet and in a way Finn was thankful so they got to spend more time with their daughter, but he didn't want to get told off for it. He looked over at Rachel about to ask if he should get the doctor, but she had fallen asleep.

Finn smirked at how adorable she looked but his attention was then grabbed by the other girl in his life, "hey, baby girl," he cooed a little scared to take her from Rachel's grip since she seemed so content there. He was also scared he might drop her because Finn was clumsy. But he risked it, just to hold his daughter in his arms. Who knows? It might be the only time he got to do it.

Rinn babbled as Finn slowly raised her out of Rachel's arms and into his, "you're so perfect, you are. So perfect. And no matter what happens, your mommy and daddy love you, okay. You will always be Rinn Carole Berry-Hudson."

"Just Hudson." Finn looked up and saw Rachel still had her eyes closed, but had definitely spoken. "Rinn Carole Hudson, if I'm going to marry you why fuss with the double barrelled name. She's a Hudson."

Finn chuckled and wanted to talk more but suddenly his mom was at the door. He saw her eyes fill with tears when she caught a glimpse of Finn holding the tiny baby and he beaconed for her to come in.

"Is this her? Is this my granddaughter?" Carole gushed as she entered, striding right over to Finn, "she'd so beautiful…she has your nose, Finn."

"Thank god for that! Imagine her having to carry around Rachel's honker. Something to small having that on her face, the poor thing," Santana walked in uninvited with Kurt right behind her.

"Let me see her! I'm the uncle!" He tried pushing past but Santana wasn't having any of it.

"And I'm auntie Snix."

"Where is she? Is she alright?" At the sound of their voices Finn's stomach dropped and he protectively cradled Rinn closer to his chest and stepped forward to say something only to find Leroy round Rachel's bed, talking about his own daughter.

She was asleep, or at least pretending to, only Finn knew her little secret and he understood why she did it now. To avoid her dads.

Hiram stood quietly at the door, trying not to look concerned until his gaze landed on the small girl in Finn's arms. Immediately his expression softened and he couldn't take his eyes off the bundle cuddled close to Finn. From the other side of the bed Leroy suddenly burst, "Finn! Is that her?"

He nodded silently, and then felt his mom's hand on his shoulder. It was like she knew what he was thinking and she whispered, "put yourself in their shoes."

He could now. Holding onto his daughter Finn could put himself in the other men's shoes. The second he had Rinn in his arms he knew he would do anything to keep her safe and happy. And though they hadn't gone about it in the right way, that's all Rachel's dads had done. Tried to protect her.

Before Finn had time to say anything the doctor walked back into the room and look astonished by how busy it had gotten since she'd left, "right for starters there are too many people in here. You can quite clearly see my patient needs to rest," she gestured towards a sleeping Rachel and Finn wondered maybe now she had drifted off, she'd been tired enough. "Only immediate family are allowed in the room."

With a huff Kurt left first, followed by Santana who glared at the doctor though narrowed eyes. Carole squeezed Finn's shoulder a final time, wanting to give him a kiss but couldn't due to the baby in his arms, and left.

"The child needs to be taken to the ICU, and I'm afraid, Mr Hudson you are not immediate family to Rachel, so."

Finn frowned and was about to protest that Rachel would want him here until someone else did it for him, "He can stay, surely? She's only sleeping and he is the father of her child." Even Leroy looked a little shocked that his husband had stood up for Finn, "in fact if anyone should leave it should be us two. Come on, Leroy."

Finn's mouth was slightly open as he looked at the man in shock. Had that really just happened or was he dreaming? Either way both men were starting to exit the room until Finn called them back, "wait!" As cautiously and quickly as he could with Rinn still in his arms he made his way over to them, "can you see to it that Rinn gets to the ICU alright. And make sure my mom knows where she is, too." It was a mutual nod, and maybe all three men finally understood each other. Although Finn need a little more time to let it all go.

After an hour or so, as it appeared Rachel had actually fallen asleep Finn was going to get up and leave to check on Rinn. But suddenly Rachel stirred and he sat back down, "you alright, baby?" He whispered not wanting to scare her. She nodded softly and started adjusting to light. "You can go back to sleep, Rach. It's still early."

"Have you been to sleep," she grumbled, still sounding half asleep.

"No, but I wanted to make sure I was awake for you. I think your dads are still around, and Quinn left a few minutes ago, she came in to check on you after she'd seen our girl, and said that Rinn is just like you," he chuckled lightly thinking about their little girl keeping the nurses busy. "She said that she'd a little diva."

"Where is she?"

"In the ICU, they said she'd probably need to stay for a day or two, just to monitor her breathing, but you're free to go when you're ready and your dads sign the papers. Do you want anything? A drink? Food? Mom and Burt are having breakfast at some café down the road."

Rachel shook her head and frowned, "Finn, I know what we need to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said I was a mother and whatever I decided would be the right choice for our daughter," Finn looked down at her scared about what she might be about to say. "Well I know what the right thing to do is."

**_Review! Review! Review!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Note: Hello? Is there anyone still there...? **_

_**Your eyes are not deceiving you, it is me! I'm back for Christmas! But this is the end of the road for this finchel. They have reached their demise. Sorry if this is too fluffy and unbelievable etc. bit it is what I've kinda had planned all along for them...**_

_**I'll be focusing on Love and Obsession from now on...I think that's what it's called...it's been so long since I gave it any attention! So if you read that look out for updates there. Can't promise they'll be soon or regular but I should be updating it from now until February. Who knows? Maybe I'll get an idea for another Finchel story and go crazy on that. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this update, although I feel it may fall short of expectations...**_

_**Xx **_

Finn shuffled nervously from foot to foot backstage. A couple of weeks ago he was singing lead on the closing winning number at Nationals. He wasn't nervous then, well, maybe a little but Rachel had just sung her solo and he couldn't be scared after she'd blown the whole audience away.

He had no reason to be nervous now though, he thought as he tugged at the side of his red gown. Kurt looked back at him and gave Finn a thumbs up before having his named called and walking out on stage. There was a loud applause and Finn found himself clapping along with the rest of the crowd for his brother.

The four of them had had his day marked in their diary for a long time. He, Rachel, Kurt and Santana were all going to New York. They'd derived this plan at the beginning at the year when both his girlfriend/fiancée and brother wanted to apply for this big fancy performing arts school there. And Finn didn't want to stand in the way of her dreams every more, and so everyone all found a way to make this arrangement work.

And it was going to.

The second his name was called Finn felt his heart beat really fast, like super-fast. But he managed to get his feet to work enough to walk out on stage. First he looked to the bunch of students already lined up on stage with their diplomas. Rachel was jumping up and down like grasshopper practically screaming and cheering which made him blush. And there was Kurt, who gave him a knowing nod, very understated but enough to get him know he was proud.

But then Finn looked forward to the crowd, there would be a little huddle of people whose eyes he wanted to catch. The huddle was easy to find as Rachel's dad was tall and easy to spot and a row in front was his mom and Burt. She was crying, obviously, but also had an expression similar to Rachel's and Kurt's.

Still he looked a little more to find the one person he wanted to see the most. And there, next to Burt in the arms of her foster mom, Catherine, was his little girl. Unlike most babies, she actually liked the crown and the cheering, although she was looking around trying to figure out what was going on. Next to her, Steve held her chubby arm and waved it for her at Finn until Rinn managed to find her daddy on stage and she gave him a toothy grin and began giggling.

Finn waved back and wanted to go and give her a big hug, but he needed to stand proudly on stage and throw his cap in the air at the end. Something he never thought he'd do. It wasn't that he was stupid, he wasn't particularly smart but he just never thought he'd make it to this day. It had always been some far off idea, graduation. But here he was, with his peers, classmates, friends and girlfriend completing his high school life.

And he never thought he'd make it like this. His 14 month old daughter waving at him, a ring in his pocket ready to give to Rachel. Of course she knew it was coming, but she'd promised to act surprised nonetheless. And with a carefully planned future.

When the time came Finn threw his cap, he threw it high along with the rest and watched as they all exploded into cheers or erupted into tears. Rachel was one of the ones in tears, obviously, but he managed to reach her thought the sea of red and pulled her into his side for a hug. "We did it, baby," was all he had time to say before kissing her deeply as everyone around them continued to celebrate.

"Okay, okay, okay! Calm down everyone, I'm going to make a speech," Finn looked round for Rachel, but she'd disappeared half an hour ago when he'd been busy talking to Puck and Sam. "I'm not one for making speeches," there was a murmur of agreement from the large crowd but Finn wasn't really listening. Still looking for Rachel. "However I want to say how proud I am of all the kids who graduated today, but especially my son Kurt, and my other son Finn."

It would have been rude not to pay attention now considering that Burt's speech was being directed at him, "you two have really come a long way, even since I've known Finn in these few recent years I've seen him grow into a man. And Kurt, well, he's come a long way since those backyard tea parties he used to throw for me, which I hope I'll still be invited to when you guys are in New York."

There was a loud cheer from Santana at that point who raised her champagne glass high in the air causing a ripple effect of laughter and Burt stepped down so that the small party could continue.

Finn took the opportunity to go on a hunt for Rachel, although there was one place he hadn't checked but knew she'd be. Without getting noticed or side tracked by a relative wanting to wish him luck for the future, Finn managed to slip upstairs where it was a lot quieter. There was a light on in one room, the place he expected to find Rachel so he smiled with relief and tapped lightly on the door.

"Come in," her voice floated out and Finn pressed open the door to see her sitting on the floor with Rinn who was playing with some coloured blocks.

Immediately Finn joined them and picked up a red block to add to the tower Rinn was building. "I thought I'd find you here."

"Well, Catherine and Steve went home so I thought I'd come up and check on her, obviously our little girl wasn't asleep like she was supposed to be, so we started to play," Rachel reached out and ruffled the dark hair on Rinn's head. "I'm going to miss her," she said sadly.

"Baby, it's only going to be a month, just while we get everything sorted," he looked up to see Rachel looking longingly at their daughter. "Besides, you know she's in safe hands."

Rachel shrugged, "I know, I know, and Catherine and Steve have been brilliant this past year. I mean without them what would we have done?" Which was 100% true. There was no way either of them were able to look after a baby during their final year of school and managed to graduate and for Rachel to get into the school of her dreams. So they'd gone straight to Catherine and Steve and asked if they'd be interested in helping look after Rinn.

Both Finn and Rachel felt guilty, the fact that they didn't feel capable of looking after their own daughter was shameful to the both of them. But it was also the best thing for Rinn at the time. They saw her every day and looked after her on weekends, but during the week when they needed to focus on school Rinn stayed with Catherine and Steve. It was almost like joint custody, although it was all done under private rule set by both couples to insure Rinn's welfare was the top priority.

It could be considered selfish, and confusing for Rinn but they put a good plan in place to ensure everyone was happy, including Rinn.

Now they were going to New York things got a little more complicated. Rachel would be at school most of the time and Finn needed to work so they could afford everything. Which is where Santana and Kurt came in. Kurt too would be at school, but Santana had no interest in going to college so would be working too. Which allowed them flexibility with everyone's schedules so that there would always be someone at home to look after Rinn. But primarily Finn and Rachel.

It would be hard, but they were ready for it. The two of them loved the girl so much that if they really had to, they'd give up New York. Rachel even needed persuading to accept her place at NYADA in the first place until they'd convinced her that Rinn could come too.

It was just the first month where they needed to move in and get settled which meant being away from her. And Rachel hated the thought of leaving Rinn for a month, although she had spoken to Carol who had promised to bring her up to see them at least twice before Rinn moved in permanently.

It was all a little risky, as Hiram put it, but the two of them were determined to make it work for their little family.

Finn chuckled as Rinn clapped her hands excitedly, a habit she'd picked up from Rachel, as her tower stood tall. "She's so perfect," Rachel muttered, unable to take her eyes off the small girl.

"Just like her mommy," Finn added lifting Rinn into his lap. "Rach?" He asked digging into his pocket to pull out the box.

"No!" She said quickly, scolding him. "No way, Finn Hudson. You did it privately the real time round, this time you are proposing in front of everyone." Rachel got on all fours and crawled over to him, "I want everyone to be jealous that the world's most handsome, charming, kindest, perfect father will soon be my husband." She kissed his forehead as Finn continued to hold onto Rinn.

"Always wanting some attention," he teased.

"Well," Rachel shrugged and sat back on her feet, "you'll have to get used to it." Rinn began to wriggle on Finn's lap, annoyed that despite both her parents being in the room, neither were looking at her but into each other's eyes. "You're going to be living with the two biggest divas in New York. And that's not including me and Rinn!"

Finn chucked again and kissed the top of his daughter's head making her settle, "I wouldn't have my life any other way."


End file.
